


Transformers Smut

by The_Transformers_of_Cybertron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 123,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Transformers_of_Cybertron/pseuds/The_Transformers_of_Cybertron
Summary: This is a set of smut roleplays done between a friend of mine known as BewareTheBeast and I. Between both cannon and OCs characters, sometimes a mixture of both. These are pairings we enjoy doing, and there may be different appearances of other couples within the chapter you read.





	1. Rumble and Requiem: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem is a small Insecticon femme, roughly around the average height of a human female. She is an Orchid Mantis and one out of five symbiotes that are prominent within the character called Swarm Master. Her basic paint-colors are both an off-white color, white, and a lavender or violet color. Her optics (hidden behind a visor) are a faint red whilst her visor is a complete red.
> 
> (As well, thanks to Hertzplater and such, I cannot imagine Cybertronians without both reproduction systems. So... yup. Enjoy.)

Requiem had, somehow, managed to clean up the small living space she shared with Rumble, eagerly waiting his return from somewhere whilst she sat in her usual spot. Unseen, on a white and violet cushion, she enjoyed her odd camouflaging nature with specifically that pillow. A soft hum came from her as she curled herself up, but ending up falling from her position and tumbling onto the couch. She, however, expected it and went to return to her previous spot, wings buzzing eagerly as she waited.

Rumble had been out learning website design and how to run a business, a dream of his to make it big. However his mind was soon set on thoughts of Requiem as the day concluded and he hurried to the shop to grab a bottle of fancy energon wine before he raced home. Excitedly he burst in through the door and looked around with a growing grin. **"Honey, I'm home!"** He called out merrily with a chuckle.

Requiem eagerly jumped up from her spot, hopping up from her camouflage and to where she could be seen. **"Yay!"** She couldn't help the small giggle that slipped out of her, making her way over to him eagerly whilst fluttering her wings to keep herself afloat. **"How's everything going so far?"** She asked eagerly, her little antennae twitching as she waited for a response.

**"It's goin' swell! Learnin' so much at these seminars and lectures. Thinking of making a website, something that'll get us lots of cash. Then I can treat ya with lots of gifts. And speakin' of gifts, I got us a little tipple."** Rumble replied with a chuckle as he held up the bottle. It was going to last them a while though considering their size. He headed over to the kitchen and retrieved two glasses of different sizes, pouring them both a drink.

Requiem continued after him, perking up at the mention of something to drink. The last time she had drank had ended up interesting. How the hell they both ended up with Shockwave would never be unveiled to her, just somehow, they did. The little mantis shrugged her shoulders at her thoughts while taking up a position of standing on the edge of the counter. **"Let's just not down the whole bottle in one night?"**

**"Not doing that again. I just wanna have a glass and ta spend the night enjoying the company of my love."** Rumble replied smoothly with a chuckle as he corked the bottle and set it away. **"Do you need me to carry your glass, my dear?"** He offered, not sure if she wanted to fly around with it.

Requiem took a few moments to think before she hopped down and took her usual place on his shoulder, **"Nope! I can carry it as long as you don't mind me sitting here."** She remarked as she sat down, crossing her legs with a small grin.

**"You know I have no problems with that, none at all."** Rumble replied as he grabbed his glass and moved off straight to the berthroom so they could relax there. Also the music player was through there and he wanted to listen to some tunes to set the mood for their romantic evening together.

Requiem managed to grab her glass before returning to her seat on his shoulder, holding onto her glass with her servos. She tapped her digits along the glass quietly, creating a small tune to somewhat entertain herself as she sat there.

Rumble instinctively began to hum in time with the tune, naturally in sync with his mate. Arriving in the berthroom he climbed onto the berth and sat himself on his knees. Grabbing the remote for the boombox he then got it playing to break any silence in the apartment. **"There we go."** He purred before he sipped at his energon wine, resisting the urge to groove since he didn't want to make Requiem fall over or off him.

Requiem purred softly at the sound of his humming, continuing to tap along the glass as he had walked. She sipped at her drink after he got himself situated, letting out a pleasant hum from behind closed lips. After a moment, she shifted to make herself more comfortable, settling one of her servos to tap on Rumble's shoulder to the music. She can't help it, her name related to music.

Rumble smiled as he felt her tapping his plating in tune with the music. Reaching a servo up he then detached his visor before he squinted in an awkward manner. Admittedly he was short sighted and without the visor his vision was limited. But at least without it he could see Requiem well enough since she was close to him. It didn't take him long to finish his glass of wine but he had no intentions of going beyond that single one. He'd rather not make a mess of the night, but he enjoyed the light buzz he already had.

Requiem sipped at her energon wine, continuing the tapping with a servo as she listened to the music. Turning her helm to look at Rumble better, she stopped her drinking and set down her glass, moving over closer to her lover for a moment. She aimed to kiss the side of his helm before returning to her wine happily. She couldn't tell if she would make it through this glass or not, or rather that she would even do it.

Feeling the kiss on the side of his helm the Cassetticon let out a chuckle in response. **"Love ya, Requiem."** Rumble would say before he shuffled carefully across the berth to set his empty glass down on the berthside table along with his visor. **"Was thinkin' we could try a couple new things tonight, if yer up for up of course."** Rumble knew love making between them could be challenging, but it was also fun and creative at the same time.

**“Love you too, Rumble.”** She hummed in response, sitting there and enjoying herself. Though, when he spoke up again, she curiously took a glance at him. **“What have you got in mind?”** She chirped curiously whilst managing to finish her glass.

**"I was chatting ta Frenzy, got some ideas from him. So I was thinking we could... attempt some mass displacement. I really want to actually penetrate, but I can only get so small. So my main concern is being still a little on the big size, if you know what I mean."** Rumble explained, a little annoyed with himself considering the limitations of mass displacement. But at least he could get smaller without causing himself harm, it was growing bigger that could damage folk.

Requiem was quiet for a few moments, twitching her wings and antennae as she though. **“I catch your drift... and I think it’s a good idea.”** She hummed when she finally decided to speak up, nodding her helm eagerly. It was better than just pleasing one another without too much interaction due to their size difference. Sometimes, the bug wished she was bigger but her smaller size was good enough for her.

**"I can give it a go just now, if ya like? Might be nice actually being ta hold ya without fear of crushing you."** Rumble offered. He had to admit the idea of just being able to hold and cuddle her was appealing.

Requiem let a small smile creep onto her face before smiling. **“Y-Yeah... I’d like that.”** She responded before heaving herself off of his shoulder. She made her way over to the berthside table, setting down her glass with his before turning around.

Rumble waited until she was clear before he stood up on the berth before he concentrated, grunting loudly as he kicked his ability into gear. Slowly at first he then began to shrink in size until he eventually hit his limit with a rough grunt of discomfort. He was still bigger than Requiem but it was no different than the size difference between Blind Heat and TC. **"T-there... oh jeez, that was stressful."** He wheezed as tried to catch his breath.

Requiem waited where she was until he was finished, twitching her antennae eagerly. Once he had stopped, she made her way back over with ease. She was rather unsure what to say, except for simple remarks. **“Catch your breath before you continue to talk.”** She advised after several moments, quietly settling herself on the berth with a faint smile.

Rumble began to remember why he didn't shrink all that often, it was a taxing process and he wasn't sure how long he could hold it either. He would have to be mindful of warning signs, it would be a real disaster to be midway through fragging only for him to return to normal size. Soon enough he stabilised and he cast her a cheeky grin. **"Come here."** He held his arms out at that moment with hope in his optics.

Requiem eagerly went over to him and stepped into his arms, wrapping her own around him after a few moments. She let out a pleased chirp, wings lowering so she didn’t accidentally make any racket. Honestly, at the moment, she could care less about him returning to normal size if she had him like this. It was perfect for her, in all honesty.

Rumble wrapped his arms around her and he felt his spark thrum excitedly in his chest. He moved to press his face into the side of her neck and he breathed in her scent. He had longed to do this, he truly had. He then moved to fall backwards onto the berth whilst aiming to pull her down with him so she'd be on top. **"I love you! I love you!"** He suddenly exclaimed in a moment of excitement.

Requiem chuckled softly before he fell backward, she getting pulled down with him. She shifted to look at him better, offering a loving smile down to him. **“I love you too.”** She purred softly before returning to her previous position, gladly laying on top of him while they enjoyed their company together. Sure, they enjoyed each other the nights when they could, but to her- this was much different.

Rumble reached a servo up to stroke Requiem's cheek whilst his other servo rested on her hip. From this angle she was stunningly beautiful to him and he just longingly gazed at her. **"I wish I could stay at this size forever."**

Requiem leaned into his touch, shifting to set one of her servos on Rumble’s chest and the other to grab at the one stroking her cheek. **“You and I both, my love.”** She remarked honestly as she gazed down at him, her spark thrumming heavily inside of her chest.

A soft purr came from the mech before he leaned up to claim her lips in a kiss, something he had been craving to do since the start of their relationship.

A pleased hum slipped from her as she was kissed, gladly returning the kiss with eager intent. It was finally without getting half of her face caught in it, which just made it all the better.

Rumble continued the kiss, soon enough descending into an eager snog as he sucked and licked at her lips whilst cheekily trying to sneak his glossa into her mouth every so often. The servo that had been on her cheek now fell to her neck and began to stroke and rub at the cables, whilst his other servo reached round to cup the curve of her aft and he palmed at the plating eagerly as he found himself getting riled up already.

Requiem shuddered lightly as her neck cables were rubbed, pushing her aft slightly into his servo. She shifted both of her servos to lay on his chest, curling them into fists as she let out a heated huff from her vents. Much like him, she was getting riled up, but that was partially her own fault for an image implanted in her head from her imagination.

The purple mech writhed a little beneath the femme but he didn't cease his snogging and touching. The servo on her aft began to squeeze her before he pushed it down to slip between her thighs so he could toy at her interface panels, his digits teasing the seams and cupping the area. He wanted to please her, to hear her moan and to worship every inch of her frame.

The off-white femme let out a soft whine into their snog, squirming a little when the seams of her panels were teased. A soft moan slipped out of her lips after several moments, flexing one of her pedes against the berth as she laid with him.

The mech continued to shower attention upon the seams, pressing his digit tips against them to increase the friction to hopefully get her firmly in the mood. Though after a moment he decided to try something else as he began to drum his digits across the panelling. Eventually he needed a break for air and he broke the kiss, but he kept his helm crest pressed against her own so he remained close whilst he gasped for air.

The femme panted faintly as she was released from the kiss, letting out a sharp exhale from her vents when he began to drum against her panelling. **“Nngh... R-rumble...”** She whined softly as she was continuously teased by his digits. He certainly wasn’t making any sort of speech easy, her frame trembling against his work

Rumble chuckled as he watched and listened to her, continuing the drumming of his digits. **"First we tease the panel, then we play with the valve inside."** He joked, a play on the old _'first we crack the shell, then the nuts inside'_ quip he was known for. Eventually he stopped and he rubbed at the panel to soothe some of the sensation with a more gentle stimulation.

Requiem couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out of her, her trembling soon just turning to a faint shiver here and there. The joke got her to laugh, that was for sure, but it faded as she slowly shifted to relax. The rubbing got the majority of her trembling gone, due to the fact she was already heightened.

Rumble snickered as he leaned up again to plant a kiss upon her lips before he abandoned her panels entirely and instead let his servo sit lazily upon her aft. **"You are so beautiful."** He whispered as he laid there beneath her.

Requiem gladly accepted the kiss, a smile soon following. She shifted her servos back to laying flat against his chest, cycling air through her vents to keep her somewhat level. **“You have yet to see yourself through my optics, I wouldn’t stick to that comment.”** She hummed softly in response.

**"Heh! So, anything you want to try? Make use of the opportunity whilst ya got me... pinned."** Rumble purred as he smirked at her, pushing his chest up into her touch.

Requiem eyed his smirk, chuckling a bit whilst she drummed her digits against his chest. **“Hm...”** She shifted her servos whilst tracing the designs on his chest. Though, she honestly didn’t have an idea what she wanted to try.

Rumble laid there, shivering under the touch. He relaxed back and dimmed his optics for a moment as he settled. He began to rub at her aft again as he enticed her to have a little fun.

Requiem leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss, sliding one of her servos lower to his hip plating. She toyed with one of the corners with a digit before lowering it further and slipping one of her digits into the segments of his plating.

Rumble moaned up into the kiss and he flinched his legs apart to give some better access to gaps and openings. It actually felt weird being touched like this since, well... no one ever had. He had become so used to tiny little servos tickling him but these were... the right size.

Requiem smirked softly as he moaned, gently dipping her digits into an opening. It made her pleased to know that she could actually pull these reactions out of him. She laced her digits into a small cluster of wires, gently rubbing one of them between her pointer digit and thumb.

**"Aa-... aah!"** Rumble could not stop the cry of surprise from escaping him as the wires were teased and rubbed, his entire body trembling under her. Then there was an audible click and his face flushed with heat as embarrassment hit him as his panels opened on instinct, spurred on by the sudden pleasure. **"S-sorry."**

Requiem had paused at the sound of a click, honestly a bit shocked that she managed to get his panels to open. She looked towards his face with a faint chuckle, **“Don’t apologize, just means I did something good.”** She smirked a bit.

**"Heh, true. Very true."** Rumble replied with a nervous chuckle. Though he soon calmed himself down and he laid back again as he let Requiem continue. Though he did feel rather exposed at that moment.

Requiem returned to teasing and rubbing the wires, listening quietly for anymore reactions or noise she could pull out of Rumble. She shifted slightly and soon slipped her digits out of the gap where they were. Though her servo remained there, not doing more than just sitting there.

Rumble gasped sharply and he had to shutter his optics as he endured the strange new sensation greeting him. When the digits abandoned the gap he let out a needy whine, not enjoying being heated up and suddenly left like that. **"Please don't stop!"** He begged as he writhed under her, rolling his hips.

Requiem shifted her digits back into the gap with a smug smirk, lacing her digits back into the wires. She gently tugged on one of them, before rubbing it between two of her digits. Honestly was making her heat up a bit as she teased him, enjoying his squirming.

Rumble began to pant hard and his servos fell to his sides so he could dig his digits into the berthsheets, his body trembling under the attention. **"Ah-! Requiem!"** He cried out as he tossed his helm back and enjoyed the ride.

Requiem continued to toy with the wires, biting back a chuckle and a moan herself. Watching him like this was rather exhilarating, and she wouldn't miss a bit of it for the world.

Steam began to rise up from various gaps in his armour as his heat continued to rise, and during the torment his spike slipped free and pressurised whilst his valve began to dampen with fresh lubricant. Rumble squirmed and he tossed his helm side to side as he endured it all.

Requiem soon slowed down her teasing, though kept at it at a mild pace. She moved her other servo from his chest to his hip plating, softly rubbing at it whilst leaving his array alone. At least, she left it alone for the moment as she watched him squirm.

Feeling her other servo upon his hip plating he then whined softly in frustration. **"A-are you trying to make me overload without touching my equipment?"** Rumble questioned with a whiny tone, bucking his hips a little when things slowed down.

**"Actually was seeing how long you could go without asking that question."** She managed to have a level tone of voice as she looked down at him with a soft smirk, tilting her helm to the side. Requiem returned to her previous pace, slipping her other servo down to gently rub at the lips of his valve.

**"You're evil."** Rumble laughed a little before being cut off with another series of moans, though he squeaked when his valve was finally touched. He held himself still and he savoured the feel of digits that were not his own upon his aching valve lips.

**"I wouldn't consider myself that, I'd say I'm more curious."** Requiem hummed in response as she slipped one of her digits to rub between the lips of his valve. She let a pleased sigh slip out of her as she leaned her helm down to rest the crest of hers against his.

**"W-well... we are straying into new territory."** Rumble replied before he flexed his legs further apart despite the urge to clamp them shut. It was strange to have something that wasn't his own digits probing his valve, and he had to admit it tickled a little too. **"Your digits are warmer than what I expected."** He eventually commented.

Requiem shifted one of her legs between his so if he even tried, he couldn't completely. At the mention of her digits being warmer, she glanced down to her servo that was teasing his valve. A bit of a chuckle slipped from her as she tried to imagine herself with cooler digits, **"They are? Hm.. well, what else do you expect from someone my size? Being extremely cold?"** She remarked with a snicker.

**"I dunno... maybe? I don't exactly get many visitors down there."** Rumble replied back with a chuckle, moving to nuzzle his face up against her own as he began to get with the flow of things. He was still heating up and his valve was beginning to leak a little more as it offered itself up to its tormentor. **"At least there are no seals to deal with, broke 'em a long time ago."** Sadly it had been through a lonely experience in a shower room where he had explored his own frame for the first time.

Requiem nuzzled back against his face, though at the mention of seals she knew she couldn’t say the same for herself. After all, the closest things to her size were other members of Swarm’s symbiotes. She shifted the digit that was rubbing between the lips of the valve, pushing it inside of his valve. The most she had done to her was, well, whatever Rumble could muster without hurting her with her smaller size.

The mech whined as he clenched and unclenched his valve around the intruding digit, soon sucking on his bottom lip as he tried to muffle some of the noises. It felt good to be touched like this, and at least he trusted her to explore his body. **"Heh! Gonna work my valve before spiking me? Because if so I have no quarrels being filled with your essence. I think I might like it."**

The femme chuckled softly, **“Hm... I might, I might not.”** She teased lightly as she gently began to finger his valve, **“It sounds like a perfect idea, although.”** She added on, gently using her thumb to rub his exterior node.

**"Mmmmm!! Frag!"** Rumble was feeling overwhelmed at that moment as his valve and exterior node were attended to. He began to roll his hips in a rhythm, assisting the fingering process a little but also showing submission to her.

Requiem shuddered softly as he rolled his hips, antennae twitching at the sound of him. She shifted her leg back so her servos could better work his array. She made sure she was steady herself as she continued to finger him.

Rumble continued to make an array of noises, squirming and wriggling with need. **"M-more digits... stretch me, please!"** He pleaded as he craved that stretch.

Requiem obliged with a chuckle, as she worked her second digit into his valve. She hummed pleasantly as he continued with his noises, slightly setting one of her legs on his to keep him still.

Rumble whined as he was partly restrained and it forced him to keep his hips still. In the end he was a real fidget so being restrained was a real frustration for him. **"Meanie...!"** He whimpered as his valve began to throb with delight and eagerness.

Requiem smirked softly as she kept his leg pinned to the bed with her own. **“Just keeping you still for the moment.”** She teased him lightly, applying a bit of pressure to his node as she continued.

A cry was finally ripped from him and he tried desperately to move his hips. Helplessly he pawed at the berthsheets and he whined loudly with need. If subjected to much more he felt like he'd explode! Rumble's expression was certainly a mixture of his various emotions at that moment, distorted and a mess.

Requiem let his leg go after a moment, easing the pressure on his node. Meanwhile, she opened up her panels in order to cool herself down. From all the noises she was drawing from him, it was making her entire frame heat up with eagerness.

Rumble managed to simmer himself down after he was set free and he could finally wriggle about again. His pants and moans became less frantic and he looked more relaxed. Being pinned was not his sort of thing, not at all. Though he did noticed that her panels were finally open. **"Go on, show me yer spike."** He requested with a stupid looking smirk on his face.

Requiem gave Rumble a look, especially with that smirk of his. **“I can pin you again.”** She threatened him, unknown whether it was true or playful. However, knowing she was going to get to it anyways, her spike slipped free from its housing and pressurised whilst she continued working on him.

At the threat of being pinned he raised his servos up and pulled a sheepish grin, submitting himself before her. **"Please don't."** He whined pitifully before he chanced a glance down at what Requiem had to offer. A purr rumbled through his systems, clearly delighted with what he was seeing.

She flushed with heat at the sound his purr, looking away almost a bit shyly. Well, it was shyly since she rarely used it. She looked back after a few moments, continuing to finger him before easing her digits out of his valve.

Rumble swallowed hard as he felt the emptiness down below, missing the presence of her warm digits already. Though he sussed that one of two things were about to happen; he was either going to be left hanging, or he was going to get the first penetrative frag of his life.

Rumble was in luck, seems fate wasn’t going to leave him hanging. Requiem shifted to place her legs between his as she aligned her spike to his valve. Biting her bottom lip slightly she then pushed into his valve, gripping onto his hips lightly.

Rumble winced at first due to the unusual pressure pressing into him and he adjusted his legs to better accommodate Requiem during the initial penetration process. Hitching his legs up he then hooked his servos under the knee joints and kept himself spread. **"You're doing good honey. Feels so good!"** He purred as he tried to offer encouragement and reassurance to his mate.

Requiem purred softly in response as she made sure she was hilted inside of him. She gave herself a few moments to get used to the odd feeling, before she began to thrust into him. It felt... amazing was a good way to put it for a start, enjoying the encouragement from her mate.

The mech shivered with delight as he was filled and fragged, his valve spasming around the intruding cable. **"T-that's it... ah! So good, yeah...!"** He continued to say, still keeping his own legs hoisted up but flexing his pedes to keep the away the feelings of being pinned.

The femme continued thrust, she shivering at the feeling of the spasming valve. She gripped onto his hip plating a bit tighter, a low groan slipping from her as she continued to frag him.

Rumble panted and gasped in time with every thrust in and he felt himself rocking against the berth. Steadily he released his legs and he moved to instead wrap them around her waist to help trap her, but also so he could keep his limbs elevated. With his arms now free he aimed to wrap them around the back of her neck.

Requiem panted lightly as she thrusted into him, shifting her servos from his hips to cup his aft a bit. She purred heavily as she continued, not minding that she was trapped between his legs and waist.

Rumble leaned his face up and he began to trail sloppy kisses and licks along Requiem's jawline and up the side of her face, still making an array of sinful noises as he was fragged. His servos pawed at her shoulders and upper back, now seeking the points where her wings connected to her body. Though Rumble was beginning to recognise one thing; he was an utter bottom and loving it.

Requiem trembled when he managed to touch a part of her wings, a high-pitch moan rolling out of her lips as an effect. She gripped tighter onto Rumble’s plating, beginning to thrust a bit faster. She eventually gave in a bit, letting a possessive growl rumble from her chest.

Rumble noticed the response to the touch so he smirked as he began to stroke a single digit against the edge of one of her wings as he tried to see what other responses he could get. But then he felt the increase of pace and heard the growl, and it sent shivers right up his spinal strut. He had never seen this side of the femme before and it was thrilling to behold.

Requiem dimmed her visor as a response to the continuous touch against her wings, twitching them faintly but it didn't stop him at all.  More sinful noises escaped from her lips, as well as a louder growl that was a reaction from her wings. She had never felt this.. amazing and the fact that her wings were being teased just brought her attention more to him, panting lightly.

Rumble moved both servos to her wings now, showering attention on both by stroking them and tracing the lines. He panted and whined beneath her, his valve beginning to tighten around her cable as he eased closer to his overload. He was in bliss and he was loving the sound of her growling, showing her dominance and strength. **"Frag me... frag me!"**

Requiem whined eagerly when the lines of her wings were traced, aiming to settle her helm to rest on his neck cables. Not only that, it gave her a place to bite down on. That's one thing she'll never admit to; she had a minor biting habit if she was the one fragging. She learned that the last time she self-serviced, having accidentally dislocated a digit when she overloaded that day. **"N-ngh..."** She tried to speak but her words were covered by a moan, feeling her overload creeping closer with every thrust.

A sharp gasp of surprise escaped the mech as he was bitten, his body jolting in response but he didn't pull away. He locked his legs together and aimed to draw her closer, dragging his digits down the edge of her wings whilst he sang out his pleasure beneath her. **"So close...! Mmmm!!"**

The femme was practically yanked into her overload due the sensitivity of her wings, letting out a loud yell as she was dragged into waves of pleasure. **"R-rumble!"** She whined into his neck, her denta letting go of the cable she had bitten on.

Rumble tensed up before he let out a holler as he joined her in the wave of bliss, hitting his overload hard and causing his valve to clamp around the cable inside of him. He vented hard for air, his frame beginning to steam with heat. He kept a firm hold on her wings whilst he trembled against her.

Requiem trembled against him as well, letting another growl slip from deep within her chest. She dug her digits a bit into his plating to keep him pulled close, not moving her wings due to they being held like so. Her breath was heated against his neck cables, having not moved her helm from the spot.

The tight grip upon his plating made him squirm a little, though not in distress but perhaps mild discomfort. He swallowed hard before he turned his helm and aimed to nuzzle the side of Requiem's face. Rumble eased the hold on her wings, giving them a soothing stroke before resting his servos upon her shoulders, uncrossing his legs and releasing her hips at last. **"Guess that's my valve's virgin status now claimed. Couldn't have asked for a better partner to take it though."** Rumble managed to speak through the pants, just unable to stop talking.

Requiem slowly eased the hold on his plating, panting a bit as she leaned on him slightly. She chuckled softly as Rumble continued to talk, lifting her helm up from his neck cables and twitching her wings. Though she didn’t move much from her spot, simply shifted her servos to resting at his sides.

Rumble beamed a grin at her before he aimed to give her a kiss, keen to shower her in affection whilst he still had the energy to do so. **"I really should have tried this before."** He hummed lightly, dimming his optics as he basked in the haze.

Requiem gladly accepted the kiss before she gently pulled away from it for a few moments, rolling her optics from under her visor. **“I agree...”** She chuckled pleasantly as she returned to their kiss, purring softly.

**"I bet once I get back to my normal size my new love bite is gonna confuse folk."** Rumble then highlighted with a chuckle, soon returning to kissing her eagerly. Though he slyly moved to wrap his legs around her hips again before flexing them as he tried to get her thrust.

Requiem chuckled a bit at the mention of the bite, though she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it. She couldn't help it, she nipped a bit. At him flexing his legs, it did push her forward into another thrust. However, she smirked lightly against their kiss, pulling away from it.

Rumble continued to use his legs as he tried to take it upon himself to help her frag him gently again, his valve quivering helplessly since it was still overcharged and weak to the extra stimulation. **"Heh, what can I say, I'm a greedy little mech."** He joked playfully.

Requiem rolled her optics once again under her visor, shaking her helm a bit. **"That I can agree with."** She teased a bit as she took over the thrusting, remaining at the pace he set up. Shifting her servos from where they rested, she set them on either side of him to better keep herself balanced.

Rumble sucked in a deep vent of air as she took over and he let his legs go slack so he wasn't impeding her in any way. **"Wanna try a new position? Might give ya a chance ta give me a few more love bites."** He went on to offer.

Requiem let out a peaceful hum as his legs went slack, before shifting her helm to better look at him. **"If you don't mind getting more of those."** She chuckled a bit, grinning in a way that showed her denta a bit.

**"I'd be proud ta have them! Right, pull out so I can get myself sorted."** Rumble instructed as he unhooked his legs and spread them apart. Though he wasn't keen on losing the cable from his valve, but he knew it would only be for a moment of course.

Requiem waited until after he spread his legs apart to pull out of him, shifting back on her legs a bit. She twitched her wings eagerly, rather excited to continue fragging him.

Rumble winced as he was left empty, his valve clenching shut as it tried to keep all the fluids trapped inside. Heaving himself up he then shifted onto all fours, balancing on his knees and servos whilst presenting his rear to his mate. He relaxed his valve and let the contents spill out, transfluid and lubricant seeping down his thighs and making quite the sight. It made him shiver and he felt beautifully filthy at that moment. **"There we go. Come claim your prize."**

**“I think I already have.”** Requiem smugly snickered, before she aligned herself back to his valve. The sight was quite a good one, made her definitely know she did a great job. She hooked her servos around his hips before thrusting in rather roughly, wings hitching up a bit.

The Cassetticon squeaked with surprise, his valve overly responsive now to all sources of contact. He dug his digits into the sheets and hummed loudly, arching his back but lowering his helm so the back of his neck was fully exposed. He was practically daring her at this point.

The Insecticon spotted his neck’s exposure before arching over him, burying her helm into the back of his neck. She began to thrust at a mild pace, not going much faster than what she had started with originally. She didn’t bite down hard enough to leave a mark, simply nipping at the cables for the moment.

Rumble twitched in response to the nips, gasping sharply as he was teased with the sensations. He rolled his hips back to greet her thrusts into him, flexing his internals in rhythm to maximise the enjoyment. Though he began to suddenly make pitiful whining noises. **"Rub my spike, please."** He pleaded since it had been ignored.

Requiem twitched her antennae while slipping one of her servos down to his spike. She attempted to rub at his spike whilst she thrusted into him, trying to keep it at the same pace as her thrusts. Her wings lowered as she continued to frag him, glad to have them not being messed with.

The mech beneath her was a whimpering, panting wreck as he was given the attention across both parts of his array. His cable throbbed and leaked under the attention that it had been craving and he began to ease his legs together to tighten the lips of valve around Requiem's own spike. **"Y-yes...! So good!"**

The femme continued to please and give attention to him, ending up biting down on a neck cable after several moments of thrusting. She groaned into the bite a bit whilst he eased his legs together around her spike. She began to rub Rumble's spike a bit faster, panting slightly into his neck.

A cry was ripped from him as the bite landed and he soon descended into letting out a long howl as he responded to the domination from his partner. His armour heated up substantially as he was driven mad with the building charge and he wasn't sure how long he could even last since he was building up to his peak much faster this time.

Requiem purred between pants, letting go of the cable she had bit down on. She licked on the new love bite she had caused, pulling his hips back with every thrust. She noticed his armor heating up, letting out a growl into his neck to see what more of a reaction she could drag from him.

Rumble shivered and rolled his shoulders back as the painful bite was licked, a soft whimper slipping from him. He was in a right state, but he still had a trick up his sleeve to torment back with. Keeping his helm low he smirked evilly before he suddenly began to vibrate, his arms being the source of it all. A sly additional trick that the internal piledriver pistons let him do, and generally how he used to pleasure himself during his alone times. Now he intended to use it on her, squeezing his thighs together so he could harass her spike with the sweet vibrations.

Requiem trembled into him with a sharp gasp, her wings hitching up again at the sudden vibrations being sent into her. She dug her digits into his hip plating with a high-pitch moan whilst she continued to trembled into him. **"N-ngh!!... C-cheater!"** She growled into his neck, but she only supposed it fair because she had teased him during their foreplay.

**"Heh! You're-... nrgh! ... mine!"** Rumble managed to say through the pants and moans, the vibrations meaning that her cable was trembling about inside his sensitive valve so he was partly dooming himself in the process. Rolling himself back he attempted to press himself right into her before upping himself up to max, his body now running incredibly hot.

Requiem trembled against him, still extremely sensitive from their first round. Sadly, she was dragged into a second overload due to his vibrations and teased, biting down on the same cable she had before to keep herself from making too many sinful noises. She continued to rub his cable through her overload, though the fact it was a bit harder to focus on doing such a thing.

The renewed bite was what triggered him over and he let out an unsteady cry as he spilled his load across the berth beneath him, his cable already beginning to depressurise now that he was spent and it hung limp in her hold. The vibrations came to an end and his arms began to visibly shake before they buckled and he collapsed down with a pitiful whimper. The poor mech was burning to the touch and he was venting hard as he tried to cool himself down.

The femme let go of his spike and heaved ventfuls of air through her system, letting go of his hip slowly and she leaned back to give him a bit of space to cool down. Though she didn't pull out of his valve yet, simply because she didn't want to yet since she wanted to at least get the both of them cooled down first.

Rumble swallowed hard and he felt rather faint as he struggled with the fluctuations in his core temperature. His cooling systems were working overtime and he was panting like an overheating dog in a hot car. **"Holy frag..."** He whined with discomfort and he rubbed his face against the sheets.

Requiem slowly pulled out of his valve once she reached a temperature that she wouldn't feel so warm with, shuddering softly and resting back on her legs. She rubbed one of her antennae in discomfort, it getting stuck in a position that wasn't very pleasant. Her mandibles shifted faintly as she heaved air into her systems.

The mech tensed up as she pulled out of him and he trembled as his thighs were adorned with further decoration from the resulting spillage. Mustering up what little energy he had left he spread his legs and left his valve gaping in a rather lewd display, though it was proving as being a good way of cooling himself down fast. Exhaling a vent of relief he shuttered his optics as he rested for a little bit. He was sore, knackered, but happy.

The femme retracted her cable with a shiver before she shifted lightly and moved to lay down next to him. She let out a peaceful purr, laying on her side since her wings were continuously twitching while she rested. They would definitely have to do this again, just not within the next few days. They needed their energy at least.

Rumble managed to roll over onto his side and he gazed at her with a content smile. **"Totally worth it."** He remarked before abruptly hiccuping as his size changed. Soon enough he was back to his normal size, a bemused look on his face. **"Dammit."** He groaned with disappointment, his chance at a post-frag cuddle now robbed from him. **"Sorry honey, guess that's as long as I can last."**

Requiem chuckled at his expression before she shrugged her shoulders lightly, **"It was perfect nonetheless, it's alright."** She hummed in response before shifting and closing her panels up. **"At least now we know how long you last."**

**"Two overloads it seems. Maybe with practice I can last longer, I hope. But... it was amazing."** Rumble let a smile return to his features before he closed up his panels so he was more decent, though at least the size change had not affected the fluids so he was mostly clean except for a few smudges. He aimed to scoop her up in a servo before rolling onto his back and aiming to set her down upon his chest.

Requiem jolted a bit when she was scooped up, but relaxed and curled up on his chest. She let out a happy chirp as she laid there, **"Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did!"** She smiled at him, resting on her front whilst on his chest.

Rumble chuckled and he aimed to use a digit to stroke the side of her helm affectionately. **"Yeah. It was nice to be able to get my mitts all over you properly too. Can't wait to show off my bites! What do you think Swarm will say?"**

Requiem began to laugh at the mention of Swarm, leaning into his touch a bit. She twitched her antennae, resting her servos under her helm happily. **"Don't know! Just hope she isn't in a teasing mood. As for getting your hands all over me, be free to do it whenever you'd like."** She hummed pleasantly, shuttering her optics.

**"Heh! 'Til next time then. But happy date night, honey."** Rumble purred as he reclined back so he could get some much needed rest, his neck and valve aching wonderfully.


	2. Megatron and Starscream: Simple Teasing Leads Elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Starscream, after the war, end up as lecturers at the academy. This Megatron is IDW Megatron, meaning the whole bit with the comics is what he has dealt with. Though, he ended up being pulled to another universe with a very young Soundwave and his cassettes, as well as two of my OCs and stopped the Decepticon race as a whole from being eradicated by the Autobots.

It was, needless to say, quite the surprise to have a meeting called by someone outwith the academy, but when it came to the call of a Prime there was no ignoring it. The various lecturers filed into the room and took their marked seats as they prepared to listen to what Optimus wished to say but also to provide various forms of feedback. They were the headway for the lives of many new Cybertronians, so naturally these sorts of meetings were vital.

Megatron took his seat and set his notes before him along with a flask containing energon to help quench any thirst he might have during the meeting since sometimes they could be rather long. Glancing to the side he noticed that the seat marked out for Starscream was vacant and that there seemed to be no sign of his mate. It was rather peculiar in his mind, but there wasn't much he could do. Instead he simply rolled his seat over as he made use of the extra space so he could properly mech-spread and relax, leaning on the table with his elbows whilst resting his chin on his servos, his digits laced together. The meeting soon began and Megatron had no choice but to let the Optimus of universe drone on.

Starscream, in all honesty, was actually there. How the mech managed to hide underneath the table, no one will ever know. His wings were tilted back and he managed to sit there as he waited. Luckily for him, his optics were dimmed enough he couldn’t be noticed easily unless someone moved their pedes. He shifted when he noticed Megatron take his seat, a smirk filling his face while he waited for more than just Optimus talking to fill the room.

**"Any suggestions on alterations to the proposed lesson plans on historical facts?"** Optimus prompted as he looked at the lecturers. Megatron of course was the first to pitch in as he raised his servo to catch the Prime's attention.  **"This might be a bold suggestion but I would like to share alternative universal history. I've been to three universes during my life and each has valid historical events that may be of interest to our students, especially in regards to bettering our people for the future."** He explained, rather eager to make full use of his life experience, and he certainly had a lot to share.

Starscream shifted as quietly as he listened to Megatron speak, twitching his wings a bit. He nodded softly in understanding, it would be good especially if there was a lot coming their way. But no time for that, he had ideas to put into place. Hopefully it would confuse the other mechs above, and would be so much more enjoyable for the both of them. At least he would have the satisfaction of teasing his mate at work, instead of the both of them waiting until they were home.    


**"Elaborate."** Optimus hummed in interest, keen to hear more from Megatron who thus far was controlling the meeting and was attracting all attention to him.  **"Well, Prime, I have seen history play out three times. A world with no Decepticon uprising, and two with them. Though as we know the way the wars played out were very different. I think the students would find this very intriguing to learn, and to help them develop an understanding to how societies develop. The good and the bad aspects, because we need to know both."** Megatron continued, shifting a little in his chair as he made himself more comfortable. The mech continued to speak as he presented his case to the mech standing at the head of the table.

Starscream bit back a snicker, he was hoping Megatron would bring all the attention to himself. Luckily for the Seeker, with Megatron shifting himself, gave him a perfect look at his panels, which shifted the smile into a large smirk. Luckily for the both of them, he knew exactly where the emergency release button was. He pressed it with a digit and waited for a reaction, making sure he couldn't be seen and that he kept quiet enough to hear a reaction. Both from the other lecturers, the Prime, and his mate.

Megatron had been in full swing, up until his panel popped open and air hit his array. He hesitated, then fell silent with widening optics. He sensed the entire room watching him, more than before and he could see Optimus swivelling his antennae out of concern. Swallowing hard he slid himself in closer to the edge of the table as he tried to hide his shame. **"I... uh... Sorry, lost my train of thought. Well, as I was saying, we-... er... should implement the new lesson plan with a trial group of students, then gain their feedback. If they respond well then we should progress to rolling it out across the board."** _'Dear Primus, why did my panel open? Just play it cool, once someone else takes over the talking just casually close it again. Yeah, you'll be fine.'_ He thought frantically to himself, though he could see Optimus narrowing his optics at him as if scrutinising him harder.

Starscream had other plans than letting his mate close up, shifting forward a couple of inches. He knew the Prime had other ideas rather than just let him explain, someone would speak up again after a moment. He gently ran a digit over the mech's array, though luckily his hand wasn't as chilled as the air, mostly because he had kept his arms crossed up the table.  _ 'Enjoy struggling concentration, my dear Megatron.'  _ He smirked whilst he began to tease the other mech.

Megatron's vocal levels heightened as he felt something touching him. He kept talking, but he was faltering rather visibly. He soon managed to conclude and he looked rather sheepish as he returned to his original pose, but this time hiding his mouth behind his servos. Optimus was silent and still staring, but he slowly turned away from Megatron and looked at his notes.  **"That covers historical politics then. Right, physical education and transformation training. How are things in that field? And what alternative classes are being offered to Monoformers?"** At least it was a question destined for someone else to address since that had nothing to do with Megatron.

Starscream smirked softly, at least he'd have Megatron to himself now for a focus. He continued his teasing, trying to keep what sounds from him at a low tone. After all, there was a bit of people in here where it was easy to find the occasional twitch and shift between mechs. He lowered his wings whilst rubbing small cautious circles over the exterior node of Megatron's valve whilst waiting for further reactions. He should have what he wanted within a few moments.

The grey mech swallowed hard as he subdued the urge, no, the  _ need  _ to moan. His spark was racing now as pleasure trickled across his system and his valve visibly quivered in response to the attention to the exterior node. His mind was racing since he wanted to know who was having their wicked way with his array. But after sparing a glance to the empty chair next to him he began to have his suspicions.  _ 'Starscream... you slimy little...! Oooo... frag, those digits...' _ He awkwardly moved his legs and he could barely focus on the discussion going on.

The tricolored mech smirked softly as he watched the opposing mech's valve quiver before he trailed once of his digits over the lips of the valve. Didn't take him much longer till he pushed one of those digits right into the valve either. His thumb continued to rub the exterior node, shifting on his aft to more sit on his legs and pedes. He had to lower his wings more to make sure they didn't scrape the table and alert anyone to his presence, no need to have someone realize what was going on.

Megatron felt a noise catch in the back of his intakes as he was penetrated but he managed to pass it as a cough, not that it stopped optics turning to him.  **"Excuse me, just had a tickle in the intakes."** He tried to explain coolly, his voice uneven and still locked in at a higher pitch. Optimus recoiled and quirked a brow, though there was some growing frustration in his optics at the same time. But the meeting continued and Megatron found himself needing to bite his thumb in order to stay quiet, but his valve clenched greedily around the intruding digit. He swore that he was going to kill the Seeker for this.

Starscream noticed his voice being quite uneven, quirking a brow a bit.  _ 'Someone is feeling a bit greedy, today.' _ He would have purred his engine if he didn't want to be found. He gently began to finger the mech while occupying his mouth by biting his glossa to hide back his own noises. 'This is much better than having to wait.' He smirked to himself whilst continuing to push the digit in and out of the valve, soon adding a second one to the bunch.

As the second digit was added Megatron hunched forward and shuttered his optics, his legs trembling. He arched his pedes off the floor and strained to keep himself composed. But his body was just hungry for it, and he hated how responsive he was to it all and it didn't take long before his cable began to slide out. He swallowed again and he onlined his optics, but he had no idea what anyone was talking about anymore.

The mech below let a large grin slip at the sight of his mate's cable, and man, he was ready to take him down in one go. But for now, he'd remain slow and save the best for last. And the best for when people were leaving the room, because then they'd have some private time. Starscream leaned closer and continued teasing his valve, blowing a bit of cool air onto his array whilst still leaving the cable untouched.

Megatron jolted in his seat when air was blown onto his array, the sensation a true shock for him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, surely someone was going to notice sooner or later that something was up, though so far no one was saying anything. But they were trying to get his attention and he became painfully aware of Ironhide trying to get his attention.  **"Megs, what are your thoughts on this?"** The red mech asked, but Megatron could only stared in a dumbfounded manner.  **"Huh? Sorry, I blanked out. What are we talking about?"** This was horribly unprofessional! Ironhide explained everything to him and the older mech strained to focus, but that was hard to do when you were being fingered.  **"I-I think it might be wise, yes."** He replied, though with no real investment. The topic moved on thankfully and he could get back to composing himself... hopelessly.

Starscream had to quickly shift his remaining servo, biting onto his pointer digit to bite back a snicker. Goodness, this was getting better and better, just waiting for the moment to cause a rather large jolt. He'd have to back up, though remained where he was. Though, he increased the pressure on the other's exterior node, continuing to do the small circles on it eagerly.    


Megatron nearly broke as the pressure was increased along with the attention upon his external node and he instinctively moved to clamp his thighs together as he tried to stop his mate from torturing him. He couldn't tolerate anymore attention to his valve, but he was keen to trap the servo where it was for the time being too. At least now he could maybe submerse himself back in the meeting. Or so he thought, because no amount of thigh clamping was going to hide his cable.

Starscream narrowed his optics softly when his servo was caught and trapped, shifting his remaining servo out of his mouth.  _ 'Want to play like that, do you? Fine then, I have more than one servo for a reason.' _ He shifted the other to creep faintly up the mech's hip plating, before aiming to settle it along the base of his cable. He glanced at the abdomen plating of the large grey mech, smirking faintly as he hoped the mech would realize that he was not yet safe.

Megatron had been about to relax when he felt the second servo creeping about down there and he was immediately tense again, his optics widening in alarm.  _ 'Retract! Retract damn you!' _ He urged himself as he tried to draw his length back into its housing, but when aroused that was near impossible. It edged awkwardly back in, but all too slowly. Any form of stimulation or even simply someone grabbing it would put a stop to it.

Starscream wrapped his servo around his mate's length, making the biggest 'nice try' expression whilst still keeping himself quiet. No way he was going to try and outdo himself, gently rubbing his thumb along the side. No way he was going to be stopped, never would he be stopped. At least until the end of the meeting when he was going to let him free.

_ 'Frag.' _ Megatron knew he had lost as he felt the hold, and sure enough his cable happily slid back out to full length and betrayed him. He kept his thighs together and he desperately tried to draw his mind away from his intimate areas. He began to vent a little more heavily through his nose as he tried to keep himself cool. Last thing he needed was his fans kicking in.

Starscream smirked happily once he got what he wanted, keeping his touch nice and slow along the cable. No need for anyone to get too curious and ask if Megatron was alright, and possibly end up getting kicked from the mech in front of him moving. Leaning back a bit, he continued to stroke the cable gently and almost teasingly, more than likely to get his mate heated.

The slow strokes were practically torture and he scraped his pedes across the floor as he began to feel rather fired up. Fat with excitement his cable began to twitch eagerly and a dribble of prefluid began to gather at the tip, not quite ready to roll down yet. Thankfully fate showed some mercy as Optimus concluded the meeting, the core topics covered. Everyone was asked whether they had anything else to add but they each in turn, Megatron included, shook their helms. And with that the Prime dismissed them. The lecturers filed out, except for Megatron of course... and Optimus. Megatron swallowed hard as Optimus sidled over beside him and leaned over him. The grey mech didn't even have the ball bearings to look at him.  **"Is everything alright? You seem... off."** The Prime would ask, obviously concerned.  **"I-I'm fine. Just... some minor internal pains, sad factor of age."** Megatron fibbed. The Prime hummed and leaned in closer.  **"Want me to take a look? I learned a couple things from Ratchet."** He was already reaching servos out towards the mech, and Megatron jolted in visible alarm.  **"N-no! Please, I am fine. I'm just going to sit here for a little while. I'll clean and lock up. Thank you."**

Starscream then realized he was in trouble, he gave the cable one last stroke before trying to get his other servo out of his lover's array. Damn large thighs, made things rather difficult in order to cover what you wanted! He struggled a bit whilst managing to back to rest of his body up, struggling with the servo clamped thanks to Megatron and his strength. Sometimes he would doubt whether or not he'd outwin him in a match, but that was not one of those times. If he couldn't move, he was in more trouble than he realized.

Megatron felt the struggle going on beneath the table and he toyed with the notion of keeping the Seeker trapped but ultimately spread his thighs and released him, showing a spot of mercy. Or rather he was needing his legs so he could adjust himself in the chair to be a little more comfortable whilst he fended off the Prime's urgent need to be helpful. It took a bit more convincing but he eventually managed to get the Prime to leave. At last a quiet room. Megatron's expression immediately darkened into a scowl as he pushed away from the table and craned his helm under. " **You are fragging dead!"**

Starscream brightened his optics back to their normal stature, simply offering a smug smirk. He remained under the table, chuckling away after he knew the room was just full of him and his mate. He made his way to the opposite side of the table, hopefully out of reach, before leaning on it.  **"Dead is a bit of a dull term, perhaps something new? More like..."** He toyed with words for a moment before settling his optics on his mate.  **"Cruel is more like it."**

**"Downright evil! A scheming little fragger!"** Megatron growled as he got off the chair and shifted onto all fours as he moved to crawl under the table since he wanted to catch the other mech. Though he wasn't exactly nimble and the attachment on his back kept catching on the table's underside.  **"When I get my servos on you... you better pray to Primus."**

**"If you can get your servos on me is more like it."** Starscream chimed while moving back a bit and to the right, not wanting to get caught in his little schemes just yet.  **"Besides, this is simply in return for keeping me teased the other night. As for scheming and little, scheming is definitely something that I am. Little, not so much."** He tried to keep some sort of distance between himself and the former leader, smirking all the while.

**"You teased yourself... just because I was late getting back."** Megatron grumbled as he continued to pursue, shaking his head and snorting.  **"Heh! I suppose I can hardly call you small."** He had to give the Seeker that he supposed. Suddenly he tensed up as he coiled himself like a spring, and he then propelled himself forward as he tried to catch his mate in a clumsy tackle.

Starscream wasn't sure where Megatron was, so he was most definitely caught off guard. He yelped as all of a sudden, he lost his balance and clattered to the floor because of his mate's tackle. He lost his smirk as he realized he was caught by the mech, and most definitely things would not go well. He tried to struggle to get away, but his wings were pressed to the ground.

Megatron was surprised that he stuck the landing, and now that he had his prey he suddenly realised that he had nothing planned. Fumbling about he attempted to grab Starscream's servos so he could pin them above his helm whilst straddling his hips.  **"Now just what am I going to do to you, hrm? You've left me needy, so very needy. I really should make you choke on my cable."**

Starscream let out a grunt once his servos were seized and he shifted his gaze to Megatron. At the mentioning of choking on the larger mech’s cable, he scoffed and let a smirk fill his features again.  **“Whatever you’d like, though swallowing your cable down sounds quite amazing right about now.”** He hummed pleasantly, shifting a bit to make sure he could have some sort of comfortable position.

Megatron drew in a shaky breath as he listened to Starscream's reply and it got him riled up something fierce. Maybe a proper punishment could come later, right now he just wanted to get a proper release. He leaned in close and moved to ravage the Seeker's neck cables with a sloppy couple of kisses, venting hard against him. **"Then get out from beneath the fragging table and worship it."** He growled huskily as he let him go, backing out from under the table so he could return to his chair. Spreading his legs he let his cable stand to attention, a hungry look in his optics.

Starscream shuddered a bit when his neck cables were kissed, even more at the growl since he hadn't expected Megatron to get riled up so much. Then again, it was mostly his own fault, he was the one teasing the other mech beneath the table. When he was finally let go, he shifted and flared his wings out a bit before making his way out from beneath the table. He glanced up to see the other's expression, and the look simply gave it away. He continued to have the smirk upon his face while he aimed to set his servo on the base of the cable, giving the tip a slow lick from his glossa.

Megatron watched him with raw intensity, his engine finally getting a chance to rev now that they were alone and now that he could watch his mate work on pleasing him. He liked to watch, he liked to see every detail and he loved seeing that fragging smirk since it always sent shivers through him. Reaching a servo towards Starscream's face he aimed to stroke his cheek with his digits before trailing his thumb along the other mech's jawline, urging him to put the aching, twitching cable in front of him out of its misery.

A soft chuckle split his lips and happily obliged for what his mate wanted him to do. He wrapped his glossa around the tip before dipping his helm down and wrapping his mouth around the familiar cable. The mech’s engine purred lowly as Starscream worked on pleasing Megatron happily. Not even minding that they were in public, he began to bob his helm along his length, making sure he was in a balanced position as well.

Megatron watched it all, savouring the sight of that familiar mouth stretching round and swallowing down his girth. It sent a shiver of delight down his spinal strut and he stroked the side of his mate's helm in encouragement.  **"Beautiful..."** He exhaled the word in a breathy sigh before he began to suck on the side of his other servo to help muffle his moans. He could still hear people passing through the corridor and he didn't want them getting nosy and coming in.

Starscream’s wings twitched at the sound of muffled moans, though it did little to stop him. He began to use his denta to see if he could pull more moans from his mate, eager to hear him continue. Gently grazing his denta against the length he then pressed his glossa into the tip of the cable to taste him better, swirling his glossa around it every time his helm came back. He stroked what he hadn’t taken into his mouth, a faint slurping noise coming from the Seeker as he began to suck as well.

Megatron shuttered his optics and tossed his helm back with a much louder groan as the denta were used, stimulating him beautifully and intensely. He didn't even get a chance to compose himself as the glossa worked the tip and it caused his right leg to fidget, the heel of his pede drumming against the floor as he squirmed under the attention. He reached his servo up to rest it on top of his mate's helm as he gave it a firm rub, showing a bit of love towards him but also possessive keeping him in place since he didn't want his lover ceasing his activities.

Starscream shuttered his optics whilst continuing his activities, in no mood to cease pleasuring his lover. He smirked a bit more at feeling the large grey mech squirm, shifting his servos away and to rest on the thigh plating of his mate. After a few moments of working the tip, he stopped and attempted to swallow him right down to the base. He managed to get most of the way, but was unable to get the last bit of girth down his intake. He lapped eagerly at the underside of the cable in his mouth, eager to hear what more he could draw.

Megatron felt his lover beginning to swallow him and he immediately opened his optics again so he could watch the delicious spectacle as it happened. It sent tingles right across his body and he let a needy whine escape him, followed promptly by a gravely groan as he resisted the urge to buck his hips. He wished he could just hold the Seeker and frag that pretty little mouth but he knew better than that. The licking stopped him from being quiet and he bit harder upon his servo in desperation. But he also noticed that Starscream hadn't reached the base.  **"Draw off for a moment."** He managed to say through pants and gasps, everything a little hazy but he was keen to see if he could help his lover with taking the entire thing. He had learned some things from his time being on the Lost Light, and from Tailgate of all people.

Starscream had opened his optics at the sound of his lover whining, before slipping back off the cable when he was told to. Though, he was wondering why in the first place as to why he was stopped. The sight of his mate looking like this was quite the sight, a dribble of oral fluid hanging down the side of the Seeker’s mouth. He noticed it and wiped it away with the back of a servo, gladly twitching his wings with eager intent.

Megatron swallowed hard as he looked at Starscream and he found himself licking his lips in an absentminded moment of bliss. Though his cable soon felt cold now that it was left exposed so he was eager to get it back down his lover's intake. Standing up from his chair he then kept his pedes planted where they were before he arched himself over his mate and set his servos on the table for balance. Rolling his hips he then angled his cable straight down, a thick strand of prefluid slowly easing down from the hole of his length.  **"Alright, roll your helm right back and swallow. I hear this will open your intake fully making it much easier to take a full spike, especially a big one."** He explained, as he stared at his lover. At least he hoped that this would work, it seemed to keep Tailgate and Cyclonus happy and he was more than certain that it benefited Rewind and Chromedome too.

Starscream gave himself a few moments to gather what thoughts he had before rolling his helm back with ease. Swallowing Megatron right to the base was the easy part for the moment, he then made sure he himself was comfortable too. The taste of prefluid felt amazing against his palette, his engine struggling to keep to subtle purrs as he began to work on pleasing his mate further. His wings lowered a bit whilst he worked, just so he didn’t end up dinging them on something accidentally.

Megatron no longer had the option of biting on a servo since he needed them on the table to keep him balanced, so the noises he made were certainly a lot clearer and louder.  **"Frag Starscream..."** He exhaled huskily as he had his entire length disappear down his lover's intake. His cable throbbed in response to the attention, dribbling more prefluid out of excitement but also in natural response as it worked to lubricate the passage. Adjusting his stance he made himself more comfortable, but more importantly less likely to slip or fall, but he then took a chance and began to move his hips slowly as he tried to slide himself in and out of his mate's intake.

Starscream noticed the faint shift in stance before noticing his lover begin to move as well. Debating his choices, he kept his helm relatively in the same place as best he could. It caused more interaction for the both of them, after all, more enjoyment rather than having to just have one yell out. At the clearer noises, he slipped the smirk back into play, eager to get him continuously fired up.

Megatron kept a watch for any signs of distress from the Seeker but thus far saw nothing so he continued what he doing as he gently began to frag Starscream's mouth, gliding back and forth within the intake. It felt fragging amazing and he grunted and moaned a little louder than what he would have liked, so he resorted to biting his bottom lip as he tried to muffle himself. After a little bit he then chuckled.  **"Use your denta."** He instructed with a rev from his engine. He was getting closer to completion but he needed prompting.

Starscream perked up at the chuckle before doing as he was instructed, gently grazing his denta along the cable as it slid back and forth within his mouth and intake. No sign of distress still, and probably not for the rest of their interaction. Honestly, he was a bit eager to get Megatron completed, simply because it would keep any signs of lonesome teasing away for the evening if he was punished by another late night.

Megatron let out a higher pitched series of moans as the denta worked the exterior of his cable and he began to thrust a little faster, still not going too fast since he didn't want to cause Starscream any pain or discomfort. He might not be able to go at full pace but it was enough to get the mech riled up and trembling. He swallowed hard and he muffled a cry as he tensed up, pushing himself straight down to the hilt until he was flush against his lover's lips before he spilled his load in him. He gripped the table hard and left visible dents in the metal surface and he bit his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed energon. But he was in utter bliss as he overloaded. Once he was done spurting transfluid, and once he had regained some cognitive capabilities, he pulled his hips back slowly as he withdrew from Starscream's intakes before leaving the tip of his spike to rest against Starscream's lips.

Starscream had swallowed down the transfluid spilled into his intakes, glad to have his task completed and Megatron been pleased. He looked up towards his lover, curious his expression and possibly any further words he might say. Though, he resisted the urge to lick the tip of Megatron's spike, unsure whether he would jolt or not. The trembling had been a magnificent sight whilst he worked to get him off, glad this all started with a mere tease. In all honesty, he had just been there for that: teasing, but nothing could be better than seeing Megatron in bliss and past his peak.

Megatron's cooling fans kicked in at last after a judder, unfortunately not quite what they had once been. Slowly his cable retracted away and he was finally able to close his panels whilst moving himself to kneel on the floor beside the jet. He had that devious look in his optics but also a concerned one as he focused on Starscream, reaching a servo forward to hold his lover by the chin as he aimed to make him face him.  **"Are you alright? Any pain?"** He questioned, seemingly unaware of the trickle of energon rolling down from his lip to his chin. Right now he was more worried about Starscream's condition.

**"I'm fine, Megatron, no pain."** Starscream assured before he spotted the trickle of energon, quirking a brow a bit. So that was how he managed to muffle himself, by biting down too hard on something.  **"It seems, though, you bit down too hard on your lip, I'm assuming."** He couldn't help the brief chuckle that slipped out of him, aiming the gently wipe away the trickle with one of his servos, no need for anyone to question it. Much like they had once before, a couple of other lecturers or students had seen that one of them had a bloody lip and the other a faint dent in their face. Luckily, not many questions were asked.

**"That's good. I was worried, but eager to try out that position. There are probably easier ways of achieving it."** Megatron began before his attention was brought to that of his damaged lip.  **"I had to do something, you weren't making it easy for me to keep quiet."** He chuckled before he guessed that they best clear out.  **"We better get out of here before some nosy bastard decides to come sniffing round."** The grey mech was not keen on trying to deal with that, besides, he wanted to get his favourite Seeker back home so he could exact a more fitting punishment. Leaning in he aimed to steal a quick, loving kiss before heaving himself to his pedes.

The Seeker's wings perked up at the mention of leaving, gladly accepting the kiss before following suit to get himself to his pedes.  **"We do best get out of here, yes, but to continue on the previous topic. I had no intention of keeping you quiet, and probably never will."** Starscream responded a bit smugly, a subtle smirk playing at his lips whilst he shifted to make sure he looked rather presentable. It was then he noticed the dents on the table, snickering softly while shaking his helm faintly.  **"Seems you have a good enough hold on things as well."** He added on, crossing his arms over his chest plating.

Megatron was busily giving the chair a quick wipe when he heard the sly remark. Turning to look over he saw the visible dents in the table.  **"Scrap... hopefully no one will notice."** He prayed that would be so anyway. Stepping towards his mate he then aimed to run his digits over the span of Starscream's wings to tease him now before he headed for the door so he could leave.

Starscream's wings hitched up and the mech let out a soft whine when the touch left his wings. A soft grumble slipped from him before following after his mate,  **"You're a horrible tease, I hope you realize."** He huffed at him with narrowed optics, but it was little teasing, amusing more than not because of the sensitivity of his wings.

**"So are you."** Megatron scoffed in reply as he held the door open and gestured for Starscream to head on through.  **"Now lets get going, I want to get away from here and back home."**

Starscream made his way through the door,  **"Home to relax or home to enjoy yourself?"** He softly chuckled before heading to lead the way out of the building, relaxing his wings back to their normal position.

**"Home to force you on your knees."** Megatron grumbled under his breath as he followed the Seeker.  **"A nice cup of hot energon I think will be needed once home."** He needed a refuel, and it would help him relax whilst thinking of a fitting punishment for his mate.

Starscream glanced back at him as he grumbled, curious to what he had said but decided to leave it for later.  **"I do agree on that, a cup of hot energon sounds both needed and pleasant."** He hummed in agreement while shifting his gaze back straight ahead of him.

Megatron smirked as he continued along. Once outside he transformed to tank mode so he could get going a little quicker, now rather eager to get home.

Starscream huffed a bit once he watched his mate transform into tank mode, a faint mischievous glimmer in an optic. **"I'll see you at home then, I think I'm going to walk."** He hummed pleasantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

**"You? Walk? Never thought I'd hear that."** Megatron replied with a snort, but he didn't wait around as he focused on getting back to the house. It took a little time thanks to traffic but he was soon back in familiar surroundings. Strolling inside he then headed straight for the kitchen so he could begin heating up some energon.

Starscream did stick to what he was saying, for the most part, before transforming and finishing the way home with a quick flight. It was easier than having to deal with nosy people along sidewalks or sides of the streets, he slipping back into his robot mode once he arrived at familiar surroundings. He finished the rest of the way with a brief walk, heading inside with an eager hum.

Megatron heard the door and he knew it was likely Starscream, though then again he'd be concerned if it were anyone else. Retrieving two mugs he then poured the heated energon into them before heading through to the livingroom to sit down, setting the two mugs on the table. Though rather than sitting off to his usual side of the couch he instead sat in the middle and spread his legs so he was hogging the whole thing.

Starscream had been getting himself gathered, heading into the living room. Though, at the sight of Megatron hogging the whole damn couch, his optics narrowed softly and he huffed. He crossed his arms and shook his helm a bit, rolling his optics faintly.  **"First part of my punishment, is it?"** He snickered.

Megatron lifted his helm and smirked at him in a dominating manner. **"Partly."** He replied before he patted his lap in invitation to the other mech. He was going to be the Seeker's seat, regardless of how the other wished to sit.

Starscream shook his helm before gladly taking a seat on his mate's lap,  **"Oh, my dear lover, what have you thought of this time?"** He chuckled whilst taking his first sip of the energon. It was rather relaxing and relieving, his wings lowering a bit peacefully.

**"You'll just have to wait and see."** Megatron hummed pleasantly in reply as he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist to help balance him, though his other servo had other plans as it reached up to rub along the bottom edge of the Seeker's right wing in a slow manner. Back and forth he rubbed, soon reaching up along the side so he could pinch at the pointed tip of the wing.

Starscream shuddered softly as the bottom of his wing was rubbed, shuttering his optics and tightening his grip on the cup so he wouldn't lose hold of it. When the tip was pinched, a soft whine slipped from him and he lowered the cup from his lips with a faint shudder. He had to keep a tight grip on his cup so he wouldn't lose it, despite the teasing done to his wing.

Megatron continued his light ministrations, rubbing the edges and gliding his digits across the flat expanse. Soon a wicked grin crossed his features as he clawed his digits and dragged them hard down the expanse of Starscream's wing from top to bottom. Once he reached the bottom he withdrew his servo and leaned in to lick the scratch marks from bottom to top with his glossa.

Starscream trembled as he was further teased, letting out soft gasps and a moan here and there. His servos shook but managed to set his cup back on the table, not wanting to get the either of them burnt from the warm energon seeping through the gaps in their frames. His servos ended up grasping onto Megatron's lap, wings faintly twitching as he was teased.

Megatron let a gruff chuckle escape him as he stopped his teasing for a moment so he could reach forward and have some energon for himself.  **"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."** He commented as he leaned back and admired the view of his lover's back, keeping a servo on Starscream's hip.

Starscream inhaled deeply through his vents, optics opening again when he stopped for the moment. He released one of his servos from Megatron's leg and rubbed at his optics whilst shaking his helm.  **"You're a worse tease than me."** He huffed back at him.

**"That's why I'm in charge of the TV remote."** Megatron taunted in reply, mocking the old  _ 'I lead the Decepticons for a reason' _ arguments. They might have been from different universes but he imagined that it was a conversation that happened to every single one of them at some point. Downing the rest of his drink he then moved to place the mug back on the table. Then he got another bright idea as he began to bounce his right leg, letting it knock against Starscream's crotch plating as he gave him a 'horsey ride', both his servos now on the Seeker's hips to stop him from toppling off.

Starscream huffed a bit at the mock of their old arguments, before yelping slightly when all of a sudden the larger mech's leg began to bounce. It was more the fact that it knocked against his crotch plating that bothered him, and the fact he couldn't get away from it either. He squirmed lightly to attempt to get off of Megatron's lap or out of his grip, unable to believe this is what he was getting for just a simple tease during a meeting. Not like he had been found out.

Megatron had a smug look plastered across his face as he continued the bouncing, chortling as he felt his lover trying to escape but he kept his grip on him to stop that happening.  **"Having fun?"** He mocking inquired, still not stopping or slowing.

Starscream simply responded with a sharp grunt, glancing back towards his lover as best as he could. He continued to try and struggle his way out of his grip, or at least off of his lap. Simply falling onto the floor would do at this point if it stopped that damn leg from hitting his crotch plate.

Megatron finally stopped and he stilled his leg. But he had no intentions of letting his lover recover as he grabbed Starscream tighter and aimed to pull him back against him for a dominating hug. Being a big powerful mech it was effectively like getting grabbed by a bear and he aimed to nuzzle his face straight into the Seeker's neck cables, nipping and licking in a frenzied manner. In the end even a grim mech like him had a playful, loving side.

Starscream let out a rather high-pitch whine when he was pulled back against Megatron, shuddering when his neck cables were attacked by the larger mech. Now he squirmed instead of complaining with his struggling, letting out several quiet moans as he squirmed. Though he soon stilled himself, as there was really no point in squirming.

Megatron effectively had his wicked way with his mate as he continued to suck and nibble the cables whilst his servos explored Starscream's frame, stroking the cockpit and teasing where the landing gear was hidden. Humming softly he then simmered down again and relaxed his hold down to a simple hug, his optics dimming in a relaxed manner as he rested his face against the side of his lover's helm.

When Megatron simmered down to a simple hug, Starscream let out a sharp grumble. Get him all heated, for what? Simple satisfaction? He tried to cool himself down from his heightened and teased state, trembling when the cockpit of his alt mode was stroked as well as when where his landing gear was teased. He wasn’t sure how to react, besides letting out a pleasant sigh, he guessed he deserved it after all.

Megatron heard the grumble and it made him smirk, his job done.  **"Think now is a good time for me to have a nice long nap."** He teasingly spoke, curious to see what sort of reaction that would get. Getting his partner all riled up before dropping everything and leaving him hanging.

**“Leave me hanging, I see how you are.”** Starscream scoffed back towards him, twitching what he could of his wings. He managed to cross his arms over his chest plate with little difficulty, well, except for the fact that pieces of his frame were still sensitive from being toyed with. His right wing was the worse of them, extremely sensitive.

**"Promise me that you won't harass my array during meetings, then maybe I'll let you frag me."** Megatron replied as he raised a brow up, not minding being made a bottom at all. He frankly did enjoy switching roles, and frankly his cable had been used enough already. Teasingly he blew on Starscream's right wing to make things worse for the other mech.

**“You and I both know I couldn’t keep that promise.”** Starscream glanced at him with a faint smirk, until his wing got blown on. He whined a bit before looking away from him,  **“F-fine... I promise.”** He grumbled.

**"Good lad. Now then, are we going upstairs? Or do you intend to bend me over the coffee table so the neighbours can see us through the window?"** Megatron inquired as he reached his servos up to stroke and rub at both of Starscream's wings, trying to work him up again so he would be ready to have a good frag.

Starscream was about to respond until a heavy tremble slipped through him, a bit of a growl slipping past his lips. **“I intend to take you upstairs, once you let go of my wings.”** He huffed at him whilst trying to shift out of Megatron’s grasp.

Megatron withdrew his servos and let Starscream go.  **"You are free to go then, my love."** He purred, the smug grin still on his face.

Starscream, when he finally managed to get off of his lover’s lap, stood for a moment with crossed arms. He couldn’t keep the pout on his face, it soon turning into a smile and he chuckled.  **“You’re too much of a tease at times.”**

**"It's going to get worse in a moment."** Megatron remarked back as he got up and began to leave the livingroom. **"Don't forget the last of your drink."** He reminded the Seeker before he headed up the stairs to their berthroom. He crawled onto the berth and remained on all fours, his aft facing the door.

The Seeker perked his wings up at the reminder of his drink, shifting his gaze to the cup. He took a seat on the couch, taking ahold of it and slowly drinking it. More so he didn’t get ahead of himself, and it was somewhat relaxing. But sadly, Starscream’s systems were ahead of him and he downed his energon before taking the two cups to the kitchen. After that, he eagerly headed up the stairs to their berthroom, twitching his wings anxiously.

Megatron waited patiently, mildly frustrated about the wait since he was feeling a little needy. During his wait he had even opened his panels to lessen the delay in affairs, but also to help cool his valve which was still a little sensitive from the teasing and fingering earlier that day.

Starscream smirked softly as he saw that Megatron was practically presented to him, eagerly hitching his wings up. He shifted as quietly as he could into the room, tilting his helm to the side.  **“Either someone is impatient or a bit needy.”** He chimed with a chuckle as he eyed the valve hungrily with a smirk.

**"I haven't fully calmed down from the meeting. And all this walking about slowly business is... frustrating."** Megatron replied as he gave his hips a swing from side to side in offering.  **"But I'm sure you're in a similar state."** He added with a gruff chuckle.

**“Hm, you’re right.”** Starscream purred his engine lightly as he made his way over to the berth excitedly. He hooked a servo onto the other mech’s hip plating whilst eagerly opening his own panels. His cable slid out eagerly, the teasing to his wings and knocking to his crotch plate got him a bit elevated. Sliding his other servo down his lover’s array, rubbing the exterior node in small circles whilst he waited for a response.

Megatron let his mouth open as he drew in a soft gasp of air as he was touched initially, but he jolted his hips as his exterior node was rubbed. Instinctively he spread his legs and he rolled his hips back so his valve was on full display. He must have looked like a needy bastard waiting to be bred. Though he technically was at that moment since he just wanted to be mounted and fragged senseless.

A chuckle slipped out of Starscream as he watched his mate spread his legs, shifting his touch away from the exterior node. Deciding to not keep him waiting, he situated himself on the berth before immediately grasping onto his hips tightly. He made sure he was lined up properly before thrusting in heavily to the other mech’s valve, a shuddering rolling through his frame.

A cry was ripped from the needy grey mech, his frame tensing up and causing his valve to clamp tight around the intruding cable.  **"Frrrraaaag....!"** He wheezed in utter bliss. The sudden filling was a shock to the system, but he fragging loved it. After a moment his valve unclenched and he turned his helm so he could stare at his mate over his shoulder with bright optics full of lust.

He had a smug smirk across his face, optics brightening eagerly as he watched his lover look towards him. The tri-colored mech waited until his valve unclenches before starting at a brief but fast pace, letting a deep thrum of his engines out whilst making sure he didn’t overheat too quickly. He locked optics with the grey mech and simply kept his gaze there, his smirk faltering and a bit of a growl slipping from him.

The fast pace had the older mech grunting and gasping in time with each and every thrust, and he certainly wasn't holding back his noises this time as he was given the good frag that he had been craving. His entire body rocked back and forth, and he pawed at the berth sheets for traction to avoid sliding away from his mate. His valve eagerly quivering around the intruding cable.

He kept his grip tight on his mate’s hips, eagerly pushing his cable back in with every thrust. The digits of the younger mech dug into the hip plating to practically pull him back with every thrust. Similar to what he had done to Starscream’s wing, he scratched the mech’s hip plating with a deep purr.

Megatron bellowed loudly as he was scratched, the armour tingling horribly afterwards in a sensitive and frustrating way.  **"Sly... fragger..."** He managed to muster the words, shuttering his optics and lowering his helm before falling to his elbows as he struggling to keep himself held up. Lubricant trickled from his valve and began to leak down his thighs, and it didn't take long before his cable slipped free from its housing.

Starscream let a gruff chuckle slip out of him, grinning faintly as he continued though didn’t scratch him anymore. Honestly, his wings were flared and hitched upwards, ready to keep himself balanced. Rather than leaving his servos to rest on the larger mech’s hips, he wrapped them around his waist whilst continuing to thrust. A low groan split from him as he shuttered his optics for the moment.

The grey mech leaned onto one elbow and he lifted his other arm up so he could reach behind himself, hooking his digits into the side of his lover's hips as he encouraged him to keep going.  **"Who does my valve belong to?"** Megatron abruptly asked as he tried to initiate some of their dominance and possessive play, something that was admittedly a kink thing for him. Rolling his helm to one side he then exposed some of neck in offering.

It took a few moments for the question to click inside of his helm, continuing to thrust before growling in a rather possessive manner.  **"Your valve belongs to me."** He growled through clenched denta, Starscream venting deeply as he thrusted a bit harder into his mate. Goodness, his groin was going to ache, but he wasn't going to stop, that was for sure. Leaning over and arching a bit, he aimed to nuzzle his face right into Megatron's neck cables, nipping at them.

**"Hrm? I don't think I caught that. What did you say?"** Megatron replied between pants and gasps as he was pounded into rather vigorously. He was going to ache for sure, but that was no trouble in his mind. Well, except for the fact that he still had classes to teach the next day so he'd have to hide any sign of a limp. It wouldn't be the first time this happened, and it wouldn't be the last either. More lubricants poured from his valve and his spike began to leak as well in response to the frag, and being a Cybertronian from another universe his body did respond a little differently in someways, mostly in the fact that he was quite literally drenching the berth beneath him in his own fluids. Softer moans slipped from him as he was nipped and nuzzled, the older mech now in a haze of bliss. Regardless of universe one thing seemed to stay the same; Seekers really did frag the best.

Starscream moved his helm from Megatron’s neck, chuckling huskily into his audio receptor. “ **I said your valve belongs to me.”** He growled lightly before shifting his focus back to the neck he had been teasing. He nuzzled his helm back into its previous position, biting down possessively on one of the cables. Honestly, it was extremely pleasing to see his mate in such a state like he was, just meant he was doing something right. And that he wasn’t going to screw up, for once.

It sent chills down his spinal strut as he heard the words, a whine escaping him that was needier sounding than expected. A tremble followed as the neck cable was bitten and he couldn't stop his valve from tightening in response to the pleasure that it gave him. He was close, oh so close now. Tucking his arms under himself he pushed himself up against the Seeker, curving his back instinctively to match the contour of the cockpit.  **"Claim me..."** He eventually pleaded, venting hard at that point.

A low groan slipped out of the Seeker when his valve tightened, it didn’t help either that the former leader was pressed back against his cockpit. He tightened his grip around the mech’s waist, in a similar position with being close. Upon hearing him plead, he made sure his face was buried in his lover’s neck cables, using his glossa to tease them lightly to see if he’d be the first to overload or not. Though, fate did not waver for him, his sensitivity increasing as he continued to ravage the larger mech.

Megatron was making quite the racket, not needing to muffle anything and instead just letting the grunts and bellows flow naturally as he made it clear that everything was being done right. He wasn't going to deny the fact that Starscream was his perfect lover; rough, possessive, and loving. It was quite different from being fragged on Rodimus' desk by Ultra Magnus whilst reciting data and bulletins from the rota as he played to the other mech's paperwork fetish. At least here he didn't need to read anything, or speak that often. His valve became increasingly tighter and he suddenly roared as he hit his peak, transfluid spraying from his cable whilst his valve clamped down on his lover's spike. His valve naturally flooded with fresh lubricants and he felt it flowing down his thighs in a real messy display.

Starscream was dragged into his own peak when Megatron clamped won along his spike, shuddering against his lover faintly whilst he bucked his hips weakly into the other mech. After a moment he stilled, except for faint trembling through his frame from the waves of pleasure that hit him somewhat hard. Shuttering his optics, he rested his helm in the crook of Megatron's neck whilst venting heavily and trying to catch what he had lost.

Megatron's cooling systems shuddered into life and he gently sank himself down against the berth to recover. He felt fantastic and he savoured the warm afterglow that followed a good overload. A rumbling purr eased from his vocals and he turned his helm as he aimed to nuzzle Starscream's helm.

Starscream enjoyed the nuzzling, his cooling systems kicking in whilst he relaxed as best he could with a faint smile trailing his face. He enjoyed the afterglow similar to Megatron, definitely finding the day's events worth it as of that moment. Though it didn't stop the Seeker from keeping a nice grip on his mate, more so he didn't fall over or lose balance himself.

As he began to recover the grey mech took the chance to glance underneath himself and he saw the state of the berth. Rolling his helm back up he turned it and aimed to plant a kiss on whatever part of his lover he could reach.  **"The berth will need new sheets."** He remarked, a little embarrassed about the amount of fluids he had produced. He couldn't help it.

A soft snigger slipped from the other mech, opening his optics after a few moments to look at his lover. The kiss managed to be planted on his cheek, simply because the Seeker had his helm hanging that low from trying to recover.  **"Of course it will."** He murmured, not sounding displeased but rather amused by the remark.

**"But... I think we both needed that."** Megatron let a rumbling laugh slip from him as he leaned up to press himself into the Seeker, displaying his strength as he supported the weight of the other with ease.  **"I feel thoroughly claimed as well. Maybe I should finally get a matching tattoo."** He joked, remembering the one on the Seeker that Blind, TC and Skywarp had done shortly after his arrival in this universe. Though granted he knew that it was kept hidden these days, but he still knew that it was there.

Starscream began to chuckle a bit at the mention of the tattoo that remained on his aft to that day, rolling his optics softly.  **"Just don't ask TC to do it for you."** He joked in return, unwrapping his arms from around his mate's waist, shifting his grip into more of a hug, resting his helm where it was for the moment happily.

**"Heh! I'll get it done by a professional then. But at least we'll remember who my valve belongs to."** Megatron replied with a grin that flashed his denta. Supporting himself on a single arm he then moved a servo down to stroke the back of Starscream's own now that the Seeker was hugging him.

Starscream laughed softly as he rolled his optics again,  **"I think we'll remember anyways with how you may end up walking tomorrow."** He remarked with a smirk, enjoying the strokes on one of his servos. It was rather soothing, in complete honesty.

**"Too true. I very much doubt I'll be sitting down tomorrow either."** Megatron knew he was going to have fun with that. Hopefully the students wouldn't notice, though he couldn't say the same for the lecturers since they were far more observant. He gave the servo a couple more rubs before he let his servo travel down further, passing his now limp spike before he rubbed at the swollen lips of his own valve and at the base of Starscream's spike.

Starscream shuddered softly as the base of his spike was rubbed, quietening any further noises prompted from him by biting his lip. He soon shifted back and pulled his length out of his lover's valve, holding onto Megatron lightly as he made sure he was balanced himself. It was then after he pulled out, he got a look at the berth sheets below, and he couldn't help the smirk that filled his face.

Megatron let out a loud shuddering gasp as his lover pulled out and he was left empty. Though without the spike plugging him everything still inside came gushing out and left a sinful looking puddle of lubricant and transfluid on the berth. The grey mech was trembling badly for a moment and he was venting hard as he pressed two digits into himself to ease the horrible sensation of emptiness. He soon settled again and he peered down with a frown.  **"What a mess."**

**"A mess that is worth an enjoyable time."** Starscream sniggered softly, obviously not minding the mess himself. After all, switching sheets on the berth was easy, just getting up to do that was the hard part. He shuddered softly as a bit of cool air made his wings hitch up, just wanting to change the berth and cuddle at the moment.

Slowly he withdrew his digits from himself and he licked them clean before he began to shift, sitting up first and having a quick shake to ensure that all the droplets were removed before he heaved himself off the berth.  **"Can you change the sheets whilst I have a quick wash? Then we can cuddle."** He was rather desperate to tidy himself at that moment.

He nodded his helm,  **"Go ahead, I'll get things changed around."** He offered a smirk as he stood next to the berth, his cable retracting and he closed up his panels after a few moments. He went to work on changing the sheets, humming a bit to himself to occupy himself besides with his servos.

Megatron headed into the washroom and stepped into the shower. Grabbing the nozzle he removed it from the stand and lowered it down before starting the water. He worked on cleaning his thighs before he squatted down a little before angling the jet of water at his valve. An almighty holler escaped him as his overly sensitive array was hit, but he held himself steady and forced himself to keep the water flowing into him as he gave himself a proper clear out. Once finished he scrambled to turn off the water before he fell to his knees as a trembling wreck, panting hard as his valve tingled and throbbed.

Starscream stopped after a moment, hearing Megatron holler from their berthroom. He eyed towards the washroom as he changed the sheets on the berth, going to move the dirty ones to be cleaned. He sat himself on the berth after he was finished, waiting patiently and albeit a bit nervously for his lover.

It took a couple long moments before he recovered enough to stand. Grabbing the towel he dried himself off before closing his panels so he was presentable again. Megatron left the washroom and limped back through to the berthroom, the ache now beginning to set in. Heaving himself onto the berth he then laid on his side and made a whining noise as he waited for Starscream to join him for a cuddle.

Starscream laid back after he heard Megatron whine, happily joining the other mech for a cuddle. Though, he couldn't help the faint bit of worry as he asked,  **"Are you alright? I heard you holler."** He had a faintly worried expression, simply because he didn't hope he hurt the other mech accidentally.

**"My valve was still running hot, nearly overloaded again when I sprayed water on and in it."** Megatron replied with a reassuring smile. It hadn't been a holler of pain, quite the opposite in fact. Reaching a servo out he aimed to hook it around the Seeker's waist as he aimed to pull him in close.

Starscream seemed reassured before gladly being pulled in closer, purring his engine softly.  **"Hm, that would've been a sight."** He leaned in and aimed to catch the larger mech's lips in a kiss, enjoying the contact between them.

**"Should have followed me."** Megatron retorted before being silenced by the kiss. He eagerly leaned into it and he aimed to deepen it as he tasted his mate at last. His engine rumbled in a possessive manner as he effectively bear hugged his mate.

Starscream moved to wrap one of his arms around his mate, gladly accepting the deepened kiss. At the retort, he twitched his wings faintly and eagerly at the imagine now in his head. Perhaps another time.

Megatron had a sneaking suspicion that the Seeker was imaging him being tormented in the shower so he decided to give him a light bit of punishment for it as he reached his servo round and aimed to land a light slap across Starscream's aft. Though he rubbed it to soothe it immediately afterwards.

Starscream had jolted from the sudden slap, whining lightly into the kiss from the slap. He lowered his submissively as he laid with him, having folded them back to lay on his side. Not fair in his opinion, damn it, this was supposed to be cuddling.

Megatron chuckled as he heard the whine and he moved to nip at Starscream's bottom lip in a playful manner. He continued to rub the Seeker's aft for a few moments longer before moving his servo back to his mate's side so he could be more cuddly again.

Starscream huffed lightly at him as Megatron nipped at his bottom lip, flicking the larger mech’s side as a response to the chuckle. He pulled away from the kiss slowly before sticking his glossa out at him childishly.

Megatron flinched as he was flicked and he furrowed his brows at his mate. He eyed him with a deep chuckle as he stuck his glossa back out at him in challenge.  **"Keep that up and I might just drag you over my lap and slap that aft of yours until it's glowing with heat."**

Starscream retracted his glossa back into his mouth, chuckling a bit.  **“You say that like its a bad thing.”** He joked lightly, most definitely not in the mood for so much stinging on his aft. He wouldn’t be able to sit, which was he preferred in his class.

**"It would be if I made you open your panel. Then we could both suffer tomorrow, heh."** Megatron replied with a gentle shake of his helm. Never in all his life did he ever expect to be conjux endura to Starscream, to any Starscream. But here he was, and he was loving it.

Starscream rolled his optics softly before chuckling quietly,  **“We don’t need anyone too observant.”** He sighed with a smile, glad to have gotten himself to love. To love Megatron was an achievement in itself, and he couldn’t have chosen someone better.

Megatron chuckled as he tightened his hold on his mate, huddling up close so even his legs were pressed against Starscream's own. His optics dimmed before they finally shuttered closed and he looked ready for a snooze.

Starscream relaxed in his hold while pressed up against Megatron, he gave himself a brief look around before dimming his optics. He shuttered them close after a few moments, honestly ready for a snooze himself.

Megatron finally slipped into recharge, his entire frame relaxing as he made soft snoring noises.


	3. Shockwave and Soundwave: There is a Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm letting everyone know.  
> This is a G1/Galaxy Force(Cybertron)-based Soundwave and an Animated-based Shockwave.

They had been dating for a few weeks now, awkwardly at that. They were certainly not used to such things but they got by, but Soundwave found himself pining for so much more from their relationship; that next step in bonding. Needless to say it was a big step for him. He was rare in fact considering that he was an older mech now with seals still very much intact. But the blue jet was finally ready to give himself to another, and that was Shockwave.   
  
Soundwave had taken the time to prepare things for their first coupling; buying a couple small vibrators and a series of 'training spikes', four in total ranging in size and designed to be used to stretch a valve. He imagined it would be beneficial on account of Shockwave's... digit troubles. He just wanted to make sure that he had things covered. Once settled in his apartment he then sent a private message to Shockwave telling him to come over, and with the final words  _ "I'm ready" _ . He prayed that Shockwave would get the hint and come to him, otherwise it was going to be a very lonely, depressing evening.   
  
For now he sat on the couch and held a glass of energon wine, sipping it as he left his faceplate and visor retracted. His spark racing within his chest as he fretted and worried.

It had been quite an awkward start for the scientist, mostly since the poor mech had been in nothing more than friendships. Though, the further he got into the relationship with the blue jet, the better he got at focusing and noticing different emotions and twitches between the two of them. It had been rather difficult for him to adapt to emotions beside the basic few he had been witnessed to.    
  
Unlike the opposing mech, he had broke his seals long ago... Though he’ll always say claws are never a way to go to break them. Upon receiving the message, the violet mech twitched his antennaes before making his way towards the other’s apartment. Shockwave had a suspicion that he wanted to enjoy their time together in a much.... different way than they had most of the time.    
  
At the present moment, he was making his way up the stairs to the mech’s apartment with eager intent. The large bodied male used his size-changing abilities to shrink in size, simply so he didn’t have to hunch while walking down the familiar hall.

Soundwave's keen sense of hearing was very much at work as he sipped at the wine and waited, soon enough hearing those all too familiar steps coming up the hall. Though in truth he had heard the other mech approach the apartment complex, but he tried to downplay the creepy vibes of his super hearing whenever asked about it. He tried to remain sitting but his desperation and excitement proved too much and he couldn't even bare waiting for the knock. He literally sprang from the couch and raced to the door on his long legs, pulling it open and letting his bright optics search for his lover. **"Shockwave..."**

Shockwave had been a few steps away, before his antennae shot up as he saw the one he held dearest. Though, mildly curious as to why he was up at the door waiting, he couldn’t help the invisible that would have appeared if he had a fragging mouth.  **“Good evening, Soundwave.”** He let slip a chuckle as he progressed the final few steps to the door to better see his lover.

**"Please, come in."** Soundwave stepped aside and gestured for the other mech to enter, desperate to get him inside quickly so he could quite frankly throw himself at him. His wings were already visibly trembling with need, betraying his emotions at that moment. He wanted Shockwave just so badly at that moment, but then again he had never felt this way about anyone before.

Shockwave stepped inside before a brief blitz of static appeared between his antennae, the mech returning to his normal size. A sigh of relief came from him as he rolled his shoulder plating back a bit, not quite noticing Soundwave’s wings. Though he turned to face the other mech in expectance, wanting to hold his lover in his arms in all honesty.

Soundwave shut the door and locked it before he could finally focus on Shockwave.  **"You came."** He whispered almost breathlessly. Stepping closer he then aimed to rest his servos against the other mech's chest plating as he leaned up to smile at him, wordlessly requesting him to lower his helm so he could kiss him. Sure, his partner didn't have a mouth, as far as he knew anyway, but that didn't stop the younger mech from kissing him anyway.

Shockwave gladly obliged by lowering his helm, dimming his optic to show his happiness. He aimed to wrap his arms around Soundwave, wanting to pull the young mech closer to his frame. It was good to be out of the lab and with a person he cared about. Well... Soundwave was really the only person he did care about.

Soundwave leaned up and planted a tender kiss upon the lower portion of Shockwave's long face, using his servos to hold the mech by the chin and stroking the metal with his thumbs. Eagerly he pressed himself into him and he fluttered his wings in sheer delight. Leaning his helm back he then gazed at his mate and smiled.  **"I want... I want to take our relationship to the next step. If you want to though."**

Shockwave tilted his helm to the side a bit as he squinted his optic. Though it took him a moment to put two and two together, his optic widening from its original size.  **“You... you do?”** He sounded surprised, though his antennae twitched and betrayed his emotions of being eager. It sounded like a pleasant idea, though he was worried because of if the other still had his seals.

**"Yes. But... I have something to admit."** Soundwave began, his digits trembling a little bit as he found himself becoming both nervous and filled with lust.  **"You are to be my first, but my seals have never been broken. I have never felt the need to... relieve myself, or felt strongly towards anyone before. But things have change, because I met you."** The blue mech aimed to kiss him again, cycling air a little more rapidly as he found himself becoming needier and hungry for the other's touch. He wanted to be claimed.

Shockwave let a shiver tremble through him as he accepted the kiss from the younger mech, bringing him closer to his frame. He slipped back from the kiss, leaning his helm down to press it against his.  **“I’m honored to be the your first... but I feel the need to warn you, it will hurt.”** He reminded the younger mech, carefully observing him.

**"I know. But... I still want this to happen. I want you, because I love you."** Soundwave replied as he felt an air of confidence shift through him. He eased himself away from Shockwave but aimed to take his servos as he attempted to guide him towards the berthroom. He couldn't bare the idea of wasting another second standing by his apartment door.

Shockwave gladly was lead by Soundwave towards the berthroom, a hidden grin appearing on the large mech’s face. No need to show his mouth off, he didn’t have a need for it at the moment.  **“I love you too.”** He purred gleefully while walking with him away from the apartment door.

Soundwave soon had them in the berthroom and he finally let go of Shockwave's servos so he could climb onto the berth backwards so he could continue facing and watching his mate. He spread his legs but kept his limbs bent at the knee as he seemed to invite the other mech to join him on his berth. Though his spark was thrumming rapidly in his chest as he realised that this was it... he was really doing this.

Shockwave watched Soundwave climb onto the berth, a low rumble splitting his engine from the sight. Giving himself a few moments to compose himself he then made his way to the berth and climbed onto the berth. He shifted his arms to be in either side of the smaller mech’s chest, eager to continue but holding back a bit due to his mate’s no experience.

His optics widened as he gazed up at Shockwave when he joined him and he found himself letting his mouth fall open a little in awe. He reached his servos up to stroke his mate's chest plating, spreading his digits across it. **"Shockwave..."** He whispered the name needily, his legs trembling with anticipation.

He shuddered softly as his chest plating was stroked, digging his digits slightly into the berth. He leaned his helm down, mostly so he could press his helm against Soundwave’s. His servos shifted from sitting at beside the young mech’s chest to gently stroked at his thighs.

Soundwave nuzzled and rubbed his helm against Shockwave's own as it came down to greet him. But soft fluttering moans soon slipped from him as his thighs were touched and he trembled even more under the mech, swallowing hard as he began to heat up.

Shockwave gently used what palms he had to massage Soundwave’s legs to sure he enjoyed himself. He nuzzled his helm against Soundwave’s own. It was enjoyable to an extreme, hearing his mate moan beneath him.

The blue mech continued to make noises, moaning and panting lightly as he felt those servos working his thighs. He found himself rolling his hips up and spreading his legs even further apart, showing off his level of flexibility but also trying to entice his partner. Soundwave rubbed his servos across the other mech's chest, tracing the edges and searching for seams that he could tease.

The violet mech began to pant lightly as the edges of his chest plating were traced, it causing him to shut off his optic in bliss. After a few moments, however, his optic flickered back online and he looked at his lover eagerly. Shockwave shifted his lower half up to where he was sitting lightly on his knees, shifting his servos from the mech’s thighs to his hips. He aimed to slide his digits into the seams and gaps of the younger mech’s armor. 

Soundwave's moaning increased in pitch as the touching moved to his hips now and despite wanting to writhe and buck he repressed his urges and kept himself still. He was mostly concerned about getting pricked by the sharper points of Shockwave's digits. But as the seams and gaps were targeted he let out a loud shuddering cry as he threw his helm back, his mouth wide open and his glossa sticking out.

**“Beautiful...”** Shockwave hummed as he continued to tease the wires within the gaps,being gentle so he didn’t accidentally cause harm. He shifted one of his servos away from Soundwave’s hips to the young mech’s crotch plating. He made sure to hopefully not startle him.

Soundwave did flinch a little as he felt the touch upon his crotch panelling, not familiar with contact there. He wasn't sure what to do either, leave Shockwave to tease him a little or should he open his panels now? The confusion was written right across his face as he glanced down his body, watching what was happening down below with renewed curiosity. He was even distracted enough that he forgot to move his servos which were idly splayed against Shockwave's plating.

Shockwave noticed the flinch and twitched his antennae, before trying to find a set of words that may help him. **"Once you feel comfortable enough or that you'd rather open your panels, do so..."** He cared little about himself at the moment, simply and rather focusing on Soundwave. After all, he wanted the younger mech to be comfortable with this.

Soundwave managed a small nod of his helm and he rolled his helm back again as he thought for a moment, considering the options. Ultimately he ended up sliding back the panels with a loud click. The cold air against the glowing blue lips of his valve were quite the shock and he flinched again. Although the seals were still present there was a crack in the glass cover of his spike housing, a sign that it had nearly broke in the past on its own.

Shockwave removed his servo from the mech's crotch plating, tilting his helm at the array before him. What caught his attention was the crack in the glass, he would have smirked if he could. For now, simply his optic dimmed whilst his servo that was still in the gap began to tease the wires it had been previously. His digits carefully rubbed alongside a few of the wires whilst he shifted his gaze back to his lover's face.

Soundwave gasped loudly as the wires within the gaps in his hips were once again teased and he withdrew a servo from Shockwave's chest so he could cover his mouth with the back of it. He remained spread and exposed, his frame heating up further as he felt a rush from the entire situation.

Shockwave remained with teasing the wires in Soundwave's hips, though he moved the servo that had formerly been on the panelling back to where it was. He rubbed his less-pointier digit around his spike housing, seeing if rather his spike would break through on its own. It would possibly cause less pain due to there already being a crack in the glass.

Soundwave shuttered his optics and focused on the sensations that greeted his lower body, a weird churning in his abdomen as things stirred within. He vented hard and loudly, sucking on the joint of his middle digit, clearly responding to Shockwave's activities. A bright glow appeared behind the seal and the spike within rammed against the glass causing it to flex along the crack but failing to pop through yet. But it was clear that it was close and it continued to strain against the seal. Unfortunately the shifting of the glass drew small pained huffs from the mech.

Shockwave continued to rub circular motions along the spike housing, listening carefully to the mech below him as he vented and huffed. He didn't want to puncture the glass himself, though he had a feeling he might have to since the pained huffs were a bit unsettling. Carefully watching Soundwave for further reactions he then continued to tease both the wires and around the housing.

Soundwave quivered beneath the larger mech, still making a mixture of noises ranging from pleasure to discomfort. But the teasing soon enough coaxed enough energy to aid the breaking and the spike finally jutted through and pressurised, standing rather proudly and illuminating the dim of the room. Certainly no chance of losing the younger mech in the dark. However, and probably to be expected the mech was in pain and he whimpered rather loudly.

**"Sh-sh-sh... easy."** Shockwave moved his servo away from the smaller mech's panelling, removing his digits from the gaps in his hip as well. He simply set servos on his hips and rubbed careful, small and smooth circles into them. The mech was bit shocked at the illumination coming from the spike, impressed most definitely but he wasn't going to further his work until the younger's pain halted or dulled.

Soundwave cycled air through his systems and he trembled as the painful throb lingered, but fortunately it soon dulled and his frame relaxed back down again. Opening his optics he then sat himself up and stared down at his rather unusual looking appendage.  **"Is... is that normal? The glowing? The shape?"** He had nothing to compare it to considering that this was in fact the first spike that he had seen. He really was inexperienced in all senses.

Shockwave looked back towards Soundwave, before back at the younger mech's cable.  **"I will be honest... I've never seen a spike glow so brightly."** He didn't say much besides that, though he was awfully intrigued and gleeful that the younger mech's pain died down. He didn't seem off-put by the shape either, but that was most likely because he was a resident medic for so long.

**"Alright... um... just one seal left to go now."** Soundwave assumed that they would jump straight to popping that, just one more burst of pain. He shifted on the berth and settled himself in a position that allowed him to expose his valve a little more clearly.  **"How... how are we going to do this?"** He was visibly getting nervous again but more than anything he just wanted it over and done with.

Shockwave gently rubbed the mech's sides, trying to soothe some of that nervousness away.  **"Do you think you can stand another burst of pain?"** He queried in a bit of worry, not wanting him in too much pain. Though one thing was for certain, he would have to be stretched a bit to be able to take his spike.

Soundwave nodded his helm whilst he rested his servos by his sides, flexing his digits against the sheets beneath him. **"I just want it done, please. I know it's going to hurt but waiting just feels worse."** He replied as he swallowed hard, bracing himself for what was to come. He didn't trust anyone more to do this for him, and he had faith that Shockwave would do everything in his power to make him feel better once the breaking was concluded.

Shockwave understood how that felt, way too well since he hadn't had a nice experience breaking his own valve seal. **"Alright, just take a deep breath."** He instructed before moving from one of his servos from Soundwave's hips, gently rubbing one of his digits against the glowing lips of the valve before him.

Soundwave cycled in a deep intake and he leaned his helm back as he prepared himself, gathering his thoughts as he tried to avoid thinking about the breaking. Though the softest of moans slipped from him as he felt the digit touching his valve lips and it caused them to brighten in the level of glow, almost inviting the other mech to have a little fun.

Shockwave continued to rub against his valve lips for awhile longer, shifting his thumb to rub against his exterior node lightly. More to distract and please him before he broke the seal, he soon increased the rubbing against his exterior node before slipping his digit inside and finding the seal.

The blue mech sensed that this was a distraction technique and he tried to give himself over to the pleasure that he was genuinely feeling at that moment, moaning away and rocking his hips as he tried to press up into the contact. But when he felt the sudden pressure down below he stilled and waited for the 'pop' to happen.

Carefully using the sharp edge of his digit he then shred the seal before keeping his digit where it was, watching his mate carefully. The large mech continued to rub his exterior node to help him focus elsewhere, not quiet wanting him to squirm too much against him.

Soundwave let out a howl and he jolted as a sharp pain hit him, fresh energon trickling from his valve. His digits gripped the sheets tightly and he bared his denta as he muffled any further noises of discomfort. He wanted to close his legs together and he nearly did, but he managed to spread them again and he exhaled hard as he let his body simmer down. Leaning his helm up he then looked at Shockwave.  **"T-thank you."**

Shockwave nodded his helm lightly and offered a reassuring squeeze on his hip plating, **"You're welcome.."** He couldn't help the purr of his engine since now they had less of a barrier or hurdle to jump, it was more just stretching Soundwave so he didn't cause pain to him. He removed his digit slowly so it wouldn't affect the smaller mech as much.

Soundwave smiled at the other mech and he moved to sit up a little, propped up by a single elbow. Reaching his other servo down he then gripped his spike and gave it an experimental couple of strokes, shivering in response to the whole new sensation. Sucking on his bottom lip he continued to stroke it a little more before finally leaving it alone as he returned his attention to his mate.  **"Um... I bought some things to help us, with the stretching that is."** He spoke up as he pointed at the berthside table where the four different sized spike-shaped toys were sat. **"I wasn't sure if your claws would... work."**

Shockwave glanced over towards the toys before back at the other mech,  **"They would have been uncomfortable, and most likely wouldn't have.."** He admitted sheepishly whilst looking away briefly. Though, he turned his gaze back to the toys and had to actually look what would be around his size. Unlike most large mechs, he had a fairly average-sized spike.

**"Yeah, heh."** Soundwave let a small laugh escape him as he tried to lighten the mood. As he waited for Shockwave to finish looking over the available toys he returned to playing with his own spike, practising different holds and stroking techniques, and switching between speeds as he tried to figure out what he liked. Though he paused when he noticed something in the hole and he sat himself up properly so he could use both servos to scratch the little bit of debris out of it.  **"Yuck."**

Shockwave glanced over at the mention of ‘yuck’, spotting that he was cleaning debris out. As he went back to choosing out a toy, he chose one that was a bit shorter than his length. Should be easy enough to stretch the remaining way with what girth he had. What he lacked in one, he made up in the other was the best way of putting it.

Soundwave soon had things cleaned and he relaxed himself again, his wings fluttering. It had been a bit of dried transfluid and nothing more, though partly to be expected considering his age and late breaking. Humming lightly to himself as he resumed a lazy stroke of his spike he then looked over at Shockwave.  **"Have you picked one yet?"** He queried curiously, shifting to kneeling on his knees.

Shockwave glanced over to Soundwave,  **“Yes...”** He trailed off before shifting and facing his mate again, antennae lowering a bit sheepishly as he rotated the spike toy in his servos. He was kind of glad and kind of sad that he didn’t follow the usual: big mech, big spike, rule usually placed amongst Cybertronians.

Soundwave studied the movement of Shockwave's antennae and he sensed that something was wrong. He abandoned his own cable and he shuffled closer to his mate with bright optics.  **"Is something wrong? You seem... uneasy."** He questioned as he aimed to touch his chest to offer some emotional support at that moment.

Shockwave leaned slightly into his touch, **“It’s... nothing. Just been too long since I’ve done much of this.”** He told him with a hopeful glow in his optic. He was actually nervously unsure of where to go from here besides straight to stretching, he just didn’t want to push away his mate.

**"G-guess we're both nervous then. But... I feel brave when I'm with you, as if I can really do anything."** Soundwave replied as he leaned his helm down to kiss the Decepticon badge upon his mate's chest. He began to press his frame against Shockwave's own and he spread his legs, using a servo to try and guide Shockwave's own down behind him as he urged him to begin the stretching process.

Shockwave shuddered a faint bit when his badge was kissed, antennae raising back to its normal position. One of his servos hooked into his mate’s hips whilst the other drifted behind him. Using his pointer digit, he lathered up what he could of the toy before slowly pushing it into Soundwave’s valve.

Soundwave wrapped his arms around the larger mech and he let out a loud moan as he felt the object being steadily inserted into him, stretching his virgin hole. He began to scratch at Shockwave's back as he pressed into him, aiming to press his face into the side of the mech's long neck. The blue mech was trembling and his wings twitched as he gasped and panted.

Shockwave gripped his mate’s hip a bit tighter with a servo whilst making sure to go somewhat slow with the stretching process. He felt his panels click open at the sound of Soundwave’s moan, shuddering faintly against him whilst exhaling heavily from his vents. Letting his helm relax against the mech’s back he then continued what he was doing eagerly, though trying not to be too fast.

Soundwave tightened his hold upon Shockwave as he felt the toy sliding in deeper inside before being worked in and out, easing his passage open and drawing out fresh lubricant as his systems sprang to life. It felt amazing! Turning his helm in towards Shockwave's neck he then aimed to lick, kiss and nip at the external plating. He had actually failed to hear Shockwave's panelling opening.

Shockwave continued to slide the toy in and out of his lover’s valve, making sure not to move too fast. A bit of a gasp slipped from him as his next plating was nipped, making him tremble slightly. Things were much more sensitive the further you went up on his body, especially his antennae after all.

Soundwave continued to suck and lap at the neck plating, soon attempting to land a bite since he wanted to mark his mate. As he grew used to the intrusion inside him he began to move his hips and he began to ride the toy, moaning even louder as the tingling became ever more intense. **"Shockwave..."** He whined the name needily whilst he shifted a servo back round to Shockwave's chest, rubbing the plating before gliding it up to stroke up the mech's neck and then stroking his long chin.

Shockwave held the toy tightly in his digits when he began to ride it, smirking inwardly as the smaller mech landed a bit on his neck plating. He hummed in a questionable tone as he looked down when Soundwave whined, though he knew he himself wouldn’t last much longer like this.  **“Yes, my dear Soundwave?”** He queried in a coy tone, tilting his helm to the side.

**"I want... I need you."** Soundwave whined in reply, still riding the toy and soaking it in his lubricants whilst his frame heated up all over again. He pushed his servo up higher and he aimed to seize a hold of the base of one of Shockwave's antennae, wrapping his digits around it before sliding it up slowly towards the tip. All the while he rubbed his face against the mech's neck and he attempted to grind his spike against his lover, becoming greedy for contact and stimulation.

Shockwave began to tremble when his antennae was touched, his optic closing and his frame beginning to heat up further than it was. He attempted to pull his helm and antennae out of Soundwave's grasp, feeling his own spike suddenly slide out and pressurise beneath the younger mech. **"Then let me satisfy your needs..."** He whispered huskily whilst slipping the toy out of his mate's valve.

Soundwave attempted to keep a hold of the antennae, and he might have continued the struggle if it hadn't been for the distraction of something emerging down below from the other mech and the words that rocked him straight down to the spark. His valve clenched down on nothingness and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a primal need to simply get ravaged. He swallowed hard as he backed away from the larger mech, giving him a lusty stare before he turned himself around and got on all fours, flaring his wings. He aimed to give his mate an enticing flash of his glowing valve before he aimed to crawl further up the berth in a playful game of denial, just craving the thrilling idea of being dragged back and claimed.

Shockwave caught sight of his mate's valve, a small blast of static appearing between his antennae in eager intent before he watched the younger mech crawl away from him. His optic thinned out a bit as he narrowed his optics slightly before he crawled after him before aiming to hook a servo around the smaller mech's thigh and pull him back. Unlike his lover's appendage which glew in the dark of the room, his was a deep purple with faint reddish lights decorating the sides of it. Didn't glow as much, but it was satisfying enough for him.

Soundwave felt a tremble travel up his spinal strut when he felt his thigh get hooked and he was pulled back towards the other mech. The blue mech let out a soft whine as he looked back over his shoulder, lowering that single wing so he could peer past it. He caught sight of Shockwave's cable and he couldn't stop his valve from quivering in anticipation. It looked big enough in his mind and there was denying that his virgin port was going to feel full with it despite it's average size.  **"Shockwave...!"** There was a pleading edge to his tone, the mech in full heat and wanting it bad.

Shockwave shuddered a bit when he heard his mate's pleading, before he aligned himself up with his lover's valve. He arched his back over the younger mech before wrapping his arms around his waist, soon pushing forward to begin further interaction. He lowered his antennae eagerly, ready to hear the rest of what his lover had to offer him.

Soundwave trembled as he felt the larger mech descend over him, the anticipation almost killing him. Then he felt it, the delightful pressure spreading the lips of his valve apart and delving inside his heat, stretching him and making him ache in ways that brought only bliss and completion. He pushed his servos down hard upon the berth and arched up against the mech above him with an almighty cry.  **"Sh-Shockwave... I'm yours... all yours....!"** He panted in a rather hazy state, rolling his helm back and off to the side as he left his neck exposed.

Shockwave leaned his helm down and aimed to set his face right in his mate's neck cables, letting out a bit of a possessive growl. He pushed himself all the way in and stayed there for a few moments so he could get used to it, before he began thrusting. He was doing it gently so he could get used to it, though he would speed up after a bit. If he was asked to alter his pace, so be it. This was for Soundwave and himself to enjoy together, not just one asserting dominance over the other.

The growl caused Soundwave to let out a playful submissive whimper, his spark racing within his chest as everything simply felt so right. All that time spent waiting for the one, and now he had found it. A long gasp slipped past his lips as he felt that the other mech had finally fully sheathed himself inside his delicate folds, his deeper reaches flexing instinctively as they worked on accommodating the new visitor inside. Rougher grunts and groans could soon be heard from the smaller mech as the speed increased, stimulating and rubbing his inner walls and beginning the process of building up a charge. Thus far he had no complaints, and it was only proving to be everything that he had hoped for.

Shockwave kept listening to his mate happily, antennae lowered as he nuzzling his helm further into the mech’s neck cables. He could feel a twinge in his tanks as he was building up to his peak, shifting one of his servos lower to Soundwave’s spike. Delicate strokes came from the larger mech, being careful on the account of his claw-like digits. It was more to build a quicker charge, so he could pull his mate through his first overload gleefully.

The extra stimulation made the mech jolt and buck, singing out his pleasure and bliss as he was pleased and tended to. Soundwave arched his back and aimed to press himself up against Shockwave's form, panting hard as his insides continued to tighten and swirl with the rising charge. Adjusting his legs and the angle of his hips he aimed to open up passage for deeper access into his valve. **"Mmm... Deeper... want you deeper..."** He was practically begging for it.

A low purr erupted from the larger mech’s engine as he listened to the mech beneath him continue to sing. Making sure to maintain a somewhat nice grip along Soundwave’s waist, Shockwave then began to thrust deeper into the heat he was presented with. It was making his frame tremble slightly each time it wrapped around his length, keeping a nice pace on the younger’s cable as well to make sure he wouldn’t feel pleasure without it.

The second that Shockwave thrust into the newer reaches the blue mech trembled like never before, a static laced howl erupting from him as his valve walls spasmed around the intruding spike. Soundwave could barely intake air as he struck his peak nice and hard, the overload hitting him pure surprise and inviting him to a whole new life of experiences. His glowing spike throbbed under the attention, spurting sticky thick strands of transfluid out across the surface of the berth. **"Don't you dare stop thrusting!** " Soundwave suddenly growled in demand, craving for the overload to be milked for everything it had. He wanted to stay at his peak! He didn't want the processor-blowing pleasure to stop!

The growl faintly caught Shockwave off-guard, but it didn't stop him in the slightest as he continued to thrust into the tight heat as best he could. His own peak was nearing, but he wasn't going to stop just yet as he continued the enjoyment of the spasming walls around his spike. To catch his mate at his peak was very pleasurable for the larger mech, as told by his faint panting and heavy exhales as he continued. Though he wanted to dig his digits into the waist he held, he made sure he didn't, no need to accidentally cause wounds.

Soundwave was a crying, screaming wreck as he was fragged, his overload making the world seem white and blurry as he lost cognitive control. His mouth hung open and his entire body rocked with every thrust, lubricants streaming down his thighs from his valve and streaking the blue paint with bright pink. Even if Shockwave had dug his claws in it was unlikely that Soundwave would even be aware of it at that moment. The strength in his arms finally waned and he collapsed forward against the berth, his face and chest grinding into the sheets as his body continued to be moved by the force of the frag. Blips of static slipped from him as he became unable to even scream further.

Shockwave continued to thrust until he hit his peak, his entire body tensing up suddenly. A low snarl erupting from deep in his chest, a bit of his possessiveness showing as he clenched his claws into Soundwave's hip plating. They ended up dragging and scratching a bit as he kept his mate pulled up to his hips, completely sheathed inside the opposing mech's valve. After several moments his antennae finally dropped and lowered, the large mech panting against the other's neck as he struggled to cool himself down from his high.

Soundwave's flanks twitched in response to the claws dragging over his plating but he voice no complaints. He cycled air desperately and cooled his heated systems, his processor steadily regaining itself and letting some elements of thought and awareness return to him. The ache was the first thing he felt, a strange satisfying ache throbbing from his valve. It caused him to clench around the buried cable, a soft moan escaping him as he realised that Shockwave was still there with him, a fact further confirmed by the feeling of his mate by his neck.  **"If that's what fragging is like then I want it every night."** He joked lightly with a smile, heaving himself onto his elbows and sitting his body back against his mate's hips.

Shockwave continued to pant as he regained himself and worked on steadily cooling down his systems, chuckling slightly at his mate when he spoke. He slowly released the younger mech's hips from his grasp, though simply aimed to wrap his arms around the other mech. He kept his helm where it was peacefully, antennae twitching as he steadily cooled his systems.  **"Every night?"** He hummed in response, shaking his helm faintly, **"I don't know if I'd have the energy every night, but... I can try."** He teased in return, one of his antennae perking back up. Similar to a dog with one ear up and the other folded down.

**"I'm sure I can simply bounce up and down on your lap whilst you rest some nights. And... maybe you could move in with me?"** Soundwave turned his helm round as he attempted to get a look at his mate, the sight of the antennae's positions making his spark melt within the confines of his chest. He would rather wake up each morning with his mate by his side.

Shockwave lifted his helm at the question, before he let out a peaceful sigh and had an unseen smile as he looked at his mate. **"I'd love to."** He hummed whilst tightening his hold around the mech below him. More along the lines of holding him in a bear hug, and not really wanting to let go from the comfortable position.

Soundwave chuckled lightly as he leaned into the hold, feeling very much loved at that moment. Lowering his hips he aimed to draw himself off of the mech's spike, shivering as he lost that sense of fullness. **"You've made me a very happy mech."** He purred as he settled his rear down upon the berth, very much sated. **"I bet that spike of yours is messy, want it... cleaned?"**

Shockwave loosened his grip a bit, nestling his helm in the mech’s neck whilst he slid off his spike. **“It’s good to know the happiness is a mutual feeling...”** He agreed until he was asked the question, tilting his helm to the side to look at his lover. His optic brightened in curiosity before he chuckled a bit, **“If you wish to do so, you may.”** He shifted one of his servos to rub along one of Soundwave’s wings, a soft and unseen smirk on his face.

**"I would like to, yes... Mmmmm!!"** Soundwave tensed up instantly whilst he arched his back when the wing was touched. That was something he was still not entirely used to but it did feel good, even more so considering that he was still riding the post-frag buzz. **"You're going to get me riled up again."** He warned playfully.

Shockwave chuckled and tilted his helm to the side, **“Is there a problem with that?”** He teased whilst removing his servo from the wing, both antennae perking back to their previous state. It was amazing to watch him tense and arch, at least to the large mech it was.

**"Probably not, provided that you're prepared to sate me again."** Soundwave purred in reply as he moved to slither out from under Shockwave so he could begin on pleasuring his mate.

Shockwave shifted back to rest on his knees and pedes with a pleased sigh, **“I do think I’d be able to do that.”** He purred as a response, shifting his gaze to look at his mate.   
  


Soundwave felt his faceplates head up as he heard Shockwave's response. Moving himself round to face his mate he then let his attention drift downwards as he took notice of the spike that had made him feel so good. He was admittedly nervous but eager all the same. Leaning down he then aimed to place a tender kiss upon the head of the length, drinking in the mixed aroma of their musk. Slipping his glossa out he then began to take tentative licks at the appendage, not entirely sure if he was doing it right.

Shockwave let a low groan slip out of him, rolling his helm back in bliss. His cable twitched lightly as it was licked, still sensitive after the larger mech had overloaded previously. A soft pant began to erupt from him once more, trying to not get himself riled up. Though his cooling fans stalled from the interaction and attention given to his spike, he didn’t stop his mate one bit.

Soundwave continued to lap at the spike as he cleared away the fluids coating it, though he gradually grew bolder and he began to suck on the underside near the base. Pulling back up to the head he then held the spike with a servo to keep it steady whilst he rolled his glossa over it, flicking it over the hole as he decided to see if he could draw some noises from the usually quiet and stoic mech.

Shockwave let out a bit of a gasp and sat his helm back to its normal position, his frame trembling a bit as the head of his spike was given more attention. A blip of static appeared between his antennae, shuttering his optic and letting out a bit of a growl of pleasure. He was going to get riled up fast at this, no doubting that as he dug his claw-like digits into the berth.

Braving up further up Soundwave locked his lips around the head before he worked his way down Shockwave's shaft, taking in about half and not managing to take any more at this stage. He began bobbing his helm up and down as he began to suck his mate off, working his glossa against the underside of the spike. He steadily built up speed and began making some rather lewd noises as he slurped and sucked.

Shockwave let out a deep moan, holding himself back from accidentally thrusting his hips into his lover's mouth. **"S-soundwave..."** He panted as he onlined his optic to look at Soundwave, his antennae's twitching eagerly as he tried to keep himself still. Though, he squirmed a bit and had to look away with a bit of a whine.

Soundwave was pleased with the progress thus far since he loved hearing his mate enjoy himself. He continued to slide up and down the shaft but he turned his head as he worked to mimic a corkscrew motion up and down the spike. He continued to pick up the pace, moaning and humming as he tried to build some vibrations up to tease the larger mech further.

Shockwave continued to pant and moan, trembling beneath the progress of his mate whilst trying to keep himself somewhat level headed. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last, his antennae lowering once more. A twinge in his tanks was an indicator he was close to hitting his peak again, and the vibrations brought forth by the smaller mech was just adding to the effect.

Soundwave drew off the spike and he smirked up at Shockwave in a sly way as he used one servo to keep the appendage steady whilst he introduced his other servo over to vigorously jerk off his mate as he tried to draw out another overload from him. He opened his mouth and stuck out his glossa whilst he lined the tip of the cable up with it as he intended to catch any spilled transfluid in his oral cavity.    


The large mech stared down at his mate, continuing to vent heavily before his frame suddenly seized up. A bellow erupted from him as his spinal strut arched, bucking his hips as he hit his peak. His optic ended up going offline because of how much pleasure he was in, helm rolled back as he trembled massively.

Soundwave just loved the sight and sound of his mate at that moment, watching him give himself to the moment and bliss. It was utterly beautiful. He gently enclosed his mouth around the head of Shockwave's spike and continued to stroke his shaft as he tried to milk him of everything that the overload had to offer. After a little while he slowed the stroking to a stop and he gave the tip a couple soothing licks before he sat up and smirked at Shockwave, encouraged that he had done well.

Shockwave had bits of steam slipping out of the gaps in his armor, venting hard as he tried to catch what breath he lost. His helm rolled forward back into its normal position once his trembling frame halted, optic onlining and staring at his mate. The large mech perked his antennae back upward as he spotted the smirk upon Soundwave’s face. A bit of a tired chuckle came from him as his grip on the berth slowly retreated.

Soundwave visibly swallowed before licking his lips as he made a show of it for his mate's enjoyment. **"Well, that's your spike clean."** He spoke teasingly as he flashed him an innocent smile, a cheeky sparkle in his optics. Unfortunately the whole thing had gotten him all riled up again and he squeezed his thighs together as he tried to stimulate the lips of his valve.

Shockwave shuddered softly as Soundwave licked his lips, shuttering his optic for a few moments. Though when his optic opened again, he noticed his mate’s thighs squeeze together. **“Though it seems you’re excited again.”** He hummed a bit before leaning forward to better observe his mate.

Soundwave ducked his helm down in minor embarrassment and he pressed his servos over his own spike as he pushed it back down. **"Maybe a little bit."** He replied as he looked back up at the older mech, fluttering his wings eagerly as he hoped that he would be treated to another overload. It was just a pity that his mate didn't have a mouth, but he was sure he'd find new and interesting ways of making him sing.

Shockwave chuckled softly as he watched his mate’s reaction, tilting his helm to the side. Gently aiming to grab his chin, he tilted the younger mech’s helm better to look at him. **“Then lay back for me.”** He purred his engine, keeping his gaze on Soundwave steadily.

Soundwave stared into that one optic and he bit at his bottom lip before following the command. He shifted himself back and laid down, flattening his wings against the berth and spreading his legs apart as his arms rested at his sides. His cable stood to attention whilst his valve remained coated in the remains of their previous frag. Already the younger mech was trembling with excitement, eager to see what his mate would do. **"T-there are vibrators in the drawer... if you need them."** He then offered, intending to expand on the other mech's options. And he certainly had a couple, some even designed in more unusual shapes. He had simply gone wild during his shopping, but the mass purchase had provided him with a merry discount at the time.

Shockwave twitched his antennae’s before they both lowered at the sudden idea he had. **“I don’t... but what I’m about to show you, please don’t get startled...”** He sounded sheepish, even to the point he looked down and away. Goodness, well there will two people who actually know about his mouth if he doesn’t get scared.

Soundwave leaned his helm up before eventually just propping himself up on his elbows, curiosity shining in his optics as he stared at his mate, studying him carefully. **"I promise."** He replied, now bracing himself for whatever was to happen. He didn't want to upset his lover, but he honestly had no idea what to expect at that moment.

Shockwave fiddled with his servos before he reached up to the lengthy part of his chin, a soft click coming from it after he messed with it. To put in the best terms, his ‘chin’ shrunk a bit before splitting into an upper and lower part as if a jaw itself. His denta were a bit sharp, though he had an odd glossa. It was long and forked at the end, similar to Swarm’s though the femme’s was shorter.

Soundwave stared in a blank manner before his optics widened in shock, his cable suddenly giving a visible twitch. He just... he just couldn't muster up any words at that moment either and all he could do was merely stare. It was a further minute or so before he finally just blurted out the main thing on his mind. **"You had... a mouth... this entire time?!"**

Shockwave let out a bit of a whine and lowered his antennae, almost like a dog. **“Yes!... I have, I just don’t show it off since everyone is so used to me with the singular optic.”** He covered his face with his servos, unable to look at Soundwave because of his embarrassment.

Soundwave saw him shy away and he felt suddenly rather guilty about his lack of support towards his own mate. **"Shocky... I'm sorry for being so surprised, but... thank you, for showing me. I-I want to kiss you, please."** He honestly did, even if it would still be a bit of a challenge anyway. He just wanted his lover at that moment.

Shockwave looked up from behind his servos and digits, antennae shooting back up into its normal position. He lowered his servos before he leaned forward to happily attempt a kiss with his mate. He knew that his mouth was a bit challenging, he couldn’t help it.

The blue mech reached a servo up to stroke the side of Shockwave's neck as he leaned in to kiss the edge of the other mech's jaw. He placed several kisses along the edge before he opened his mouth in offering, craving to have his mate's glossa in his oral cavity so he could taste him and kick off a bit of light snogging.

The violet mech purred his engine happily as the edge of his jaw was kissed, his optic dimming in pleasure. At seeing Soundwave open his mouth, he paused for a moment before letting his own glossa slip out from his mouth. He carefully aimed to slip his glossa into his mate’s oral cavity, glad to have not startled his mate too much.

Soundwave slowly closed his mouth around his mate's glossa and he lightly sucked upon it, aiming to entwine his own glossa with the forked end of the other. His optics shuttered as he focused on giving it a good work over. But he couldn't help daydreaming about how it was going to feel to have that glossa work over his array and he honestly began to grow hot at the mere thought.

Shockwave shuddered lightly as he aimed to gently stroke his mate’s helm with a servo, keeping him close for a few moments. He leaned his helm further forward, aiming to rest the edge of his helm against the crest of the other’s. He hummed a soft ‘I love you’ since his glossa was otherwise preoccupied.

Soundwave made a very muffled 'I love you' back as he continued to have his fun with his mate's glossa, but he soon had to open his mouth again to drink in an intake of air. It was then that a needy whine escaped him and he rolled his hips up as he signalled that his array desperately needed some attention.

Shockwave chuckled softly as he heard the whine, pulling his helm and glossa back with a somewhat of a smirk. He gently rubbed at his mate’s valve with a digit before tilting his helm to the side. **“I’ll need you to lay back again if you want me to continue...”**

**"Alright."** Soundwave managed to say behind a soft moan, laying himself down flat again and keeping his legs spread. He was already feeling pretty charged up and he couldn't wait to have that glossa ravage him.

Shockwave dipped his helm down again, looking up at his mate eagerly. He slipped his glossa out of his mouth before licking his valve and flicking his external node with the tip of his glossa. His servo moved to his lover’s spike, gently stroking it.

Soundwave gasped sharply and shuttered a single optic as he leaned his helm up to watch his lover play with his array, his lips parted as he continued to gasp and pant. Both his valve and spike began to glow brighter under the attention, the sensitivity still fairly high from the previous overload. **"Mmmhh...! Shockwave!"**

Shockwave smirked as best he could whilst continuing to please the younger mech, ending up dipping his glossa into the folds of the valve. He shuddered softly as he listened to his lover, twitching his antennae a bit. He retracted his cable, having been pleased enough. Now he was content on pleasing his mate, eager to hear more sounds slip out of him.

  
Feeling the glossa slip past the delicate outer folds of his valve Soundwave couldn't stop himself from squirming a little, shuddering pants rolling from him as he gave himself over to his mate. But he couldn't help but wonder as to how deep it could go, and the mystery in itself was rather thrilling. The blue mech began to knead the berthsheets with his servos, shuttering both optics and rolling his helm back.

  
Shockwave continued to stroke his lover’s appendage carefully with a servo, partially pressing his helm further to his mate’s valve. He drank in his scent and taste rather eagerly, carefully flexing his glossa to take up more space than it was. Honestly, due to the sheer length of it, it went as deep as his cable had gone if not a faint bit deeper. Though he held down the blue mech’s hips with an arm, having draped it across the other’s waist.

  
Soundwave could feel it moving inside of him, the sensations and movements very different from that of a spike. It was more precise, smoother, and could flex against internal sensory nodes in such a way that it left the younger mech whimpering and letting out loud gasps. It was a good thing that Shockwave had taken the time to pin his hips otherwise he'd likely be thrashing about. As the tip of the glossa managed to probe deeper, beyond what the cable had managed, there came a jolt from Soundwave and a much sharp gasp. His thighs trembled violently and his entire valve quivered around his mate's oral appendage. **"Th-there...! Lick there!"** He suddenly pleaded. The part in question was in fact the back wall of his valve, just where the valve bridged via a narrow channel to the breeding tank itself. It was a sensitive part of the valve, at least for him anyway, and he was eager to have it worked.

Shockwave glanced up towards his lover as he pleaded and his thighs trembled, keeping the young mech’s hips pinned to the berth. A bit of a muffled chuckle slipped from him as he began to work the back wall eagerly, keeping himself quiet as he listened to him. Though, there was faint squelching sounds as he worked, squeezing one of Soundwave’s hips with his servo carefully. More to keep him still with a grip faintly. It was beautiful to listen to the younger mech sing such a melody, rather than being silent like the larger mech that was with him. Not much Shockwave could do about that, he had always been silent in order to listen.

Soundwave could not silence himself as he threw his helm back and cried out, his valve spasming helplessly around the glossa working him as his most tender reaches were worked beautifully. The natural wet sounds coming from the love making certainly were not helping to reduce any sense of arousal for him either, and as he remained pinned he began to rub the heels of his pedes roughly against the berth itself. Fresh lubricants seeped from his valve and pre-fluid collected at the tip of his throbbing, swollen spike.   
  
Shockwave curled his digits around his lover’s spike, beginning to effectively jerk him off. He continued to lick the back wall of the valve, a purr rumbling from his chest and engine as he continued to listen to his mate. The taste of fresh lubricants made his frame shudder, continuing to please his mate eagerly in order to get a second overload out of him.     
  
By this stage it wasn't going to take much to make the blue mech overload, in part to his inexperience and inability to stave off the rapidly building charge. So has he was eaten out and jerked the funny sensation in his abdomen returned and hit him hard, and it made the mech scream out Shockwave's name over and over as he was thrown into his peak. His valve clenched down hard and his spike sowed its seed across several bursts. Soundwave whispered things in a gibberish way as he lost himself in the resulting heat.

A deep rumble of a purr split from the violet mech, slowing down his jerking to more of a stroking motion. He didn’t quite yet remove his glossa, though he did still its movements for the most part. Occasionally he swirled it around the mech’s valve but did little to push him further into his peak. Once his lover’s valve unclenched, he slowly removed his glossa and settled down where he was rather happily. His antennae twitched and wiggles as he waited for Soundwave to recollect himself, gently rubbing his hip with a servo.

Soundwave laid there panting in a ragged manner, his thighs twitching when the glossa was removed from his valve which now burned with further ache. It took him longer to recover this time but he did eventually stir and he leaned his helm up so he could give Shockwave a weary yet satisfied smile. His array steadily dimmed and soon enough ceased to glow at all as it seemed to shut down. His cable naturally retracted away but he was still pretty filthy so he didn't close up his panels quite yet. **"I think I need a little clean, my love."** He croaked, his voice roughened from all the screaming and noise making.

**“Just a little bit.”** Shockwave chuckled in a bit of amusement from the roughened tone, shifting up from his lowered position. He shifted his arm from across the mech’s waist, before carefully using his glossa to clean up what mess was made. Not that he minded, no, but anything to let Soundwave cool down and rest for the moment. Once finished cleaning up the transfluid, he sat back on his knees and closed up his panels in content.

Soundwave couldn't stop the occasional shiver from sparking up as he was tended to, his blue plating cleaned of the sticky silvery residue. But he did feel better for having it cleaned, not overly fond of the idea of going into recharge whilst he was a mess. He closed his own panels before he looked at his mate, not quite able to muster up the remaining strength to sit up. He was sore and worn out, but very much sated. **"Shockwave... please stay the night, don't leave me."** He really did not want to be alone that evening. Besides, he knew it was going to be hell in the morning and he knew he'd need the other mech's assistance in getting going.

Shockwave twitched his antennae before nodding his helm in agreement, **“I won’t leave.”** He assured before he reached up to return his chin and jaw back to the way they usually were. His glossa and denta vanished behind the silver metal as the large mech shifted to lay beside his mate. He went to wrap an arm around Soundwave, to bring the younger mech closer to his chest.

Soundwave took comfort in the response and he snuggled into his mate the best he could, his faceplates and visor sliding back into place as he prepared to enter recharge. He was very tired and his systems needed a substantial rest.


	4. Fortress Maximus, Sixshot and Swarm Master: Searching in the Middle of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixshot has gone missing after shooting up a cafe elsewhere on Cybertron after peace has came about. Swarm Master, the head of a combiner team called the Hydracons, has called for Fort Max's assistance on finding the mech he was rivals with. Hopefully they find him before the snowstorm gets too bad.

Swarm let out a low growl as she pushed through the blizzard that had suddenly appeared out of relatively nowhere, shaking her helm. She had been tracking Sixshot ever since he had shot up a café, and she was worried about him. After all, they were friends, good friends and fragging buddies, but... something happened and she had no clue what. Maybe it was just the normality, things could never remain the same forever. Sighing lightly from behind her battlemask, she continued forward until she reached what was left of the Hydracon base and pushed herself into one of the hatches. 

It served as home for now, since Athena busied herself with work and with making sure that Stork and whoever was with him was safe. Hopefully her cohort in finding the huge mech had some sort of information, she had barely been able to get any and the snow was definitely no help. It was either she stayed out there and freezed or she warmed up a bit for another search.

Fort Max growled quietly to himself as he drummed his digits against the side of his gun. He was in the habit of keeping it close whilst out of the city due to his growing concerns of running into trouble, especially from feral beasts or from roving gangs intending to land a quick cash grab. But at the same time he was not pleased with his current... predicament. Being made to work with Swarm, and on a mission to hunt down his damned rival.

Hefty pedes crunched through the thickening snow as he approached the old Hydracon base as he tracked Swarm's trail to the hatch.  **"Wait up, dammit! I'm freezing my fraggin' rivets off out here."** He hissed bitterly as he tried to catch up.

**“Then hurry up, if you’re so cold!!”** Swarm growled back at the large mech as she hefted the hatch open, despite the trouble with cold limbs. No matter, once they were inside, maybe a warm mug of energon would do them both well. She kept her comms open for any word from Hydracons, especially Moonguard, another person she had enlisted on her search whilst out of sight of Fort Max. 

Once the damn hatch open, she shifted and made sure it remained open from the inside. Even now she could feel a faint bit of heat from the inside, and by Primus, it was reassuring in just the faintest regard. At least the generator and heater still worked for now, she’d have to work on the rest of the base later on when she had extra servos and extra time.

Fort Max darkened his features further into a scowl as he finally caught up and eased himself through the open hatch, pausing in order to close it again to lessen the heat loss from the base. Giving himself a shake he promptly cleared the snow from his bulk before he moved to descend further into the gloom.  **"We're damned fools coming out here during this freakish weather. We should have stayed in the city until this went away. Better to leave the six phaser out to freeze to death than all three of us."** He didn't understand as to why anyone would care for the likes of Sixshot, a product of war and an unpredictable brute. A monster not fit for their new gleaming modern society.

Swarm narrowed her optics back towards the mech as she dusted the majority of the snow off her armor, soon following after him.  **“He’s a friend, Maximus. At least a friend of my own, I worried after what happened to him.”** She sighed lightly as she trailed down into the base, shifting around armor under her right arm and slowly shifting on the lights.  **“I doubt you’d understand that, you were his mortal enemy. While the rest of the Decepticons left were comrades.”** The femme continued as she released her battlemask and took a deep ventful of the familiar air.

**"Yes, I was his rival. And for good reason. Six phasers are weapons, living weapons. Sixshot, Overlord, and Black Shadow. They were all constructed during the war and that's all they know. Lets not forget that Overlord still lives out his days in prison, and Sixshot should have too, maybe then the cafe incident could have been avoided."** Max huffed in reply as he clung to his beliefs about those particular Decepticons.  **"Not everyone is suited for a life of peace. Even I find it difficult to avoid reaching for my gun whenever someone drops a fragging cup. When you find him make your peace then do the right thing."**

**“Whatever the right thing may be. Whether it may be prison or whether it may be trying to live a peaceful life.”** Swarm shook her helm as she shifted the armor back into place, rubbing at her optics with her clawed digits.  **“War ruined many, both Autobots and Decepticons were affected and it warped true sight.”** She muttered aloud, though it was mostly to herself and she simply glanced towards the mech.  **“As for a life of peace, I know that much. That’s why I’ve barely made myself known outside a chosen few, I’m sure several Autobots would kill me if they were given the chance.”** That realization made her chuckle, glancing back away as they reached one of the main hallways.

**"No doubts there. Know a few who wouldn't mind getting you somewhere private and finishing you off."** Fort Max grumbled quietly, mostly to himself. Though he imagined more than a few Decepticons would like to do the exact same to him considering that he had been running the prison for the majority of the war. He had even been the executioner in a number of cases. Shifting through the gloom he then sat himself down on the nearest available surface and laid his gun down. **"If we manage to capture him it might be wise to ensure that he is housed away from the city. Far from the city."**

**“I’ll make sure there is something far out of prying eyes and prying reach.”** Swarm glanced back towards the mech whilst she found a suitable place for herself sitting a bit away. She settled herself down on another flat surface, one of her symbiotes dropping down to her from the ceiling. Holding out her servo for the smaller Cybertronian a faint smirk wormed it’s way onto her faceplates as she received news in a disguised way. A mixture of clicking and chirps slipped out from the small symbiote before they spotted Fort Max and their extra appendages twitched faintly before looking back to Swarm. 

Fort Max had been quiet and was focused on running his systems at a lower rate to conserve his energy levels. Though movement did catch his optic and he turned his helm slowly so he could look over at Swarm, and what seemed to be a tiny Cybertronian. His brow furrowed visibly in a questioning manner as he tried to figure out what was going on.  **"What's the insect squeaking about?"**

**“Just informing me of workings inside the base. Wires that need repairs and the like.”** Swarm replied with ease as she shifted her gaze over to look at Fort Max, her symbiote climbing up her arm and sitting on her shoulder plating. More chitters and chirps slipped from the mandibles of the creature, and it ended up making Swarm chuckle a bit. The symbiote ended up having to cover its mouth with its main two servos whilst it was having chirping laughter.

Fort Max scowled when he heard the two of them laughing.  **"What are you two snickering about?"** He growled in demand, he didn't like being kept out of the loop as it left him feeling increasingly frustrated.  **"I also require energon. Otherwise this rescue mission of yours isn't going to get off the ground."**

**“Simply remarking about oddities. Such as you and I working together.”** Swarm glanced to her symbiote who nodded, climbing down from the larger femme’s shoulder plating. Swarm ended up standing as well scooping up her symbiote in her servos, heading off to get the both of them energon. At mentioning it getting off the ground, she offered a faint and small smile with a shrug of her shoulder plating whilst she walked down the corridor.

**"Hrm... yes, this is an oddity indeed. Not that your... friend, left me much option."** Fort Max growled in reply as he narrowed his optics. The large mech reclined back where he sat and he closed his optics as he took a moment to rest.

**“Athena left you plenty of options. Just whether or not you went against her would be my amusement.”** Swarm snickered off from down the corridor, shifting as she set the smaller Cybertronian on her shoulderplate. After several moments, she turned down another corridor and vanished from sight. A relief I’m assuming for the mech with having to work with her.

The resulting silence was a blessing and he did prefer being alone for a little bit, though perhaps it was a little too quiet for the older mech since he began to doze off. Gentle snores began to drift from Fort Max as he hunched forward in his seat, his broad shoulders slumping lower.

After a bit, Swarm returned but noticed the snoring. She couldn’t help the gentle smile on her face as she held the couple cubes of energon, remaining quiet. May as well let the mech have some sort of peace through this mess of chaos that she pulled him into. Settling the cubes down where she had been sitting before she had left, she sat down on the floor next to them as quietly as she could to not startled him awake.

Fort Max managed to slumber for a while, effectively having his 'forty winks' as some gents would call it. Onlining his optics he slowly sat up straight and stretched, rolling his shoulders and limbering up as he came back online. He had been expecting to see his own room but was instead greeted by reality, and it brought a gloomy frown to his features. Heaving a long sigh he then rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  **"I'm getting too old for this."**

A faint chuckle slipped from Swarm as she moved from her position on the floor, helm having been in the crook of her arm. One of her legs was stretched out amongst the floor while the other was bent, her bent arm resting on it.  **“After this, you can return home. Meanwhile, I have plenty of messes to continue picking up.”** She hummed with a faintly tired tone.

Fort Max hummed lightly and nodded his helm before he heaved himself away from where he had been sat. He strolled towards Swarm, or rather he was heading for the energon next to her since he had a serious thirst to quench.  **"Has the storm died down at all?"** He questioned before he took a swig from one of the cubes to sate his needs.

Swarm moved her helm from the crook of her arm and shifted to stand, stretching out her limbs a bit to make herself a bit more limber.  **“Not that I know of, haven’t heard the whistle of the wind halt either.”** She responded with a faint shrug, rubbing at her optics with a servo to make sure she wouldn’t doze off accidentally.

**"At this rate I'm going to get snowed in here with you."** Fort Max felt a shiver of horror travel up his spinal strut as he considered the idea of becoming literally trapped inside the base with the femme and her little symbiotes. No escape. No getting out for days, maybe even weeks.  **"This mission is not going well and we've barely started. And if Sixshot still has a lick of sense still in him he'll be holed up somewhere safe and likely impossible for us to access. He might be missing his t-cog but I reckon he hasn't lost the natural survival skills of his wolf mode."**

**“You’re right, he probably has himself holed up somewhere where a, it is impossible to reach in this weather and b, it keeps him safe. As well, I should hit you, being stuck with me isn’t always a bad prospect.”** Swarm huffed at the mech, joking at the last bit to hopefully make light of the bad situation. She managed to get herself to stand, focusing her optics in the dim before shifting to look towards him. She didn’t even want to be trapped in her with herself, memories laid everywhere and were waiting to appear out of the corners.

**"Touch me and I'll cover you in tank tread marks."** Fort Max grumbled bitterly, clearly not swallowing the attempt to lighten mood very well. Or rather he was acting grumpy and refusing to break the act. After taking another sip of energon he finally seemed to relax by a smidge.  **"So... since we're going to be stuck here for a while... what are we going to do to help pass the time?"** Boredom was the enemy of all, even for him.

Swarm held up her servos innocently at the mention of touching him, that was definitely not what she had in mind. At the next question, she had a bit of a confused expression. What were they going to do to pass the time?  **“What do you do that’s enjoyable and humane?”** She asked as she squinted her optics in thought.

**"Well..."** Fort Max leaned back for a moment as he delved deep into thought as he considered what he did to pass the time. **"... I usually passed the time by gaming. Competitive scrabble with Red Alert and Prowl, crosswords, and such. You know, brain games. I also used to stack random items on my desk."** He replied, waving his servos as he tried to map out an imaginary tower.

**“Did you possibly play card games?”** Swarm sounded as if she almost had a hopeful tone, tilting her helm to the side as she leaned back against the side. If he did, she had a perfect idea for something they could do. A game she used to play with other Hydracons, and an insight on strategy with how it work with each of them.  **“If so, I may have an idea, since we didn’t have many games here in all honesty.”**

**"I have played the occasional card game, yes."** Fort Max replied with a nod, finally starting to warm to the presence of the Hydracon. His stance seemed more open and relaxed at least and he wasn't scowling anymore.  **"So what card game do you have in mind?"**

**“It’s called Hand and Foot. It’s more of a strategy game, and similar to canasta. Very easy to play.”** Swarm smiled lightly before shifting from her position of leaning on the wall, standing fully.  **“Usually I played it with my team, when it had been just the five of us. It’s interesting seeing similar strategy between five completely different femmes.”** The former commander openly laughed as she shook her helm, looking away and down the hallway. If she was right, they weren’t that far from the rec room.

**"Very well, I shall try this game of yours."** Fort Max replied, perhaps sounding a little more eager than anticipated. Besides, if he could survive Prowl then surely he could manage this.

Swarm smirked softly and nodded her helm,  **“Very well. Are you able to walk without finishing your energon?”** She chuckled as she shifted to walk down the hallway, ready to head to the rec room.

Fort Max quirked a brow up and he huffed loudly in response as he walked after her with half of his cube still left.  **"Now just what are you suggesting?"** He snorted as he tossed his helm back in a similar manner to that of an Earth stag.

**“Nothing. Just take from it what you will.”** Swarm remarked as she briefly cast a glance back at him, happily continuing along the way. She turned her focus back to the empty hallway and several memories nearly overwhelmed her if she didn’t have an abundance of self-control, the only indicator was the faint hesitation in steps and a flicker of one of her optics whilst she walked. A sigh slipped from her as she relatively lost most of her ‘intimidation’ factor, proud and tall to nervous and almost... pathetic within a matter of seconds.

Fort Max was silent as he followed, but he was focused upon the femme as he followed her lead. And it was because of this that he noticed that something was... off. The mech grew increasingly tense and he slowed his pace so he fell behind her a little. Casting a glance around himself he began to suss out what was wrong, and it caused him to frown and exhale. **"It's the ghosts. They will always haunt us."** The ghosts of memories, a war not yet gone from their minds. A life not yet finished and still forever with them.

**“It’s... more than the war that resides in these halls.”** Swarm was quick to reply, with a single tone of a dark and strange anger. She returned to her former personality after several moments, rubbing her optics softly with a servo.  **“Hydracons weren’t always... Hydracons. We were once just works in the population. There is only two out of the five that actually remember who we were.”** She sighed as she glanced at Fort Max,  **“For the Hydracons at the least, this place reeks with the stench of utter betrayal.”** It was an add on she hadn’t meant to do, letting into her personal self since this was just... all of a sudden.

Fort Max remained where he was stood as he listened, his expression unchanging from the frown. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do, so all he could do was hear her out. A soft hum left his vents as he eventually exhaled, his optics still focused upon her. But it did remind him that some still had lives from before the war... if only he could remember his own. He knew he was older than the war but his memory did not extend that far back, something had erased his former life, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Swarm ended up turning her gaze away to be respectfully,  **“... I apologize. Not often do I talk to someone and this place haunts me like this. Just, this time it hit me like an unstoppable force.”** She sighed whilst she exhaled, clasping her servos behind her back and continuing forward.  **“If I do it again, do not hesitate to help me focus back onto what we were doing.... please.”** She added the ending word to be polite, but more as of a ‘you’ll have to do it’ type of phase.

The mech nodded his helm as he took on board the instructions and understood what she meant and needed.  **"Alright."** He began to move again as he continued to follow her lead.  **"Lets... lets focus on the game then and put this out of our minds for now."**

**“Right, right... game.. that’s what we were doing.”** The combiner femme remarked quietly to herself as she mapped out the layout from where they were faintly, continuing forward.  **“The rec room shouldn’t be too far, maybe a couple minutes more or so.”** She admitted as she thought about it, ignoring the faint ache that spread through her helm as she looked around at the hall’s walls.

Fort Max grimaced for a moment before he exhaled a long sigh and sped up so he could catch up to Swarm. Reaching a servo out he then aimed to set it upon her shoulder before offering a reassuring squeeze.

Swarm paused her walking for a moment, if only for a couple of seconds so she could glance at him from over her shoulder.  **“.... Thank you.”** The words slipped from her as she offered a faint smile, never have expected reassurance except from her own. She turned her gaze away, before thankfully noticing they were only a couple feet away from the door that lead into the rec room. 

Fort Max maintained the contact for a moment longer before letting his servo slip away from her frame, feeling glad that it seemed to have done the trick. Sometimes little things could do the biggest things. He kept quiet however and simply nodded his helm as he mustered up a smile on his features, though granted smiling was not his strong suit.

Swarm noticed his smile and chuckled faintly before opening the door for Fort Max to be polite, thinking. Where the heck were those playing cards? Rumble and Frenzy better not have moved them when she wasn’t paying attention. Her optics scanned the room as she tried to remember where those darn cards were.

The large mech entered when the door was opened and he took the opportunity to familiarise himself with the layout of the rec room. Noticing the large table he went over and sat himself down, resting the energon cube that he had been carrying down upon it. Using the back of his servo he then dusted the surface down, clearing away bits of debris and mess.

**“I think the last time I was in here was when we were celebrating that we finally achieved peace. No more executions and such, and a small sparkling to celebrate as well.”** The femme remarked as she smiled faintly at the memories, good lord Cinnibar had been tiny then. She shook her helm softly whilst crossing her arms and trying to remember where those damn cards were. Then it struck her and she pulled out the playing cards from her sub space. She hid them so Cinnibar wouldn’t eat them like the moth had tried to eat Pest.

**"Sparkling?"** Fort Max did not hear talk about such things often, at least about ones birthed during wartime. These days they were beginning to spring up here, there and everywhere as fresh tech reversed the infertility troubles of their people.  **"It's strange hearing about sparklings, even these days. Was so used to cold constructs and the like."** Made to measure Cybertronians, a grim thing in truth.  **"Any sign of those cards?"**

**“Found them now. And yes, I do believe we were all used to cold constructs and such.”** Swarm remarked as she sat herself down across from him, shuffling the cards in her servos with ease. She dusted off the debris and dust from the other side of the table, before setting down the cards.  **“And yes, sparkling. She goes to the academy and seems to be a bright young femme.”** A soft chuckle came from Swarm as she shuffled the cards once more in her servos, looking down at them.

**"Who were the parents, if you don't mind me asking?"** The former prison guard was genuinely curious, mostly because he wanted to know who had been involved with the first born sparkling in centuries... millennia even. It was worth knowing, and he was glad to hear that the sparkling was doing well for herself. Lifting his cube to his lips he then took another sip.

**“Sunbreaker and Kickback, admittedly.”** The femme stopped shuffling for the moment whilst glancing back at the mech. She set the cards down before chuckling,  **“Her name is Cinnibar, and possibly a very young reminder of what things could have been for some.”** She shrugged while dropping off the subject.

**"They are very lucky then."** Fort Max concluded with a nod before he shifted his attention to the cards. Reaching a servo up he then rubbed at one of his helm fins as he soothed a minor itch. **"So, how do we play this?"**

**“Alright. You’ll need to take a small stack and estimate around eleven. Eleven for you and eleven your opponent. And you’ll need at least....”** Swarm started to estimate on her digits before her symbiote from previously plopped down onto the table.  **“Right, right, around 50 starting points in your hand.”** She nodded thankfully at the smaller femme whilst looking at the cards. She chose out a random amount to explain the number of cards, and what they would be for points.

Fort Max nodded slowly, though the furrowing of his brow suggested that he required a demonstration of play since the instructions alone were not fully sinking in.  **"Could we attempt an example round? Just to give me a little bit of help in recognising the way in which we play."**

Swarm nodded and shuffled the cards one last time before separating them in two stacks.  **“Take a stack of cards.”** She told him to do whilst she chose out a random small number from the stack. She began to separate them into two piles of eleven each, looking down at what she was doing to make sure she was doing it right.

Fort Max waited patiently until prompted to pick a stack. Reaching forward he took one and pulled it close before checking what he had on the cards, but also to ensure that he did indeed have the eleven cards required for play.

Swarm slipped the remaining cards back into the stack and flipped one over, revealing a 6.  **“Alright. Since I flipped, it’s your turn. But I’ll start to show, alright?”**

Fort Max nodded as he reached forward to flip a card, revealing a 2.  **"Alright..."** He constantly checked his hand of cards as he tried to figure out what he was meant to be doing.

Swarm looked at her hand of cards, obviously quietly counting them.  **“In this game, there are wild cards. Jokers and twos. Jokers are fifty points and twos are twenty.”** She explained as she set down a couple of different sets of cards. One had a joker at the back with two kings and the other was a three 10s. She reached forward to draw two, looking at the cards and making a bit of a face. She set down a 3 where the six had been,  **“Black threes don’t count against you, though the red ones do. Still, you don’t want any three and you have to discard a card every turn.”**

Fort Max rubbed his chin as he listened and watched and attempted to play along, though he still seemed a little lost on some of the aspects. Though after a while he seemed to settle into it despite making the occasional error. However he could already tell that he had no hope of winning this round.

Swarm continued to make the occasional instruction about points and such, setting off a couple of cards in a small stack whilst face up. She seemed to enjoy the company of the mech, despite having been on different sides of the war. She held no prejudice except against a certain few.

Fort Max steadily got sharper with each passing round as he began to get a hang of the game. Steadily he eased himself closer to a victory, eventually snatching his first a few rounds later. Throughout the time spent playing he had worn a genuine smile and he seemed rather relaxed, in fact he had not said a single spiteful thing in a while either. Though soon enough he felt the drain on his mental capacity and he leaned back in his seat with a rough chuckle.  **"That was really something. Been a while since I learned a new game."**

**“Enjoy yourself?”** Swarm chuckled as she relaxed back, setting down what remained of her hand after they finished the round. She grabbed the cube of energon she snatched during one of their rounds, taking a sip from it before sitting up in her chair. Another smile split her face, having somewhat a neutral expression while they had been playing.  **“It was good to have another person to play, despite the other being stuck because of the odd weather.”** Her helm shook as she laughed, rubbing at her neck cables a bit.

**"Yes, yes I did. It's good to keep the mind ticking, if ya know what I mean."** Fort Max replied as he let another chuckle escape him.  **"Guess sometimes it takes a captive audience to learn something. If you have a personal datapad I wouldn't mind adding ya to my scrabble group. Maybe we can play from time to time even when we're not snowed into a base together."**

**“Sounds like a good idea.”** Swarm replied after she set down her cube for the moment.  **“It would be good to have someone to chat and play games with.”** She added on, mostly to herself as she took their cards and shuffled them again. She let out a pleased him while shuffling the cards, just to have them prepared for the next time she decided to play.

Fort Max retrieved his datapad from his subspace before he booted it up and attempted to boot up the games, but he suddenly frowned as he noticed that he had no signal.  **"Damned snow must be affecting the signal. It's not able to connect to the global network."** He grumbled as he waved the device above his head in the vain attempt to catch a stray signal, but he got nothing. Heaving a sigh of defeat he then lowered the datapad and let it rest on the table.  **"So... what now?"**

Swarm had several ideas run through her head but it was a bit too much to ask someone you just got friendly with. Focusing her optics from their unfocused state, she shrugged her shoulder plating softly.  **“I honestly don’t know. The card game is really the only thing I’m good at besides tinkering with basic machinery.”** She admitted sheepishly, sitting up in her seat.

**"Tinkering could be a good idea. Think you can construct a net gun? Provided that the components that we need exist here in the base somewhere."** Fort Max suggested. Being capable of netting Sixshot could make their mission a whole lot easier, and it would help pass the time.

**“We... we just might have the parts and components needed. Or even a net gun in general.”** Swarm made a face as she thought, hopefully no one raided the armory that the base had. She highly doubted that, probably everyone did at some point. She downed the rest of her cube before getting up from her seat.

**"In which case lets have a look and see what we have on offer."** The large mech rose up from his seat and he moved to head over to Swarm so he could follow her lead. He knew he would have to rely on her fully if he wanted to avoid getting lost in the base.

The limber femme lead the way out of the room, holding the door open politely before continuing on. A soft humming came from her as she went through a list of parts mentally, optics trailing along one of the walls while she tried to think of a simple layout.

Fort Max meandered after her, but after a short moment his mind began to drift and he began looking around himself. Unfortunately he wasn't fully paying attention and he suddenly knocked against a cabinet which rocked unsteadily before it lurched away from the wall towards him.  **"Scrap!"** He grunted as he was pinned between the edge of the cabinet and the wall by the throat.

Swarm heard something happen and stopped, glancing behind herself. Her optics widened before she immediately went to assist to make sure he didn’t end up stuck between the two objects permanently.  She pushed against the cabinet to try and straighten it back up, shaking her helm a bit whilst biting back a chuckle. Not that she could help it, it was a bit of a habit.

Once free thanks to Swarm's assistance the large mech ducked away from the spot to ensure that he was indeed safe. A low groan escaped Fort Max as he reached his servos up to rub at his throat as it pulsed with pain after the crush. That was not what he had needed, not at all.

**“Are you going to be alright?”** Swarm asked while she made sure the cabinet was secured. She turned to face him better, tilting her helm to the side. She had a faint bit of worry, since he was sort of her guest while captive audience.

Fort Max tried to speak but it came out as a blast of static, so he promptly covered his mouth with a servo to silence the noise. He was beginning to suspect that there was indeed a spot of damage, not great for any of them. Well, except that he wouldn't be able to complain anymore.

Swarm made a bit of a face but couldn’t help but make the remark,  **“Now you can’t complain about my company anymore.”** She let the chuckle slip from her but she carefully eyed where the cabinet had hit his throat.

The mech squawked back at her in complaint about the cheeky remark, his optics narrowing as he let out the most bizarre growl ever heard. It was like a clicking purr, not exactly threatening. Pulling his servos away from his throat and face he then exposed his neck cables and revealed the distinct dent in the main intake tube.

**“You dented your main intake tube it looks like.”** The femme remarked, before ending up chuckling at when he tried to growl. She glanced up at him and quirked a brow, her optics flickering to a faint amber before returning to their violet.  **“I’m assuming you were growling at me, Maximus?”**

Fort Max wrinkled his nose before he nodded his helm as he admitted that it had been a growl. Heaving a crackly sigh he then opened his mouth wide and he reached a servo up before sliding two fingers in, pushing them down the back of his intakes as he tried to pop the dent back out from the inside. He reached the dent, but a series of violent gags forced him to withdraw his digits before he could make any progress. Surely there had to be a better way of fixing it.

**“Hm... May I assist?”** The words split her lips before she was able to stop herself. Good lord, how was she going to assist? Swarm was no medic, she was a commander of combiners damn it. Though, it struck her a bit that someone was a medic in her combiner team,  _ Moonguard _ . Maybe the drake could help her.

Fort Max seemed to hesitate but really what other choice did he have? He needed help and frankly shoving his own digits down his throat was going to go nowhere. The mech shifted and he knelt down on his knees in front of Swarm before he rolled his helm back and opened his mouth wide as he invited her to have a go. Though he was feeling... awkward, about letting someone finger his intakes. And kneeling in front of another wasn't helping either.

It was rather obvious to hear Swarm recoil a bit in shock when he went down onto his knees, mostly because she stepped back with somewhat of a clatter. She shook her helm after several moments and moved to assist, aiming to get two of her slender and slim digits slid into his intake. Hopefully she wouldn’t have as bad of a reaction as he did. Much like him, she didn’t feel comfortable with doing this.

The distorted look on the former prison guard's face pretty much said it all as he gagged on the intruding digits, fighting to stop himself from being horribly sick. His servos rose up and he clenched them in and out of being fists as he strained with the entire process. Though as pressure was applied to the dent he really struggled, gargled static echoing from him. But he was determined to get the issue fixed and he resorted to drastic measures as he decided to do something that he felt horribly uncomfortable doing. Shuttering his optics he then began to suck and swallow, clearly pretending to be dealing with something else entirely, but it at least eased the gagging troubles and even made his intake relax which presented more room for movement.

The former commander’s expression was a mixture of disgust, horror and intrigue but she continued what she was supposed to be doing. She shifted her digits from being on top of one another to be next to each other, still pressing on the dent to try and get it to pop back into place. Hating the possibility of something more awkward than this happening she then made sure to apply hopefully enough pressure to pop the damn thing back into place. As soon as a subtle popping sound reached her audio receptors, she pulled her digits out of his intake with ease and wiped the oral fluid on her thigh plating with a shudder.  **“No more you getting pinned by a cabinet.”** She muttered quietly as she looked back towards him.

Fort Max gagged loudly when the dent was popped back out but he managed to stop himself from being sick. As the fingers retreated from his intake he remained in a bit of a daze on the floor, mouth open and a dribble of oral fluid hanging from his bottom lip. He must have looked in quite the state. Composing himself he then coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his servo before he heaved himself up onto his pedes.  **"I didn't do it on purpose."** He managed to rasp.

**“I know you didn’t, but never again will I do that.”** Swarm huffed as she looked away from him, rolling her optics softly. She had found it between mildly entertaining but there was still the mixture of disgust in there. What can she say? She enjoyed big mechs or big femmes on their knees, and good lord she was never gonna think of that again. Her optics dimmed faintly whilst she took a step back respectfully to give him his space, instead of being in his personal bubble. Learned that from her therapist, good lord she needed to get back to those sessions.

The large mech shook his helm before he looked back at the cabinet, silently cursing it before he turned and pointed up the corridor. **"Lets go."** He managed to say, his throat aching as he spoke. It was likely going to make him quieter than earlier, though at least he wasn't a complete disaster. But they still had a gun to sort out and he couldn't fully dwell on his problems.

The femme continued leading down the hallway, before pushing open a bit heavier of a door.  **“Hmph, seems everyone did raid the armory before the war finished.”** She muttered to herself as she took a peek inside before pushing it fully open so she could get a better look. Numerous things were missing and she knew that, mostly because whoever wanted to fight had fought. Maybe Fort Max would have a better eyesight than herself, after getting it more than ruined by a blaster to the fragging face.

Fort Max poked his helm in around the edge of the door and looked in, pulling a face as he noticed the empty spaces where weapons had once been. A low hum escaping him before he headed inside and began to explore. It didn't take him long before he found something of interest; a pole with a hooped rope at one end. A catch pole generally used for wrangling wild beasts and beastformers.

Swarm trailed after him inside the room, glancing around a bit for herself. When he stopped near the catch pole, she looked over herself and chuckled a bit. In total, she could recall three times they used that darn thing. Once with Moonguard who turned territorial. Another with a good friend of hers, since the bigger they got, the rowdier they got. And the third time was with a bet.

**"This could be useful."** Fort Max suggested as he imagined just noosing Sixshot, provided that they could get close enough and in an area where it could be used. Though it made him explore more as he searched for more 'pest control' items. A smile filled his face as he found a real score, a tranquilliser gun.  **"Score."**

Swarm nodded softly as she eyed the catch pole a bit until she heard him speak up again. Blinking her optics a couple of times and following after him she then saw the tranquilizer gun. Honestly, for her, it was a bad experience wielding or being on the other end of that thing.  **“If we use that, you’re using it. I don’t enjoy being on either side of that thing.”** The femme huffed as she looked away, optics narrowing softly.

**"I will."** Fort Max had no quarrels with being the one to use it. He had used some in the past when tracking down criminals and escapees, and frankly he believed that it would spare them some trouble if Sixshot happened to be violent. He rooted around more until he found the ammo for the weapon. But thus far there seemed to be no sign of the net gun that he had been hoping for.

Swarm shuffled around the room briefly to look for herself, but let out a mild and quiet grunt at not finding the net gun. Hopefully they had enough of the components to make the damn thing, and she was sure they did. Or she would have to consider calling an old friend to do it for her. She shifted and moved back to the entryway of the armory, leaning against the door whilst waiting for the mech to follow.

Fort Max of course did follow, still holding the catch pole and tranq gun.  **"What now?"** He questioned as he tried to figure out the next plan of action. Should they search more rooms? Check the weather? Or... the mech wrinkled his nose mildly before he shook the thought from his mind.

**“I could try starting on the net gun with what I have in my workspace or I can check one of the hatches and the weather.”** Swarm spoke whilst noticing his nose wrinkle a bit, it causing her to quirk a brow curiously. Though she did not ask why, simply shifted her gaze and stood up straight instead.  **“There is a numerous amount of things we could do, but we have a primary focus.”** She added on with a subtle shrug.

**"Work on net gun. Point me to hatch, I'll check conditions."** Fort Max replied with a nod, may as well divide up the workload since both jobs were important. It was better than have him sit around being unhelpful, even though he had not wished to be here in the first place. But he was here now, so what harm could it do to be useful?

Swarm had to stop and think, where was the nearest hatch? The only one she could think of that was close was the one to the tunnels, the nearest one about ground had to be the control room. But that was still a fair distance, though it was close to her workspace. **“You’ll follow me to the hatch, it’s in the control room.”** She motioned for him to follow before she took the lead again, humming quietly as she tried to keep herself focused.

The large mech nodded as he trailed after her, this time being far more mindful about his surroundings as he avoided having anymore accidents. He really did not need anything else being crushed or dented.

The femme checked around corners occasionally, an old habit from her days of actually being a commander. How sometimes she wished for those days back, but she wasn’t going to be like that. The two of them made their way across the base, it increasingly seeming more and more empty as they walked.

Fort Max did find the lack of life a little eerie. He still remembered walking through the empty prison not long after the war ended and finding the whole thing disturbing. It was the same here and he frankly did not like it. The silence soon became too much and he began tapping the walls as he passed them, knocking out a very old tune.

A brief glance was cast back at him as he tapped along the walls, but she didn’t stop him. It filled the silence, and made the corner of her lips upturn slightly. Swarm soon saw the control room in the distance, continuing at their pace until she stopped to make sure he could go into it.  **“There’s the control room, hatch is above the main module.”** She explained whilst looking into the now empty room.

Fort Max slowed up as he stepped into the control room and he glanced around it whilst ceasing his tapping. Approaching the main module he then heaved himself onto it but teased up as he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking underfoot. Lifting his pede he then looked down and saw a broken frame.  **"Oops. Sorry."** He felt guilty about breaking it and he bent down to rescue the photo before it could be damaged further. It was a photo of Rad and Blind Heat, from the old days when they had been together. The mech felt that he had no business holding it and he turned to give it to Swarm.

Swarm took the photo from him, observing it briefly before nodding a thank you.  **“It’s alright... I doubt he wanted to keep this and that’s why it was left here.”** She spoke the first part aloud before turning and stowing away the photo, deciding to give it to either Rad or Moony next time she saw either of them.    


Fort Max could only offer a shrug. He was not great with relationships since he had little experience to go by and generally only went with the occasional fling, like with Prowl and Red Alert. Nothing serious, but a quick frag and nothing more. Stress relief as Prowl would call it. The former guard reached up and worked the hatch open before opening it which caused snow to drop down on him as it broke away around the hatch opening. Max shook himself clean before having a look outside. It was still snowing but it was no longer a blizzard. Ducking back down he then looked over at Swarm.  **"Clearing up."**

Swarm glanced back at Max and nodded, before shifting to head to her workspace.  **“Good, less time stuck in this old place then.”** She muttered pleasantly to herself, though she enjoyed having good company. And company that wasn’t trying to kill her, as a matter of fact.

Fort Max closed up the hatch again to spare them from the cold, and because he was tired of getting covered in snow. Shaking himself clean again he then climbed down from the console and sat himself in the chair which creaked under his weight.

Swarm trailed off to her workspace, easily opening the sliding door before heading inside. She ran through the schematics of a damn net gun before setting to work, gathering up piece by piece what she needed for the damn thing.

Fort max amused himself by spinning on the chair and just being... a bit childish. It was all he could really do as he avoided getting underfoot since he didn't wish to disturb Swarm whilst she was working.

It was quiet except for the sounds of working until a rather loud yell of  **“FRAG!”** came from Swarm’s workspace. She was missing a major component now, she staring at the one she accidentally broke. She clenched her fists tightly before letting out a low grunt. The femme stepped back from the mildly built gun, rubbing slightly at her wrist as she thought.    


Fort Max stopped spinning when he heard the outcry and he hesitated for a moment before getting up and heading to the room to investigate.  **"What's wrong?"** He questioned, tilting his head to the side as he pondered over what was wrong.

**“Just broke a fragging component that was needed and I highly doubt this base has another. If I don’t, then most likely Chameleon has it but she’s on the other side of Iacon.”** Swarm rambled off angrily while she rubbed at her wrist joint, narrowing her optics. She had a way mapped out to the other femme’s abode, but she wasn’t wanting to travel through the tunnels.  **“Either that or she has a net gun built for when she rages out.”**

**"Maybe we can manage without it."** Fort Max suggested, it would spare them the effort of leaving the area on a slim chance of getting a net gun that could potentially fail them anyway.  **"But... the component, could it be salvaged from my main gun? The big one I arrived with."** It would take it out of play, but he was willing to risk it.

**"Very possible that it can be, if I don't end up breaking the damn thing again."** Swarm sighed as she glanced back at the mech, though she was willing to take the chance. It would mostly dependent on him, shifting and crossing her arms faintly as she observed the mech curiously. She just wanted to finish finding Sixshot and get him safely somewhere, whether it be prison or it be on the outskirts of Iacon to where no one would dare travel.

Fort Max reached over his shoulder and retrieved the powerful weapon from the stow on his back. He didn't really want to break about his pride and joy, and the weapon that would be used to shoot Sixshot if nothing else could be done, but he settled with his choice because it was for the sake of another. Sighing he then aimed to give the hefty gun to Swarm.  **"Here."**

Swarm took the gun with mild difficulty before setting it next to the work in progress of a net gun, setting to work. Before she got too far, however, she glanced back at Fort Max.  **"Thank you."** It wasn't much, simply because she didn't know what else to say to the large mech. She returned back to her work, getting the broken piece out of the net gun.

Fort Max leaned against the door frame as he watched her work, a small frown on his face because he was pained to see his gun pulled apart for the one single part. **"You're welcome."** He replied with a light nod, trying to remain positive. Though he then vented in deeply as he looked at her.  **"We'll get him, I swear it."**

**"I hope we do, my surety wanes with passing moments."** Swarm shifted to find the piece in his gun, trying to make sure she didn't have to remove too much to get it. Luckily it wasn't as deep that it was supposed to be, getting the piece from the weapon with ease before transferring it over to the net gun.

**"Don't let it fade."** Fort Max replied, finding it rather ironic now that he was being the optimistic individual now. Sighing softly he then rolled his broad shoulders before he left the room so he could stow the tranq gun and the catch pole on his back. He was ready.

Swarm glanced back as she heard him speak, halting her movement before returning to her work. Perhaps they had some sort of chance, but this weather was not going to assist them any. Unlike the mech, she wasn't ready, at least not at the minimum. She'd get there after she finished her work, and after another assurance.

Fort Max climbed up onto the console again and had another peak out the hatch and was finally greeted with clear weather.  **"About bloody time."** He rasped as he admired the rather festive view outside. It was rather beautiful, even he could admit to that.

Swarm managed to get the piece in order, and managed to get the net gun finished within what some would call a record breaking amount of time. She made sure she placed the part in properly and built the outer shell the way it was supposed to be, before stepping back to observe her work.  **"Finally..."**

The large mech heaved himself out the hatch and he moved around the edge of the hatch and felt the snow crunch under his heavy pedes. Sucking in a deep vent he felt the tingle of the cold air filter through it and it was strangely refreshing.  **"So beautiful, so annoying."**

The femme made her way to the control room, where she expected to see Fort Max but was created simply with the room and a brief chill of wind that came down. She shuddered softly before retreating back to where it was warmer, both her and her symbiotes not being fans of the cold after being dropped from great heights a couple of times.

After exploring a little bit he then knelt down and scooped some snow up in a servo and crushed it into a ball before he returned to the hatch. Kneeling at the edge he then leaned down and peered back into the control room from his new upside-down position before he smirked and aimed to throw the snowball at Swarm. **"Get out here, the snow has stopped falling."**

Swarm screeched as soon as the ball hit her frame, hissing a bit at the mech as she dusted the snow grumpily from her frame. She narrowed her optics at the mech, before huffing at him,  **"Alright, fragger, move from the hatch so I can get my rear end up there."** She grumbled whilst moving to the control panel.

A cheeky chuckle escaped the mech as he withdrew from the hatch and wandered off a short distance, though not before preparing another snowball and holding it at the ready in his grasp. It wasn't often that he could show off this lighter side of himself.

The femme climbed up the hatch, heaving herself up with some trouble before feeling the snow crunch under her pedes. She scooped some snow up into a servo, looking for the mech so she didn't get a surprise hit and fall right back into the hatch, and possibly break something.

Fort Mech grinned as he tossed his snowball at the femme, finally in his element. She might have trounced him at the card game but he was determined to win this. **"Heads up!"** He called out joyfully before he began running for cover behind a snow drift.

Swarm turned around to face the mech, and got hit right in the face with the snowball. She shuttered her optics luckily to shield herself from getting it in her optics, which she was lucky enough to do. She wiped snow off of her face, before she happily scooped up enough snow to make a formidable snowball. She trailed after him, looking around a bit.

Fort Max snickered to himself as he remained crouch down low and he gathered up more snow in his servos as he prepared for a short yet playful war. He knew Swarm was close and he was keen to catch her out. The mech sprang up from behind the snow drift and he aimed to pelt her with more snow.

Swarm quietly scoped around for the mech, yelping when he relatively popped out of nowhere and she got pelted with more snow. Though, with being caught off guard, she also lost her balance. She yelped and fell back into the snow with a subtle 'puff'.

The mech finally took pity after seeing her topple over. Walking over he then knelt down and offered a servo to her to help her back up.  **"I do apologise, I could not resist."**

The femme took his servo that had been extended before her optics narrowed into a playful glare.  **“It’s alright. Just gives me enough room for payback!”** With that, the snowball she still managed to keep in her free servo she aimed to shove right into his face.

Alarm descended over his face and he tried to recoil away but it was too little, too late and he ended up with a face-full of snow. Spluttering he then shook his helm as he tried to rid himself of the snow.  **"Sneaky!"** He wasn't mad, though perhaps a frustrated over the fact that he had walked right into that one.

A fit of giggles fell over the combiner femme, letting go of his servo and flopping back onto the snow covered ground.  **“Holy scrap! I can’t believe that worked!”** She wheezed out as she continued giggling, wrapping her arms around her abdomen plating as her vents started to ache from her laughter.

**"It was a lucky shot."** Max whined in defence, his face now cleared of snow. He crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to kneel beside the femme, shaking his helm slowly. **"I'll help you up provided that you don't smear me with snow again."**

**“You deserved it! I needed to at least get one shot in.”** Swarm panted out as she tried to stop her laughter, shaking her helm a bit whilst looking at him. She offered simply a large and somewhat childish grin. Heh, get her out of her element and exposed to something new, get someone new. 

**"I suppose. Though then again..."** The large mech suddenly shifted rather swiftly as he aimed to get on top of her, settling on all fours above her with a broadening smirk on his features.  **"You did drag me out here, think I'm owed a chance to get a little payback over being ripped away from my warm berth and scrabble games."** He remarked jokingly, using a servo to try and send a dusting of snow over her face.

**“I did-!”** Swarm had began in response until the dusting settling over her face, and she had not been expecting it. She shifted one of her servos to swiftly dust her face off, coughing a bit from the cold snow. She scrunched her face up a bit and let out a bit of a playful growl before aiming to use her pedes to get him away from on top of her.

Fort Max grunted as the pedes were used to ease him off and he willingly rolled off to the side and laid in the snow next to her on his back. Though he couldn't stop himself from laughing, his mood strangely brightening. And in the presence of an old enemy no less. Maybe this peace time future wasn't so silly after all.

Swarm relaxed in the snow before she sat up a bit and began to laugh along with him, shaking her helm whilst she finally managed to open her optics after the damn snow. She smirked and aimed to give him a dusting in return before heaving herself to her pedes, her back and aft covered in snow whilst she dusted herself off. She was not going to shake, not after Moonguard gets her with water all the time.

Fort Max spluttered as he was showered with the light snow. He soon heaved himself up and he too was also covered in snow down his back and across his aft. Seeing Swarm's own covering he just instinctively stepped over to her and aimed to brush her down without a second thought.

Swarm was focused on getting the snow off of her aft and didn't expect the touch of another's servo, becoming a bit startled when she felt Fort Max's servo assisting with the brush down. Biting back a remark of bitter or otherwise intent, she simply focused on getting herself free of the snow for the moment.

Fort Max soon finished dusting her off and he walked forward a few paces past her as he refocused on the task at hand.  **"Got any idea as to where our sneaky friend might be? Any registered sightings or evidence of his patrol routes?"** He questioned, not clearing himself of snow quite yet.

Swarm was somewhat in the middle of a daze before she shook her helm to focus herself back into reality,  **"Er... Nothing from what it seems, Moonguard has tried to tail him once but lost him."** She responded whilst looking around a bit, making a bit of a face.

**"Well, lets go for a wander then and see if we can find any unusual tracks in the snow."** Fort Max replied as he picked a direction and began walking, trudging through the snow as fast as his big pedes would allow him.

Swarm stared a bit before letting out a tired huff and trailed after him, as much as she could without falling or stumbling. They went from enjoying themselves to searching, but they did have a priority to get to now. Shaking her helm, she clasped her servos behind her back and began to search for anything off.

The wandering around seemed to go on for a while and Fort Max was beginning to lose hope, that was up until he noticed some big tracks in the snow just ahead. He hurried forward and had a look and recognised that they did indeed belong to a big mech and not to any sort of bestial Cybertronian.  **"This looks promising."**

Swarm was somewhat in the same boat of Fort Max while they searched until he had rushed ahead. Her optics narrowed softly before she continued after him, before spotting the tracks herself.  **“Indeed it does.”**

**"I very much doubt that there are many big mechs wandering about out here."** Max remarked as he sussed the direction and began to follow them, prepping the catch pole just in case they ran into their target at short notice. The trail guided him over a ridge and down towards a gully.  **"Bet he's been hiding out in there. It's sheltered, out of the way, and quiet."**

**“No one would suspect it either.”** Swarm agreed as she followed the mech, eyeing the trail a bit and walking. She narrowed her optics before shifting to look towards the gully. Hopefully this was Sixshot and no one else, it was about time the mech was found anyways.

Fort Max slowed up as he noticed that the snow around the place was fairly when trodden from constant use which did confirm that someone was living here. The mech pressed forward through the narrow bit of terrain until he found a cave at the other end. **"Bingo."** He rumbled as he headed inside, perhaps pushing his luck as he entered the gloom.

Swarm was a little less enthusiastic about going right into the gloom, Sixshot wasn’t this idiotic to leave tracks in the snow. Unless he wanted them to be there, for a reason. She couldn’t help the sneaking suspicion it was a trap and she kept looking over her shoulder as she trailed after Fort Max.

And sure enough it was indeed a trap. Sixshot dropped down the steep edge of the gully and ran straight at Swarm in a frenzy and he aimed to tackle her from the side, snarling like a wild animal.   


The noise caught Max's attention instantly, but the narrow entrance to the cave slowed his exit since he couldn't back out easily or even turn around. His broad shoulders were suddenly tangled in things hanging from the cave ceiling and he grunted helplessly as he became trapped.

Swarm screeched as she somehow managed to barely evade the tackle by a few centimeters, optics widening as she stumbled back. She panted a few moments before straightening herself up and staring at Sixshot, at least what remained of him at the moment. Good Primus, she needed that tranquilizer gun and Max but both were occupied but the damn cave.

Sixshot rose up slowly and turned to face Swarm, still growling and venting hard. Though something was off about him, mainly because there was a sickly purple glow in what should be red optics. He advanced towards the femme before making another flying leap at her, clearly determined to have a proper fight.   


Fort Max strained and heaved, soon breaking free in a flurry of dirt and snow. He was dazed and sore, but he whipped round and lurched forward, hooking the rope of the catch pole around the six phaser's helm and yanking him backwards by the throat. Pulling the rope peeking out the end of the pole he tightened it around Sixshot's neck and pinned him against the ground and held him there.  **"Sneaky little bastard!"**

Swarm stared and was a bit unmoving as he had advanced again towards her before Fort Max had managed to catch him before she got pinned against the ground. She blinked a few times to focus herself in before glancing towards the mechs.  **“He isn’t right, Maximus. His optics... they’re not what they should be.”** Her voice was low and she was unsure if they should even be out here catching him. Maybe this had been a bad idea, going on a search for the mech she had called a friend.

Fort Max wrestled with his end of the pole as Sixshot put up a fight, struggling and thrashing like a wild animal. Hearing Swarm mention something about Sixshot's optics he grew increasingly concerned. Were they dealing with a diseased Cybertronian? Concern descended over his features as he looked between the mech and the femme.  **"Sounds like we'll need a medic then. Does the base have secure cells? We need to get him there so we can assess things."**

**“Yes, the base has secure cells. It’s just getting him into one will be the trouble.”** Swarm wasn’t sure about this and it was obvious, she was similar to when they had first walked through the halls of the base. Nervous and nearly pathetic, but she was trying to remain somewhat stable headed. At least, that was until she doubled checked how far they were from base, the closest was the tunnels that still had radiation from Sunbreaker’s final nova blast at the base. Maybe it would do some sort of good.

Fort Max could tell that things were not good and he decided to take charge.  **"Come here and take the pole. Hold on tight, he's strong. Just push him down against the ground and don't let go."** He instructed, or rather commanded. He needed his servos free since he intended to switch to the tranq gun. He began to wonder if perhaps a quick examination would answer all their troubles.

Swarm nodded and immediately moved over to take the pole, holding onto tightly. She pushed Sixshot against the ground and did as she was told, not minding that she was the one being commanded around for once. She gripped the pole tightly to make sure she had enough of a grip and to make sure Sixshot stayed down.

Once the femme had the pole the former guard stepped back and prepped the gun, loading up the ammo and then taking aim at the six phaser. A loud bang rang out as he took the shot. Sixshot thrashed wildly at first but soon his movements lessened and he fell quiet. It took a further few minutes before he was out like a light. Fort Max stowed the gun away before he approached the six phaser to get a proper look and he noted the strange colour of the optics.  **"I think I've seen this before. 'Purple Madness', affects the brain module and causes the affected to basically... hallucinate."**

Swarm lessened the hold on the pole, nodding as Fort Max spoke and she looked down at the mech she considered herself friendly enough with. She made a bit of a face as it was mentioned that it could possibly be Purple Madness, narrowing her optics softly. Damn, she had little knowledge on most things affecting the brain module.

**"We had this often in the prison cells. Often affected Cybertronians were arrested and brought in only to be found to be sick, not actually bad. There's a couple ways to cure it. It involves raising the internal temperature up and burning the virus code from the system. This can be done by getting a medic to induce a fever, or... well... there's another way."** Fort Max seemed to fluster a bit as he tried to figure out how to share the other method. His mouth kept moving but he failed to speak, though his faceplates were visibly heating up.

**"What's the other way, Max?"** Swarm asked cautiously, quirking a brow as she noticed him failing to speak and his faceplates.  **"To put simply and nicely, stress relief?"** She questioned, settling one servo on her hip plating whilst the other still held onto the pole. She wasn't going to let the damn thing go if her life depended on it, but she had an assumption. A frag was a simple and easy way to heat up, she knew that.

The former guard fidgeted before finally nodding his helm. **"Yup. A long stress relief. But it's... mildly dangerous. As you saw he's aggressive so he'll need to be tied down."** Max explained as he managed to look at the femme, though he still seemed sheepish about the whole affair.  **"It's your choice on what we do, he's your friend, not mine."** He swallowed hard before he aimed to heave the six phaser up so he could be carried, though he made no attempt to remove the pole since he was concerned about their captive waking up.

The former commander just shrugged her shoulder plating,  **"As long as I don't end up with another broken hip, very well."** She seemed less than sheepish, or even amused, as if it was normal to be fragged in such a way. She shifted the servo resting on her hip back to holding onto the pole,  **"It's easier than having a medic go through the snow and wasting time."** She hummed as she looked away briefly and towards the six phaser, her optics seemingly glaring a bit before she shifted her gaze away.

**"Whaaaat?"** Fort Max's optics widened as he stared over at Swarm with his jaw falling open. Now that was a shock and very unexpected, a broken hip?! He needed a moment to recover from that revelation and he suddenly closed his thighs together and shivered. Though he then thought of something more now that they had settled on the fragging method.  **"Um... will you... need help with this?"**

Swarm couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out of her at Fort Max's reaction, shifting her gaze to catch him shivering.  **"Help with what? Fragging Sixshot? Most likely not, unless you want to."** That was mostly a joke, unless he really did want to. Then that would be something different, usually it was only her and Sixshot.  **"As well, at the mention of the broken hip, it happened once and yes, it was painful."**

Fort Max really did seem out of his depth at that moment considering the topic of the conversation and his severe lack of experience when it came to openly discussing such things. He wasn't necessarily aiming to frag Sixshot, but rather help with the foreplay stuff at least. But at the same time he was... mildly keen on a little 'stress relief' himself, so to say. Rather than replying like a normal Cybertronian he ended up just making a weird noise instead and he avoided making optic contact, instead focusing on lugging Sixshot along through the snow as he followed their tracks back through the white environment.

Swarm trailed after him whilst still keeping a grip on the catch pole, not having been told to let it go. And fortunately, she did not want to let go. Though after a couple of moments, a quiet apology came from the femme due to the awkward silence that had befell the three of them. She wasn’t one for silence, since she was so used to life inside of the base. Her optics shifted downcast to make sure she wouldn’t stumble as she walked.

Fort Max swallowed hard as he walked along and he eventually looked over at the femme.  **"Um... you-... I-..."** He struggled to think of what to say, not entirely used to situations like this. But frankly it was possibly a good time to discuss things.  **"You're not what I expected... w-what I mean is that you are better than what I first thought."**

**“Better?”** Swarm perked up and cast a curious glance over at him,  **“How is that?”** It was true curiosity that laced her tone that was a bit odd. She honestly thought what better could she be than a former commander or a beast as she had been called.

**"My former perceptions made me view you as a terrorist, a monster, and... just as how the media made you out to be. No personality, no feelings, no sense of love... today has opened my optics to the fact that I was the one who was flawed."** Max continued as he tried to elaborate on his thoughts, admitting that just that very morning he had still held onto the old beliefs.

A soft chuckle slipped from her as she shifted her gaze away,  **"Would you believe me that for a long time I was just that? It took me a long time to feel the faintest thread of emotion, especially when I had lost Shadowblitz."** Swarm admitted to him, sighing lightly after a few moments.  **"Even at the beginning of my memories, I was nothing more than the monster media made me out to be. I wanted others to suffer after what Cinderstorm had done to me, to any of the Hydracons."**

**"Cinderstorm is a right glitchhead though."** Fort Max huffed as he thought about the mech. But he then sighed and offered the femme a sympathetic smile. **"Guess we're a little bit the same in a way. I reckon there must have been a couple tales about the crazed warden ripping prisoners in half. But you're not the monster anymore."** He added promptly, though his optics widened as he felt his footing slip as they moved down a small slope and he ended up arse over tit with Sixshot tangled around him.

Swarm was about to speak until she slipped along with him, mostly due to the fact she still had the catch pole and her pedes hit unseen ice. She didn’t end up in Max’s position, luckily, as foretold by her giggling and shaking her helm.  **“Need some help, Max?”** She managed to get herself into a standing position, wobbling a bit before managing to balance.

Fort Max growled lightly and he eased Sixshot off of himself.  **"I'm fine. Just cold and wet."** He replied as he picked himself up and began to wipe the slush from his frame. He really wanted to get back to the warm interior of the base now.

Swarm snickered softly,  **“I guess that would be where Sunbreaker would come in handy.”** She hummed as she maintained a respectable distance since she wasn’t sure if she should come closer or not. Mechs were much harder to read than their femme counterparts, she made that assumption easily.  **“As for our previous topic, I heard little about inside the prison. Most anyone I saved were in the execution lineups, no one mentioned a warden that I recall.”** She admitted honestly, shifting on her pedes as she picked up the catch pole.  **“As for not being a monster, I wouldn’t say that. I’m just more humane now.”**

**"Humane? You need to realise that you're a bit of a hero really. I mean, you did just trek through the snow to save your friend and intend to... relieve him in the pursuit of curing him of a nasty virus."** Fort Max replied with a shrug as he bent down to heave Sixshot up again, which was not overly easy considering their near equal size and weight.  **"How far to the hatch? My energy levels are getting low again."**

Swarm glanced around a bit, chuckling a bit at the mentioning of ‘relieving’ Sixshot. She took a few steps forward as she eyed for their tracks,  **“Shouldn’t be too far now- OH SLAG!”** She yelled out when all of a sudden she just dropped out of sight. Below was a very loud clang and clatter, Swarm found the hatch though.

Fort Max's optics widened when Swarm simply just... disappeared. Though he yipped when Sixshot was wretched from his grasp and disappeared through the hatch after the femme.  **"Oh slag..."** He groaned before he moved to climb through the hatch, closing it behind him before moving to the femme's side.  **"You alright?"**

Swarm had managed to get herself sitting, optics narrowed a bit.  **“Fine, besides for the fact I busted my nose a second time doing just that.”** She huffed, having a servo covering the lower half of her face. She hissed slightly in pain, before moving to get herself to standing.  **“Not the first time I lost that hatch, probably not the last.”**

**"Well, we're inside now at least and out of the cold."** Fort Max replied as he moved closer whilst retrieving a rag from his subspace and offering it to Swarm so she could tend to her nose.  **"Lets get you cleaned up then, and once the snow melts we can organise some flag markers around the hatch to avoid this happening again."**

Swarm took the rag and removed her servo from covering her face, wiping off the energon dripping down from her nose. She winced slightly at the pain in her nose, cleaning herself up for the moment before heaving herself off her off. She ignored the pain in her leg from the fall, since her nose was in worse condition than from her doing the splits.  **“Thank you, once again.”**

**"You're welcome. If you can guide me to a secure room that has a berth. I doubt our captive will be asleep for much longer."** Fort Max warned as he looked over at the six changer that was sprawled out on the floor. He was concerned about him waking up, especially after that drop.

Swarm shifted her gaze over to Sixshot and narrowed her optics softly, before nodding her helm and shifting to walk.  **"There's one close by, follow me."** Making sure she was able to walk on that leg she came in on, she headed towards the entrance of the control room whilst waiting for him. Once he caught up, she lead the way towards a secure room, specifically one that had belonged to a very familiar being in the base.

Fort Max hauled Sixshot along the floor as he moved to catch up with the femme, discarding the catch pole since it had been broken during the tumble. So it made him feel more urgent about getting the mech sorted and hopefully cured.  **"Stay asleep. Stay asleep."** He chanted, praying even as he really didn't want to fight.

Swarm made her way into a somewhat large room next to her workspace,  **"Set him down in here, there's nothing worth value that he can't break if he wakes up."** She instructed as she opened the door and held it open for the large mech, looking around outside the door briefly.

The former warden dragged Sixshot inside and moved towards the berth immediately, heaving the other mech onto it and laying him out. " **Phew... right, is there anything to bind his servos? Might be wise to stop him from punching and scratching. At least grabbing his legs shouldn't be an issue, unless you feel better securing them apart as well."** Max explained, panting from exhaustion as he watched the slumbering mech.

**"I might have something in my work space, and I won't worry about his legs."** Swarm brushed off the thought of securing those as well, though it would probably be a better idea on her half. She moved out of the room and into the room next door, where the net gun and what remained of the mech's prized weapon sat on a table whilst she searched for something to bind Sixshot.

Fort Max maintained watch in the meantime though he became tense as he heard grunts and snorts coming from Sixshot as he began to stir.  **"Oh sweet slag."** The former warden groaned as he began to panic. Looking briefly back at the door he then moved to climb onto the berth so he could use his own weight to pin the other mech down in the meantime.

Swarm soon found something after awhile of digging (and knocking down a cabinet, damn moveable things). Rope, used for special tasks and the occasional frag, in which case she only hoped this would work. She made sure she had enough, never knew if the mech could break it immediately or not. She moved back out of her work space and back towards the opposing room.

Sixshot was thoroughly fizzing with outrage as he locked his sights on Fort Max and he struggled wildly beneath the larger mech. Max strained to maintain control, but he was weakening and he could feel his grip loosening on the other.  **"SWARM!"** He cried out in desperation.

Swarm had a mild two second stare before she bolted over, immediately aiming to restrain Sixshot against the berth. She managed to get a bit of rope around Sixshot's wrist joint before yanking back and trying to restrain him. Good Primus this was like when someone gave Moon highgrade.

Sixshot looked alarmed when his servos were suddenly hoisted above his helm and were restrained against the top of the berth. At least it did the job and eased the work that Fort Max had to do. The other mech vented a sigh of relief as he sat up and straddled Sixshot's hips for the time being. **"Thanks. He had nearly wriggled free from me."** He spoke before he patted Sixshot's abdomen, though was earned with nothing more than snarls.

**"Next time, yell for me instead of me walking in to see what is happening."** The femme chuckled a bit as she heard the snarls from Sixshot, shooting a brief glance at him. All she knew, was Primus be damned, she was probably going to end up with another broken hip from either him or Fort Max if he did intend to get in on a bit of stress relief himself.

**"I wasn't expecting him to be so... lively. He's strong. But come on, lets get him heated up."** Fort Max replied as he shifted himself, turning round and settling on Sixshot's stomach area before he reached down and grabbed the other mech's legs. He hoisted them up and apart so he was left in a very prone and exposed position, and more importantly couldn't fight back.  **"Might be an idea to... tease him. Get his engines revving. In other cases I've seen that generally brings them back a little mentally."** He suggested, flinching a little when Sixshot tried to wriggle his legs free.

Swarm tried to bite back a comment but failed and chuckled,  **"You'd be surprised how lively large mechs are.** " At realizing what she said, she immediately turned away and went towards what she was going to be doing, partially now unbelieving she agreed to frag Sixshot. From that moment on, she committed to no more comments like that and a personal invite into such that they might end up fragging.

Fort Max was utterly silent for a long moment before a cheeky smirk wormed its way across his face and he glanced at Swarm.  **"Oh, we can be."** He remarked, a chuckle escaping him as he continued to keep Sixshot steady and prone.  **"There should be an emergency release on his panels, just in case you were wondering how to get past them."** Most Cybertronians had these emergency release buttons, generally used by medics when they needed prompt access.

Swarm audibly heated up, as told by the huff from her vents. She glanced at Fort Max and noticed his smirk before immediately shaking her helm at the remark, muttering something along the lines of that she knew about the emergency release. She soon found the button and used it to open the proned mech's panels, shifting slightly.

Sixshot growled loudly and continued to struggle, but he could not get Fort Max to budge. The former warden gave the other mech's legs a light squeeze before he glanced down at the exposed array, his faceplates heating up as he got his first look at things.  **"He's... a big mech I see."** He remarked awkwardly with a nervous laugh.

The femme immediately shifted her gaze to Fort Max, the cheeky smirk he was wearing previous spreading across her face.  **"I knew that from the get go, I had a broken hip after all."** She looked away and began to work on teasing the six phaser, just to start somewhere.

**"I... see why."** Fort Max continued to muster up some laughter before he heard that the noises that Sixshot was making change.  **"I think he likes that."**

Swarm snickered softly and glanced at Sixshot briefly, rolling her optics before continuing with her teasing. She experimentally rubbed at the six phaser's exterior node whilst focusing elsewhere, meanwhile the smirk remained.

Fort Max listened to the other mech whimper and moan between growls and snarls, and he felt him fidget in response to the touching. Hearing a noise he then looked down again and watched as Sixshot's cable extended out to greet them both. **"Wish I had an extra servo, then I could actually help."**

**“You are helping, trust me.”** Swarm offered a somewhat flirty smile before continuing to rub the mech’s exterior node. That’s why she had more servos, and a mouth. She locked her mouth around the top of Sixshot’s cable, beginning to bob her helm up and down. Frag embarrassment, she’d deal with it later.

Fort Max watched the show below and he felt his own systems heating up, and the noises that Sixshot were making really wasn't helping. A distinct clang rang out from his panel and he sat rigid with a look of embarrassment. Seemed that his body had other ideas about things.

Swarm’s gaze shot up as she heard the clang, quirking a brow curiously. She was unsure whether to offer assistance or not, gently grazing her denta along Sixshot’s spike to stimulate it. Debating her choices, she pulled her helm off the familiar pile and huffed lightly.  **“Lemme guess, you’re getting heated too?”**

Sixshot was responding well to the attention, his valve beginning to leak lubricant as he was stimulated and pleasured. Even his growls had begun to change and he seemed to be struggling less against the binds and against the mech on top of him. Though a needy whine escaped him when Swarm drew off his spike. Fort Max swallowed nervously and nodded his helm.  **"Y-yeah... Sorry."**

**“It’s alright. After Sixshot gets a turn, you could as well.”** Swarm offered in a non-chalant tone before hearing the six phaser’s whine. She rolled her optics softly and returned to stimulating his spike, continuing to bob her helm upon it whilst gently pressing two of her digits into his valve as she worked.  Honestly, if she got two frags out of working together with Fort Max, she thought it was a damn good job.

Fort Max suddenly smiled and he tried to simmer himself down, contenting himself with the show and the feel of Sixshot trembling under him. It was strangely pleasing to have his oldest enemy in such a prone state, to hear him make slutty noises as he was pleasured by his own friend. Deciding to help out in other ways he manipulated one of Sixshot's legs closer to his face before he began to harass a gap in the plating with his glossa, sucking bits of the plating with loud slurps.

Swarm smirked softly once she heard Fort Max able to focus elsewhere, though perked up at the sound of slurping. She made no effort to remark, content on pleasing the large mech, humming pleasantly. She grazed her denta once more along the spike she had in her mouth, continuing to please his valve.

The assault from two individuals worked to build Sixshot's core temperature quickly, and the first signs of progress became clear as he finally mustered up some words.  **"By Primus..."** Everything was a blur to him but he was well aware that he felt good despite the pounding processor ache.

**"There he is."** Fort Max rumbled as he paused momentarily from what he was doing. But he rapidly returned to his work as he lapped at the knee plating and nibbled along the edge of it. Though he soon eased up his hold on Sixshot's legs as he sensed that they weren't going to be a problem. Sliding himself backwards he then rested on Sixshot's chest and he began to glide his digits across the mech's lower belly before dipping them into the gaps where the thigh plating met the hips.

Swarm smirked faintly when she heard both Sixshot and Fort Max both speak. She managed swallow down the mechs’ spike as she managed to take him down to the hilt, not something difficult but something she hadn’t don’t in a long period of time. She lapped at the underside of his spike whilst still working his valve.

Sixshot whined loudly, nearly howling when he was swallowed right to the base. He wanted to squirm and thrust but fortunately for Swarm Fort Max's weight kept him pinned to the berth.  **"Nrrgh...! W-where am I? Who's sucking me off?"** He eventually managed to ask as he became increasingly more aware about his location.

**"Hydracon base, and that would be your good friend Swarm. Long time no see, old rival. Try to remain calm, well, need you to be horny actually. You've been afflicted with 'Purple Madness', and as you know there's only one way to purge the system of the virus."** Fort Max explained, receiving a hum of understanding from the mech trapped beneath him. He pressed his digits in deeper into the joint gaps and teased the deeper wires which dragged further gasps and moans from the six phaser.

Swarm chuckled softly as she thrusted her digits into Sixshot’s valve slightly. Her chuckle didn’t come out into the open though as her mouth and intake were a bit preoccupied. Though, sadly, she had to draw herself off his spike because she needed air or else she’d pass out. She panted slightly as she worked on getting a couple of ventfuls of air into her system.  **“G-goodness... I’m out of practice.”** The femme whines softly as she rubbed her neck cables slightly with her free servo. She shook her helm softly and returned her helm to the mech’s spike, continuing her work.

**"I could always take over for a little bit."** Fort Max offered with a tilt of his helm, though he heard a snort of disagreement from Sixshot over that particular idea. Max rolled his optics before he pinched a cluster of wires hard and made the mech choke on his words before he could get them out. Leaning forward he then lifted his hips up so he was no longer pinning Sixshot down, then he opened his panels and gave the six phaser a proper view. A dripping valve and a cable that hung heavy between his legs, a big one at that.  **"Enjoy the view, rival."** He taunted as he left himself on display to tease the other mech further whilst he continued to probe at the wires, pulling on them and lacing his digits around them.

Swarm heard the taunt and glanced up faintly, curiously quirking a brow. Much like mechs, she herself was getting heated up and man she could feel it. She whined softly and as best she could at the mention of a view, but what could she expect? Two big mechs and somewhat of a large femme. At least it wasn’t Athena and one of them, then there would’ve probably been a small fight. She shuffled her legs slightly while she continued her work, finding it a bit unfair that her fluster was getting to be a bit much. Nonetheless, she managed to take Sixshot all the way down with little difficulty, besides for minor jaw pain, she lapped at the underside of his cable a bit.

Sixshot was panting hard behind his faceplate, his cognitive thoughts torn between wanting to taste the dripping valve dangling in front of his face and of course the wonderful sensation being devoted to his spike. He was still mildly dazed from the illness and he honestly had no memory of what had happened over the past month but he was enjoying this return to reality, as confusing as it was. Though it didn't take much more before he went rigid and keened loudly, his cable abruptly spilling a small load as he struck a sudden overload.

Fort Max withdrew his digits from the wire clusters as he felt Sixshot hit a peak and he worked on pressing the hips down so he couldn't hurt Swarm with his desire to thrust and buck. Of course this would be the first overload of many, just a single one would not purge the system of disease completely.  **"Good lad."** He remarked before he felt Sixshot pausing for a rest so he slid back and sat up on his knees, finally displaying himself for Swarm's own pleasure. **"Give him a chance to collect his thoughts, then we need to work fast on getting him to overload again."**

Swarm had withdrawn her digits from Sixshot’s valve and waited to withdraw her helm until after his peak, before settling back. She swallowed down what had been of Sixshot’s overload, before panting softly. She rubbed at her main intake with a wince, man it was gonna be sore for a bit. Not even making an effort to talk, she simply nodded at Fort Max until she spotted his array. Her optics flickered to an amber color before turning to their normal violet base. Her vents whined for her since she wasn’t taking a chance talking.

Fort Max watched her before suddenly smirking and he shuffled forward, being mindful of the panting mech below him. Pausing by Sixshot's hips he then leaned down and aimed to stroke Swarm's cheek, urging her to come forward to be with him for a moment. He had a devious little plan in mind that would hopefully benefit all three of them.  **"Come settle over his hips, and open your panels."**

Swarm wasn’t sure how to react when her cheek was stroked, besides that she kind of melted into it. At mentioning of opening her panels, that seemed perk her right back up. She shifted to move and settle where he had told her, opening her panels up.

Fort Max leaned his helm in closer and he aimed to brush his lips against her own in a tentative manner, soon braving himself up to move in for a proper and more dominating kiss. It had been a while since he had last done this and he was honestly craving it. Reaching a servo down he trailed his digits down the front of her frame as he lowered it down further before aiming to graze his digits over her array. He aimed to touch at her external node, rubbing it in cautious little circles.

Swarm shuddered softly at finally getting the attention she wanted, trying to make sure she didn’t squirm too much. What else can she say? She is a casual fragger, and she can’t help it, she was needy. Pressing her lips in return to his, a faint whimper slipped out of her. The personality he knew be damned, the both of them were making her horny and heated.

Fort Max deepened the kiss as he hungrily claimed her lips, rubbing at her external node a little longer before sliding his digits across the lips of her valve as he smeared the lubricants around. Then he aimed to press two digits into her, beginning to process of easing her up and to pleasure her.   


Sixshot slowly came to again he leaned his helm up and was greeted with the sight of, well, mostly Fort Max's aft in his face, but he could see that the other mech was having a fine time with Swarm.  **"Never thought ya had it in ya, Max. And... wait, are those fraggin' lights decorating your valve?** " He was a little surprised to see the flashy mods in fact and he was curious as to who Fort Max had tried to impress with those.

Swarm squirmed faintly against his intrusion into her valve, though stopped her squirming curiously at the sound of lights. Almost as bad her forked and light-up glossa, but she couldn’t help that bit. Cinderstorm was big on details with the Hydracons, each one had a different bit. She shuddered softly and squirmed further whilst Fort Max worked on easing her up.

Fort Max continued to finger her valve, easing a third finger inside as he eased her open further. Meanwhile he heard Sixshot talking about his valve and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling into the kiss. Concentrating hard he then made the light flicker and flash for Sixshot's amusement whilst he reached his other servo down to seize a hold of the other mech's spike, jerking him off in the meantime. Then he felt that both parties were ready. Breaking the kiss he then rested his forehead against Swarm's own.  **"Ease yourself down."** He instructed, sliding his digits out of her but then using them to spread the lips of her valve whilst he held Sixshot's spike steady.

Swarm took a moment to somewhat gathered her jumbled thoughts, simply responding with a soft and breathy ‘mhmm’. She shifted to ease herself down onto the familiar spike, though it still stretched her out a bit, as it usually did. She let out a soft moan and she shuddered softly, not making much a noise.

Sixshot moaned beneath them as Swarm was seated upon his aching spike and he tried to thrust but was immediately halted by Max who pinned his hips. He seemed to understand and forced himself to lay still.

Fort Max smiled as he watched things move into place. Chuckling lightly he then moved to wrap his arms around Swarm to offer her some balance but also as he aimed to help her move off and on Sixshot's spike.  **"There we go. Bet it feels nice to be the real centre of attention."** He purred before he leaned down to mouth at her neck cables.

Swarm whined softly when her neck cables were messed with, she squirmed faintly. She huffed heatedly from her vents, though was enjoying it nonetheless.  **“I-it does..”** She panted softly whilst with Fort Max’s assistance she was worked off and on of Sixshot’s spike. It felt amazing to frag the mech, even though it wasn’t what she was used to in their interaction.

Fort Max continued the actions, sucking on her neck cables and making her bounce on the six phaser's spike whilst picking up the pace of the movements. Shuffling his hips forward he then took the chance to self indulge by rubbing his own spike against Swarm's abdomen as he tried to get a little contact for himself.

Swarm felt something along her abdomen and took a faint glance down, noticing Fort Max indulging himself. She shifted one of her servos to rest along her hip plating, wanting to indulge him herself but she was a bit preoccupied with else wise.

Sixshot whined and keened beneath them, frustrated with being used in such a way and with being unable to tease the mech before him. The valve was flashing away and there was nothing he could do!  **"Cheeky slagger!"** He growled before he finally caved and began thrusting his hips upwards so he could at least give Swarm a decent frag, and he had sorely missed doing so.

Max didn't stop Sixshot this time, though then again he was more keen on half-humping Swarm's frame so was a little busy. But he was still making the effort to get her moving up and down, timing everything with the thrusts from the other mech.

Swarm let out a sharp gasp as she felt Sixshot thrusting his hips up into her, she soon taking over her movement. Though with Max’s assistance, it just made things easier after falling through the hatch and damaging something in one of her legs. She continued to work her magic, as Skywarp would say, as she did little to mind herself between two large mechs.

Fort Max moaned lightly as he felt his sensitivity increase and he forced himself to retreat his hips to deny himself a premature overload. Though he kept one arm wrapped around Swarm and bit at her neck, and he reached his other servo down to stimulate her external node to try and ease her towards an overload.  **"Come on you two, I want to hear that sweet music."** He purred as he paused briefly in the biting, though he rapidly resumed it. Sixshot happily obliged as he began to thrust faster, clearly needy and eager.

Swarm squirmed and moaned rather loudly when he rubbed at her node, shuddering a bit and shuttering her optics. She was like Sixshot, eager to be shot into an overload. But lucky for her, having watched the mechs and both been needy for a good frag for awhile, it took a few moments of the rubbing to shoot her into an overload. And she hit it, hard. Nearly ripped a scream out of her if she didn’t know better.

Sixshot was dragged over the moment she tightened around his length and he bellowed his release, making no effort to be quiet as he let his spike explode with transfluid within her. He kept his hips thrust up off the berth and he held it there for a long time before relaxing back down and cycling air through his systems as he tried to recover.

Fort Max chuckled as he remained where he was, breathing in deeply as he savoured the aroma of two sated Cybertronians. It was rather intoxicating.  **"I think it's safe to say that you're cured now, Sixshot. I'll set you free in a moment."** He very much doubted that they would have any issues now.

Swarm cycled air through her systems, her optics briefly flickering from how hard her overload was. Good lord, she didn’t realize how much she needed that. Guess that is what happened when you become the casual frag bot, especially being a leader and a Decepticon. Finally a bit of time to catch herself back to a stable set of mind. Unlike usually, she couldn’t bounce back.

Fort Max gently eased himself away from Swarm and he shifted off of Sixshot. Edging up the berth he then reached up and released the six changer's wrists and let the other mech be free.  **"There we go."** He rumbled before he leaned away again, sitting off to the side as he gave the other two a moment.

Sixshot lowered his servos and groaned with relief as he worked the stiffness out his joints. If he had had the energy he would have jumped the other mech, but fortunately for Max he couldn't move yet. Instead he turned his attention to Swarm, his red optics gleaming with glee.  **"Missed ya, babe."**

Swarm offered a bit of a flustered grin at Sixshot whilst she moved off his spike with a subtle huff. Managing to settle herself enough to chuckle lightly, she shifted her grin into more of a warm smile.  **“M-missed ya too, Sixxy.”** She shifted and sat next to him on the berth, still trying to get enough air into her systems.

Sixshot gazed at her for a long moment before he turned his attention towards Fort Max.  **"So, when do we get to hear you scream in bliss?"** He queried curiously, eyeing the still fully erect spike on the other mech.

Max offered a gruff chuckle and he idly stroked himself in a teasing manner.  **"Dunno. Maybe I'll just up and leave and give you two some space."** He replied, albeit in jest. He had no intentions of leaving, not now. But he wasn't going to give himself up easily.

Swarm shifted her gaze at Fort Max and narrowed her optics, huffing her vents. Though it took her a moment, she hopped off the berth and stood whilst crossing her arms. “ **You give us space and you won’t hear the end of it.”**

**"Easy! I don't intend on leaving, honest."** Fort Max replied as he raised his servos up in surrender, a nervous laugh escaping him. Though he suddenly remembered something, something important. He turned and looked at Sixshot with a sudden serious expression and he retrieved an object from his subspace.  **"Here, your t-cog."**

Sixshot looked rather shocked as he was given his missing piece.  **"Ya kept it this whole time? Huh... guess you ain't such a glitch after all."** He replied, chuckling as he sat up and looked at the thing. Thankfully it would be easy to install considering that the removal had been clean.

Swarm had caught sight of it and smirked faintly, shifting her gaze back to Fort Max. Though she said nothing, she offered a grateful smile. She winced slightly as the rest of her systems kicked in and she could feel the pain of her busted up nose. As well as it leaking energon again, she grumbling softly whilst pulling out the rag she used previously with a huff. She muttered something along the lines of ‘damn nose’.

Fort Max left Sixshot to it, especially since the six phaser was already opening up his side panel and working on installing his long missing piece. Though it did mean that he caught sight of Swarm and he saw that her nose was still causing issue.  **"You alright over there?"** He asked with concern, falling onto all fours so he could cross the berth safely to the other side. But the moment he passed Sixshot he was suddenly slapped straight on the valve which ripped a high pitched uncharacteristic shriek from him. His faceplates heated up instantly and he snapped his helm round in order to give the other mech a dark glower.  **"Fragging glitchhead!"** He spat bitterly, though Sixshot was nearly broken with laughter and he was busily pointing at the now furiously flashing valve on the former warden.

Swarm was about to speak until his screech caught her off guard. She was a mixture of confused, amused, and wanting to punch Sixshot herself. She couldn’t help the laughter that suddenly had escaped her, shaking her helm a bit whilst she sat there.  **“I-I’m fine...! Though you look a bit flustered yourself!”** She giggled a bit as she worked on she didn’t get energon everywhere from her nose. All she knew is that it occasionally throbbed with pain, and the movement might not have been a good idea when she barely got her nose to stop leaking.

Fort Max bit his bottom lip as he felt the throbbing set in and he felt very much out of his depth at that moment.  **"I-I will be fine."** He defended, a nervous cough escaping him. Though he wasn't given a chance to recover when Sixshot landed another slap and made the poor Autobot scream again. He was a trembling whimpering wreck after the third strike and the six former was not in the mood to show much mercy as he continued to land slap after slap. Max buried his face into the berth and shivered, muffled cries and moans escaping him before he tensed up hard. Sixshot looked surprised and he lifted his servo up and noticed that it was thoroughly coated in lubricant.  **"I think we found yer kink big boy."** The Decepticon teased, earning a muffled and angry  _ 'shut up' _ from the downed Autobot.

The Hydracon smirked and finished cleaning herself up, quirking a brow before chuckling softly. She shifted and crossed her arms, crossing one leg over the other as she sat there.  **“I don’t think either of us will shut up, Max. And wow, that was bit of a shock coming from you.”** She laughed a bit to tease him, before she uncrossed her arms.    
  


Max huffed as he finally recovered from his sudden, and rather sore overload. He couldn't believe that this had happened, or that it had been so wonderful. He sat himself up before leaning back a little so he could leer down at his leaking valve which was still flaring up a light show.  **"Frag you guys."** He huffed with a playful pout. Sixshot let out a gruff chortle before he shifted off to the side to rest.

Swarm gave Max the straightest face she could muster, besides the fact of a fanged grin. Her two sharpened canines glinted faintly in the lights of the base, as well as reflecting some of the glowing bits from her glossa.  **“Maybe later.”** She said so straightforward, most people would have facepalmed or just turn and left. She glanced at Sixshot briefly before she shifted off the berth, wincing slightly as she finally put pressure on that leg she heavily fell on. She rubbed at her hip plating lightly before shifting to better look at the mechs.

Max shivered and glanced away at that remark. But both the mechs were soon watching the femme and they shared a glance of concern with each other as they noticed that things were not entirely fine.  **"Swarm, maybe you should see a medic. That tumble through the hatch clearly has done you harm. Fragging is not a wise past time right now."** He didn't want any further harm to come to her.

Swarm was having a similar remark pass through her processor until the former warden spoke up.  **“Stay out of my head, will ya?”** She huffed a bit jokingly before sighing,  **“I was plannin’ to anyways, just falling through that hatch wasn’t in my plans.”** She shrugged her shoulder plating a bit as she took a glance at the mechs. It felt odd, at least now, to her to have the both of them in her company. The most she saw of Max was what the war had shown, a reason she had also immediately tried to contact him for finding Sixshot. She shifted and put more of her weight onto the side that wasn’t in pain, crossing her arms to have some sort of balance.

Max sighed before he moved to get off the berth, wobbling a bit since his legs were still shaky from his overload. Sixshot soon moved to stand next to him.  **"Maybe you should lay down."** They spoke in unison as they both offered the same look of concern.

Swarm could now feel her shorter height compared to both mechs kick in, and even felt a bit nervous when they spoke in unison.  **“Er... f-fine. As long as you don’t do the unison thing again.”** The femme huffed softly whilst I crossing her arms. She cast a brief glance between both mechs, feeling a bit odd with the both of them acting nearly identical.

The two mechs looked at each other before they ended up saying 'No' in perfect unison, soon chuckling together as they found amusement in it all. Though the two of them soon began fumbling about as they stowed away their cables and closed up their panels. But Sixshot soon moved away from the berth and he began to cycle through his various modes, knocking the rust out of his joints. Eventually he stopped in his wolf mode and he had a good stretch.  **"Miss transformin'!"** He barked with glee.

Swarm chuckled softly as she shifted herself and sat on the berth, watching him transform with a soft smile. She chuckled softly as she made sure her panels were closed up before hearing him bark. “ **I bet so, you were without your transforming for a long while.”** She remarked with a soft hum, shuttering her optics for the moment and taking a brief few moments to herself. Just to relax and ignore the pain in her leg.

**"Aye, that I was. Though... I gotta ask, what did I do when I was sick? I know that illness, I know what it does to a fella. What did I do?"** Sixshot sat back on his haunches as he looked over at Max and Swarm, his ears folding back out of worry. Max visibly flinched and he glanced away as he decided to leave that messy task to Swarm.

Swarm opened her optics before shifting her gaze to Max, watching him flinch. Primus be damned, you’re leaving it to her. She sighed lightly and sat forward, leaning on her knee plating a bit.  **“The only way we really figured out what happened was when... you shot up a café.. I wasn’t there and I don’t know much of the details.”** She sighed softly as she looked at Sixshot with a subtle frown a bit.

**"I shot up... a cafe?"** Sixshot made a low whine and he looked visibly shocked.  **"Did... did I kill anyone?"** He was already dreading the answer, but he just had to know. But thankfully there was some good news on that front.

**"Thankfully you missed every patron. Good thing you're a shit shot."** Max chimed in with a snort, earning him a growl from the robotic wolf.  **"But you scared a lot of people, we honestly thought that you were out to hurt folk, on purpose that is. After that you went missing, and you were living wild as it turns out."**

Swarm nodded and snickered softly when Sixshot growled, but then she glanced at Max briefly.  **“I went lookin’ for you, enlisted him and Moony. Though Moony is shit at tracking. He’s the one that found your tracks and after realizing where we went was a trap... well, events lead to where we are now.”** She added on with a subtle shrug before sitting back up straight. She rubbed at her spinal strut a bit before deciding to leave the talking for the mechs. She could feel exhaustion kicking in.

**"In which case I owe ya both. Fer savin' my life, and fer findin' me in the first place."** Sixshot replied as he simmered down, his gaze turning to Fort Max.  **"Guess I can hardly call ya my rival anymore. I think friend is more fitting."**

The comment made the former warden stiffen with sudden surprise. Was this it? The official end to their long running feud? His expression softened and he nodded his helm. " **Yes, friends is more fitting. Friends with benefits though."** He slyly added on with a chuckle and Sixshot rapidly joined him in the laughter.

**"Aye, of course. I certainly wouldn't turn down seeing yer flashy valve again, maybe I'll even pound it next time whilst you're buried in Swarm."** Sixshot shot back with amusement in his gaze, a choked splutter coming from Fort Max as the image wormed its way into his processor.

**“If that happens, wait at least until I’m not in pain as much.”** Swarm laughed as she shook her helm, before shifting to sit back on the berth. She took her spot in laying down, deciding to lay on her side just so she could look at both mechs.  **“More flashy than my glossa, that’s for sure.”** She hummed tiredly and pleasantly, shuttering her optics for the moment and giving herself a rest. She opened them back up and smiled briefly, glad to have a bit of peace finally. And for once, she didn’t mind the fact that she wasn’t alone for a recharge. It felt nice to know she might have a couple of friends outside the Hydracons, but those bunch of femmes were more like family.

**"I'm never going to hear the end of this."** Fort Max groaned, partly regretting ever getting the upgrade in the first place. But that was the hazard of too much high grade when out with mates who loved daring each other. It did get him a sizable sum of shanix of course since he had actually gone through with it. Sighing softly he then looked over at Swarm.  **"I should call Moonguard, hopefully she can bring some medical gear along to help you out. Sixshot, clean things up."** The Autobot instructed before he turned to leave the room so he could make the call.

Sixshot nodded his helm before he did the typical canine thing of hoisting a back leg up so he could lick himself clean of fluids. Once that was done he then padded over to the berth and hopped up.  **"Think ya can spread yer legs for a moment? Pretty sure Moony doesn't want ta see ya covered in my transfluid."**

A bit of a chuckle came from Swarm whilst she looked down at Sixshot, doing as she was told.  **“It’s nothing Moony hasn’t seen before.”** It was odd to recall some of the days after one of their good or even great frags, goes to clean herself up and Moony’s in the showers as well. Though, she was a bit shocked when she heard Fort Max remember that Moonguard was a medic in the first place. If anyone remembered at all, it always did shock her a bit. The triplechanger rarely used her medical expertise in the ending of the war, except when Shockwave wasn’t residing inside the base.

It wasn't overly surprising for Sixshot regarding Fort Max's knowledge, it had been his job at one point to know these things. A good warden always learned his enemies after all, and even details like who knew medical tricks were lapped up by the guy.  **"Still. Rather her not blame us big mechs for the injury, those injuries may come later."** He retorted with a toss of his helm. The wolf leaned in and put that larger glossa to good use as he proceeded to lick away the evidence of their lovemaking.

**“Either of you give me another broken hip and I’m hitting whoever did it hard enough you’ll need Moony as well.”** Swarm shot back with a playful glare at least until he started to use his glossa. She tilted her helm up with a bit of a slight shudder, shuttering her optics slightly. Goodness, that felt better than she imagined, and she just might have to use this wolf mode of Sixshot’s once or twice. A soft smirk formed across her faceplates whilst she shifted her helm to look back towards him.

Sixshot didn't reply straight away as he continued to clean her, though once finished he sat up and licked his lips.  **"We'll be careful, I swear it."** It was likely a lie, everyone knew that he could get carried away in the moment, hence the former broken hip incident.

Swarm shifted her legs whilst closing them again.  **“I’m holding you to it.”** She warned whilst wagging a digit at him, pushing herself into a sitting position. Didn’t need to accidentally fall into recharge just yet, especially if Max was gonna bring Moony. She’d probably konk right out then and there if it wasn’t for the spare energy in a couple of her systems.

Sixshot laid himself down next to Swarm and he looked up at her, partly wanting to be cuddled and petted. He just couldn't help the urges whilst in this form.   


Fort Max soon strolled back in and saw the sight.  **"Right, that's Moonguard up to date. Just glad she actually picked up, was getting worried that she'd ignore calls from me."** He explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**“Moony might have ignored calls if it wasn’t for the combiner bit between the Hydracon bunch.”** Swarm chuckled a bit whilst glancing at Sixshot softly. She shifted her gaze over to Fort Max, petting Sixshot’s helm since, well, she couldn’t resist. He was in his wolf form after all, and even she knew Lunarstreaker couldn’t resist the occasional pet from someone. After all, she was the head of that tanker.

Sixshot snickered lightly as he listened to Swarm, partly understanding what she meant. However, poor Fort Max was none the wiser, and despite all of his gathered knowledge of the Hydracons there were still many secrets that remained out of his grasp. Sixshot steadily wagged his tail as he was petted, enjoying the attention whilst he had it.

Swarm continued to pet him, letting a faint laugh slip from her as she heard Sixshot snicker. Of course he’d partially knew what she meant, he was the one who cause the five grumpy femmes a long while back. She relaxed a bit whilst sitting happily with the mech. Not only did she have her friend back, a long time feud was stopped as well. 

Meanwhile, on the opposing front, Moonguard was bitterly trudging through snow to the Hydracon base. At least in her drake mode to preserve some sort of warmth, and give herself extra at the fire ignition chamber buried deep in her chest. Where she was staying luckily wasn’t that far, but finding one of the hatches would be the difficult part.

Fort Max could no longer resist and he approached the berth so he could pet Sixshot too, getting over some of his personal fear of the wolf mode. Last time he had seen this form it had been during a vicious struggle and he remembered those fangs at his throat ripping his neck cables, the feel of his own energon spraying everywhere as he fought for his life against the six phaser. Now here he was looking all sweet and cute on the berth enjoying homely attention. Slowly Sixshot rolled over with a whine and exposed his underside and Max moved to scratch at his belly and chest.

Swarm let a soft smile grace her features before she shifted her servo to scratch the underside of Sixshot’s jaw. She was going to let Fort Max enjoy himself with the wolf mode, but remembering that she was stuck in the room for a reason, she simply shifted a bit to offer the remaining mech some space to sit as well. May as well.

Fort Max saw the space being offered but he remained standing, and he continued to scratch Sixshot's belly until the poor wolf was helplessly kicking out a hind leg in the air as the good spot was found.  **"Never thought a war machine could be so adorable."** He commented with a bit of a laugh. He began to wonder though about how long it would take Moonguard to arrive.

Swarm chuckled softly,  **“You’d be surprised about how much adorable can be squeezed out of him.”** She stopped her pets for now, letting out a relaxed sigh. But then she perked up at the sudden realization,  **“Moon might need someone to open a hatch. Snow keeps the things damn well hidden enough.”** She brought up, recalling the fact that the reason Moonguard was coming in the first place was because the former commander fell through the hatch first.

**"That's... a very good point. I'll go open one up and stand outside."** Fort Max replied with a nod as he took his servos off the wriggling mech before leaving the room. Heading back to the control room he then used that hatch and emerged through the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen. He was a little surprised by it but tried not to dwell on it either as he urged himself through the hatch and back into the cold.

Swarm took over for Fort Max in the meantime, scratching at Sixshot’s underside in search of the good spot. Eh, she ended up giving up after a few moments and simply rubbed at the mech’s underside, in the mood for a bit of cuddling but not laying down quite yet. 

Moonguard wasn’t that far off from the hatch, nose buried in the snow as she was trying to find one herself. Lifting her draconian head out of the snow, she shook herself from and sneezed a bit. Turning a bit she then was about to continue her search until she spotted Fort Max. All she hoped was that it was an indicator for a hatch.

Fort Max glanced round and he saw Moonguard, though he was a little surprised by the drake mode. Everyone was going beast today it seemed.  **"Over here!"** He called out, raising a servo and waving.

Moonguard let out a bit of a sigh of relief that indeed it was an indicator, or else she would have spent hours searching. She trotted her way over to the mech, transforming back into her normal robot mode.  **“Good to know that I don’t have to search for hatches.”** She chuckled a bit lightly, though twitched her new wings a bit since she finally got the fragging things repaired. Just... got used to beast mode.

**"You can thank Swarm, she was the one who realised that perhaps you didn't know where to go. Just be mindful on the way down, we don't need further injuries."** Fort Max replied with a nod as he descended down into the base again.

**“Did Swarm fall through the hatch again?”** Moonguard huffed lightly as she waited until he was fully descended before following suit. She closed the hatch once inside the base, no need for escaping heat more than what already did.

**"Yes. We couldn't find it through the snow, then she found it by accident."** Fort Max replied as he began to lead the way through the base towards the room where the others were located.

**“Most likely was comedic relief.”** Moonguard mused softly, rolling her optics as she shifted and crossed her arms. The femme followed after him, taking an occasional glance around. This place had been home, still was in some cases, even better that she’s the one repairing Swarm.

**"She busted her nose and hurt her hip, wasn't much laughter to be had."** Fort Max replied rather sternly. The suffering of others wasn't always something that he found of amusement. Arriving at the room he then pushed his way in after knocking. **"Moonguard is here."** He called out as he made sure not to surprise anyone.

Swarm looked up, having given into her urges and was snuggling Sixshot. She sat up and glanced at the femme behind Fort Max.  **“Good to know.”**

Moonguard remained in the doorway for a few moments, eyeing the scene in front of her. Fortress Maximus, Sixshot, and Swarm all together in a room with Sixshot in wolf mode. Shaking her helm a bit, she uncrossed her arms with a bit of a huff.

Sixshot had been enjoying himself with the cuddling but when Fort Max and Moon arrived he heaved himself off the berth and pattered out of the way. Even Fort Max moved off to the side so he wouldn't get underfoot with anything.

Moon made her way further into the room, heading over to the berth. She seemed less than amused being called out of her warm abode, but nonetheless she began examining Swarm without a word. Meanwhile Swarm just eyed the opposing Hydracon in the silence, quite unsettling. “ **You’re never this quiet, what the hell?”** The leader let slip whilst Moon simply gave her a look.

Sixshot transformed back to robot mode and found himself brushing against Fort Max as if seeking assurance as they waited for something to be said or done, neither quite happy about being this helpless. They were both more suited to fighting and breaking things, not being doctors and good berthside mates. But they were trying. It was Max who eventually closer, though not quite shedding himself of Sixshot.  **"Is everything alright?"**

**“Besides for a broken line in the nose, and needing rewiring in her hip plating, there isn’t anything wrong.”** Moon glanced back at them before she shifted back and gave Swarm a bit of breathing room.  **“The same line that had to repaired earlier when Cinderstorm punched her awhile back broke again. I’m guessing both of these are from that fall.”** She glanced back to Swarm, who simply nodded her answer. The former leader eyed the triplechanger before glancing back towards the two mechs who were in their company.

**"Yes."** The two mechs replied in unison as they were prompted about it being the falls fault. It probably made them look guilty, but at least they were technically innocent.

Moon shifted her gaze to the two mechs, quirking a brow a bit at the unison speech.  **“Anyways... repairs shouldn’t take long. But medic’s orders, no overly stressful movement on that hip which needs rewired until systems are re-calibrated.”** The medic glanced between both the mechs and then what was technically her commanding officer.    


Swarm seemed to perk up at the mention of overly stressful movement, unable to help the small smirk on her face. Meant no group frags, but so be it.

**"So... no fragging then?"** Sixshot asked bluntly with an innocent tilt of his helm. Fort Max just facepalmed and tried to imagine that he was somewhere else. The six changer looked at him and huffed lightly. " **Guess that's a no then. Well, I can still frag you of course."** The extra remark really made the former warden heat up with embarrassment and he had to turn away, all this forwardness and openness proving too much for him.

Moon just shook her helm with a subtle sigh, glancing at Swarm. Swarm just shrugged her shoulders with a faint grin, earning a grunt from the other femme.  **“No fragging.”** Moon instilled sternly, before she shifted her weight a bit.  **“I’ll take Swarm and do quick repairs, or the both of you can leave the room. Take your pick.”** The femme twitched her wings slightly in irritation, eyeing Sixshot and Fort Max.

**"We'll head out. Just make our favourite friend well again."** Sixshot replied with a sudden wink as he grabbed Fort Max by the arm and hauled him out in the room, clearly intending to break the warden in officially in an other room. A soft whine escaped the Autobot as the two of them disappeared out through the door, and he knew there was nothing he could really do to stop this strange union.

Swarm stared as the mechs left, Moon in a similar situation as her commander. Moon simply shook her helm, before setting in on repairs, it was easier in silence than it was with two mechs or people watching over your shoulders. Honestly, repairs would take a small amount of time, but if they were going to enjoy themselves, may as well see what other things the medic could do.

Fort Max swallowed hard as Sixshot simply dragged him to the berthroom next door and headed inside, where upon he was pushed to sitting over the berth. Sixshot certainly had that look in his optics that sent shivers through the Autobot.  **"Gonna reward ya properly fer savin' me, and fer returning my t-cog. Now open yer panels and relax."** The six phaser spoke, though the other mech was reluctant at first, mostly because he was nervous about the whole affair and the fact that the door had not been closed did not make matters better. But... despite it all, he soon obliged and opened up for the needy Decepticon. A pleasing purr rumbled from Sixshot's engines as he got to look at the array; a big heavy cable and a disco valve. He wished he could just jump the other and frag him senseless, but he could already tell that the flashy valve had been neglected and would likely be tight, too tight. Besides, he had other plans in mind as he transformed to wolf mode. Setting his forepaws on Fort Max's thighs he pried them apart before leaning in and rubbing his snout against the underside of the cable as he let it weigh upon his face. A soft moan escaped the other mech, but it was too quiet for Sixshot's liking. Abandoning the cable he then set his sights upon the real prize and he began to trail his long glossa over the lips and external node of the valve, and he was earned with stifled whimpers and a trembling mech. Fort Max slapped a servo over his mouth as he tried to keep quiet, but he could not stop the loud cry of surprise and sheer pleasure as the long glossa penetrated him and greedily lapped at internal sensors. Sixshot showed no mercy as he devoured the other mech from the inside, licking fast and all over.

Soon enough Fort Max was nothing more than a trembling, babbling wreck, and he fell back on the berth as he failed to hold himself up for much longer.  **"Sixshot....!"** He wailed as he hit a sudden overload, but the wolf didn't slow or stop and it dragged the overload out for longer until Fort Max's systems hit critical and seized up, steam rising up from various gaps in his armour. Sixshot cleaned up all the fluids before withdrawing from the prone, motionless mech, and a gruff chuckle escaped the Decepticon.  **"I really have missed this mode. And you clearly are out of practice, been a while since I last saw someone seize up from over stimulation. Guess Moony is gonna be busy today, heh!"**

**“Sixshot! If I have to repair more than Swarm, you’re getting blasted with fire and you are being chased around this base! Only warning!”** Moon yelled from the room next door, shaking her helm since they had only chosen the room next door. She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose, earning a bit of a chuckle from Swarm while she laid there on the berth.  **“Hush it you.”** Moon returned to the repairs, disengaging and managing to slip some of the hip plating off on the side she needed. She winced at the sight, worse than she had said. But that’s why there was separate rooms, and the medic was actually here to do some good. Nimble but large digits worked on shutting down the bits around before shifting back to the rewiring mess. At least the majority of it was the outer wire and none along the inner pieces. “ **Yeesh, you smell like you recently fragged.”** She added on while working. 

**“I did, actually.”** Swarm chuckled quietly whilst rubbing at her optics, which earned a prompt hit to her servo from Moon. She hissed at the triplechanger, who seemed little to be bothered.  **“Sixshot had a neural sickness and welp, both Max and I worked on curing him of it.”**

**“Purple Madness.”** Moon hummed while unplugging a few wires, shifting around a panel in her arm and pulling out less frayed but identical wires. 

**“Hit it right on the head of the nail.”** Swarm snickered softly whilst she laid on the berth, shuttering her optics faintly.  **“Nonetheless, we got Sixxy back and things can relatively go back to normal.”** She finished off with a hum, earning a nod from Moon.

Moon plugged the wires back in while double checking a diagnostics check. Good, everything is working properly in the leader’s frame. Everything from the smallest processing chip to the largest system as a whole. **“Alright. Looks good so far, seems you might not have to wait as long as previously predicted.”** The medic chimed, which made the former combiner open her optics to look at Moon.

Sixshot waited for a while to see if Fort Max would recover but the other mech hadn't even twitched. Now the six phaser was getting worried, normally seizes like this would have stopped after a short amount of time. **"Hey bud, you alright?"** He asked as he poked Fort Max's leg, but the other was unresponsive.  **"Ah frag... don't tell me that I've blown yer processor? Slaggit!"** He growled as he realised that he was going to get a real bollocking from the others. But he couldn't just leave the other mech like this. Reluctantly he left the room and headed to the door of the other, using a paw to scratch on it.  **"Uh... Moony, I... I think I broke Max."** He called out.   


Meanwhile Fort Max sat up once he was sure that Sixshot was gone. Venting a soft sigh he then closed up his panels and moved silently across the room to the door. Peaking out he made sure that Sixshot wasn't looking before sneaking off up the corridor and disappearing off round a corner before simply wandering off for an explore, cooling off from the overload in the meantime. Sure, he felt bad for the other mech and he knew faking a processor blow out was pretty low but he had been desperate for some alone time so he could collect his thoughts.

All you could hear was Moon’s engine rev loudly and her go, in an awfully stern voice. **“WHAT?!”** But thankfully before the triplechanger could go far, Swarm sat up and hooked a servo around one of her wings to keep her there. Moon’s engine continued to rev, and to the point her fire creation chamber sparked up as well. A brief bit of smoke left the mouth of the standing femme, tapping her pede against the ground while she worked on not losing her temper. Swarm vented a soft sigh before letting go of the other femme, who immediately finished up the hip plating with Swarm. Moving panels and section of armor back in, she finished up with Swarm for the moment before turning around to face Sixshot.

Sixshot lowered his muzzle and he looked sheepish as he tried to avoid making optic contact with the femme. A nervous cough left him as he angled his ears back.  **"H-he's just next door."** He managed to squeak as he moved to head back through to the other room with his tail between his hind legs. Though when he padded inside he was greeted with the sight of an empty room, and only a few droplets of lubricant on the berth indicated that the other mech had been there at all. **"Max? Where'd he go?"**

Moon had followed after Sixshot, deciding to leave the nose to repair on its own. It was simple really, it had just been broken along a seam that had been repaired a long time again. She glanced around with a mild look of discomfort before sighing softly, shaking her helm as she shifted her gaze back to Sixshot.  **"Perhaps he went to have some time for himself."** She muttered aloud whilst she uncrossed her arms from over her chest plating.

**"I didn't upset him did I?"** Sixshot was naturally concerned, especially since the mech had made the effort to get away without him knowing. He sat back on his haunches and lowered his helm with a soft whine.  **"But he had seized up during it. Completely rigid."** He added since he knew what he had seen. Although it wasn't entirely unusual to happen from time to time for folk it was still something that needed occasionally looking at. But perhaps he had done wrong and pushed the other mech too far.

Moon shifted forward and gently pet the mech’s helm, glancing around.  **“I’ll take a look at him once he gets back. And I don’t know you upset him or not.”** She shifted and gently scratched behind one of his ears,  **“If you want to look for him, go right on ahead. Swarm is finished up with repairs for now, there’s not a lot I can do with a busted line.”** She shrugged softly before making her way out of the room, taking a glance around to see if Fort Max was simply hiding out of sight. Upon nothing being found, she simply returned to sit with Swarm.

**"Alright... and thanks."** Sixshot replied, enjoying the moment of physical contact. Once Moonguard left him he got up and began sniffing around for a scent trail, which wasn't hard when Fort Max still reeked with the musk of post-overload. The wolf pattered off along the corridor and further into the base as he tracked the other mech, eventually discovering the guy in the energon store room drinking his fill. The six phaser switched back to robot mode before he edged into the room.  **"Max?"**

The other mech jumped with surprise and whipped round with a mouthful of energon. Swallowing it down he then cleared his throat as he looked at the other mech, though he suddenly felt sheepish. **"Sorry about sneaking off, I didn't mean to cause you concern. I just really needed to refuel, I was running on empty even before we got back to the base."** He explained, being honest about things. But he had also slipped away because he just wanted to process current affairs without distracting glossas and digits all over his frame.

Sixshot was mostly just relieved to see that the other mech was alright.  **"I didn't realise, little wonder you seized up. Sorry, Max, I didn't realise. And... I'm sorry I came on strong, I can be too much. If... If I caused you any harm or distress then I am truly sorry."**

**"Sh-sh-sh. Enough. I admit that I was overwhelmed but I assure you that no harm has come to me. I... I actually did enjoy the attention. It's been a long time since anyone took interest in me. It's nice to be wanted."** Fort Max replied as he wandered over to quieten the six phaser. Smiling, he then leaned in to plant a kiss against the faceplate of the other mech. Though before he could make contact it suddenly opened and revealed some rather elegant lips. It stopped Max dead in fact.  **"You have a mouth?"** He was honestly stunned by the revelation. Sixshot snorted loudly and rolled his optics before he dragged the other mech in for a proper snog. Steadily the two mechs embraced each other as they continued to make out in the store room.

Meanwhile, when Moon returned to Swarm, she found her all curled up and deep into recharge after several moments. She should have expected it, quickest way to get your systems to re-calibrate besides using them. Though she caught the sight of a brief shiver, and simply shook her helm. Swiftly transforming into her drake mode she then heaved herself onto the berth, practically lay on top of the Hydracon leader. It was normal for them, at least, if Moon did such a thing, it was just common if after repairs that the giant drake would either smother or cuddle. This was one of those smothering days, laying the bulk of her chest over Swarm to both keep her warm and to make herself comfortable before curling up. Tail curled up towards her front talons while her helm laid against her thigh and she simply rested her optics for the moment.

The two mechs soon enough managed to draw themselves away from the store room after loading up on energon cubes, bringing enough for the femmes as well. Together they trudged back to the first room and headed inside, though they both stiffened when they saw Moonguard and Swarm. They shushed each other before creeping further into the room as they tried to avoid disturbing them. Setting the energon down near the berth they then both moved to the other side of the room before Fort Max transformed to tank mode, his preferred mode for sleeping in. Sixshot didn't really question it and he switched to wolf mode before climbing on top of the tank and curling up for a spot of recharge, now content with his life.


	5. Delirium and Drift: A Beginning at a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirium is a former Autobot scientist, taking up a job as a barkeep of her own. Drift, formerly Deadlock, has decided that maybe finding a new place of work would be best for him. What happens when a swordsmech offers assistance to a femme with a dark issure?

Delirium curled her digits into the counter as she watched a mech continuously get beaten on with words by other patrons. She didn’t enjoy listening to it in her own bar, but she could do little because she suffered from the same thing herself. Shaking her helm, she just continued working instead.

He kept his back to them and trained his focus upon his drink as they spat their words of venom at him, trying to break him by reminding him constantly of his past. The name  _ 'Deadlock'  _ was sneered in his direction, each patron involved eager to draw some sort of reaction from him. But they would get none. Drift had no interest in humouring them, and he had truly heard them all, the insults that had become nothing more than an annoying drone in the back of his mind. This was life now, but yet he did not regret his choice. Lifting his glass to his lips he downed the remaining contents before setting the now empty glass back down with a soft clink. But it was then that a commotion from across the establishment  caught the attention of both himself and of those previously goading him. A spat between drinkers, and it was getting heated fast. Words slurring into itchy fists hungry for contact. And sure enough the first punch was thrown and the hungry fist claimed the energon that it so craved. And it simply escalated from there.

Delirium let a loud snarl erupt from her and she sprung out of from behind her counter, easily slinging herself over. Her pedes hit the floor and she quickly went to hope to separate the drinkers, no need to get another person called.  **“Hey! Break it up!”** She yelled, ready to throw a punch of her own. No matter about what else occurred, ready to just clean up this stupid mess.

Clearly the two bickering mechs took poorly to the interruption and they both turned on Delirium next. Other patrons in the bar scattered, ditching the joint before they could become involved. A few others hung about to watch. The larger of the two hulking brutes moved directly towards the femme and raised his fist as he prepared to strike her, but as he swung he suddenly found himself tumbling sideways under the momentum of his own attack and he was soon sent crashing to the floor with a white armoured mech stood over him.  **"Enough of that. You and your friend leave now."** The smaller mech warned in a steady tone.

She had been prepared for a beating while getting the two idiots out, but when nothing had came, she was shocked. As for nearly being struck, it did little to phase her and she turned her gaze to the other brute.  **“You heard him, get out.”** She huffed, narrowing her optics faintly. She murmured a thank you to the mech that had come to assist her, and she was ready to hit the next brute herself. It was not a matter of who was fighting, just the fact that they were in her while doing it.

The second thug seemed rather conflicted. But the high grade in his system rapidly overtook any sense of logic he might have possessed as he bellowed loudly and moved to tackle the femme to the ground. Drift was about to rush to her aid but a servo snatched him by the leg and hauled him back, and sure enough the first guy was upon him in a frenzy of blows. A sharp hiss escaped the samurai as he struck back, using his flexibility to weedle free and to then get on the fellow's back where he managed to strike him across the back of the head.

The femme could hardly move out of the way quick enough and was tackled to the ground. She let out a sharp hiss as she tried to strike at the second thug, squirming to get out of the thug’s grasp. Lifting her pedes to her chest, she aimed to slam them into the second thug to hopefully get him off of her. How dare they do this in her establishment?! Fragging mechs, at least there was one helping her at all.

The second thug was persistent and he tried to remain on top of the femme, but the strike from the pedes served enough force to knock him backwards. He was unsteady and dazed from the blow, his arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance. But before he could achieve any sort of composure a rope tightened around his neck cables and hauled him backwards as Drift decided to haul him outside like a mangy circuitmutt. Once turfed outside Drift returned for the first thug, who had been laying on the floor in an unconscious heap, and he then dragged him outside to join the other.

Delirium managed her way to sitting up, rubbing at the back of her helm. She shifted and pushed herself back into a standing position, hobbling for a moment before her balancing stabilizers kicked in. Looking around at the other patrons, she simply shook her helm and began to try and clean up the mess the two mechs made. It could have been worse, but at least it wasn’t. Things were just supposed to be calm, but even drunkards learned to break a chemist’s rule or two.

Drift soon enough returned after scuffling further with the two drunken thugs after they had attempted to get back inside. Energon trickled from his nose as he casually strolled through the bar and he approached the scene of destruction to help tidy up.  **"Are you alright?"** He then asked as he glanced over at the femme.

**“I’m fine.. nothing I’m not used to.”** Delirium spoke softly, picking up a couple of broken glasses. She shook her helm, setting them off to the side whilst shifting her gaze to look over at Drift. It made her wince as she spotted the energon trickling from his nose, making her stop tidying up for the moment.  **“Are you alright, yourself? I didn’t expect someone to come to my aid.”** She in return asked the mech, shifting on her pedes lightly.

The samurai propped up a chair before reaching a servo up to touch at his nose, studying the energon now lacing his digits.  **"I'll be fine. Nothing I'm not used to as well."** He replied, using her own words to describe his own situation. At least a bloodied nose was nothing when compared to the harsher injuries sometimes sustained from those who wanted to see him gone or dead.  **"Two against one didn't seem like a fair fight, had to even the odds. Especially since no one else here was going to rush to your aid."** He explained, casting his gaze back at the remaining few patrons still in the establishment.

**"Heh, let's just say they know to keep their distance if I launch myself over the counter."** The femme couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her, looking  back to the mess as she set another chair the way it was supposed to be. She went back to picking up the mess with a slight huff from her vents, muttering something about luck and whatnot. Her helm shook as she continued to work, shooting a faint glare at the few patrons still left in the bar.  **"Just glad to see there was no major wounds, wouldn't have liked to call in a medic and whatnot."** She added on, looking back towards him.

**"Yes, despite it being unfortunate that this happened it is at least fortunate that it did not escalate further. No one really enjoys calling medics or having cops crawling all over the place."** Drift remarked in reply as he dusted down the table as he removed the shards of broken glass from it. At least the place looked peaceful again.  **"Do you have a broom and dustpan? I want to give the floor a clean, there's a lot of glass."**

**“Hm? Oh, I do, but you don’t have to worry about cleaning it up.”** Delirium went to go get the broom and dustpan, being careful of the glass. She reached over the counter and grabbed a broom, picking it up with a soft sigh. **“Medics and cops are not good for business for when things like this happen.”** She shrugged her shoulders as she made her way over.

**"Please, I would like to help out."** Drift reaffirmed as he rested his servos upon his hip plating, his blue optics following her as she retrieved the broom and dustpan. It felt like the least that he could do, and she did seem to work here alone.

Delirium looked up whilst she walked back over before offering the broom to Drift.  **“Very well, thank you for assisting.”** She let a faint smile appeared on her face before she continued to clean up the area.

Drift accepted the broom and dipped his helm to Deli before he made a start on sweeping up the broken glass and debris from the floor, collecting it into a single spot. Though he soon began to spread out his attention as he swept even more of the floor.

Deli let another smile slip into her expression as she began to work elsewhere to clean up the establishment from the scattered patrons. She soon gave up on the silence and let out a hum, quietly humming a tune as she worked. Moving chairs or stacking them, cleaning up some of the other glasses.

Hearing the hum the ex-Decepticon looked over his shoulder to look at her, listening to the tune and letting a small smile grace his features as he continued to work away. However, he strayed a little too close to a bitter patron and he was spat at. A nasty remark was shot his way and he moved away promptly to continue cleaning, avoiding any potential fight. But it did dampen his mood and a frown replaced the smile from earlier.

Hearing a sudden remark, the monoformer looked towards where Drift and the patron were. Her optics flickered between their blue original color and a deep red, before fading back to their blue. Quickly looking back to her work to not make herself any frustrated, the former scientist took the few glasses she had in her servos to the counter.

Drift was soon finished and he had a neat pile of all the dirt from the floor gathered up. Moving away from it he then came back to the counter to catch up with Deli.  **"Have you found the dustpan yet? I've managed to amass everything and I just need to gather it up for disposal."**

Deli glanced up from moving the glasses back behind the counter, before reaching further and picking up the dustpan.  **"Here, thank you for helping."** She offered the dustpan to the samurai. She had still not expected help at all, and was glad she had it.

Drift nodded and offered a small smile as he accepted the dustpan. He scooped up the dirt and moved to put it in the trash. Once finished he brought the broom and dustpan back to Deli.  **"There we go, all done."**

Deli took the broom and dustpan, returning them to where they were beforehand.  **"Thank you, once again."** She chuckled a bit as she looked around the establishment to make sure she gathered all the scattered glasses.  **"I never did catch your name, though."**

**"It's Drift, though I'm sure you've probably heard a few different names being thrown my way during my time here today."** The mech would reply as he took a seat so he could recover for a little bit from the work. This had not been planned at all in his day.

**"Though the names were tossed around, I tended to ignore them."** The femme admitted as she slung herself over the counter, heading back behind the counter. She began to work on cleaning up the glasses,  **"It isn't pleasant listening to such.. hatred being tossed around."** She added on, glancing at him as she worked.

**"I can hardly blame them, I was guilty of my fair share of crimes against the Autobots. But war was not a pleasant thing for either side."** Drift explained with a minor shrug of his shoulders, his gaze dropping as he focused it upon the counter.  **"So, how long have you run this bar?"**

**"It's been awhile, I can't remember exactly how long."** Deli chuckled, looking back at him with a soft shrug of her shoulders,  **"War tends to wear on the memory, but so does certain abilities."** She chimed in, continuing to clean the glass in her servos.

**"That it does. Say, could I order a Kremzeek please?"** Drift fancied something with a bit of zip in order to get himself energised again. He reached into his subspace and retrieved some shanix so he could pay for his drink.

Delirium nodded as she moved around a couple bottles of Engex on a shelf, pulling down a can of Kremzeek for Drift.  **“Don’t worry about paying, on the house.”** She noticed the shanix as she turned around, setting it down in front of him. **“You helped me out, least I can offer.”**

Drift's optics widened with surprise as he was offered the drink for free. He honestly looked baffled by the whole affair, mainly because very few ever showed him kindness. Tucking his shanix away again he accepted the can and pulled it close.  **"Thank you."** He replied whilst bowing his head in appreciation.

**“You’re more than welcome. I can understand to a point about the evening and other people judging because of a past, I guess I’m empathetic on those terms.”** Delirium admitted with a soft shrug, returning back to her work. She shifted and started to put some bottles back, humming the tune again.

The mech nodded his helm before he cracked open the can and took his first swig. Then an idea came to mind. **"Say, and I might be jumping the gun here a little bit but are you looking to hire any extra staff here by any chance? I could benefit from the extra work if I'm honest."** Drift knew that he was hitting rock bottom, sleeping between berths and relying on the few friends that he had to take him in. He really needed to find his own feet again.

The femme stopped her humming, though continued cleaning glasses as she thought.  **“I’ve never thought about having extra staff, since I’ve always ran the place. But, I’d be willing to welcome it.”** She shifted around, grabbing the stool behind the bar with a pede before pulling it over and sitting on it.  **“If you need a place to stay, I’m simply assuming here, there’s a couple spare berthrooms upstairs. Sometimes I have guests stay overnight.”** Delirium offered a faint smile as she sat there cleaning glasses.

A smile of hope crept onto his features as Deli gave a reply to his inquiry, and even went further to offer him some basic residence above the bar in one of the spare rooms.  **"Thank you, for both things. For the chance of employment and for a place to stay. I do indeed require both so I am indebted to you for this opportunity. Though how much would the rent be? Or would it be easier to deduct from my pay?"** Drift did not want free lodgings, it simply did not feel right in his view. He would still need to collect his things though from Perceptor, but it would be nice to let the mech and good friend know that he was finally making some progress.

**“It’s easier to deduct from your pay.”** Deli continued to do what she did best as she moved off her stool. She began to put some of the clean glasses back where they were supposed to go, shifting lightly on her pedes.  **“You are not indebted to me by whatever means, I’m just glad I can offer someone some sort of assistance.”** A light chuckle slipped out of her as she continued to put away glasses and clean them, glancing back towards the mech with a soft gaze. Things would hopefully be easier now with some sort of help when they got busy, rather than just sitting around without it.

Drift nodded his helm as the method of rent payment was agreed. He finished off his drink and crushed the can before setting his gaze back on Deli.  **"I will need to learn how to mix drinks, and I look forward to learning from you."** Cleaning and being a bouncer were one thing, but holding up behind the bar itself was foreign to him. But he was eager to learn of course.

Deli stopped for a moment and glanced over her shoulder at Drift, having her back to him while putting away a few of the larger glasses. She smiled over her shoulder at him, before continuing with finishing up putting the glasses away.  **"It's something I look forward to teaching.. though my method of mixing drinks is unique as to what I was before the bar."** She shrugged her shoulder plating lightly, setting down the cloth she had been using to clean.

**"I'm sure everyone is entitled to their own style."** Drift commented with a soft chuckle. With the buzz now dancing upon his system he decided that it was time to get his things and to settle in so he could spring into his new job in the morning.  **"I best collect my possessions from my friend's home. I'm sure he will be pleased to have his couch returned to him at last. I should be back in an hour or so."**

**"I'll be here in the meantime, travel safely."** Deli chuckled softly as she remained behind the bar for now, nodding her helm at the mech. She continued to work on putting everything away until the following day. She shuffled a few bottles around in her servos, stacking them in their proper places on the shelves. With around an hour or so to herself, it would hopefully give her enough time to refuel herself without the danger.

Drift left the bar behind him and traversed the streets with care, clinging to the quieter streets as he weaved his way to the district where many of the scientists were hobbled together in their apartments. It was near the labs of course so the concentration was unsurprising of course. Arriving at Perceptor's apartment he unlocked the door and headed inside, instantly sniffing the air upon entering and pulling his features into a grimace.  **"Guess there was another explosion at the lab?"** He called out before heading straight to the living room so he could begin to gather his things.

-After a couple of weeks-

Deli was slowly getting used to the fact that she was working with someone, and glad that there was no questions asked when she seemed fairly exhausted each morning. This morning was no different in all honesty, she just had drained more the previous night than she should have. No matter, she'd drink an energon cube somewhere along the day. No need for a constant refueling with a, the constant drainage and b, her lightweight frame.

Integrating had come smoothly for Drift and he was easily becoming part of the furniture of the bar, even the patrons seemed mostly content with leaving him be so he could proceed with his little jobs. He had just finished sweeping up the floor and was currently bringing some of the delivery boxes through from the back up to the bar.  **"The shipment of Kremzeek has come in at last. I'm sure we can cancel the riot."** He joked with a wink as he climbed over the counter with a surprising amount of grace considering his build size. He then ducked down and began to restock the shelves.

**"Finally."** Deli murmured with a soft chuckle, before noticing him climb over the counter gracefully. She couldn't help but observe his build and frame, before quickly tearing away her gaze from him. Shuttering her optics a couple of times, she returned to setting out a few glasses here and there. Her observations caused a slightly heated huff to slip from her vents, the barkeep almost embarrassed that she had stared.

Drift had not noticed, well, apart from a minor fluctuation in her aura, but he did not mention it for he thought nothing of it. Once he had emptied the box he then stood up and set the box down on a spare space on the counter, turning to shoot the femme a smile.  **"Got any empty cans or bottles scattered about? I can load them into this box so I can take them through to the back."** It seemed like a logical plan anyway and he was the sort who took recycling seriously.

**"Unless there are some scattered around that I don't see, I don't believe so."** Deli shook her helm before catching sight of the mech's smile, and man, did she want to melt right there. Quickly composing herself before she broke a glass (like the previous morning when she had him take something to the back), she simply offered a smile in return before someone coming through the bar's front caught her attention. Silently thanking Primus for someone catching her attention, she spotted an all-too familiar face as Blind Heat made her way to sit down at the bar.

The sound of glass breaking caught his attention and he tilted his helm to one side, and once again he saw that same flickering in her aura. Drift straightened up and retrieved the dustpan and hand brush before he approached Deli when the glass shards were located.  **"I'll tidy up, you tend to the nice femme."** He commented as he knelt down by her legs as he set to work, not really considering her personal space at that current moment in time and he did accidentally brush one of his helm fins against her thigh as he shifted about.

Deli went about to work, until she felt one of Drift's helm fins brush up against her thigh. Shuttering her optics a few times, she ignored any comment she wanted to make and looked towards Blind Heat. Blind Heat spared a glance between the two of them, smirking a bit. " **Just a spritzer, Deli. And nice new worker, he's cute."** The black-based femme commented, making the other offer a spare glare at her. Setting down a spritzer for Blind Heat, she shifted lightly and away from Drift so he could pick up the broken glass fully.

Drift heard Blind Heat's remark and he paused in his work before softly scoffing with amusement and shaking his helm. He finished tidying up and he deposited the shards in the bin behind the counter. Stowing the cleaning equipment away he then turned and looked at Blind Heat.  **"My name is Drift, pleasure meeting you."** He supposed it was in his best interest to be open and friendly, it generally ensured they had returning customers after all.  **"Deli, is there anything else we need from the store room or are we good?"**

**"I do believe we're good, thank you Drift."** Deli offered a small smile at the mech before glancing at Blind Heat, who simply glanced between the two with a smirk. The Autobot femme simply turned and went to continue getting the bar ready for the incoming day, shaking her helm slightly.

**"I am Blind Heat, though many usually call me Blindy."** The other femme introduced herself as she picked up her spritzer, taking a sip from it before setting it back down. She crossed her arms on the counter, leaning on them slightly.  **"It's good to see that Deli here won't be running the bar alone anymore, back talk isn't a pretty thing when she hears it."**

Drift nodded to Deli as he simply made himself comfortable behind the bar since he had no further duties left to do until things got busy. Shifting his attention to Blind Heat he then softly chuckled.  **"I like to think I'm good company, and a hard worker. But only the boss knows for sure. Though to be honest it just feels good to have a job at last, unfortunately ex-Decepticons don't always get lucky in regards to employment."** He admitted with a minor frown, but he rapidly brightened again as he refused to let the bad vibes get ahold of him.

**"I get that, a little bit too well."** Blind Heat shrugged her shoulders as she sipped at her spritzer, setting it back down.  **"Combiners don't easily get employment as well."** She smirked as her optics shifted towards Delirium, leaning on one of the palms of her servos. It was a few more moments before she spoke again,  **"Deli's kind-sparked, believes people deserve second chances no matter what Pit they went through. Especially with how her line of work had went before the bar."**

Drift's interest certainly peaked as Blind Heat spoke about Deli before the bar. He wanted to inquire further but he bit back his glossa and found himself looking towards Deli instead, his optics searching for some form of permission. He did not wish to intrude on her history if she did not wish to share, and he was by no means going to allow another to share things on her behalf. He was entirely silent, but his bright optics were fully secured upon her.

Deli had looked over at the mention of her work previously before the bar. It was obvious to see that the femme was conflicted, optics dimmed and narrowed softly before she nodded and continued to work. Blind Heat took another drink of her spritzer before looking over at Drift, quirking a brow at him from under her visor. Luckily, this was now after the point where things had changed, and she was adapting to the no-sight thing. Simple and easy to learn the new ways of cold and warm signatures.

Drift noted the hesitation, and despite the eventual permission he decided that the hesitation alone was enough to deny the offer of knowledge. A touchy subject was just that, and probably not worth poking just yet. He'd rather hear the story from Deli anyway, but only once she was confident with sharing on her own terms.  **"So, got any plans for the evening? Or are you just taking things as they come?"** He decided to deflect the topic of conversation to something more mundane instead.

**“Taking things as they come, though I might go looking for something to do later on. Ain’t in a mood to see some sort of brawl like last week with Onslaught and Brawl.”** Blind Heat chuckled as she swished around what was left of her spritzer. May as well since she didn’t want to order another just yet. Her gaze shifted back to Drift, shrugging.

 

" **Hrm, I really hope that there are no more brawls. Well, I hope you find some way of fnding amusement. In the meantime we'll keep the drinks flowing."** Drift replied with a chuckle before he noted that her drink was nearly finished.  **"Speaking of keeping things flowing, are you requiring another?** " He asked, pointing at the glass with one servo whilst the other servo rested on the counter in front of the femme.

**“If you don’t mind getting me another.”** Blind offered a soft smirk at Drift and finished her glass, before gently setting it back on the counter. She relaxed on her arms and let out a sigh from her vents.  **“I do want to say thank you, though, briefly. I haven’t seen Deli this calm in ages.”** She admitted as she looked over at the working femme.

Drift took the empty glass away and retrieved a fresh one as he began to mix up a spritzer, though granted he was not fully skilled at drinks making so the difference between the two drinks was likely to be obvious. Once it was ready he set it down in front of Blind Heat. **"There we go. And I haven't seen her like this before either, her aura has been quite the sight."** He chuckled lightly as he leaned on the counter.

Blind Heat took a sip of the spritzer and found it good enough, before perking up at the mention of auras. She set the glass down and looked at him curiously,  **“You can see auras?”** She asked, obviously intrigued as she sat up from her hunched over position. The claws on the back of her helm twitched faintly as she looked between Drift and Deli before back to the mech eagerly.

**"Yes. I can see auras, I was taught how by mechs called Wing and Dai Atlas. And after some upgrades to my sensory array."** Drift shared as he grabbed a cloth so he could give the counter a quick spruce up. **"Emotions and changes to health all cause fluctuations to ones aura."**

**“Very interesting.”** Blind Heat smiled faintly before rubbing at her optics under her visor, wincing slightly as she was still getting used to the feeling without them.  **“It’s quite unique to be able to do that, I’ve only ever heard rumors of other bots being able to do such a thing.”** She admitted as she took a drink of the spritzer.

**"Yes, it is quite rare. Only a handful of medics were trained in giving the gifts of Aura Sight, and they pretty much all serve Dai Atlas."** Drift added whilst he nodded his helm slowly.  **"But it's not always a pleasant ability, I can see when someone is near death. It's a harrowing event."**

**“Then I’m sure you can see- OW!”** Blind Heat had began before Deli purposely chucked a glass at the other femme’s helm- which shattered on impact. The femme at the bar huffed and took off her visor, glaring her sightless optics in Deli’s direction. Deli glared back before continuing with work, a soft huff coming from her. 

Drift just about shit a brick as he sprang backwards from the counter and stumbled back against the drinks cabinet. He whipped his head round and gawked at Deli with wide optics filled with terror and confusion.  **"Deli, what was that for?"** He wheezed, not overly pleased that she had attacked a customer and that he also had more glass to clean up.

**“Don’t mind her. She just didn’t want me sharing any of her business.”** Blind Heat couldn’t help but chuckle, despite the ache that was beginning to form. She set down her visor and rubbed at the spot where the glass hit her, rolling her optics.  **“Mind handing me the handbroom and dustpan? I can clean it up.”**

Deli, on the other hand, ignored Drift’s question. Her emotions were somewhere between feeling violated about her private business and horrified that she nearly had her secret spilled out by a close friend. The small fins on the sides of her helm flicked a bit as she continued with what she was doing, albeit a bit more tense now.

Drift stared for a long moment at Deli, noticing her aura colour flickering. He frowned and moved to retrieve the dustpan and broom, but he gracefully slid over the counter on his aft whilst swinging his legs to complete the move without the use of his arms. Landing on the other side he then walked round to Blind Heat and began sweeping.  **"I'll clean, don't worry about it."** He wasn't about to allow a patron to clean up.

Blind Heat huffed lightly and crossed her pedes at her heel, perching them on the stool due to her short stature. She took a drink of her spritzer and set the glass back down, rotating the wheel joints mildly on her ankles as she thought. Grabbing her visor whilst moving to pop it back into place, she briefly shifted her gaze to Drift.  **“May I ask you to do me a favor? Nothing personal, but it’s mostly a word of caution.”**

**"What is the favour?"** Drift asked as he knelt down on the floor to sweep the shards into the dustpan, the cleaning now finished... again. He would have to stop Deli throwing glasses otherwise they were going to run out some day.

**“Keep an optic on Deli? She tends to look exhausted majority of the days, but it ain’t actual exhaustion. As for what it is, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”** Blind Heat sighed as she leaned on the counter slightly, shaking her helm. She took a sip from the spritzer instead of a drink, nervous. **“I just hope you never catch her in the middle of the reason why.** ” She added on as she glanced towards Deli. Luckily, Deli was not listening in on their conversation, due to not needing to break another glass.

Drift had noticed the bouts of exhaustion but had always passed it off as long hours and a lack of proper rest, not entirely uncommon for some in their little society. Clearly he was wrong and that there was something much deeper taking place. Something that clearly had Blind Heat troubled anyway.  **"I'll make sure to remain vigilant."** He replied as he got up and moved to hop over the counter again to deposit the glass in the bin before returning to his original station near the customer.

Blind Heat nodded as she sipped at her spritzer, pausing to murmur a thank you towards him. She relaxed as best she could in her seat, holding onto her drink with a servo. Her optics were narrowed behind her visor, glaring at the counter as she thought. Man, she wished she had Rad here to talk to, even if he was focused elsewhere. Taking another sip from her spritzer, she finally set the glass down as she thought.

The white mech sighed as he stared at the bar and noted that it was remaining pretty quiet. Then an idea came to mind and he moved over towards Deli. **"Deli, if things don't pick up how about we close the bar a little early? Have an evening to ourselves as a little treat, it's been a pretty long week."** He knew the suggestion was a long shot but perhaps it was for the best for both of them.

The black and green based femme halted her movement before glancing back towards the mech with a soft smile.  **“You do have a point there, Drift. That sounds perfectly alright with me if business doesn’t pick up soon, haven’t closed early in awhile.”** Though she was still tense, she was letting her horrification fade away as she realized she would get a chance to relax today for once.

**"Alright. Hopefully we can get that early clock off then."** Drift allowed a smile to return to his features as he moved off to serve a customer that had come up to the bar. And from there he simply busied himself for the rest of the evening, where of course it did not get any busier.

Not after too long, Blind Heat left the payment for how many spritzers she had drank (maybe five or six). She offered a faint smile at both Deli and Drift before making her way out of the bar. Deli watched the other femme leave before chuckling a bit to herself, looking over at Drift. They did have an agreement to close down for the night if it didn’t get any busier.

Drift waved goodbye the femme before he rested against the counter, his blue optics studying the empty tables.  **"It's completely dead now. I doubt anyone else will be coming, except the less savoury drunkards kicked out from the other bars still wanting a tipple. Shall I lock up the door and flip the sign?"**

**“Go right ahead. I’ll get started on the glasses behind the counter.”** Deli nodded her helm at Drift before moving away from her spot near the door. Honestly, she was glad there was little to no one at her bar today. Meant they were at Blurr’s or somewhere else. Though it wasn’t good for business, it was good for a day of relaxing.

Drift nodded as he eagerly propelled himself over the counter and hurried to the door, locking it and flipping the sign to closed. Soon it was all locked down and he returned to the bar to help out with the end of day chores, like emptying the bin and taking the bag out to the main out through the back.  **"I think we should fix ourselves up a little drink and retire to either my room or yours and just relax with a film."**

**“That sounds like a good idea.”** Deli nodded as she began to clean up the glasses, humming softly with a smile. She seemed in a better mood than previously, which was always a good sign. Always better to feel calm and better than upset, and a bit stuck up.

**"I'll mix you up a drink, then you can give me some feedback on my progress at the same time. So, what do you fancy?"** Drift hopped back over the counter and grabbed two glasses, filling the one meant for him with straight Engex.  **"And what film should we go for? I've got the documentary on the Wreckers, a romance film from the Nebulon race, or The Shape of Water from Earth."** He really needed to expand his movie library, or more likely just get round to paying for his media subscriptions so he could access everything.

**“Have you seen me mix up what some call a fire blast?”** Deli smirked as she continued to clean up glasses.  **“Try making that. As for what to watch, I’ve never seen Shape of Water. That sounds interesting.”** She admitted as she continued with her work, before thinking a bit. Had she mixed a fire blast recently? Moonguard had only ordered straight Engex last time she was here, so hopefully she had for another larger frame.  **"If you can't remember how, I'll just take Engex."** She quickly added on.

**"I don't believe that I have, sorry. But I could always toy with a new mix for you to try?"** Drift offered, already pulling odds and ends over to himself as he began to reflect back on an old memory. It wasn't really a new mix, but rather something he had used to drink long before the war even began. Back when he had been a runt on the streets drinking and boostering his processor to complete slag as he chased twisted thrills. But it had still been a good drink of course, but he knew the original bartender who the mix belonged to had been killed during the first Decepticon revolts after the bar had been blown up. He soon had it completed and it bubbled angrily in the glass and glowed a harsh orange.  **"A Molten, for the lady."**

**“Molten, hm?”** Deli looked down at the glass curiously, quirking a brow as it bubbled. She usually knew most of her own mixes, but this one looked like it could burn her intake chip in one go. Then again, most of her light drinks that ended up being mixed improperly turned into heavy drinks. Carefully picking up the glass in a servo, she watched the glow reflect a bit off her paint and she observed the drink a wink more before taking a sip from it to not burn her intake chip instantly.

Drift looked concerned as he watched Deli, obviously unsure whether it would be a hit or a miss for her tastes. But the smell did bring back memories for him, though perhaps not the best of memories. But that bar where he once enjoyed them had always been a safe space at least, which was more than what he could say about the majority of his youthful bolt holes.  **"It looks more threatening than what it really is. A bit like Ironhide in that sense."**

Deli lowered the glass from her lips with a chuckle at the mention of Ironhide, before looking down at the drink. She didn’t respond and just took a drink from what he had given her, setting the glass down.  **“I like it, better than half the things I mix.”** She hummed pleasantly, before looking over towards Drift with a soft smile.  **“Though, have to get used to the taste, I like it.”**

**"Thank you."** Drift replied as he glanced away and smiled. Climbing over the counter he then turned around and grabbed his Engex before making his way towards the door that would take him upstairs. He immediately moved to head to his room, unlocking the door and heading inside to the rather neat berthroom. It was a single room but it was all he needed. Sitting down on the berth he then faced the TV and got it running.

Deli gave herself a few moments in the bar, looking around and taking a sip from what Drift made her. Setting down the glass, she got up and stretched her limbs a bit before a sudden pain wracked through her frame. She quickly made her way to lean on the counter, which due to Drift’s shining, showed her faceplate right back at her. She knew she was going to need to do another drainage, more than not now because one of her optics had shifted to the boiling red of the other form. Why did things always have to be ruined by her biological ruin? Closing her optics, she shook her helm and dealt with it as she grabbed her glass.

Drift took small sips from his Engex as he tried to make it last, and to space it out so it did not simply hammer into his system. He had the film ready to start once everyone was ready, but he noticed that Deli had not yet come to join him. He stared at the open door and drummed his digits against the side of his glass. However he was feeling mildly impatient so he set his glass down on the berthside table and headed out his room and began to descend the steps. **"Deli, is everything alright?"** He called out, pushing the door open and peeking back into the bar.

**“Hm? Oh, yes, everything’s fine. Just had to get my head out of a jumble of thoughts.”** Deli opened her optics and glanced towards where Drift was, glad he was on her blue optic’s side rather than the imposing red. **“Just had to sort myself out.”** She lied rather easily, mostly due to the fact she’s used the same lie with close friends. Rubbing the back of her helm with her free servo, she managed to twist a certain piece into place which shifted the red optic back to its natural blue state.

Drift stayed at the door and gripped the edge tightly, his gaze now rather heavily focused upon her. Unlike previous friends he was not eating up the lie, because one's aura was the truest part of any individual and hid nothing from him. He could see it now, something was wrong. He found the colours of her aura quite disturbing and it was nothing that he had seen before. However it seemed to dim back to her usual colour, but not entirely.  **"Are you sure?"** His tone was a little more serious this time.

**“... No. Though I can’t put the words as for why at this moment.”** Deli sighed as she looked away from him and back at the drink in her servo.  **“Just to put in simple terms, I have a problem that takes drastic measures to solve for a guaranteed amount of time.”** Her optics narrowed softly at the drink, before taking a heavy swig from it and placing it back on the counter.  **“Seems my timing was off for fixing the problem, and it’s causing my thoughts to be in a jumble.”**

Drift frowned and he left the door behind him as he strolled back over to the counter, his gaze never once leaving her. **"Do you want to talk about this? And I'm only assuming here, but is this in relation to what Blind Heat was trying to talk about earlier?"** He questioned whilst reaching a servo out to try and take one of Deli's own, wanting to extend his support to her and to reassure her that he was there for her.

**“I don’t know if talking about it would even help me..”** Deli let out a bit of a low chuckle, shaking her helm.  **“And it is what Blind Heat was attempting to speak of, though I assume what she was going to speak of was my temporary solution.”** She managed to let out before she felt her servo gently taken by Drift. Her optics shifted their gaze from the counter to him, before their servos whilst she smiled faintly.

**"What is your temporary solution? And is it truly the only solution you have?"** Drift believed that every problem had a range of solutions, though it took time and effort to figure out all of the solutions because not all of them were easy to discover. He had heard Perceptor say before that sometimes it takes more than a single mind to solve things, that there is power in seeing things through multiple perceptions. He sighed lightly and squeezed her servo lightly.

**“My solution isn’t the easiest to say.. and it’s the most effective solution I’ve found. It’s either that or exhausting myself to the point I’m forced to close later than normal.”** Deli tried to explain as best she could, looking back at the counter. **“I’m unable to run on a full tank of energon because of my problem, so I need to find ways to either lessen the amount of energon needed to run a full day or I stick with my current solution, despite the danger it holds.”** She shuttered her optics and sighed, gently squeezing his servo with her own. She could hear the screams in her audios of the last time she went dark, and it forced her to open her optics whilst staring at the counter. That was thing that haunted her the most, she knew exactly what she did in that mode and she was nothing more than a monster in her mind.

**"Explains why you run long enough hours and just look... well, exhausted all the time then."** Drift commented as he reflected on the fact that he had noticed that. Though granted he was annoyed that he still was not achieving a straight-forward answer from her, but he supposed progress would be made over a gradual amount of time. He couldn't force her, but he wasn't going to just up and abandon her and the subject either. He moved to add his other servo to their already paired ones and he aimed to lift her servo up so he could try to pull her closer. He said nothing more, he merely let his optics and touch do all the communication that he wished to do. He wanted her to know that he cared and that he was there for her.

Deli nodded her helm lightly before she felt her servo being moved from its original position. She glanced up from the counter and over towards him, a faintly confused expression on her face but she let him move her servo. Physical interaction wasn’t her strong point, mostly because she was terrified she’d hurt someone. Though, with him, her fear was dimmed mostly because of the night they had met, since he had managed to break up the brawl.

**"Come on, lets head upstairs."** Drift spoke as he broke the silence and eventually the physical contact. He was dropping the topic for the time being but he was going to be watching her closely from now on. Something was making him prickly and he was determined to get to the bottom of it all, but it would take patience and time. However focusing on some fun and a film sounded like the better option for now.

Deli nodded and picked up what was left of her drink, a buzz finally settling along her systems. She’d have to ask Drift to make her more of these Moltens sometime, looking down at the drink. Swishing what remained of its contents in the glass, she moved to get off the stool she sat on. 

The white mech returned to the door and moved to open it, now holding it open for Deli. He was going to make sure that she came this time because he didn't want to be stuck sat up the stairs looking like a dweeb again.

The black femme quietly followed after Drift, letting out a soft hum from her vents as a thank you. She quietly made her way to ascend the stairs, obviously in the middle of thinking while she stepped.

Drift followed along behind her, hurrying up the stairs on light pedes like how he had been trained to do.  **"Just head in and make yourself comfortable on the berth. Sadly I don't have any chairs."** He called out after her, rapidly catching up in fact.

**“It’s alright.”** Deli hummed in response as she finally focused on reality instead of thinking, shuttering her optics a few times. She looked up as they easily reached the top of the stairs, she making her way to Drift’s berthroom and stepping inside. Her optics looked around curiously, marveling at the neatness with a soft smile.

Drift strayed in and closed the door behind himself so they had some peace and privacy. Sitting himself back down at the top of the berth he then grabbed his Engex and the remote for the TV.  **"Ready when you are."**

Deli sat down at the edge of the berth, she simply nodded at Drift when she was ready. Due to her smaller size which resembled a great portion of Blind Heat, surprisingly, she shifted lightly and held the drink with both servos. 

Drift set the movie playing, sipping at his Engex as he focused on the film itself. Already the music being played was catching his attention and his optics brightened a little as he took note of the woman's home interior.  **"Look at the wall there, there are waves on the wallpaper."** He pointed at the faded, crumbling wall where the oriental waves were still just about visible.

Deli sipped at the remaining contents of her Molten as she focused on the film. At the mention of waves, she glanced between Drift and the movie. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she nodded faintly, not much of a talker during films or while becoming drunk. Her gaze returned to the film and she settled into her spot eagerly to continue watching.

As things continued the white mech was soon hooked and rendered silent, soon enough finishing his Engex entirely. He set the empty glass aside and then eased himself onto the berth and he carefully laid himself down, slipping his legs behind Deli and taking care as to avoid hitting or disturbing her. Nestling his helm into the pillow he then watched in comfort.

The femme finished her Molten and kept ahold of the empty glass as she watched the movie. She leaned faintly on one of her arms, her servo on the berth as she found herself a more comfortable position rather than just sitting there. Finally a bit more comfortable in this position, tilting her helm to the side she then watched in a better position for her comfort.

**"You can lie down if you want."** Drift whispered as he offered her the chance to do so, pulling his spare pillow down so it was resting by his chest. He had no objections to it, even if it brought them physically closer to each other. In fact he would prefer it.

Deli perked up softly at the mention of laying down and she glanced back towards him faintly through the corner of optic. She shifted lightly before reclining to lay down next to him. Laying her helm down on the pillow she then relaxed next to him with a soft smile.

Drift smiled as she took up the offer and he once again returned his focus to the movie. Eventually the big fantasy dance and song scene between the mute woman and the beast began and he felt his spark leap with emotion as he was swept up in the moment. Breathing in a shallow vent of air he then dared to take a step forward and he attempted to rest a servo upon Deli's upper arm, rubbing the plating with a delicate touch.

Deli had been swept in the movie, watching with intent focus until she felt a faint touch on her upper arm. She blinked her optics a few times to focus before glancing down at her upper arm. Her faint smile grew only slightly before she leaned lightly into Drift’s touch. Briefly glancing up at him she then shifted her gaze back to the movie, though it didn’t hold her full attention anymore with him rubbing the plating on her upper arm.

Drift felt her lean into the touch which he guessed was a sign that she was not opposed to the contact. So he provided some firmer contact as he continued to rub at her arm, even going as far as to massage the plating as he continued to keep his optics on the film.

Deli managed to keep her optics on the film, despite wanting to glance up and see his expressions. It was good that something managed to hold her attention so she didn’t fade away into recharge or dark mode, both of which were at the back of her mind. She’d take care of one when she was sober, and the other after the film.

Drift soon paused in the massaging as the finale of the film came up and he visibly jumped in response to the gunshots, a sharp gasp escaping him. He was utterly silent as it all played out, but as the film concluded he sniffled a little as the words hit him right in the spark. He then resumed rubbing her arm, now with greater meaning.

Deli was a bit shocked at the finale, optics widening faintly. She shifted slightly and placed her servo over the one that was on her arm lightly. Honestly, she was unsure how to take their interaction, optics staring at the TV because of the ending and how Drift had reacted since it happened.

Drift felt the servo upon his own and he instinctively aimed to interlock their digits together, happily holding her servo and savouring the chance to cool off from the ending. He remained quiet and simply enjoyed the music that the credits had to offer.

Deli gently held his servo to help him cool down, smiling faintly at their interlocked digits. She finally shifted her gaze away from the TV and simply listened to the music and the mech next to her.

As the credits ended the screen went black as the energy saver settings kicked in and shut the entire system down leaving the two of them in a silent, dim room. Drift vented softly as he rubbed his face against his pillow, optics glowing rather brightly.  **"Thank you for joining me to watch that. I wasn't expecting it to be quite so beautiful."**

**“You’re more than welcome... and neither was I, honestly.”** Deli vented out as she shifted faintly and tilted her helm up to look at Drift. She was a bit surprised at how bright his optics were glowing, but they weren’t a harsh brightness like a brand new LED light.

Drift shifted his helm so he could gaze back down at Deli, and it was then that his digits trembled with sudden hesitation. He wasn't sure whether he should be holding her or touching her, and he was left fearing that perhaps he was overstepping the line. A frown toyed on his features and he averted his gaze away.  **"Am... am I overstepping any boundaries?"**

Deli let her smile fade as she felt Drift’s faint tremble, before hearing his question.  **“No, you’re not. I.. enjoy the physical interaction, though it isn’t my strong suit.”** She had to let slip a faint chuckle she held in from sometime, she couldn’t tell when. She gently squeezed his servo with her own to reassure him, relaxing a bit.

Drift allowed himself to relax at last and he smiled again, squeezing her servo in response.  **"Alright. I might be rather bold with this but... I would like you to stay the night. If I'm honest I've been feeling lonely as of late."** It was true, he just wanted to be near someone and it was reaching the stage where he was feeling small bouts of depression. He was a social mech in the end, and he lived in a society that primarily excluded him.

Deli was unsure how to respond, mostly due to her extreme solution she had to do early the next morning if she wasn’t prone to small bouts of anger or her optics wouldn’t shift color. Deciding against her better judgement, she smiled at him lightly.  **“I’ll stay, it’ll be easier to get everything ready in the morning anyways.”** Now she had to think of way to do a drainage besides waking up extremely early to tire herself out.

The reply caused Drift to smile even more and he shifted his frame to press against her back whilst breaking the contact between their servos so he could snake it across her midsection, embracing her. Half-shutting his optics he then hummed lightly and touched his nose against the top of her helm.

Deli relaxed against his frame, letting out a soft vent as she shuttered her optics. She decided she’ll manage an idea later whilst she was being embraced by him, she shifting lightly and laying one of her servos on the arm that had snaked across her midsection. Unlike Blind, her biolights pulsed faintly under just certain segments of her armor, such as her lower arm plating and her thigh plating. Luckily, able to dim it so it wouldn’t be terribly noticeable, Deli remained peacefully pressed against Drift.

Savouring the contact of her frame against his own he then wound down and dimmed his optics down before shuttering them entirely. Snuggling in close and then tightened his hold upon her as he slipped into recharge, now entirely relaxed.

Venting lightly against his frame she then slipped into recharge as she relaxed. Finally a bit of time where her dark mode didn’t bother her, and she was able to rest peacefully. At least, until she needed to find a way to drain herself.

The night rolled by and soon enough his internal clock roused him awake in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't unusual for him to be up early, even though his shift at the bar was a very long way off, but it was a routine set into him by his training with Dai Atlas and the colony. Normally he would spend the morning tending to his swords and then washing his armour in a spiritual way, but today he had a little distraction in the form of Deli. Drift wasn't sure if she was awake yet and he really did not wish to disturb her if she required her rest. Smiling to himself he leaned his helm in close and sniffed at the back of her helm, absentmindedly nuzzling the plating and the neck cabling as he doted over her.

Deli shivered lightly when her internal clock easily woke her up, but also because she was accompanied by faint touches to her neck cabling. She reached her free servo up and rubbed at her optics faintly, opening them slightly after a few moments. The teal coloring was dimmed since she had yet to fully awaken and get herself going. A soft smile formed on Deli’s lips as she faintly began to recall to previous night, letting out a happy and soft vent.

Sensing her shift he immediately pulled his face away and thinned his lips as he felt a little guilty over what he had been doing, but soon a smile graced his features again.  **"Good morning, Deli. I hope you slept well."** He certainly had, best recharge he had had in awhile in fact. Though he knew he shouldn't make a habit of inviting people into his berth for cuddles. Though he withdrew his arm from her frame and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling above.

A soft chuckle slipped out of her as she felt his arm withdraw from her frame, mentally thanking Primus she could move and do what she had to now.  **“I slept better than I have in a long time, thank you.”** She softly yawned, she could have slept for a bit longer but it was always good to get started early in her mind. Shifting to lay on her back instead of her side, she cast a brief glance at him,  **“How did you sleep?”**

Drift turned his head to the side so he could lock optics with her.  **"Pleasantly, thank you. I had needed that."** He replied with a smile, but the expression was short lived as his features fell into a more neutral tone.  **"Your aura... it's a little jagged in places."** He suddenly remarked as his gaze swept up and down her frame. He recalled her saying that she needed her energy drained and kept to a low level, so was this partly the effect of her going beyond those parameters?

Deli looked away from him at the mention of her aura being jagged,  **“I’m alright, I promise.”** She tried to reassure him, though she couldn’t even convince herself of that fact. She wasn’t alright. She couldn’t be like this, not for a long time at least.

Drift abruptly twisted onto his side and propped himself up on an arm so he was leaning over Deli, his optics gleaming with growing concern as he lingered his face not far from her own.  **"You're not. Auras never lie."** There was no point in trying to hide it from him.  **"You mentioned needing to exhaust yourself to stabilise your... condition. What exactly do you do to achieve that? And is there anything that I could do to help?"**

**“Just make sure I don’t collapse. And I** **_can’t_ ** **tell you exactly what I do because I don’t know what to tell you.”** Deli flinched when Drift suddenly leaned over her, her spark jumping a beat suddenly in surprise.  **“I already told you one thing I do when I’m unable to do the other, which is work myself to exhaustion. Very possible that is what I’m stuck doing today.”** She couldn’t look at his face, not wanting to see his expression. She didn’t want to see the concern it held, despite the fact it would unveil some sort of answer to her.

**"Surely there are still other options. I don't see today getting busy either at the bar."** Drift replied, it was after all the dull part of the week and he was well aware that a lot of customers were likely drawn away to Maccadam's on account of Jazz hosting his music concerts this week. If she was seeking exhaustive activities then she surely was not going to find it in her work today. **"Seems almost pointless unlocking the doors..."** He murmured as he shared his thoughts. Sighing lightly he then aimed to grab her chin as he tried to make her face him before he leaned his face in close, brushing his nose against her own and ghosting his lips over hers but not quite making contact.

Deli winced lightly as her chin was grabbed, letting her helm be manipulated into a position to face him. At the sudden closeness of his face to her own, she was unsure how to react. Sadly, the former scientist had missed out greatly on interaction while that had been her work choice, mostly because she hadn’t needed someone. Well, at least until now, when she actually needs someone to be aware of what she does.

Drift swallowed lightly before he aimed to close the distance, closing his optics and aiming to lock their lips together. His hold on her chin softened considerably as he stroked her jawline before ghosting his digits over her neck cables in an affectionate and loving manner.

Deli seemed a bit stunned when their lips were suddenly locked together, her optics dimming whilst she was closing them. She shivered faintly when he ghost over her neck cables, pressing lightly into the kiss.

The kiss lasted a long moment before Drift slowly pulled away and ended the contact between them. A soft sigh escaped him as he opened his optics again and he leaned up so he could gaze down at her. His servo lowered to her chest plating as he rubbed and stroked at the plating there instead.

A faint sigh slipped from Deli’s vents when he pulled away. She slowly opened her optics again, the faint teal color of them looking up at him. She shivered lightly as her chest plating was stroked and rubbed, her optics focusing on him.

Drift laid down again and he moved to rest his chin upon her shoulder plating, his servo remaining on her chest. His bright blue hues were still gazing at her, seeking some form of reciprocation to the affections that he was displaying. He wasn't sure if he was even doing the right thing, did she even have any feelings towards him? Was he being too forward? He didn't know, but he knew he just wanted her.

Deli shifted lightly while laying with him, unsure how to react. She moved to reach and gently interlock their digits together like the previous night, simply because that was the most interaction she had within this terminology. Her fins twitched in response to her bit of a fluster, not used to physical affection in the slightest and more used to verbal.

Drift was more than happy to interlock their digits together and he used his thumb to caress the side of her servo. Stretching a leg out he then aimed to carefully drape it over her thigh, rubbing the beautifully crafted limb against her own.  **"I think I have fallen for you."** He then finally whispered as he nuzzled her neck cables.

Deli let a small smile split her rather neutral expression, and she tilted her helm to the side opposite of where he was nuzzling.  **“And I think I have fallen for you as well...”** She murmured loud enough for him to hopefully hear whilst shifting more to enjoy touching and gently squeezing his servo. It was comforting to be touched and have some sort of affections stretched out towards her.

A soft chuckle escaped him before he got a little more daring and he aimed to press his glossa into the nestling of cables and wires whilst squeezing her servo at the same time. A light moan escaped him as he tasted and embraced her, and he just wanted to be as close as possible to her.

A light shudder slipped throughout her frame, tightening her grip on his servo a bit more due to the unusual feeling as well as his moan. A soft moan managed to escape from her lips whilst she shuttered her optics.

Drift continued his activities, licking and sucking as he tried to draw more moans from her. He was rather enjoying it in fact. He then withdrew and vented some air, chuckling all the while. **"You sound nice when you moan."**

Deli heated up slightly, opening her optics faintly whilst cycled in and out air through her systems rather quickly. He had easily drawn out more moans from her due to the sensitive cabling, she smiling lightly.  **“And you sound delightful when you moan.”** She managed to get out, since she was working on cooling herself down.

Drift smirked as he listened to her response and he suddenly got an idea.  **"How far do you want to take this? As in this, what we're doing right now?"** He knew fragging was an exhaustive activity, so he supposed he could help in a way. But that all depended on whether she was consenting or not.

Deli glanced towards him curiously, quirking a brow as she worked two and two together as to what he meant. It took her a few moments of thinking before it finally clicked, and dimness of her optics faded as she shuttered her optics a couple of times.  **“I’m pretty sure you can guess how far I want to take this.”** Her tone was low but smooth, the corner of her lips raising up into a light smirk.

Drift tilted his helm to the side as he smirked back at her and he leaned in to trail a line of kisses down her neck to her shoulder, nipping at the plating lightly with a purr. Once again he shifted his positioning and he withdrew his leg from its original position so he could get onto his knees beside her. Flicking out his glossa he began to lather her plating in licks, maybe looking a little cat-like as he did so.

A little cat-like was good way to describe it from Deli’s perspective, unused to the feeling of being licked. Despite the unusual feeling, it made her shudder with an usual need and expectation for what would happen. Her audio receptors faintly caught the purr and her smirk changed into a subtle smile before letting him continue enjoying himself.

He aimed to bring her servo up to his mouth now and unlacing their digits he then aimed to suck on her middle digit, lightly stroking her arm with both his servos now as he bobbed his helm up and down. Drift hummed and purred around it, trailing his glossa against it as he tried to stimulate her.

Deli shivered faintly when he purred, curling her middle digit slightly against his glossa. Stretching out one of her legs whilst she bend the other slightly against it, she was trying to find a comfortable position with her heating frame. She had to resist the urge to squirm, since it was an instinct of hers to do so.

Drift moved to take another digit into his mouth, sucking on both of them and wrapping his glossa around them and dipping it between the digits. Though he soon drew off of them and left a string of saliva behind that kept his glossa and her digits connected. He panted lightly and gazed straight at her.  **"Tell me what you want me to do."**

Deli was working on trying not to overheat with her systems, a bit dazed from the odd stimulant. Phasing in her optics, she looked towards him when he spoke. That was something she hadn’t heard much of, what she wanted others to do for her. She even doubted she could even speak at the moment.

Drift tilted his helm to the side and he guessed that he would have to take the lead. He turned himself around before bending over to flash the amazing curves of his aft and thighs at her.  **"I've seen you gawking during the week at it, so go ahead, have a little fun. Admire it, slap it, touch it; just do whatever you please."** He offered. Only a rare few actually got near the thing. Mostly it was a case of all looking, no touching.

A soft and heated huff came from Deli’s vents as she heard she had been caught gawking at his frame during the week. Then again, he noticed her aura becoming jagged, so she couldn’t blame him for noticing. Shifting around slightly to lean up a bit since staying on her back fully was starting to become uncomfortable, she leaned up on her elbows whilst aiming to use a servo to trace the faint designs on his thighs.

The mech moaned lightly as he felt the faint touches across his thighs and he instinctively moved to lean into the touches as he sought a firmer sensation over being just tickled. **"Don't be shy."** Drift urged as he looked back over his shoulder at her, wiggling his aft in a tantalising manner.

She bit back a chuckle before just simply smirking faintly whilst dipping the tip of her digits into the segments of his thigh plating. It wasn’t shyness, at least, not completely. Deli twitched her fins a bit as she curiously awaited what other noises she could pull from this mech.

Drift's optics widened instantly as he felt the digits slipping into the gaps and grazing against sensitive recessed wires and nodes. A sharp inhale sounded and he arched his back whilst he sank his digits into the berth's surface, his moans coming thick and fast whilst his thighs trembled. Now this was what he had been craving, and he sucked on his bottom lip as he tried to quieten himself again.

Deli carefully rubbed his thighs with the palms of her servos whilst gently dipping her digits further into the gaps. Just hearing him and watching the reaction was enough to make her spark miss a beat or two, it showed when her biolights flickered almost unexpectedly. After a few moments longer, she removed her digits from the gaps to give him a few moment.

Drift was nearly left a whimpering wreck as he was teased and edged, his frame shivering and begging for more. He had missed being touched, and it actually made him feel guilty as he came to realise this. But then the contact ended and he was left to wind down from the high, panting hard and lowering his aft. However recovery came swiftly and he lowered down onto his elbow joints before lifting his aft up high in offering again, letting his panels slide open to bare all.

Deli’s optics widened immensely and brightened a bit in shock when his panels slid open. She had to shutter her optics a couple of times to make sure she was seeing things correctly, and sure enough she was. Her digits dug into the berth’s surface, since she had removed her touch from Drift. It was obviously the femme was a bit dazed, due to the fact she took in a sharp breath and hadn’t let it go.

Drift swallowed roughly as he remained prone and presented, currently submissive for the time being but also giving the femme time to get over the shock of his sudden exposure. Admittedly knowing that he was being looked at was a bit of a turn on and he squeezed his optics shut when his cable visibly twitched below him.

Deli took a few moments to gather her composure before shaking her helm a bit to force herself to focus. She shifted faintly on the berth and removed her digits from digging into the berth, gently trailing her digits over Drift's thighs. She shifted her servos and gently ran one of her thumbs over the tip of his cable, moving to gently stroke it as well.

Drift shuttered his optics and moaned softly as he felt her touching his thighs again, though the moan hitched in level when his cable was given attention next. The appendage twitched in response to the physical contact and he could not keep himself quiet.  **"Deli...!"** The name slipped from him along with a shiver.

Deli shuddered faintly when her name was spoken, shuttering her optics and continuing to stroke the appendage. Listening to him moan and feeling him shudder was enough to get her started, letting out a heated vent from her mouth. Honestly, she felt a craving to be touched though said nothing, wanting to work on pleasing him.

The mech was panting hard as he pleasured further and he soon shifted as he tried to break away from the touch.  **"I'm going to overload if you keep that up."** Drift admitted with a pleased sigh, his internals whining as he tried to cool down. He moved to lay down on his back and he looked at Deli, now gesturing for her to come over.  **"Ever heard of the '69' position? Fancy giving it a go?"**

She recoiled her touch as he moved to lay on his back, letting a chuckle slip out at the mention that she could have made him overload. At the mention of the '69' position, Deli leaned up on her elbow joints to look at him better. Taking a few moments to finally breathe and get air into a needed system,  **"Sounds like it'd be pleasant."** She let out a heated, pleased sigh before moving closer to him and realizing how much time she spent in a singular spot on the berth.

Drift smiled and reached out to stroke at her thigh with the back of his servo, coaxing her to take the top spot.  **"Pleasant for the both of us, I hope."** He commented as he spread his legs a little so he was more comfortable and to make sure that he was exposed.

Deli smiled lightly before she moved to the top spot, letting her panels open as she moved. Resting her servos on his thighs, she glanced down and back at him to make sure she and he were both in comfortable positions. " **I do think it'll be pleasant for both of us."** She chuckled softly.

Drift gazed upwards as he admired the sight of Deli's array and he moved to stroke her thighs lovingly. Leaning his helm up he began to kiss at her thigh plating, taking his time to admire every part of her.

Deli returned her gaze forward and shivered lightly in Drift’s grasp, gently digging her digits into gaps she had found earlier in his thigh plating. Shifting her upper body’s position faintly, she leaned down and gently kissed his upper thigh plating.

The sensation of digits against the wires and nodes inside his thigh plating made him gasp and moan, a shiver running through his frame. He was determined to make her sing now and he drifted a servo up to her valve and used his thumb to rub at her exterior node, making little circles over it as he tried to stimulate it. All the while his other servo continued to rub up and down her thigh, occasionally sneaking up to toy at her aft.

A shudder ran through her frame, a soft gasp erupting out of her due to his thumb. She shuttered her optics tightly and bit her bottom lip faintly, making her press her helm slightly against his thigh. A moan slipped from her lips as her frame trembled lightly, eagerly wanting more.

Drift continued to rub at the node, getting more vigorous with the pressure and changing how he rubbed it. He then paused to pinch it between his finger and thumb, then moving to rub it between the two digits. Leaning his helm up higher he then lapped at the lips of her valve, slowly running his glossa over the region whilst his digits worked away on that particular node.

Deli’s moans steadily increased until suddenly heightening when he lapped at her valve. Her touch retreated from the innermost recesses of his thigh plating, gently  kissing along the plating where her digits had been moments previously. Her thighs trembled faintly, she opening her optics faintly.

Drift laughed into her valve as he continued his work, sliding the tip of his glossa between the soft metal folds as he strayed further in. Though he decided to tease her by consistently withdrawing his glossa again before he could make any form of headway. He then abandoned her exterior node, but only for a moment as he lined up his servo and then flicked it with his digit, hard.

Deli tensed up when her exterior node was flicked, optics suddenly widening and brightening. It nearly made her lose the strength in her upper arms as she let out a loud cry of his name, arching her back and nearly overloading. Oh who am I kidding? She did overload and quite intensely from having not done any sort of activities besides self service in a long time.

The white mech grinned as he heard his name being shouted, and then of course the sweet noises coming from her. Drift plunged his glossa straight into her valve as he chased the flavour of her overload but he mercilessly continued to flick her exterior node as he tried to draw out her overload, or to send her straight into the next. He wanted to hear more of her beautiful voice and to taste more of her delicious fluids.

The femme pressed her helm into Drift’s thigh, her own trembling because of him. It didn’t take long for her to hit her next overload with him continuing to flick her exterior node. Deli gripped onto his thighs as to keep herself from utterly collapsing on top of him. She continued to moan loudly, a soft gasp coming every now and then.

Drift soon ceased the flicking and returned to rubbing the node to ease the sensation as he decided to let her come down from the overloads. Though he continued to lap at her valve as he kept her clean, though granted the same could not be said for his face. Having a white face meant that the fluids really did show up and he was a right mess already. He patted her aft in a reassuring manner as he leaned back and licked his lips.  **"You good?"**

**“Y-Yeah...”** Deli managed to get out after she came down from her overloads, panting heavily as her internals whirled underneath her armor to try and cool her systems down. Shifting one servo, she pressed it gently into Drift’s hip as she managed to get her bearing. Honestly, she could feel faint twists of exhaustion at the edge of her mind but felt it wouldn’t be fair if he didn’t get an overload himself.

**"Take your time, Deli, don't push yourself."** Drift warned as he felt a wave of concern flood over him as he felt her moving about. He stroked her hips as he tried to soothe her, humming lightly from his engines.

Deli didn’t have to be told twice, moving her servo away from his hip whilst she continued to try and cool herself down. She leaned faintly into the strokes, a pleased hum slipping from her vents.

Drift managed to relax when she settled down and he continued to run his servos over her hips and thighs, being quite gentle about his touches. However, since he was receiving no attention in return his cable retracted back into its housing, though it wouldn't take much to coax it back out. But he wasn't fussed about his own needs since he just wanted to pleasure her.

Deli managed to get herself into a more composed self, shivering lightly as he continued to gently touch her hips and thighs. Her optics shut and she bowed her helm as enjoying the company she had, some of her systems beginning to cool off.

**"How are your energy levels? Still requiring further exhausting?"** Drift had a bit of a cheeky tone to his voice now as he pitched the inquiry, a smirk filling his stained face. He began to drum his digits against her aft as he added to the cheeky attitude.

Deli couldn’t help the soft laugh that slipped out of her, making her way to sit up slightly from her keeled over position.  **“I don’t, but if you have any other ideas, I’m curious.”** She rolled her optics slightly with a soft chuckle.

**"Well, I'm still a little frisky if I'm honest."** Drift admitted as he rolled his hips to prove the point, his valve leaking a little as a result of the movement.  **"But I can always tend to that myself if you want a little rest."**

Deli chuckled softly as she shifted faintly and leaned up,  **“I doubt I’d be able to rest with you making pleasant noises similar to that of earlier.”** A soft smirk appeared on her face as she glanced back at him.

A laugh escaped him as he narrowed his optics at her, removing his servos from her frame so he could rest them upon his chest. He must look like a right mess though with his white paint job being splashed with the pinkish fluids.  **"Heh, well, I'm sure I can give you a real pleasing show."** He teased.

**“Oh? Two shows in one morning?”** She teased in response, wiggling her aft slightly at him. Despite having a slight twitch in her hip, she managed to turn herself around to face him. It was easier to notice the mess they both caused, and it made her smirk widen. “ **Pink goes well with your paint, you know?”**

**"Makes waking up early worth it, eh?"** Drift joked as he heaved himself up a little with his elbows, spreading his legs wide apart as he let the air hit his valve.  **"Heh, you really think so? Maybe a spot of face paint would do me well."** He chuckled before using a servo to rub at his belly plating as he teased himself slowly, easing it further down as he teased his cable back out.

Deli moved off from her top spot, returning to her place next to Drift with a soft chuckle. She shifted and closed her paneling, sitting up a bit to watch him.  **“I wake up early anyways, waking up with you is worth it.”** She purred softly as she sat there, propped up on her elbows.

**"Makes two of us then... -ah!"** Drift rolled his helm back and stabbed the fins straight into the berth as he grasped his cable and tugged it roughly from base to tip, keeping his digits wrapped firmly around the tip and squeezing it rather roughly. Shifting his other servo down and hoisting it under his hips he then slipped two digits into his valve and began stretching himself out.

Deli looked towards his face to see his expression before slowly trailing her optics down his frame. She traced the details with her optics and a soft smirk, shifting her gaze to his hips and exposed valve and cable. Honestly, she bit her bottom lip slightly as she watched, trying to keep herself from making too much if any noise.

Soft whimpers escaped the mech as he began to finger himself, working the two digits in deep to stimulate the deeper nodes whilst he rubbed his cable with a tight grip. Drift soon enough got increasingly louder as the charge began to build and he held his servos still and instead thrust his hips back and forth, fragging one servo before impaling himself down upon the digits. But the angle of his arm under his body soon enough sparked up issues for him as it became increasingly sore to maintain and he was left resorting to removing his digits from his valve with a needy whine. It left him feeling quite frustrated and he looked to Deli for a little help.  **"C-could you... deal with my valve p-please?"** He was literally on the verge of begging as he continued to tease his cable, grinding his thumb down upon the very tip.

Deli looked towards Drift’s helm, her fins perking up faintly before she smiled softly.  **“Of course...”** She purred as she shifted her position to sit between his legs, using her digits to take over what his was doing. Better than just sitting there at least.

The mech smiled as she came over to tend to his needs and as the digits pressed into him he immediately threw his helm back and cried out with pleasure as he was teased with digits that were not his own. One leg even lifted up as he wriggled there on the berth, the pede flexing as he struggled to remain still. His spare servo reached down to seize the base of his cable to stabilise it whilst he wildly jerked off with the other, now eagerly chasing his overload with greater need.

She smirked softly at the reaction of when she began to assist him, shifting to sit on her hip and thigh instead just her aft. She tried to reach deeper nodes, similar to what she did with his thigh plating. The femme smirked softly at the array of noises coming from the mech, remaining quiet herself.

Digits soon grazed a cluster of nodes deeper inside and he damn well jolted, clenching tight around her digits in response to the vicious flare of pleasure hitting his system. **"Deliiiii...! Th-there...!"** Drift whined, cycling air through his system and panting with need. He was close now and the noises he was making was a good indicate of that and he was struggling to maintain a steady rhythm as he worked his cable.

Her optics widened slightly when he clenched tight around her digits, staring a bit when he whined. She squirmed her digits around to graze or do something to the nodes once more, enjoying the fact that he briefly stuttered. Deli glanced up towards his helm, seeing if there was any expression for her to read.

His face was that of pained bliss, optics shuttered and mouth wide open with his sharp denta points flashing. In fact he looked like a mech who had been bloody desperate for this in every way. As the nodes were worked he finally hit his peak and his hips abruptly lifted right off the berth entirely as he overloaded with a scream, optics opening and glowing bright as he spilled his transfluid across his chest plating whilst his valve leaked profusely. His frame shuddered as he bucked his hips, milking the last fleeting moments of his overload out before he collapsed back down on the berth with a sated exhale, gibberish rolling from his mouth as he tried to speak.

She gently removed her digits from his valve, letting out a soft chuckle when he tried to speak.  **“Give yourself a few moments Drift.”** She hummed pleasantly as she raised her tainted digits to her mouth, using her glossa to lick away what fluids were on them. Honestly, she could easily get herself worked up again, but she simply relaxed and waited for him to gather himself together.

Drift whined softly but managed to look over in time to catch her cleaning her digits which caused his valve to clench in response to the delightful sight. He then focused on relaxing, cooling fans whirring away as they reset his systems back to safe temperature levels.

Deli chuckled softly at his whine, offering a faint smile as she finished cleaning her digits. She rested her servos in her lap, looking up at the ceiling to keep herself occupied. Seemed there was no need for draining, she was exhausted but lively enough as it is.

It took a couple minutes but Drift soon started to come around again and he heaved himself up into a sitting position, a dumb grin on his face. Glancing down at his chest plating he then sighed softly before trailing a digit through the transfluid left there before bringing it up to his lips to lick clean.  **"That was most pleasant."** He purred with satisfaction.

**“I’d say so with your reaction. You looked like you needed it.”** Deli chuckled softly as she shifted her gaze to look at him. She tilted her helm and laughed softly at his dumb grin, shifting a bit to better face him.

**"It has been... a long time, a long time since I last enjoyed the company of another."** Drift admitted, memories drifting back to that of Wing. He closed his optics as he remembered those carefree days, smiling in a warm manner before turning to look at Deli. He had a fresh chance to start over, to know love again. Edging closer to her he aimed to stroke her cheek before attempting to kiss her.

Deli shifted closer to Drift and let him kiss her, kissing him in response gently. She moved one of her servos to rest against his cheek, a smile splitting her lips.

A soft purr rumbled from his engines as he had the kiss reciprocated and he chuckled lightly as he moved to wrap his arms around her midsection in order to pull her close. Tilting his head to the side he then leaned into her touch and turned his face round so he could nuzzle into the palm of her servo.

A slight chuckle slipped from her as she had her palm nuzzled by him, shifting her other arm to rest on his shoulder plating. Gently rubbing her thumb against his cheek, she lowered her touch and rested her hand on his shoulder plating.

The mech onlined his optics again and he then turned his head so he could gaze at her without breaking away from the comforting touch of her servos.  **"I'm going to need a real good wash... unless you want me decorated for my shift today?"**

**“That’s even if we have a shift.”** The femme chuckled softly as she gazed towards him, a faint smile playing on her lips.  **“But I have showers since you mentioned a wash.”** She leaned back a bit to look at him better.

**"Heh, fancy just having a day to ourselves? We don't need to leave the berth after all, and I won't be opposed to getting messier before we head to the showers."** Drift purred with a cheeky grin as he leaned in to nuzzle into her neck, slyly rubbing some of the fluids on his face off on her.

Deli suppressed a small giggle, rolling her optics faintly when he nuzzled into her neck. **“Getting messier?”** She teased lightly as she tilted her head to the opposite of where he was nuzzling, “ **Seems you’re the one getting me messy now.”**

**"You were looking rather pristine, had to fix that."** Drift teased as he continued to rub against her neck. Lowering his servos to her hips he then moved to slip his digits into gaps in the plating to tease wiring and hidden nodes.  **"I still have energy to spare."**

Deli chuckled softly as he continued to rub on her neck, shifting pleasantly as he slipped his digits into her plating. Though, as one of his digits grazed against the hidden wiring, her entire frame shuddered a bit from the contact.

Her response peaked his interest as he moved to tickle the same spot again, now wishing to toy with her further. A smirk filled his face as he raised his helm and trailed his nose along her jawline, exhaling hot air against the underside of her chin and against her neck.

She shuddered against him, a soft whimper slipping out of her voicebox as he grazed the wiring again. Shuttering her optics she then leaned her helm back slightly, clasping her servos behind his helm.

A low, yet playful growl escaped him as he opened his mouth wide and aimed to seize her neck in his jaws, grazing the pointed canine denta against the cables whilst he tried to wrestle her down against the berth so he could get on top of her. He would move to nestle himself between her legs, digits still toying with hidden wires in her hips.

It was rather easy to wrestle her down against the berth, shivering faintly as he continued to toy with her hidden wires. She shuddered lightly and was easily starting to get worked up again.

Drift maintained his bite upon her throat and continued to growl, grinding his panel against her own as he tried to generate some heat between them. He moved his servos away from her hips and instead reached them up to her back, gliding them up to her shoulders before scratching his digits down her spinal strut in a rough manner.

Deli let out a sharp gasp as he scratched his digits down her spinal strut, effectively arching her back into him. She did her best to grind her panel into his, shuddering and biting back a whimper.

As his servos reached down to her aft he then roughly grasped at it, massaging the curves before gliding up her thighs until able to hook his servos under her knee struts. Hoisting her limbs up towards her shoulders he then slid his knees under her lower back as he knelt against her prone form. Drift parted their panels long enough to allow his cable to slip free again, soon rubbing it against her panel.

Deli was about to open her panel for him before there was a soft noise from one of the other rooms. Crap, right, Genesis had stayed at the bar. Honestly, she had totally forgotten about the femme medic until now. After a few moments there was a knock on Drift’s berthroom door and an awfully cranky Genesis went,  **“Either keep it down in there or I will separate the both of you.”**

Drift was just preparing himself for a proper good frag when the knock ripped him from the moment. He froze entirely and his optics brightened in alarm, his denta tightening around her neck before finally letting go so he could lift his helm up. Soon enough a gruff growl of frustration escaped him as he was left with a burning need, but also a sense of deep embarrassment. Reluctantly he released Deli's legs and steadily untangled himself from her frame, alarm written right across his face.

Deli was a bit startled when his denta tightened around her neck, but the fright faded when he let go. That was something, admittedly, she’d have to used to. Offering a forgiving glance towards Drift, she honestly did feel bad because she forgot that someone had stayed. Not only that, extremely embarrassed it was the one person that could tell when things were happening due to being in the room next door. Looking away with embarrassment written on her face, she continued to lay there because she wasn’t sure what the Pit to do.

Drift shifted off of the berth and he idly began to stroke himself off a little since he was too charged up to just leave it now. Approaching the door he then positioned himself carefully to avoid any accidental flashing and he opened it by just a smidge to check for Genesis.  **"Gen, could you go downstairs?"** He requested, hopefully being heard if she was still there. He was fragging embarrassed, especially since he was answering the door covered in fluids but he did a decent enough job at hiding it.

A soft glare from a visor appeared,  **“I was just about to head to work when you two got so loud.”** The femme medic growled grumpily, obviously with a bit of a hangover headache. She was an aggressive drunk, thus the whole ensemble of the grump. Genesis went away, the downstairs door opening and closing in the otherwise silent bar.

**"Oh... sorry."** Drift murmured, now feeling a little guilty. When Genesis headed away he opened the door fully and stepped into the corridor and listened carefully until he was sure that she had left. A smirk returned to his features as he stepped back and eagerly slammed the door shut-.... then a pained howl escaped the mech and he tugged the door open again before sinking to the floor trembling and hunching forward. Whimpers escaped him as he pressed his helm against the door frame, his servos cradling his now painful spike.

Deli sat straight up at the howl, optics widening as well as brightening a bit. She couldn’t believe what she saw, Drift crumbled to the floor and cradling his spike. She was worried but also intrigued by how he missed the fact it was still there. Well, weird has happened.

Drift sniffled and winced, the pain overwhelming his system as it throbbed and not in the good way. Glancing down to check on his pride and joy he was left in deeper shock as he noticed the energon staining his digits.  **"Slag! I'm bleeding!"** He was panicking now, though in reality it was just a nick and nothing more and it was just the energon and shock making it seem a lot worse than what it really was.

Deli was unsure how to react at that, mentally she panicked and assumed he was actually extremely hurt but logically she realized that being extremely hurt would show that more. Her optics dimmed a bit before she swung her legs off the berth and got up, deciding to help. Maybe sending Genesis off so soon was a bad idea.

Drift sat back on his aft and spread his legs in a timid manner, now examining his spike with tender care as it continued to pulse uncomfortably and bleed. Despite the injury being fairly minor in some respects it did mean that it was going to be useless for a week or so until basic repair systems sorted it out. It had also become quite swollen so he would be unable to retract it.  **"Help me up... I think it's best we head to the shower room."**

Deli brightened her optics and shuttered them a bit, rubbing at them with a servo.  **“Y-Yeah... okay...”** She felt a bit guilty about what happened but simply went over to him, shifting to stand beside him. Offering both of her servos to help him up, she shifted her gaze away to the hallway respectfully.

Drift was about to reach for her servos but he paused and wiped his servos on his thighs to clean them before accepting the aid to get to his pedes. He huffed in pain and returned a servo to his aching appendage as he limped out into the hallway. He was in a lot of discomfort as he moved off towards the showers.

Deli followed after him, her fins lowered a bit as she glanced around. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how to help, her pedes silent on the familiar floor as she had walked it many times before. At least, not for the same reason as now.

Drift soon reached the shower room and he headed inside before moving to stand under the nozzle. Turning on the water he then cringed as it hit his frame, but after the initial shock he soon relaxed and let the evidence of their love making disappear from his frame. But then things became more tricky as he removed the shower head from the holder to wash lower down, the water actually hurting him whenever it got near his spike. **"Nrgh! This isn't going to work..."**

Deli remained outside of the shower room, quiet except for she was tapping the edge of her digits together. When she heard him speak, she remained quietly though simply laced her digits together. Looking down at the floor, she occupied herself with looking at the details on her pedes.

It took some time but the painful cleaning process was soon completed and he reemerged from the shower room, spike still out and looking worse for wear.  **"It's stopped bleeding, but I most definitely won't be fragging for a while, and I really need the day off work. I hurt my cable in a freak accident."** He managed to put on a more lighthearted tone as he gave his honest excuse in a more joking manner, a small smile finding its way back onto his features as he looked at her.

She glanced up and chuckled lightly, fins perking up as she unlaced her digits.  **“Freak accident? That I’d definitely agree with.”** It took her several moments to lighten up a bit more, obviously feeling guilty because of what happened.

**"I should have angled my hips away from the door before shutting it. Oops."** Drift sighed and rubbed the back of his neck cables, embarrassment written right across his face.  **"I think I shall spend the day hiding in my room."**

**“I’ll have to make sure we finished everything from last night. I have the vaguest idea that we didn’t.”** Deli looked briefly down the hall that was rather empty, and she couldn’t help but find it somewhat imposing. Shuddering her frame a bit she then turned to look at Drift, “ **I’ll make sure all that is done, just let me know if you need anything.”**

**"Alright. Well, you'll know where to find me in the meantime."** Drift replied with a nod before he took his leave to retreat back to the safety of his room. Though he did have his own cleaning up duties there to complete considering that his berth was now a mess and he noticed that his helm fins had even torn through the cushioned surface.  **"Primus dammit."**


	6. Genesis and Pharma: A Creation Day Done Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis and Pharma are coworkers, very close coworkers. No one at their work really knows it- but they're mates as well. They don't let others know, due to being an aft to each other at the hospital. However, Pharma never forgets one thing and that's a creation day. So just what is in store for the femme?
> 
> P.S.: Also, it's official. Pharma is the kink king.

Genesis rubbed at her faceplate, grumbling a bit as she made her way home. It wasn’t the job that made her so irritated, it was the people. At least the bigger jobs people that made her so irate. Flicking off bits of scrap metal that had penetrated her visor and mask, she slid back the mask and let out a quiet sigh. Finally reaching her home, she used her key card to get in before flicking on the lights.

Pharma had managed to get home early and scrambled to set everything up in the apartment before Genesis could arrive. It was her creation day, something he would not forget. He knew things had been rough so he wanted to brighten things up, even if just for one night. He stiffened as he heard the door click and he rushed to climb into the cake as he took up his position.

Genesis slowly opened the door and retracted her visor, squinting her optics a bit to get used to the light. At least, until she saw the decorations and her optics widened faintly. Closing the door behind her, she stowed away her keycard before taking a few steps forward to look around a bit.  **“Is it really...?”** She asked aloud, more along the lines to herself as she checked her own data and calendar. By Primus, it was her creation day.  **“Heh... I guess it is.”**

A click sounded as  _ 'Happy Birthday to You _ ' started to play from the datapad that Pharma had left on the kitchen table. For now he remained poised inside the cake, intending to wait until she blew out the candles before making any sort of entrance. He was smirking broadly as he waited patiently for the right moment to spring.

Genesis chuckled a bit as she heard the familiar tune playing, eagerly looking around.  **“You really went all out.”** She remarked to no one in particular before spotting the cake. Rubbing at her optics with a servo to make sure she saw it right, she made her way over to the delectable treat. Tapping her digits together, she looked around to make sure she wasn’t missing anything.

Pharma heard the familiar tapping and it give him an idea as to where Genesis was located. He tensed up and prepared for the main event, his grin growing even wider. He then sprang upwards, erupting from the cake and casting chunks and frosting off in all directions.  **"Happy Creation Day!"** He called out loudly, frosting dripping down his winglets and face.

Genesis yelped loudly, well... more like screamed since he popped out of the cake. Stepping back to calm her heavily beating spark, she had wide optics whilst she stared at him and panted slightly. After managing to calm herself down to the point she didn’t lose any quills, she swiped some of the cake off her armor and chuckled.  **“T-thanks Pharm.”**

Pharma grinned and leaned against the edge of the cake, putting on his best flirty expression.  **"Hey there, party girl. Ever licked cake off a doctor before?"** He remarked with a chuckle before he worked his way out of the cake, twitching his wings as he tried to clear them of cake bits.

Genesis returned to her previous spot, chuckling lightly.  **“Should be asking you the same thing with how much cake you covered me with.”** She teased lightly, glancing back at her doorwings and flicking them to make sure no cake was left on them. Licking her digits clean on the cake she swiped off, she crossed her arms over her chest with a slight laugh.

Pharma continued to smirk as he approached the femme, servos on his hips as he looked her up and down.  **"You only need to ask, my dear."** He purred in reply as he aimed to lean in to kiss her cheek. **"Happy Creation Day. So... how was your day?"**

**“Much better now that I’m home.”** Genesis chuckled as she offered the mech a brief smile. Though a tired sigh slipped from her vents and she uncrossed her arms,  **“Extremely long, and I think I’m still picking out scrap metal from places it shouldn’t be.”** She complained lightly but her smiled widened when her cheek was kissed.

**"Well, how about we go have a shared shower then? Get you all nice and clean."** Pharma offered with a purr as he moved to wrap his arms around her in a loving way. He wanted to make sure that her long stressful day ended with something much better and happier.

Genesis smiled before leaning up and aiming to kiss his cheek gently. **“One thing though.”** She hummed pleasantly as she relaxed back on her pedes and tapped her lips with a digit. **“I want a kiss first.”**

A soft laugh escaped the tall mech as he leaned his head down so he could give her a proper kiss on the lip components. He aimed to pull her in close against his frame, savouring her presence and affections.

The femme let out a pleased sigh and gingerly wrapped her arms around him, gladly stepping a bit closer to him to press their frames together. A low hum came from her vents as she aimed to gently drum her digits along his spinal strut.

A muffled moan escaped him as he shuddered and shivered under the contact against his spinal strut, his winglets trembling and hitching up as he savoured the pleasure. He continued the kiss a moment longer before bringing it to an end, his optics dimming and brightening in a rhythm.  **"Always going for my weak spot..."**

**“Of course.”** She purred lightly before stopping her digits, moving them to rest at his sides whilst her optics brightened eagerly.  **“After all, that’s one of the only ways I get you to tremble for me.”** She teased lightly, her smile shifting into a smirk.

**"Heh! Cheeky femme. Now then, lets go have that shower. Then you can enjoy the birthday treats I have organised."** Pharma replied as he leaned down to nibble at a neck cable before he moved to guide her off towards the washroom. He intended to have some fun there too.

Genesis shivered as one of her neck cables were nibbled on, letting out a quiet moan. She leaned into him a bit before he moved towards the washroom.  **“More treats rather than just you?”** She remarked softly and chuckled with a faint grin.

**"I fully intend to spoil you, my dear."** Pharma purred in a seductive tone. Reaching the washroom he then started up the showers and let the temperature climb to the perfect level before he stepped under the rush of water, the cake pieces and frosting rapidly disappearing from his frame.  **"Mmm... delightful."**

Genesis chuckled softly,  **“You spoil me plenty, my dear.”** She purred before stepping into the showers after him, lowering her doorwings a bit to let the water fall down her frame. She ran a servo through the quills on her helm, they clinking softly against her faceplate and such as they were moved.

Pharma watched her as she bathed, his smirk returning as he reached up to retrieve the secondary shower head so he could have a little fun. Turning it on he then changed the settings to a single powerful spray before he aimed to blast the tips of her doorwings with the water. Time for a little revenge for being left trembling earlier.

Genesis let out a surprised yelp when her doorwings were suddenly hit with water, immediately perking them up. Her frame shuddered and she crossed her arms, immediately turning around to where her doorwings were behind her. Narrowing her optics at him whilst she uncrossed her arms, she twitched her doorwings a bit as she stood there.

Pharma maintained a dumb look of glee on his face, not deterred yet from his cheeky spraying game. Obviously the doorwings were out of his line of shot but he was not without targets. He shifted the shower head in his grasp and aimed to spray the water straight at her panelling instead.

Genesis dropped her doorwings when the water hit her paneling, a soft whimper slipping out of her. She shuddered and trembled before she managed to shake herself free of thoughts. She aimed to lunge and snatch the shower head from him, done with her trembling.

Pharma looked alarmed and jumped back out of shock. Though as he looked down he realised that he was missing something; the shower head. A soft gulp escaped him as he darted to the wall and pressed his back against it to protect his wings and spinal strut, and then he crossed his legs to try and shelter his panelling.  **"N-now, now, don't do anything rash."**

**“Don’t do anything rash?”** Genesis chuckled a bit before perking her doorwings up and smirking. “Says the mech who got my doorwings and my panelling with the shower head.” She pointed out, though let the intimidation factor fade and she shrugged.  **“I guess I’ll just keep my teasing to myself then.”**

**"I was only trying to... level the playing field, so to speak."** Pharma replied back with sheepish cheekiness, uncrossing his legs but remaining against the wall for the sake of his own protection. He wasn't entirely ready to lower his guard fully.

**“Level the playing field?”** Genesis chimed back before noticing he uncrossed his legs. She smirked and stepped closer to him,  **“I haven’t even made a playing field. Last I know, you were the one messing with me last night.”** She hummed as she took another step closer.

Pharma twitched his winglets as he bent his legs so he could look more submissive before her by being at a lower height. He kept his gaze set upon her as she spoke, his spark beginning to thrum harder within his chest cavity and causing his entire frame to heat up.  **"Not letting that slide then?"**

**“I told you I wouldn’t let it slide.”** Genesis chuckled towards him as she stepped closer to him before aiming the shower head at his panelling. It was about time to retort for him getting her panelling earlier. Her doorwings returned to their normal upward position.

A sharp gasp escaped Pharma's vocaliser as the water struck his panel and he felt himself going weak in the legs. He trembled all over as he endured the punishing sensation that vibrated through the metal and straight into his array.  **"G-Geeen...!"** He whined between his panting.

Genesis moved the shower head away before resting her servos on her hip plating.  **“Yes Pharma?”** She hummed towards him, a soft smirk splitting her faceplate before she turned and went to return the other shower head into its holder. A cheeky smirk replaced the simple one she had as she managed to get the other shower head back into place.

Pharma panted as he was given some respite, his shoulders and wings drooping. Standing up straight he then felt the urge to get further revenge. He approached her from behind before attempting to pin her against the tiles of the stall.  **"I can already tell that this is going to be a long night."** The mech purred as he aimed to clamp his mouth around her neck cables in a dominating manner.

Genesis shuddered a bit when he purred, not realizing she was pinned against the wall. She shivered at the feeling of heat coming from him rather than just the water they were standing in.  **“Of course it is... what better way to enjoy today?”** The femme chuckled in response as she cast a glance back at the mech.

Pharma chuckled as he removed his mouth from her neck, licking the cables for a moment before leaning back. He attempted to turn her around so she was facing him before attempting to hoist her up, urging her to wrap her legs around his hips whilst he supported her with his servos under her thighs and with the assistance of the wall, taking care to avoid being jabbed on spikes. His engines revved as he trailed sloppy kisses along her neck and jawline.

Genesis shifted in his servos a bit before managing to wrap her legs around him eagerly. She let her engine rumble in her chest, letting out another chuckle as he kissed along her jawline and such. She balanced herself with a servo along the wall and the other hooking onto his shoulder plating.

The mech hitched his winglets up as he ground himself against Genesis, savouring the feel of her against him whilst the water continued to rain down upon them. Moving his kisses up to her lips he then aimed to force his glossa into her mouth for a deeper kiss whilst he effectively dry humped her.

Genesis gladly opened her mouth for him and moved her servo off the wall to aim to hold him closer. Stroking his shoulder plating with her remaining servo, her engine revved loudly.

Pharma aimed to thrust his glossa straight in, seeking her own in a hungry manner. As he was touched and held his systems whirred loudly in response, eager for more. A soft whine eventually escaped him and he stilled his hips, his entire frame trembling for a long moment before relaxing again.

Genesis chuckled softly as the whine reached her audios, softly trembling against him as she arched her back off the wall. She continued to stroke his shoulder plating, a soft smirk playing on her lip components. Her systems whirred as they tried to keep her internals from overheating.

Pharma vented softly as he wound down from the spot of excitement. Lowering his body he then aimed to set Genesis back down so he could back off for a moment.  **"I fear I need to give myself a quick clean, the excitement caught me a little off guard."** He admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

Genesis managed to unhook her pedes from behind Pharma with a light smirk. Setting her pedes firmly on the floor, she let out a soft chuckle.  **“Caught you a little off guard?”** She moved her servos off of the mech, shifting and resting them on her hip plating.

**"More like I've been on edge all day, so naturally it didn't take much to finish me off. Didn't even get a chance to open up."** Pharma replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he opened up his panel and gave himself a wash, freshening himself up and letting the water cool everything off.

Genesis rolled her optics briefly and shifted to lean back against the wall she was previously pinned to. She made sure whatever cake there was left on her frame was gone before crossing her arms over her chestplate.

Pharma closed up his panel before moving to look at Genesis with his servos resting on the contours of his hips. **"So, what does the Creation Day Femme want to do now that she's all nice and clean?"** He queried, smirking slightly as he looked her up and down.

Genesis quirked a brow at Pharma as she shifted and uncrossed her arms, before letting a simple shrug slip from her shoulders.  **“I don’t really know... All I know is that I’m curious what you had planned.”** She offered a cheeky smile as she crossed one pede over the other.

**"Well, there's cake to eat, energon wine to drink, and some music ready so we can dance the night away."** Pharma replied with a chuckle, his smirk softening to a gentle smile instead. He then turned off the shower and stepped out to dry himself down.

Genesis let the water drip off her frame for a bit before she pushed herself off the wall and stood up fully.  **“I’m surprised the cake survives with you popping out of it.”** She remarked with a soft laugh, relaxing since she was in a much better mood.

**"It was a big cake. And there's a small backup cake since I decided to play it safe on the off chance of the entire thing being ruined."** Pharma explained with a wave of his servo.

**“I guess we just have to wait and see if the cake is still edible.”** Genesis remarked as she found a loose piece of scrap metal in her shoulder plating. She huffed a bit and wiggled the piece out of its spot, flinching slightly when it slid out completely.

**"Yeah. Hm? Are you alright?"** Pharma tilted his helm to the side as he noticed her wincing with discomfort. He strolled towards her and frowned, reaching a servo forward to stroke her cheek **. "Are you in any pain?"**

**“Just found a piece of scrap metal wedged in my armor, I’m fine.”** Genesis gave him a reassuring smile, leaning slightly into his touch. She flicked the scrap metal away, relaxing a bit.

**"I hope that was the last piece then."** Pharma hummed as he leaned in to plant a tender kiss upon the top of her helm. Moving away he then left the washroom and returned to the kitchen where he looked at the mess that had been left from the cake eruption.  **"Goodness! I made a bigger mess than what I had expected."**

Genesis managed to dry herself off and chuckled as she trailed after him, smirking a bit.  **“And managed to scare the lights out of me.”** She grinned a bit as she looked around a the mess made.

**"Well, that was the point. Heh!"** Pharma chuckled in reply. He then moved to retrieve some plates before heading to the giant, partially destroyed cake. Gathering up some slices he then moved over to Genesis.  **"Here you go, my love."**

Genesis huffed at him and rolled her optics slightly before happily taking the plate from Pharma.  **“Thank you, my dear.”** She chuckled softly and grinned softly, still amazed at the mess made. 

Pharma smirked as he headed through to the livingroom.  **"I shall attend to cleaning tomorrow. I am hardly in the mood to deal with it tonight."** He replied with a shrug as he set himself down on the couch where the table there had been prepped with the glasses of wine that had been poured already for them.

Genesis chuckled lightly as she followed him through to the living room, spotting the glasses of wine. She rolled her eyes slightly at the mention of cleaning and simply shrugged in response, taking a seat next to him on the couch. For a few moments she looked down at the cake with a small smile before pulling herself out of her thoughts.

The mech ate his cake in silence, taking delicate nips from the slice and almost constantly licking his digits clean in an obsessive manner. Once finished he set the plate down before picking up his wine glass so he could start drinking.

The femme took her time with her cake, crossing one pede over the other. Possibly the best Creation Day she had had in a very long time. She could hardly remember the last time she celebrated it because of Cinderstorm and his schemes. Her optics flickered a bit and she shuddered at remembering her old conjux, letting out a quiet sigh.

The sigh of course drew the mech's attention and he turned to look at her, crossing his legs and leaning back on the couch.  **"Something on your mind, my dear?"** He queried, tilting his helm to one side.

The femme glanced towards him and simply offered him a shrug.  **“Just old memories..”** She sat down the plate and ran a servo through her helm-quills, leaning forward onto her thighs a bit. 

Pharma was silent for a long moment before he shifted his position on the couch, laying himself down and aiming to nudge the femme with his pedes.  **"Lay down and cuddle then, and put those memories away. Focus on what you have right now."** He didn't want her being down on her Creation Day.

Genesis shuttered her optics a couple of times before looking towards him as she was nudged. She couldn’t help it when they were brought up, they just appeared sometimes. The femme moved her position on the cough before she laid down partially next to him and partially on him.

Once she laid down he moved to drape an arm over her, rubbing her shoulder in a reassuring manner.  **"There we go."** Pharma hummed softly as he studied her carefully whilst still sipping from his glass.

Tucking her helm against his chestplate, she relaxed against him with a soft rumble from her engine. Genesis pushed Cinderstorm back to abyss of her thoughts, letting out a soft hum in response to him.

Pharma soon finished his wine and he set the glass down on the floor since he couldn't reach the table. Heaving a soft sigh he then moved his now spare servo over to stroke Genesis' cheek, still gazing at her lovingly.

Genesis looked up towards Pharma’s face after a moment, leaning into his touch. She offered a pleased smile at him before moving one of her arms to drape over his midsection.  **“Thank you, my love, for today.”**

**"You deserve it. And I promise not to stuff various items into your valve later."** Pharma offered a cheeky grin, sticking his glossa out.

Genesis couldn’t help but laugh a bit, making her grin a bit and shake her helm.  **“I’ll hold you to that.”** She rolled her optics softly before resting her chin on his chest. 

**"Heh! Well, there's only one thing I intend to stick in ya tonight. Though nothing stopping you from having some fun at my expense."** Pharma snickered with growing amusement.

Genesis smirked and leaned upward towards him a bit to steal a kiss from him, before resting back in her original spot.  **“We’ll just have to see where the night goes, then.”**

Pharma gladly accepted the kiss with a purr, his smirk broadening across his face.  **"Indeed. I look forward to what will come from this evening."**

Genesis chuckled softly and nodded her helm, relaxing next to him.  **“I think we’re both looking forward to the rest of the evening.”**

The mech nodded his helm before he aimed to steal another kiss from her, wrapping his arms around her and aiming to pull her on top of him so he could fully embrace her.  **"I love you so much."** He whispered silkily as he continued to hold and kiss her.

The femme shifted and let a purr rumble from her engine as she was pulled on top of him, returning the kiss happily. **“I love you more than you can imagine.”** She hummed pleasantly as she laid on top of him and enjoyed the embrace.

Pharma revved his engine softly as he reached a servo up to stroke at her doorwings, now intent on teasing her softly. Dimming his optics he aimed to kiss her again and again.

Genesis shuddered into him, clenching her servos into him a bit. Her doorwings twitched and trembled whilst she continued receiving kisses from him, letting a low rumble slip from her engine.

The mech squirmed as she caught him in a couple sensitive spots as she clenched her servos, but he simply responded by pinching the tips of her doorwings between his digits before dragging his fingers down along the edge to where they connected to her main frame.

A soft chuckle slipped out of her vocalizer when she felt him squirm a bit, but the chuckle shifted into a breathy moan. Her frame trembled against his a bit as he teased her doorwings, holding onto him a bit more.

Pharma leaned his helm back and bit down on his lower lip as her hold got a little more intense. He now aimed to push his digits into the wiring and internal cogs of her doorwing joints, really aiming to give it a good long explore.

Genesis whimpered softly as the more internal parts of her doorwings were messed with, she shifting and hiding her face in his chest. She trembled beneath his touch, flexing one of her pedes a bit as she tried to keep herself from heating up.

A cheeky chuckle escaped Pharma at that point and he shifted a leg so he could nestle it between her own, offering up his thigh if she wished to grind against it. He then worked on some bundles of wires that he located through touch alone, pushing his digits into them and twisting them eagerly as he sought to excite her further.

**“P-Pharm...”** Genesis let out a quiet whine, her frame trembling under his work as she shifted where her servos were located. She rested them more on his chest instead of at his sides, moving the lower half of her frame to grind herself against his thigh. Her engine revved lowly as she shuttered her optics, another whimper slipping its way out of her.

Pharma had that shit-eating grin plastered to his face as he watched her and listened to her attempt to talk. He continued to carry out his work, pinching the wires even harder and rubbing them vigorously as he intended to torture her with the onslaught of pleasure, not minding that his thigh was getting a little hot thanks to the friction. **"Enjoying yourself, hm?"** He purred with glee, now pulling on the wires.

Genesis huffed towards him and clenched her servos into fists while they rested on his chest, honestly wanting to possibly slap him but that thought was pushed out of her mind as he continued. She dug the tips of her servos into her palms while she whined lowly due to the pleasure she was receiving, hiding her face in his chest as she couldn't focus.

**"You should open up your panel, you'll overload faster with a spot of direct contact against my thigh."** Pharma suggested as he pressed his leg more firmly upwards, shaking it to give her further stimulation, if anything just to annoy her. Leaving the joints of her doorwings he then trailed his servos back up along the seam until he reached the tips so he could rub and squeeze them playfully.

An annoyed but heated grumble slipped from Genesis as she shifted her helm to look at him with narrowing optics. She shuddered a bit when his servos left the joints of her doorwings, arching her spinal strut a bit whilst he pressed his leg more into her panel before muttering something quietly. Though she debated her choices and decided on the better idea than just dealing with it, shifting her hips off of his leg and opening her panel because an overlord sounded damn good right about now.

Hearing the distinct click of an opening panel the mech huffed out a low laugh as he immediately raised his leg up to tease the exposed lips of the valve. He continued to harass her doorwings, digging his thumb edge into the metal as he tried to get a strong reaction from her.

A sharp gasp and moan slipped out of the femme as she was further teased and toyed with, it making her doorwings lower a bit.  **"P-pharma!"** She whined loudly as she rolled her hips slightly into his leg, making her shiver a bit.   


Pharma flexed his leg as he continued to reign pleasure upon her, eager to give her a good overload. Eventually he took one servo away from her doorwings and reached down between them in order to work her external node with a digit, rubbing it in circles. Eagerly he sought her lips for a kiss, desiring to swallow down every noise she made.

Genesis shuddered as her external node was rubbed, making her shutter her optics tightly. Giving herself a moment to dim her optics, she noticed he was looking to steal her lips in a kiss. She let a soft chuckle slip from her vocalizer as she continued to be pleasured before gladly accepting his lips for a kiss, coolant running through her frame to make sure she didn't overheat but it was a little too late with how heated she was.

The mech lowered his leg and slid his servo between them, inserting two digits inside her valve and working them in and out of her whilst teasing her external node with his thumb. Hungrily he kissed her, feeling the heat developing between them. Soft whines escape him as he urges her to give herself over to the pleasure.

It all honesty, it didn't take her much longer to overload. The femme whimpered loudly and moaned deeply into their kiss, her spark pulsing heavily behind her chest plating as she pushed herself more onto his servo with a loud whine while her valve leaked profusely. Her entire frame trembled and shivered, her servos having shifted to grip onto him a bit out of spite.

Pharma swallowed down every noise she made with gluttonous joy, thrusting his digits into her trembling heat as he milked out her overload. He could feel the fluids on his servo and trickling down his thigh, and it brought him joy. Once he felt it waning he slowly withdrew his digits and left her doorwings alone, setting his servos down and giving her a chance to relax from the peak.

Genesis pulled out of the kiss after a bit and simply laid her helm on his chest, her cooling fans kicking into high gear to keep too many systems from overheating after that. She relaxed on top of him as best she could, still having a shiver through her frame every few moments as she came down from her high. Her optics were extremely dim as she finally focused them, panting a bit as she tried to catch the breath she had lost.

**"Did you enjoy that my dear?"** Pharma queried as he kissed the top of her helm, purring his engines softly as he stroked his clean servo down her back whilst cheekily giving her aft a prompt slap.

Genesis managed to nod her helm before perking up when her aft was slapped, she would have moved if she had cooled down. So simply, she nudged his pede with her own and adding a slight huff at the end.

Pharma smirked as he felt the nudge and he immediately moved to rub her aft gently to soothe it.  **"I think I might need another shower, I believe you thoroughly decorated me."** He went on to remark cheekily.

Genesis rolled her optics softly before holding up a servo and holding up two digits. Finally managing to find somewhat of a voice, she looked back up towards him.  **"W-we both need another shower, I believe."** She chuckled softly as she shifted herself a bit.

**"Oooor... we can continue making a mess and just have a long relaxing bath afterwards?"** Pharma went on to suggest with a long 'hum' sound after that.

Genesis smirked faintly and shifted into sitting up a bit, looking down at him.  **"Either idea works for me, I just want you."** She hummed down towards him, rubbing her chestplate slightly with a digit.

Pharma leaned himself up and he gazed at her with a growing smile.  **"Shall we take this to the berthroom? I'll let you pick things from the toy boxes."** He spoke before lifting his fluid covered digits up to his mouth so he could lick them clean.

Genesis smirked a bit wider and chuckled,  **"You do know I'd be getting revenge for the eight spheres you shoved into my valve if you did that?"** She remarked as she sat there partially.

**"I'm willing to let you have that revenge, it's your creation day. I might just try to beat your record."** Pharma snickered with amusement. Though naturally he had quite a few more toys beyond just spheres and sounding rods.

**"Hm, if you can even beat my record."** Genesis laughed a bit before leaning down and kissing his forehelm, then sitting up.  **"I'll just have to see what more you have in those boxes of yours."** She hummed before shifting and closing her panel for the moment, rolling her optics softly.

**"I intend to try."** Pharma purred with eagerness, rolling his hips in excitement.  **"And I'm sure you'll enjoy what else I have, I will admit I have amassed quite the collection over the years."** He aimed to sit up, taking care to avoid knocking her over in the process.

Genesis moved her way off of him, sitting back into her previous spot on the couch before noticing that her wine was still untouched. She grabbed the glass in a servo and chuckled,  **"I'll just have to see what I can find interesting."** She hummed at him before taking a sip from the wine eagerly.

Pharma nodded as he sat himself up and set his pedes down on the floor. Picking up his empty glass he then topped it up and began drinking again to give himself a deeper buzz. Once that was done he then got up and sauntered towards their berthroom so he could get the boxes pulled out of the wardrobe.   


Genesis finished her glass not soon after he finished his second glass, relaxing into the couch a bit. Giving herself some time to enjoy the buzz of the wine she was receiving, she soon set her glass down on the table and moved to stand. Her entire frame shuddered as she stood up, still feeling a faint trickle of fluid dripping down her thigh. Heh, guess she overloaded a bit harder than she thought.

Pharma soon had the boxes opened so his collection of fun things were fully on display. The mech smirked as he admired it all before he sat on the berth with his legs spread, winglets fluttering excitedly.

Genesis soon made her way to the berthroom, clasping her servos behind her back as she hummed a subtle tune. It only took her a few moments and several long strides until she arrived, walking into the room.

Pharma looked over at his lover and offered her a sultry smirk.  **"Help yourself to whatever you want. I don't have work tomorrow so don't fret about ruining my ability to walk in the morning."** He snickered as he opened up his panels, deciding not to mess about.

**"You don't have work?"** Genesis chimed curiously as she glanced over at him, before chuckling softly.  **"Then it seems we're both in luck, I only have a morning shift rather than the full day."** She smirked over at the mech before making her way to look over in the boxes.

**"You have work in the morning? Guess it's a good thing that you're not the one getting the toys shoved into ya then. But yeah, booked my day off a while back just for this."** He explained as he watched her with curiosity.   


She shrugged her shoulder plating softly as she curiously began to inspect the boxes, tapping her digits together to keep the tune she had.  **"Just for this? I feel special."** She chuckled a bit as she stopped her clicking for the moment.

" **You are special."** Pharma didn't even hesitate in his reply, fluttering his winglets joyfully.

The femme glanced back towards him and offered a loving smile,  **"I am? How's that?"** She asked cheekily before returning her attention to the boxes. 

**"You stole my spark, for a start. You make getting up in the morning worthwhile. You brighten my day with every smile you pull."** Pharma replied, probably sounding extra cheesy with his comments. But frag it, he was going to go all out.   


Genesis let a happy sigh slip out of her, followed by a soft giggle.  **"You really do know how to make a femme swoon, don't you?"** She cheekily giggled, shaking her helm as she thought a bit.

**"Heh, only you though. Only you get to hear my spark sing."** Pharma replied with a soft chuckle.

**"I am glad I get to, I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to."** Genesis smirked back at him, optics glinting a bit and brightening before continuing to look.

**"Lets not dwell on the 'what ifs', just focus on the here and now."** Pharma replied as he wriggled on the berth, displaying himself to her.

Genesis plucked a pair of handcuffs out of one of the boxes, deciding to leave the spheres and sounding rod for another. After all, she could always just make him limp into work one day rather than it be the other way around.  **"What if I want to focus on both?"** She teased lightly as she turned around, spinning the cuffs around a digit.

Pharma twitched his winglets as he saw the cuffs, and the sight of her spinning them on a digit was distracting to say the least.  **"I-I suppose I can't exactly stop you."**

Genesis chuckled a bit as she made her way towards the berth, tossing the cuffs up and catching them in a servo.  **"Well, you could, but it's more of the fact that would you want to stop me."**

Pharma offered her an innocent smile as he reached his servos above his head and left them laying on the berth, submitting to her for the time being. **"You are correct."** He replied whilst feeling his core temperature rise.

Genesis smirked devilishly before she hooked his servos together with the cuffs, resting her other servo on her hip plating.  **"Hm.. we have to change things around more often.. I love seeing you submit."** She hummed as she climbed onto the berth and rested her knees on other side of his hip plating, straddling him a bit.

Pharma waited until the cuffs were in place before giving them a light bit of testing to ensure that they were holding firmly, which they indeed were. At her cheeky remark he lightly scoffed in reply.  **"Is that so? I might have to remember that."** He hummed in reply, watching her straddle him.

Genesis huffed lightly at his scoff, quirking a brow at him before letting out a soft chuckle. She shifted slightly as she altered her position, placing once knee between his legs before rubbing at his exterior node with a digit after slipping a digit into his valve.  **“You might?”**

The reaction was instant as he tensed up and stifled a moan by biting down on his bottom lip, his frame quivering as he was touched and penetrated.  **"Nhhh... n-next time you want me to submit I f-fully intend to challenge you."** He replied with a smirk.

**“A challenge? That’s something I look forward to.”** A smirk split her faceplates as she added another digit into his valve. After a few moments of moving them around and situating her hand, she thrusted her digits in and out of his valve.

Pharma was about to share another remark but instead a holler escaped him as he was left trembling under the treatment of his valve. Twisting his servos in the cuffs he began to grasp at the berthsheets and whimpered pathetically as he was assaulted by the wave of pleasure.  **"G-Gen... mmmhh!"**

Genesis smirked softly at his whimper, looking up towards his face to see his expression.  **“Yes, my love?”** She chuckled as she continued to move her digits in and out of his valve. She moved her free servo to his exterior mode while moving the digit she had on it away.

Pharma panted and wriggled on the berth, unable to stay quiet or still. His valve quivered around the intruding digits that stimulated his wet heat, drawing forth pink lubricants as he got increasingly more worked up. A particularly loud gasp escaped him and he aimed to snap his legs together, intending to trap Genesis' servos.

Luckily for Genesis, she had placed one of her legs between his so she simply smiled a bit when her servos were partially trapped by him. It didn’t little to stop her, though on Pharma’s behalf, she slowed her digits down and simply rubbed at his exterior node. A soft snigger slipped from her, shifting and leaning back to inspect her work.

Pharma twitched one of his legs as he found himself being stopped from squeezing them together, though a whine of frustration escaped him when she slowed her ministrations. It caused him to spread his legs again and he bucked his hips with neediness.  **"N-no... don't s-slow..."** He pleaded, rolling his helm back.

Genesis let out a soft laugh when he stuttered with attempting to speak, before shifting back to her previous position. She returned her digits to thrusting into his valve. “ **Fine... I won’t slow, but only because you look rather ravishing like this.”** She smirked as she could feel a bit of heat at her core, but she could worry about that later.

As the pace was quickened again he let out a pitiful howl of glee and pleasure as his valve was worked just right. Her comment only made him more excited and he moaned loudly in response, his legs trembling as he forced them to remain apart. He was still on a high from his earlier overload in the shower and from seeing her get her release back on the couch, so he knew he was close to another release himself.

A low chuckle slipped out of her vocalizer as she continued her work, soon adding another digit to those in his valve. She moved the servo working his exterior node away, using it to rub at his hip plating gently. It was rather addicting seeing him like this, so she knew she’d have to get him like this more often.

As he was widened further he let out a wail and arched his spinal strut straight off the berth, his winglets flexing against the sheets. His mouth hung open as he moaned and panted hard, his valve tingling wonderfully around the digits. He then cried out and tensed up all over as he hit his overload and hard, lubricants gushing from his port.

She let out a soft purr of glee and used her thumb to gently rub circles on his exterior node, her other servo rubbing more firmly at his hip plating.  **“That was magnificent my dear.”** She slowly slipped her digits out of his port and let out an excited sigh, sitting back a bit.

The mech continued to tremble and shiver as his exterior node was rubbed and it milked more flashes of pleasure from him. Though he let out a soft gasp as the digits were removed from his aching valve and he tried to close his legs together to soothe the empty feeling now haunting him.  **"By Primus Gen..."**

Genesis retracted her touch with a faint smirk,  **“What?”** She asked with an innocent tone in her voice, moving her leg from between his. She shifted and aimed to sit next to him on the berth, crossing one leg over the other.

Pharma groaned as he wriggled on the berth, revelling in the afterglow from a good overload.  **"You can stuff my valve anytime."** He purred, shooting her a smug grin. After a moment he rolled himself over onto his front and tucked his handcuffed servos under his chest plating whilst presenting his port to her in a cheeky manner.

The femme laughed softly with a smirk whilst shifting on the berth, reaching up and aiming to gently rub one of her digits along one of his winglets. **“Anytime? Or rather when you feel like you want it?”** She teased lightly while moving to sit on her knees behind him.

The winglet twitched as it was touched and he moaned softly in a pleased manner. **"Well... yeah. Provided that you're willing to leave me a whimpering mess."** He replied with a chuckle.

**“That’s something I’m always willing to leave you as.”** She smiled lovingly before she continued to give the winglet attention, her doorwings perking up faintly. **“After all, you do look better when quivering.”** She added on with a chuckle.

**"Heh!"** Pharma couldn't stop the laugh from escaping him before he was left softly moaning away as his winglet was worked further. Lowering his helm down he then rested it against the berth.

Genesis aimed to grind herself into Pharma's valve after a few moments, shuddering against him before having to shift herself back for a few moments. She used one of her servos to tease her spike out of its housing, letting out a quiet moan before moving her other servo away from the winglet.

The sudden stimulation to his already aching valve made him gasp loudly with surprise and he pushed his face and servos hard into the sheets. He cycled air through his heating systems as he was given a break again, but he heard something and it prompted him to raise his hips up high so he could peer out from beneath himself to see what was happening. It was then that he saw the spike and he knew what was coming. His winglets hitched up with eagerness as he returned himself to a more comfortable position.

A soft chuckle moved through the femme as she noticed him move, quirking a brow as she settled herself.  **"Someone's eager to continue."** The femme remarked softly while moving to return to her previous position, setting one of her servos along his spinal strut whilst the other grabbed onto his hip plating.  **"I can't say much either... I've been wantin' to do this for awhile."**

**"Beyond toys and digits this will be my first time being penetrated."** Pharma admitted, venting harder with eagerness as he felt the touch along his spinal strut and over his hips, the hold keeping him momentarily in place. In the end it was Genesis getting the honour of breaking his seal, and frankly he couldn't have asked for a better berth partner.

Genesis seemed a bit shocked, optics widening and brightening slightly. Damn, catch a femme off guard why don't you? A soft smile filled her features before she shuttered her optics for a brief time, seemed she had plenty of gifts and a damn well done Creation Day.  **"Then let me say, I'm honored to be yours."** She hummed pleasantly as she leaned a bit into him, gently inserting her spike into his valve slowly.

Pharma flared his winglets in amusement before he lowered them as he felt the spike entering him, stretching the leaking port and drawing a long moan from him. **"Mmmm... take me. Make me yours."** He whined in a tone that ended up sounding downright slutty, his optics shuttering as he focused on the sensations.

Genesis let out a low groan at his tone, her doorwings lowering a bit from the sensation and causing her grip to tighten on his hip plating. A subtle huff slipped from her vents as she shifted on the berth to be closer to him, pushing her spike in further. A low thrum from her engine made her shudder against him, biting her lower lip slightly.

The mech let out a muffled cry into the berth as the spike delved deeper inside him, and since it was already heavily stimulated and still seeping with the heat from the last overload he was already looking his damned processor. Every inch of him was trembling and shaking, his engine thrumming loudly as it strained to cool him down. Drawing in a deep breath he rolled himself back as he tried to take the entire spike, wanting to feel what it was like to be thoroughly filled by an actual spike.   


A bit of a startled yelp slipped from her as he rolled himself back into her, making her grit her denta a bit to hush down any noises slipping from her. Her frame trembled as she struggled to get used to the heat of his valve, slightly digging her digits into his spinal strut as she shuttered her optics for the moment.  **"P-primus damn, P-pharma.."** She managed to get out, a heavy pant coming from her vents.

The feel of being filled to the brim was unbelievable and Pharma was reluctant to pull away, instead greedily keeping the femme hilted fully inside so he could quiver and flex around her cable. Though as she dug her digits in his spinal strut he tensed up and clamped his valve down around her spike instantly.  **"Gen...!"** He cried out, venting hard and arching his back.

Genesis let out a sharp gasp as he clamped down around her spike, shuttering her optics and gritting her denta together heavily. She couldn't hardly bring herself to pull back out, remaining inside of him until he could calm himself a bit and let her go. Her venting escalated in pace due to his valve, she letting out a deep moan after several moments.

It took a couple long moments but Pharma soon managed to cool himself down, robbing himself of a near-overload. He denied himself the chance, mostly because he wanted to work up to it again. Moaning softly he then rolled forward again, still flexing his valve as he slid forward off the spike. Once pressed firmly against the surface of the berth he then wiggled his hips in offering.

Genesis had to give herself a few moments as he slid off of her spike, moving the servo which had dug into his spinal strut away. A pleased sigh slipped out from her lips before noticing him wiggling his hips. A soft and shaky chuckle slipped out of her before she moved herself back to where she had been before, shaking her helm softly.

Pharma hummed lightly, almost making a purring noise as he lifted his helm up so he could glance back over his shoulder at her. He was eager now to be fully claimed, to be broken in by her.  **"Gen... I need you..."**

Genesis perked her helm up and looked straight at him, a devilish smirk filling her features.  **"Say that again."** She purred as her engine revved a bit inside of her chest, moving her hips forward to grind against the lips of his valve.

The grinding was absolutely torture and he keened loudly in response.  **"I need you inside me!"** He cried out, his engine revving with desperation.   


A bit of a dark chuckle slipped from her,  **"Just what I was wantin' to hear."** She hummed pleasantly before shifting and practically slamming her spike into his valve, servos moving to grip his sides.

An almighty scream erupted from Pharma as he was fragged hard and deep, his valve dripping with lubricants in response to the firm penetration. He gripped the sheets tightly with his digits and he flared his winglets in a dazed manner. **"Frag me...! Frag me...! Gen!"**

Genesis chuckled a bit before happily obliging, gripping his sides whilst beginning to frag him roughly. Leaning herself forward a bit, she managed to nestle her helm next to his neck cables. Smirking faintly, she aimed to gently nuzzle the sensitive cables, curious what other noises she could drag from him.

Pharma hissed through his denta and let out a whimpered moan in response to every thrust. Though a deep intake came when he felt her nuzzling his neck cables and he rolled his helm to the side to leave them exposed. As the fragging continued his own cable slid free from its housing and hung between his thighs, bouncing about as he was claimed by his lover.

Genesis let a deep purr rumble from her engine whilst she continued to thrust into him, pulling back out before slamming right back in. She aimed to nibble on one of the cables, being careful with her sharp fang-like denta to not accidentally cut one of them. Her grip tightened on his sides while she continued, her systems causing her to heat up rapidly.

Pharma's tone hitched in pitch until he was nearly squeaking with pleasure. Though his valve was soon beginning to burn and ache as his hips were kept still meaning that the force of every thrust really did hit straight into his tightening internals. Eventually gibberish whispering slipped from him and his cable began to leak, stickying the sheets beneath him.

Genesis, having not fully realized how close she had been, immediately struggled against not biting down on Pharma's neck cables as her body began to tense up. She swung her helm back as a loud cry split from her vocalizer, optics widening and flaring a bit as she hit her overload hard. Making her grip tighten on his sides she trembled as she tried to keep herself balanced against him.

Pharma held his breath and ground his face into the sheets as he felt her grip upon his hips, followed by the new sensation filling his insides and adding a whole new pressure that he was unfamiliar with. The pressure was enough to cascade him over and his valve tightened like a vice and he let out a strangled cry against the berth, his own cable unloading against the sheets and leaving a noticeable pool. All his systems kicked into action as he struggled to cool back down again, whimpering quietly as he lost all strength in his body.

Genesis's cooling fans whirred beneath her armor as they tried to get her systems back to safe temperatures. She had to shutter her optics to try and bring herself back down from the buzz she went through, frame trembling as her grip loosened slightly on Pharma's hips. Her spike twitched faintly as she pulled herself out of his valve with a low groan.

**"N-no-o...!"** Pharma whimpered in protest as the spike left him, his valve just feeling horribly uncomfortable and empty. He tried to wriggle out of desperation but was unable to move, his entire frame locking up from exhaustion.

Genesis was a mixture of amused and exhausted, letting out a tired chuckle from her. If she hadn’t had a long day, she would have gladly continued but situation was different. Shaking her helm softly, a low huff slipped out of her vocalizer as she rested one of her servos on his hip plating.

Pharma continued to whine pitifully as he laid there, though he leaned into her touch as he felt it against his hip. He finally began to settle down and he certainly held no regrets over booking the next day off.

Genesis gently rubbed his hip with her servo, her doorwings drooping as she sat there. She couldn’t help the small smirk that slipped onto her face as he continued to whine, rather enjoying the sound.

Steadily he regained some of his senses and he slowly shifted before shivering as he flexed his valve and caused the transfluid to dribble out down his thighs. **"W-where are the keys?"** He went on to ask as he twisted his servos in the cuffs.

She had to pause her rubbing, shuttering her optics a couple of times. Good Primus, where  _ were  _ the keys? Luckily for them, they didn’t have to play  _ ’How far can it go in my valve?’ _ like Blind Heat and Thundercracker, for she simply looked down amongst her armor and caught sight of the keys settled between her quills.

Pharma was pretty glad they didn't get up to the same mischief that Blind Heat and Thundercracker got up to. He was well aware of the various medics having their own turns pulling things from their valves, especially from TC's near-bottomless valve. He was becoming convinced that it was actually a secret subspace compartment. Though right now his mind was firmly set on being freed from his bonds so he could move freely again.

Genesis shifted faintly and plucked the keys out from between her quills, before reaching up and unlocking the cuffs.  **“T-there, you’re free.”** She chuckled softly as she took the cuffs away, keeping the keys with them so she didn’t fragging loose them. 

Pharma sighed softly with relief as he rubbed at his aching wrists, flexing his winglets as his mood brightened. Rolling onto his side he then relaxed and rested himself, thoroughly pleased with the afterglow of their fun.

Genesis let out a happy sigh as she moved off of the berth, shuddering a bit as her pedes touched the floor. She flexed her limbs a bit before relaxing happily, though now craving the rest of her cake that she didn’t finish.

**"Where are you going?"** Pharma queried as he rolled his helm round to look off in her direction, curious about where she might be going.   


**“Nowhere, just stretching my limbs before I lay down.”** Genesis turned her gaze back towards him, offering a faint smile. Damn, there goes her cake idea.

**"Alright. Don't take long, I want to cuddle."** Pharma replied as he snuggled back down on the berth, not even caring that both the berth and himself were a right mess.

Genesis rolled her optics slightly as she finished stretching her limbs for the moment. She shifted and laid back down on the berth, letting out a soft snicker as she noticed how much of a mess the berth was in.

As Genesis laid down the mech moved to crawl over to her, aiming to rub his helm against her side and shoulder in a cat-like manner. Heck, he was even purring like one.

A soft chuckle erupted from her vocalizer as she rested back, lifting one of her servos up and aiming to gently pet his helm. Genesis smiled softly as she let a rumble through her engine, shaking her helm softly.

Pharma lifted his helm up into the servo and he hummed lightly before he laid down again, his energy spent and he just wanted to recharge.  **"Happy creation day, my love."**

**“Thank you, Pharma, for my best creation day yet.”** Genesis purred lightly as she continued to gentle fondle his helm for a few more moments, shifting forward before shuttering her optics.

Pharma hummed softly and smiled before falling into recharge, becoming a sticky deadweight.

It didn’t take Genesis much longer before she slipped into recharge as well, a subtle pain in her hip plating from the evening. Oh well, it was the best day of the week for her.


	7. Tarn and Inferma: Curiosity Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest member of the D.J.D. is none other than miss Inferma, the daughter of Pharma and Genesis. However, one thing remains a mystery. Just what is behind that mask of Tarn's? Let's just say, someone's curiosity goes a little too far.
> 
> Also small cameo of Nickel.

**"And just what are you up to, little dove?"** The grim tone rolled from dark lips as the DJD commander posed the inquiry, a little annoyed about the disturbance to his peaceful rest. His grip remained tight upon Inferma's wrist as he stopped her from making any physical contact to his mask, and his other servo flexed on the armrest. His engine rumbled in warning, an alert that this situation could turn very bad for her.

Inferma had tensed when her wrist was suddenly grabbed, her curiosity dropped faster than someone dropping a cement block to the ground. Her finlets twitched as she tried to think of a damn good answer besides that she was curious, but ended up in silence after being unable to answer him for a good few solid long moments. Though her finlets stilled after a moment and she responded with most steady tone she could muster, **"My curiosity peaked, sir..."** She would have continued but when his engine rumbled, she went immediately silent.

Tarn tilted his helm to the side as he received her explanation, a soft hum escaping from behind the iconic mask. The chair then creaked as he leaned forward until his face was mere inches from her own, allowing the most minimal of details to be revealed. Though he kept his captivating optics firmly set upon her and at full brightness.  **"Is that so? And you were so bold as to target me when I was in recharge?"** He spoke, the flash of a grin on his features. Reaching his other servo up he then aimed to stroke the back of his servo down her cheek in a slow, threatening manner.  **"And why would my face tantalise you so?"**

Inferma tried her best not to tremble, except that her frame flinched back when he stroked her cheek. Her optics had to squint so she could maintain optic contact with him as best she could,  **"I don't know many mechs who wear masks over their faces, simply were wondering if you hid your face for the same reason Genesis does."** That was a bold statement, and she wasn't going to let down on her stance either. She twitched her finlets and folded them back, keeping his gaze only on him.

**"Genesis, that is your carrier, correct? Now why does she hide her face?"** Tarn queried as his digits trailed down her cheek to her jawline, sliding up to her chin before dipping under so he could toy with her neck cables. The sharp tips of his digits scrapped over the valuable life lines as he reminded her of the kind of danger that she was in.

**"Her past follows her, to put in simple terms. A mark made by her former conjux endura, a life that she wasn't proud of."** Inferma responded simply, though her spark sped up faintly as she felt his digits along her neck cables. The servo of the wrist he still held clenched into a fist as she let out a quiet exhale as she kept herself as level as possible.

**"Oh, now that's a darn pity. It's not nice when those we rely on turn on us, hurt us, and prove to be failures."** Tarn replied as he continued to maintain his gaze upon her, the intensity not letting up as he toyed with his new pet. Steadily he began to push his digits into her neck, weaving between the cables before he began to curl each digit around a different cable and wire. He had a glow of amusement about himself as he pulled upon them, though he remained mindful to avoid causing damage. But he wanted to cause pain and pleasure, to exert dangerous control over her as he literally held her life in his servos.

Inferma swallowed lightly when she felt his digits in her neck, flinching when he yanked on the cables and wires he had in his grip. She didn't reply after that, slightly fearing for her own life so she didn't end up as some sort of spare part. Though she had to admit, he made her curiosity rise back up to a mild level to see just what he would do. She dimmed her optics as a response of being unable to stay with consistent optic contact between the both of them, shifting her gaze away.

Tarn continued to pull and twist with the cables, his gaze finally breaking away so he could admire his work on her neck. Though he soon released and withdrew his digits from the internal workings, and then from her neck entirely. The chair creaked as he finally sat back and he released her wrist as well as he relaxed himself and left his servos to clutch the armrests. He said nothing, remaining silent just like herself and there seemed to be an air of curiosity in those crimson hues. Would his little dove take flight and run, or stay within the predator's presence?

Inferma brought her wrist to her chest and rubbed at it with her other servo, though she made no effort to move from her place on his lap. She almost seemed content with staying there, shifting her gaze from off to the side to her wrist. She flexed it as well as her servo to make sure there was no damage done, soon shifting her gaze back to him due the unsettling silence that surrounded them.

So she remained. Tarn found amusement in it, not quite sure if she was bold, stupid, or simply afraid. But he felt a slither of admiration all the same and he sank his claws into the soft fabric of the armrests, some of his plating rubbing against itself under the minute movements.  **"So then little dove, do you still crave to see the mech behind the mask?** " There was an air of challenge to his tone, daring her to present her case.

**"As long as the mech behind it permits me to."** The femme responded with a quiet hum, lowering her servos from her chest, resting them on her thigh plating. Inferma was willing to take chances at this point, after all, she did manage to catch an entire bar off guard when she walked straight in. That was a pleasing day in her mind, which couldn't have been better... except for the fact of what she had to do to make sure she wasn't tailed.

**"Perhaps I will... for a price. I don't let just anyone see my face, only those who are the most loyal to me. Are you loyal to me, little dove? Will you do anything to please me? Will you crave my presence when I am absent?"** Tarn purred the words, narrowing his optics behind his mask as he watched her. He needed her loyalty, and he needed to be in control over his followers.  **"What will you do to prove that your loyalty is the highest? How far will you go?"**

Inferma was quiet as he spoke, listening carefully to his words as he spoke. The young medic narrowed her optics slightly as she chose her next words with even a minute shred of confidence.  **"I will go as far as I must to show you that I am loyal.. only to you."** She paused her speaking to inhale deeply, before continuing in a faint tone.  **"There is no reason for me to be loyal to anyone else.. they dropped me like the next piece of scrap metal.. My loyalty belongs to you."**

Tarn looked pleased and his optics remained bright with approval.  **"Then prove it; right here, right now. I shall leave the creativity of how to complete the task to you."** He replied as he set his ultimatum. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect, though there were certainly a few things that would gain his attention.

Inferma shuttered her optics a couple of times, almost unable to believe that she was the one choosing what to do. She even ended up asking, in an extremely dumbfounded tone,  **"Me, creativity?"** She had to look away to think of something, honestly looking down at herself instead of at one of the walls. What would prove her ultimate loyalty?

Tarn remained silent as he waited for her to do something, instead shifting an arm up so he could lean against the knuckles of his servo. He kept his gaze upon her and he smirked to himself in amusement.

Inferma could feel his stare into her frame, shuddering faintly a bit as she tried to think. But it was hard to think with sitting in the large mech’s lap, as she let out a bit of a heated huff from her vents. Though, the idea that soon struck her made her frame flush with heat and she shifted her gaze back to him. 

The sudden change in her demeanour heightened his growing curiosity as he sat there patiently. At least he was a patient mech, especially when compared to some. He was more than willing to give everyone a chance to find their feet, to find ways to appease his needs and to fulfil their loyalty to him.  **"Have you settled on a course of action then, little dove?"**

The femme swallowed heavily, before she decided to speak.  **“I meant what I said as in as far as I must...”** She couldn’t find her proper words, biting on the inside of her bottom lip. Her finlets twitched as she tried to figure out what to say, not just sound like some dumb child.

The mech narrowed his optics and rolled his helm forward a small distance.  **"Far enough to offer yourself to me? To be... my mate?"** He let the words roll in a seductive tone of voice, aiming to be alluring and inviting at that moment. The large mech wanted to be enticing, to get her to consent and to be with him.

**“... Yes.”** Inferma nodded her helm to him, shivering slightly at his tone. She wasn’t sure much else to say, unsure if even that would prove her loyalty. Her frame heated up at the thought of actually being with him.

**"I have never had a mate before, you would be my first. But, my dear little dove, the question on my mind now relates to your... capability to perform. You are young after all, so... are your seals intact?"** Tarn queried since they would be a hurdle in any form of relations. A breaking could be stressful and painful, as well as one's first interface. But the idea of claiming her did excite him, at least then she would belong to him.

**“Y-yes... my seals are intact..”** Inferma confirmed, breaking their optic contact so she wouldn’t heat up as much. Little did that mean she didn’t know anything, her parents were too loud several times whilst she grew. She dug her digits into her thigh plating a bit as she waited for further questions or answers.

**"In which case we best... break them."** Tarn purred with glee as he sat up straight again and reached the servo he had been leaning on forward to stroke her cheek again.  **"Do not hesitate to touch me back or to guide my servo, but no touching the mask."** He explained, not keen on revealing the mystery of his true face until he had what he wanted.

**“Y-yes sir...”** Inferma didn’t flinch back this time, rather leaned into his touch. Despite being told to not touch his mask, she would go along with what she had to in order to get what she wanted. In all honesty, it excited her because of what was to come.

Tarn let his engines rumble as he continued to stroke her cheek, but it soon descended down to her chest plating and he began to caress the shape and curves whilst tracing out the seams with care. Meanwhile his other servo strayed away the armrest that it had been perched upon and it came to rest upon her hip, squeezing the plating and making its presence known.  **"You are really something, my little dove."**

Inferma squirmed lightly in his grasp, due to him tracing out the seams of her plating. She tried to remain still, shifting her servos from her thighs to rest on his chest plating. More so she didn’t accidentally cause herself any wounds.  **“I-I am?”**

**"Of course you are."** Tarn replied with a rolling chuckle as he continued to explore her frame, his servo continuing to touch and run over her shape. **"I look forward to making you mine. To have you loyal to me in mind and body."** He could feel his temperature rising as his eagerness threatened to overwhelm him at that moment, so he promptly drew himself back to reality and calmed himself.

Inferma’s face flushed with heat at the following comment, slightly gripping onto his chest plating as some sort of reminder of reality.  **“As... as do I...”** She managed to reply without a stutter, shifting her gaze back to his mask to catch any details. Her finlets twitched a bit as she sat there with him, swallowing lightly in nervousness.

The purple mech was keen to hold his secrets behind his mask, nothing more than his optics and the flash of denta showing from the shadows cast. The wandering servo soon enough descended lower still, gliding down her abdomen plating before moving to cup her crotch plating. His other servo tightened upon her hip as he aimed to prevent her from flinching or jolting away from the bold touch. Steadily he cupped and rubbed at the panels, using his hot palm to work them and to pass on the heat.

The femme stayed still as he had cupped her panels, her fins hitching up as she trembled against his touch. She didn’t try to move away from it, a soft whine slipping from her lips. She shuttered her optics tightly and attempted to squirm a bit, though was held still thanks to his servo on her hip. Her helm bowed, her spines lightly clinking together as she panted faintly.

**"Open your panels once you feel ready for the next step. You're doing so well."** Tarn encouraged as he continued to palm her panels, keeping the tips of his digits angled away to avoid causing any damage. He didn't wish to deter her, or lose his chance with her.  **"But I shan't lie, the breaking of seals will hurt. It hurt for me, and it will likely do so with you. There may even be a little bit of energon, but once that pain has passed you will find euphoria."** He felt the need to warn her with the hopes that she would recognise the trial to come.

Inferma nodded softly as she listened to him, taking her time to make sure she was ready. At the mention of pain, she didn’t seem deterred, but rather anxious to continue. After several long moments passed, she opened her panels for him whilst opening her optics again.  **“Alright..”**

Tarn pulled his servo back when the panels opened as he gave her some space. Tilting his helm down he then had his first proper look at things.  **"We'll deal with the easiest one first; your cable."** He explained as he moved to rub his thumb around the spike's housing before tapping the thin sheet of glass locking it inside. He resumed to tease the housing and the area around it with gentle rubbing, trying to get her fired up to see if her spike would break through on its own. Though he was prepared to assist it if necessary.

The more he rubbed the more she trembled, tightly gripping his chest plating as she panted lightly. Inferma let out a soft whine as she was further teased by him. Her temperature began to climb quickly due to him, digging her digits into where they were against his plating.

**"That's it, good work little dove."** Tarn spoke up as he began rubbing in a circular motion faster around her spike housing. He could feel her temperature climbing under his touch and through the servos on his chest panel.  **"Just let yourself go, give in to your need."**

Inferma shuttered her optics tightly, panting lightly as his words began to get to her. The most that was getting to her was being called little dove, finding it almost ironic since she transformed into a type of aquatic animal. With her distracted mentally, she eventually gave into her own need and rolled her hips lightly against his touch and teasing.

Tarn continued his work before using a spare digit to stab at the centre of the glass to break it. In that same instant the servo that had been on her hip jumped to the centre of her back as he aimed to support her if she encountered pain.

A loud yelp slipped out of Inferma, her optics snapping open as she squirmed from the sudden pain that spread through her. She kept her grip tight on him, heaving air through her vents and systems as she tried to focus past the pain.

**"Sh-sh-sh, settle. It'll pass."** Tarn did have a flash of concern in his optics and he used his sharp digits to pick away the shards as he cleaned the area. He then resumed devoting attention to the spike housing as he tried to bring back the feelings of pleasure. **"You're alright, I'm here."** He continued to say, rubbing her back.

Inferma loosened her hold on his chest plating after a few moments, exhaling deeply as she managed to focus back in.  **"H-holy frag..."** She whined softly, managing to have the pain dimmed down as he worked on her spike housing. Didn't take her much longer until her spike slipped out and pressurized, in which just caused her frame to heat up more, though rather in embarrassment.

Tarn looked down and chuckled lightly as he admired her spike pressurise for the first time.  **"Beautiful."** He purred as he moved to curl his digits around her length to give it a couple strokes, testing the sensitivity of it. Though he then began to carefully tease the hole with the sharp tip of his thumb, not for the sake of pleasure but to actually clean it and shift any potential blocks that could have formed during dormancy.  **"It's important to keep everything clean."**

Inferma trembled as her spike was stroked, even more so when the hole was teased without it meaning to be such a thing. At the mention of keeping everything clean, she slightly spreading her legs whilst on his lap. More along to be comfortable than to just sit there, shifting her gaze away from below.

Tarn soon withdrew the point of his digit from the hole before he resumed stroking her entire length, working slowly up from the base and engulfing the head in his palm and squeezing it firmly, and then working his way back down again. Steadily the pace got faster and he became much tighter with the grip as he tried to maximise the stimulation upon the appendage. Removing his other servo from her back he then brought it down and slid it between her legs so he could ghost the digits over the lips of her valve. Pressing his digits against them he then steadily rubbed them before dipping a lone digit between the folds, promptly finding the seal lurking behind them. His digits drew away from the lips and he left the seal alone, instead now turning his attention to her external node as he gave it some experimental rubs and pinches.

Inferma began to pant after a few short moments, due to the attention she was receiving from both of her arrays. She felt extremely heated thanks to him, and her cable twitched slightly bit eagerly in his servo as he continued to work it. A soft and needy whine escaped from her lips, though it was followed by a groan. The poor femme began to feel rather fired up by his actions, squirming a bit when the sensitivity to her exterior node increased as well.

The large mech continued his work, really beginning to jerk off her spike thoroughly whilst he rubbed two digits against her external node. He had a plan to help deal with the second seal but it involved making her overload. The theory being to distract her with pleasure to mask the worst of the pain.  **"Feels good, doesn't it?"** He purred as he watched her enjoy herself upon his lap, his own systems getting riled by the sight before him.  **"Let me hear you, don't hold back your noises or words."**

**“Y-yes..- aaah!”** The femme moaned loudly as she was continuously pleased, it feeling possibly like one of the best things in the world to her. She felt a twinge in her tanks, unable to realize how close she was to her overload. The digits against her external node soon made a large array of sinful noises escape from her, she rolling her helm back whilst heaving air through her chest to not faint. She began to feel increasingly between hot and cold, her spike beginning to leak pre-fluid in a slow manner.

Now this was a sight that he could get used to. His engines revved loudly as he listened to the melody of sounds rolling from the young femme and he sensed that she wasn't far off now. He continued what he was doing, though he began to angle her spike downwards until it was aimed at his own crotch plating as he intended to keep the mess cordoned to a set area but he also thought it might be more pleasing for both of them to have him splattered in her first sown seed over his own pride.

Not much longer, she didn’t last really at all but what else would you expect from a young femme’s first time? The sound of his engine is what rolled her into her overload, due to the fact it meant she was doing something right. Nonetheless something that pleased her superior, it made her entire frame tremble as she hit her first overload. It tore a scream from behind her lips, though not one of pain or fear, nothing but true euphoria slipping from her.

Tarn acted quickly as he saw her finally hit her peak, enjoying her first overload thanks to him, and he moved to impale a digit past her tender folds before shredding the seal with the clawed tip of his digit. He kept the digit pressed fully inside her valve, to ease it open but to stem any bleeding that might have occurred from the penetration itself. Meanwhile he flexed his other servo around the shaft of her cable, mimicking the trembling of a valve as he tried to keep her in bliss, milking her spike for all it had.  **"Music to my audios."** He whispered huskily, feeling rather hot under the armour as he got off on the display before him.

Inferma flinched slightly at the sudden intrusion into her valve, before her attention drawn back to the pleasure she was receiving. She clenched her servos against his chest plating, rolling her helm back to its normal position. The spines adorning it’s side clinked softly as she moved to push herself slightly into his servo.

Tarn grinned behind his mask as he continued to work her spike, simmering down to some gentle stroking whilst pausing every so often to rub his thumb over the hole to smear some of the remaining fluids about. He steadily withdrew his digit from her valve, but then he pushed it back inside again, repeating the process as he began the steady process of fingering her. Though granted he had to be extremely careful, a downside to having pointy digits.

Inferma jolted briefly everytime that his thumb ran over her hole in the tip of her spike, squirming slightly in his lap. It felt great as her valve was beginning to get worked, not quite feeling the pain from her second seal. A moan slipped out of her as she was fingered, her valve trembling around his digit since she was quite sensitive anyways.

**"Heh, look at you go. To be young and able to take overload after overload, the days of delight."** Tarn commented with a hearty chortle as he continued to finger her valve and felt her body respond to the attention. He began to move his digit a little faster before pausing so he could press an additional digit inside of her, beginning the proper stretch. Seeing the strong response each time he toyed with the hole on her cable he hummed with curiosity as he focused on it, moving to slip the narrow tip of his thumb in and out of it, studying her for reactions.

Inferma arched her body back a bit as he stretched her valve, letting out a needy whine as he slipped the tip of his thumb into the hole of her cable.  **“N-nrgh! Sir!”** She let out with a heavy pant, brightening her optics to look at him from having been focused elsewhere. Her blue optics flared a bit in brightness as she was continued to be teased and such, rolling her hips a bit into his servo that was dealing with her valve.

**"Sensitive there, aren't we?"** Tarn mused as he continued to work her two holes, two digits sliding in and out of her valve whilst his thumb worked on giving the hole of her cable a decent fuck. But then he withdrew his digits from her valve entirely before he rested his servo on his thigh with the two digits still presented. He had that sly look in his optics again.  **"Time you did a little work. If you want them you'll have to ride them."** He purred, tightening his hold on her spike and pressing his thumb firmly down upon the hole.

Inferma had whined when he removed his digits from her valve, wincing slightly as he pressed his thumb down into her spike. The mention of riding his digits made her frame shiver with eagerness before she swallowed down a bit of air to try and cool herself down from being so heated. She bit slightly on her bottom lip slightly before shifting her servos from resting on his chest, settling them on his thighs as she moved faintly to make sure she was over his digits. Squirming faintly as she lowered herself down onto his digits, she rolled her hips into the servo settled on his thigh and ground a bit into it as a reaction.

Tarn held his servo steady as she seated herself upon them and he waited until she was fully on them before he cheekily scissored them to give her a bit of a stretch. His other servo did not leave her cable and it followed her movements with care, his thumb beginning to move again as he worked the hole some more.  **"Little dove..."** He whispered to her, his engines thrumming with growing excitement.

Inferma shivered when he had whispered, letting out a quiet whimper as she soon began to impale herself on his servo practically. It was small movements that she was doing, mostly since she didn’t want to accidentally get herself wounded. She attempted to respond to him but all that came forth was a moan, which she just continued to lower and raise herself on his digits eagerly.

Tarn left her to enjoy herself, taking joy in seeing her pleasure herself upon his lap. Though if she wanted any hope of taking his spike she would need further stretching.  **"Does that greedy valve of yours want a third digit?"** He queried with an amused glow about him.

Inferma paused when he spoke, nodding her helm at him whilst her valve quivered around his digits already.  **“Y-yes sir... I-I want to b-be stretched...”** she managed to say in a sheepish tone as if some sort of whine, her voice maintaining a higher pitch than it usually did when she spoke. 

Tarn obliged, though he began by removing his digits before pressing the new one inside to coat it in lubricant. Resting his servo back down upon his thigh he bunched the three digits together before fixing his gaze back on the pretty little femme.  **"Ready when you are."**

Inferma slowly lowered herself back onto his digits, rolling her helm back at the feeling of being stretched. She gave herself a few moments to gather herself, before returning to lowering herself on his digits then raising herself. Her servos gripped a bit into his thighs to make sure she remained balanced against him while she worked.

**"I bet that feels wonderful. Just you wait until you get yourself seated on a spike.** " Tarn was really beginning to feel needy by this stage and it was taking everything he had to stop himself from simply pouncing and claiming her. He curled his digits inside her as he tried to massage her inner walls, still working hard to ease her open. Abandoning her cable he then shifted his free servo to his own crotch plating, stroking it and smearing her transfluid over it in a lewd display. An audible click sounded and in seconds his cable pressurised into his palm, jet black with a purple tip and glowing purple lights running down its length.

Inferma was loosening up the more she worked herself on his digits, though she was still tight anyways from being young. She heard the click and looked up from her work, spotting his cable with wide optics. She returned them to normal size after her shock faded, it only having lasted a few moments. Her inner walls clenched around his digits before loosening to the state they were previously in, she having to yank her gaze away from his spike. Though she did it reluctantly, a rather dirty image in her mind now.

**"Oh, don't be shy, little dove. You can look, and touch if you so wish. We are mates now, are we not?"** Tarn replied with a chuckle, tilting his helm to the side as he stroked himself and showed off his assets to her. He wriggled his digits about inside of her, spreading them and flexing his digits.

Inferma tried her best not to squirm due to his digits, letting out a soft gasp when he spread them out. She managed to keep herself balanced whilst moving one of her servos to his cable. She aimed to gently stroke her digits up his length, curling the servo she still had against his thigh plating.

Tarn positioned his servo at the base of his cable and he angled it towards her so she could get a better hold and look. There was no hiding the hitches in his engine noise as he was touched, though it had been a while since anyone had last done just that.

Inferma carefully grabbed a hold of his cable, noticing the hitches in his engine but she continued to touch him. She admired his cable, carefully continuing to stroke him like he had with hers. Though, after a few moments, she shifted her servo to the head of it and rubbed at it with her thumb.

Tarn shuttered his optics as she began to pleasure him, his cable twitching in response to her actions. He wanted to roll his hips but he refrained and kept himself still, tightening his hold on the base of his cable out of frustration. Not wishing to leave her unattended he began to thrust his digits into her valve as he took over the pace, slowing things down but twisting his servo at the wrist as he worked the interior walls.

Inferma continued to rub the head of his cable, shuddering and whining in a needy tone as he thrusted his digits into her. She rolled her hips into his servo that was below, her walls quivering around his digits. All she knew was that she wanted to continue further into their excitement.

A moan finally broke from the mech and he vented hard behind his mask. Forcing his optics open again and moved to retreat his digits from her tender folds. He rested his arm back on the armrest but kept his soaked digits raised so he didn't get any on the fabric.  **"I think you're ready."** He spoke, grinning from the shadows. He couldn't bear waiting any longer.

Her digits slipped away from his cable when he spoke, looking up at his mask. She shifted slightly to sit up better, flicking her finlets a bit eagerly. At least she had no longer to worry about her seals,  **“Alright..”**

Tarn shifted in his chair, sliding himself down into a more reclined position. Though he hoped that it would make it easier for a frag, especially since he wasn't keen on budging from his chair. Letting go of his cable he then moved to rest his servo on her hip to help balance her during the transition. Though his soaked servo moved in to takeover the holding up of his girth, lubing up his head with the fluids from his digits. Once lathered he then firmly held at by the base and kept it pointed upwards.

Inferma slipped up whilst he shifted to recline back, able to balance thanks to the servo on his hip. She bit the inner part of her lip as she shifted to make sure she was balanced against him. Her servos rested partially on the upper parts of his arms, folding her finlets back against her shoulders.

**"Take your time, this is going to be harder to take. And it's going to go a lot deeper than my digits."** Tarn warned as he maintained his position, giving her hip a reassuring squeeze as he continued to help her.

Inferma nodded as she made sure she was aligned with his cable, lowering herself down after a moment. She winced slightly as she trembled, sliding down slowly to adjust herself.

The mech made audible grunts and groans as his cable was steadily taken into the tight heat. For a moment he had to close his optics as he steadied himself, simmering his engine down before he could lose himself. Once calm he brought his optics online and locked his sights upon her, a throaty purr rumbling through him as he moved the servo holding his cable up until it hovered in front of her face.  **"Be a sweet and suck them clean."**

The femme turned her gaze towards his servo, eyeing the digits that still had bits of her lubricant on them. Though, not one to disappoint, she dipped her helm closer and brought two of his digits into her mouth. Surprisingly, she didn’t have trouble keeping them there as she began to suckle on his digits whilst she still lowered herself on his cable, focusing her attention on his digits so she would ignore the feel of further stretching.

Tarn hummed in a pleased manner as he watched her clean his digits. He began to slide his digits in and out of her mouth, eagerly aiming to rub and tease her glossa.  **"Good little dove, very good."** He praised, his cable beginning to twitch eagerly within her.

Inferma soon stopped lowering herself, only able to get so much of his cable inside of her. Though, if their fragging became a constant, that would be a different story. She trembled a bit as her glossa was rubbed by his digits, her optics brightening as a fact of it.

Sensing that she had taken all she could on this occasion he hummed lightly as he rolled his hips upwards to give her inner valve a good probe, curious to see what sort of reaction he could stir from her. He continued to work his digits in and out of her mouth though, switching the digits around to ensure that they were each cleaned of lubricant.

Her grip tightened on his arms when he probed at her inner valve, shuttering her optics rather tightly in reaction. She began to pant slightly, as influenced by her glossa curling up into his digits slightly and heated exhales coming from her vents. She tried to say something but it shifted into a mixture of a gurgled and muffled moan, opening her optics again after a moment.

Tarn found immense amusement in it all and he finally withdrew his digits from her mouth. Reaching his servo down he rested it upon her hip, stroking the plating before both servos reached round to cup her aft. Steadily they seized her thighs and held them securely as he used his strength to ease her up his spike before pushing her back down again as he delved back inside.

Inferma let out a deep moan as she was pushed back down, arching her back slightly. She dug the tips of her digits in his arms, trying to keep herself somewhat quiet. Despite, that was going to fail due to her mouth now being free. Her glossa hung out slightly for a few moments, shivering into his touch as he set off on a pace.

Tarn continued to grip her thighs as he worked her on and off his spike, grunting loudly whilst doing so. He was gradually getting faster and rougher, bouncing her upon him and trying to work himself in deeper. But that brief sight of her glossa hanging out was driving him mad and he couldn't take it any longer. Removing a servo from her thigh he reached up and grasped his mask, removing it slowly and setting it aside. He aimed to grab her by the chin before attempting to claim her in a vigorous, dominating snog.

Inferma didn't seem to mind the pace he had set forth between them, though she was caught in a minor bit of shock when her chin was grabbed. Gladly she returned it whilst becoming submissive to him, the grunting coming from him made a chill travel right up her spinal strut. Her finlets trembled whilst she was claimed by him, her frame shivering as he tried to work himself in deeper. 

The mech forced his glossa into her mouth and he greedily tasted every part of her, crashing their lips together, and grunting and growling against her. He continued to use his servo to guide her up and down, but he also began to thrust his hips as he desperately fragged her, claiming her sweet valve as his. The tightness was sheer delight, and knowing that he was her first was a raw thrill. Tarn fully intended to breed her, a pretty young mate that would be his, and only his.

The femme whimpered faintly against the kiss as he crashed their lips together, though it was not in pain nor in fear. It was more to encourage him to continue to do what he was doing, occasionally tightening her valve around his cable while it quivered around him. Honestly, he was pushing her quicker towards her second overload once he began to thrust his hips up into her.

Tarn growled a lot louder at this point as he was encouraged into taking her, his engine booming and making his frame vibrate with eagerness. He massaged her thighs with his servos roughly before seizing her tight as he forced her hips up and down in a rapid and vigorous manner, giving her some rough treatment as he thoroughly fragged her. The points of his digits dug into her plating, finding a seam and sinking in as he became almost feral during their mating. He was going to make sure that she wouldn't be capable of walking for a day, a good way of proving to the others that she belonged to him and no one else.

A sharp gasp slipped from the young femme as his digits dug into one of the seams of her plating, curling her digits against his frame. Inferma winced at the treatment she was given though gave no indication of stopping. There was no way she was going to leave him hanging just because her pain levels were rising. If he enjoyed rough fragging, she may as well get used to it now instead of later. The sound of his engine booming making her tremble against him, eager to enjoy the rest of their frag.

Breaking the kiss he then lapped at her bottom lip before aiming to seize her throat in his denta, holding her in his mouth as he continued to impale her upon his spike. He did like it rough, though he was also just overly eager due to all the teasing sights and delights leading up to the main event. All he could hear, smell and taste was her, and it was utterly intoxicating. However he suddenly stopped thrusting and he sat himself still, but he gripped those thighs even harder as he slowly pushed her down in an attempt to force her to take his spike straight down to the hilt. He wanted to breach those deepest recesses, to be in the right position to spill his essence straight into the birth chamber.

She forced herself to keep still once she felt his denta along her throat, despite wanting to flinch away from the sudden stretching and pushing further inside of her valve. A sudden scream of ecstasy ripped from her throat as she hit her second overload, from taking him right to the hilt. Her valve clenched around him tightly, quivering around his length despite the danger she could have been in if she moved her frame back from him. She bared her denta as an array of noises slipped from her, the femme struggling to keep herself still.

Her overload took him off guard and he bit down on her throat as his cable was caught up in the vice-like grip around it, the heat driving him mad. Tarn panted hard as he kept himself deep inside, his girth twitching away before he finally peaked, filling her with his transfluid. Slowly he released his bite and his helm fell back against the headrest and he cycled air through his systems, all the while still using his servos to keep Inferma pressed fully down upon his still twitching spike.

Inferma had managed to keep still throughout his bite upon his throat, venting hard once it was let go. She released the hold on his arms as best as she could, her grip a bit shaky when she did. Beginning to cycle air through her systems to cool herself down, she had caught sight of his face briefly and was now curiously inspecting what she could of how Tarn looked. After several moments, she looked away respectfully since she wasn’t sure if she should, not minding that she was stuck on his spike for the moment.

Tarn just laid there in his chair, optics shuttered and letting his system cool down. He wasn't even in a position to stop her from looking at his face, or at the rather grisly scars that he had. The mech had half a mind to just recharge then and there, but that was hardly an option considering that he didn't want to be found slumbering with his lubricant smothered cable hanging out and his mask off by his comrades. Breaking himself from his moment of rest he then onlined his optics and looked at his new mate. At last he released her thighs and he used one servo to stroke at where he had bitten her whilst his other servo pressed against her abdomen as he felt for the swelling of where his cable was located inside her.  **"You have certainly impressed me, little dove. It's quite a feat to take a cable as big as mine, and up to the hilt no less. I am most pleased."**

Inferma shifted her gaze back towards him when he began to speak, still cycling air through her system. What came of a response was a faint grin that faded, flinching when he stroked at where he bit her. After a few moments, she managed to say something with a bit of a raspy tone, mostly due from the screams that were ripped from her.. twice.  **“G-good... I look f-forward to pleasing you again...”** Her voice shook a bit in tone and wavered, the roughness of their frag getting to her.

**"I look forward to our future time together, my little dove."** Tarn purred as he grinned at her, snaking his arms around her and he aimed to pull her against his frame with a bit of post-frag cuddling. Though he continued to leave himself buried inside, a little concerned that pulling out now would cause harm. He needed to wait until she was fully relaxed. 

Inferma had leaned into his touch, up until a rather angry huff filled the room. The familiar blue mini-con stood at the entrance of the main room of the base, arms crossed and pede tapping aggressively against the floor. The femme in Tarn’s lap cast a glance over her shoulder, catching sight of Nickel and heating up again in embarrassment. Nickel grunted a bit in dismay as she waited for Tarn to notice her as well, her optics narrowed and glaring somewhat at him.

Tarn tensed up instantly, the dark and dangerous aura evaporating instantly as he was confronted with the one Cybertronian he actually feared. He squeezed his legs together as he hid his valve at least, and he ducked his helm down as he tried to hide behind Inferma. **"I'm not here."** He whispered in an almost whiny voice as he tried to avoid the yelling that was surely heading his way.

Inferma gave Tarn a look before Nickel waltzed over, arms shifting from across her chest to resting on her hips.  **“Tarn!”** The mini-con growled as she stopped a good distance away, already being able to smell the fact that they had fragged due to the aroma wafting about in the room.    
  
**“First off, you know you can’t hide behind Inferma. Hello dear.”** She offered a smile at the other femme before turning her sharp gaze back to Tarn.  **“Second off, you frag in the base publicly! You could have moved elsewhere!”** She began to scold the larger mech, not letting up on her aggressive tone or the fact that she was upset at him.

Tarn let out a sheepish whine and he reached blindly to the side as he searched for his mask, soon finding it and bringing it over to put on. Peeking out past Inferma he began to shuffle his pedes on the floor whilst looking very guilty, his mask not hiding that fact at all.  **"Nickel, it was the spur of the moment. We just... it just sort of happened, I'm sorry. Surely you can't scold a pair of frisky lovers just wanting to express their affection to each other? And... um... since you're here, have you got any lube? I think I might be stuck."** He was flaring with the heat of embarrassment now as he weakly shifted under Inferma and noticed that his spike didn't seem to be budging.

Nickel’s face went mild anger to the fact she wanted to hit him, growling a bit frustratedly.  **“You’re lucky Inferma is here, or else you’d might have a broken limb or two.”** She threatened him with a dark tone before shifting and checking her subspace for what he asked for.  **“You’re lucky I do have lube! Motherfragger, if you were too rough with her...”** She rambled off on a tangent that she would have no mercy upon him, pulling out a tube of lube after a few moments.  **“Here.”** ****  
  
Inferma managed to grab the bottle from Nickel, who didn’t seem to mind that it was her settled upon the mech’s lap. She then offered the bottle to Tarn, a look of faint amusement on her face as a subtle smirk sat upon her lips. She didn’t say a word though.

Tarn winced as he was scolded and threatened, not taking it lightly considering that the femme was more than capable of literally dismantling him. He remained very quiet and he waited until the lube was passed to him so he could coat his digits. Reaching between them he began to lather the base of his cable and then the lips of Inferma's valve, trying to push the tips of his digits inside to coat as much as he could. Gripping the young femme by her hips again he moved to lift her up, hearing a rather loud and wet  _ pop _ as his spike finally came free with the additional assistance of the lube. He then set her down again with a rough grunt.  **"She might need a check up anyway, Nickel. This was her first time, and I broke the seals."**

Nickel shook her helm a bit and huffed, eyeing Inferma a bit as she soon noticed the work given to her by Tarn.  **“Hmph, just get yourself cleaned up, I have a feeling the others will be back soon. I’ll take care of her.”** She rolled her optics a bit before motioning for Inferma to get up from Tarn’s lap.    
  
Not wanting to argue with the other resident medical femme, Inferma attempted to stand until a flash of pain spread through her legs. She flinched and sunk down onto her knees whilst barely a few steps away from Tarn. Nickel cast Tarn another dark and sharp glance, a bit of a growl slipping out of her from what she was witnessing.

Tarn sat bolt upright when he saw Inferma collapse in obvious pain, his fantasies from earlier evaporating thanks to Nickel's presence. Closing up his panels he then heaved himself out his chair and approached the young femme.  **"I'll carry you."** He said, casting Nickel that  _ ‘you can't yell at me because I'm helping'  _ look. He aimed to scoop his arms under her before pull her up to his broad chest. Clearly someone was going to need lots of berthrest.

Nickel huffed a bit from the look she received from Tarn before she went towards the medical area of the base, knowing very much she would continue yelling at him later. Inferma flinched when she was scooped up, not fighting against what he did. Nickel wagged a digit at him, no matter if he was helping. 

Tarn narrowed his optics and ducked his helm down in submission as he carried Inferma to the medical bay. Once there he laid her down upon one of the better looking berths before stepping back.  **"You'll be fine. Nickel might be scary but she's a damned skilled medic."** He wanted to reassure her that she would be fine. Spotting a rag he went and grabbed it before wiping his crotch plating clean from the earlier decoration received from his new mate.

Nickel grunted at him,  **“Damn right I am! Now out- you have the others to deal with.”** She waved the mech off, getting to work on Inferma. Inferma remained still for the medic, looking up at the room and remaining mostly quiet. There was a faint flinch and wince here and there, a hiss slipping out of her whilst she was checked up on by Nickel.


	8. Drift, Delirium, and Perceptor: Drinking and Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking together is quite fun in a trifecta pairing, yet just how fun is it when your mate always puts on the same show?

Delirium was in a bit of shock once she was suggested to drink, the barkeep definitely not one for it at often times. She shook her helm as she leaned on the counter a bit, eyeing the spritzer she had set out for herself hours previously but never got to it. Leaning on one of her servos, she shook her helm once more before eyeing the two mechs who had sat down at the counter.  **"You two want me to drink? Do you not recall what happened last time the three of us drank together?"**   


Not that it was a bad thing, no. That was when they all GOT together, though she had ended up quite grumpy in the morning because of the soreness of her legs.  **"Fine, fine, I'll drink as long as the both of you do as well."** The femme huffed whilst moving the spritzer into view so she could make sure she knew where it was. It had been an awful, and extremely long day but it was pleasant during bits of it. Spotted the former Hydracon commander with a mech at her side, which eased the barkeep since she didn't like the femme Swarm had been seeing.

**"Sure, I remember for the most part. But you do deserve a chance to lighten up a little bit. You hardly ever have a little fun."** Drift spoke up as he teased his shot of double high-grade with the tip of his digit, not quite ready to drink it yet. He eyed the spritzer before smiling a little, finally lifting the glass up to down the entire thing. An action he soon regretted as he shuddered violently in response to the burn in his intakes.

Perceptor glanced between the two of them, a small smirk sitting upon his lips as he held his own drink, something a little more classy in the form of an Energroni. He took small sips from the glass before smirking at Deli in particular.  **"The main thing is getting you up the stairs. That was not fun last time, even when all three of us tried working together."**

Deli glanced at Perceptor, narrowing her optics at him with a soft huff. **"I managed to get up the stairs just fine, it was you two that trouble."** She rolled her optics and took a sip from her spritzers, hooking a pede around the stool she had behind the bar. She dragged it over and sat her aft happily on it, mostly since the day had wiped her the Pit out. She rubbed at her optics with her digits, letting out a relieved sigh to be off her feet for the moment.

**"Oh no you didn't, don't lie. I remember you grabbing my scope to stop yourself from falling over!"** Perceptor huffed as he tossed his helm back, shuttering his optics. He even crossed his arms over his chest to add to his little moment of grumpiness. But it was all for the matter of fun of course, he wasn't genuinely angry at all.   


**"Maybe to save us the hassle of a clumsy stagger we should just grab some bottles and head up right now? We can watch a movie then too, saves us sitting down here risking us breaking things in our own workplace."** Drift suggested as he poured himself another glass, this time taking it more slowly to spare his intakes another dose of pain.

Deli shifted her gaze to Drift, pursing her lips as she thought about it. **"That is probably a better idea than staying down here, who knows what kind of trouble the three of us would cause to the workplace?"** She hummed softly in amusement before she took another sip from her spritzer, casting a brief glance at Perceptor before reaching over and flicking him mildly on the arm, settling back in her chair.

Perceptor flinched as he was flicked, pouting now as he stared at her. But he did agree with Drift since it was a good idea, plus it meant he could snuggle up in the berth and warm his pedes under the covers.  **"Right, off upstairs then."** He spoke as he stood up and reached over the counter to grab a bottle before taking his glass and heading off ahead.   


Drift finished his glass and decided to stick to his current bottle considering that it was rather strong and mostly full. Though he staggered a bit with a soft hiccup.  **"I might need a little assistance it seems."** He spoke as he leaned against the counter until he regained his balance.

Deli snickered as she spotted him stagger, grabbing a small bottle of a mixed spritzer that she had been working on. She slipped herself over the counter whilst holding onto her bottle and glass in a servo.  **"Alright, here to help."** She chuckled as she wormed an arm around Drift.

The white mech leaned against her for support before giving a nod as he made it known that he was ready to go.  **"Lead the way my love.** " Drift purred with a light laugh. Though he was a little annoyed that Perceptor had not bothered waiting for them, but then again he sussed that the sly mech was likely staking claims on the covers and the remote.

The femme chuckled a bit as she lead the way to main door and the stairs behind them, opening it easily due to the fact it had been left cracked and not fully shut.  **"Thankfully the door wasn't fully closed."** She chuckled with a soft smirk, before realizing that Perceptor was up the stairs first. Damn it, she wasn't ready for whatever to come of the night now that the scientist had lead the way.

**"Yeah."** Drift commented before he listened carefully to the noises coming from up the stairs.  **"Bastard has put on Star Trek again."** He grumbled, getting a little sick and tired of the new Discovery series being played over and over by the red mech. He was going to throttle him for sure!

A bit of a groan escaped her lips, lowering her helm and shaking it a bit. **"I'm gonna end up throwing him off the berth if he plays it again."** Deli muttered lowly before leading the way up the stairs with slightly narrowed optics. She was probably gonna end up doing that threat anyways.

**"I suggest we charge in and pin him down. Then tie him up to the headboard with those cuffs from last week. Then we can decide what we watch and take the covers back."** Drift grinned at the evil idea, especially since he could torment the poor mech whilst he was restrained. Though once at the top he pulled himself away as he sobered up enough to walk without assistance.

Deli snorted a bit at the idea of pinning Perceptor down, her smirk widening a bit at the idea.  **"I like that suggestion, he always put Star Trek on."** She huffed before shifting on her pedes, resting her arm that had been wrapped around him at her side. She motioned for Drift to take the lead, chuckling a bit.

Drift crept along the corridor towards the door, pausing to set his bottle and glass down so his servos were free for the assault. Lining up with the door he peaked in and saw that Perceptor was thoroughly engrossed with the show. A wicked smirk filled Drift's face as he glanced at Deli before charging inside and taking the other mech by pure surprise. He managed to grab an arm and he hauled the thrashing, confused mech up the berth and latched the first arm into one of the cuffs.  **"Got you now, blanket snatcher!"**

Deli had managed to set her bottle and glass, peaking into the room once Drift had managed to get that first arm into one of the cuffs. She smirked briefly and ducked inside as well, snatching up the remote and moving it away before going to assist Drift with Perceptor. May as well so they could get him stuck to the berth.

Perceptor struggled and strained, baring his denta at his two mates as he was ganged up on. Soon enough his servos were restrained and he was left prone upon the middle of the large berth. Drift tugged the blanket away before he turned towards Deli with a soft smile.  **"A blanket for the lady."** He held it out in offering to her since he wanted to appease her the most.

Deli happily took the blanket before realizing their drinks were still in the hall. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulder plating with a grin,  **"Thank you."** She hummed pleasantly before offering the remote she had snatched up to him,  **"A remote in return."** She couldn't help the chuckle, glancing at Percy with a smirk.

**"No, no, you keep the remote. Tonight is your night, I insist."** Drift replied as he headed back out the room to gather the bottles and glasses, bringing them back in and setting them upon the small table. It was clear that he was angling for a bit of fun, being all nice and pleasant for the sake of getting a servojob or a suck. Though he never voiced his desire for them. He then sat himself down next to her and poured himself a drink.

**"You two are a right pair of sods! I was watching that! Now I can't even see the screen past your afts!"** Perceptor growled as he strained against the cuffs, rattling them but getting nowhere. He soon wore himself out and he flopped down with a disgruntled sigh.

Deli snickered a bit as she settled herself on the berth, rolling her optics a bit at Perceptor's growl. **"Oh you're fine, you've watch this one already."** She hummed in response, crossing on pede over the other before laying back on the berth happily.  **"Besides, you always watch this if it's your turn for the remote."** She reminded him with a huff.

**"And considering how fast you run up those stairs it's pretty much you in charge of the remote the majority of the time."** Drift pointed out with a light snort. Leaning over he aimed to snuggle against Deli, letting his engine purr as he tried to get some attention from her now that the rival mech couldn't squeeze between them.   


**"I watch it because it's good! Not like the rubbish you two put on!"** Perceptor whined as he watched the two, now beginning to feel lonely and left out.

**"Hey! What I watch ain't rubbish!"** Deli huffed at Perceptor with slightly narrowed optics before she shifted her attention to Drift. She aimed to gently rub at one of the fins on his helm, smirking to herself as she hoped this would get something started between the three of them. Whether it be a good frag or not.

Drift moaned lightly and drummed his pede upon the floor out of sheer delight, pushing up into her touch.  **"That's the spot."** He whispered softly, his optics shuttering as he savoured the moment despite Perceptor's sighs and grunts behind them.

Deli rubbed a bit harder on the fin whilst listening to Perceptor, a mixture of feelings tossing through her mind. She set down the remote she had in one hand, having decided on something the three of them could get along with. Though she began to feel a bit needy as she listened to both of her mates.

Drift let a whine escape him as he trembled under the touch, his helm lowering as he entered a floppy state of being. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, not when in such a blissful haze. Soft hums and exhales slipped from him, his pede still tapping on the floor.

Deli chuckled a bit when he whined, shifting lightly and stopping her rubbing for the moment before aiming to pull him fully onto the berth. May as well for part two of her plan, though she may need another drink for herself to get herself going.

Drift was dizzy with pleasure and easy to manipulate at that moment, so as he was pulled up he was happy to oblige by moving into any position she desired of him. He flopped onto the berth on his side, pathetically moving his legs and arms in a cat-like manner as he remained in a daze.  Perceptor quirked a brow up as he watched the two, finding Drift's current state rather adorable.

Deli soon continued rubbing that fin as Drift laid on his side, smirking a bit at the sight. Though after a few moments, her gaze shifted over to Perceptor with it's tone turning a bit devilish.  **"Enjoying the show?"** She chuckled before sitting up from the berth, shifting back a bit to be a bit closer to the red mech.

Drift descended back into soft whimpering and moaning as the fin was rubbed again, trembling under the touch. Perceptor huffed lightly as he glanced between the two, enjoying the sight of the floundering mech but frustrated about being unable to join in.  **"It's a real torment."** He replied as he returned his focus to Drift.  **"And when am I getting some of that?"**

**"Getting some of what?"** Deli asked in a coy tone, happily continuing to keep pleasuring Drift. She shifted to glance at Perceptor, her smirk fading into a smug grin as she enjoyed pleasing the white mech under her touch.

**"A rub! A cuddle! By the Pits, just a darned kiss!"** Perceptor replied back, clearly frustrated now and unable to hide it from his tone of voice. It also did not help that Drift's pede was drumming against his side and rattling him. It was uncomfortable and becoming sore. Drift had become deadweight, moaning helplessly and whispering things that couldn't be heard.

Deli let Drift have a break from the rubbing before shifting to better face Perceptor,  **"Just gotta ask."** She hummed before gently aiming to grab his chin so he would focus on her instead of the white mech that had been thoroughly messed with enough for the moment.

Perceptor had no choice but to look at her, gazing at her through his blue optics. At least the drumming pede against his side had come to a stop, a sheer relief by that stage.  **"Let me taste your lips."** He pleaded, straining forward against his restraints until his shoulder joints ached.

Deli happily leaned forward to catch his lips in a kiss, purring softly within her chest. Well, there was what she wanted. Pleasing both mechs at different times was well enough, though she shifted faintly to be an almost equal distance between both of her mates.

Perceptor purred into the kiss, finally getting some relief as he gained her attention and her affection. He kissed her softly, albeit a little eagerly considering that he had been tormented with the earlier teasing. Though Drift began to stir as he recovered from the hazy daze that the fin rubbing had cast him into. Shaking his helm to clear his processor he then heaved himself up and looked at his two mates.  **"Hoho! What's going on here?"** He chortled with amusement as he was greeted with the sight.

Deli gently stroked Perceptor’s cheek with a servo until Drift had spoken up. She moved the servo that was on the red mech’s chin away, before softly pulling away from the kiss she was sharing with him. Her optics shifted over to Drift with a soft chuckle, shifting to better look at the both of them. **“Satisfaction for both parties.”** She smirked before returning to the kiss she had been sharing with Perceptor.

Perceptor smirked with pride as he glanced at Drift during the moment he had a break from the kiss, but he was more than happy to resume it when Deli returned to him. Drift prowled round them on all fours, soon enough ending up by Percy's pedes. He eyed them with cheeky intent before he acted upon his thoughts, using his digits to tickle the seams and joints. Spluttered, hysterical giggles were soon dredged from the red mech and he helplessly began kicking his legs out as he tried to rid himself of the pesky berth-rival.

Deli had to pull away from kiss when Drift began to tickle her red mate, it ending up taking a few giggles from her. She shook her helm whilst rolling her optics, glancing at her other mate after a moment. She muttered something along the lines of jealousy and rivalry, though it was hard to tell when she actually said. Though an idea soon sprouted to mind, smirking faintly as she watched Perceptor’s legs kick out during his laughter.

The white mech pounced upon the writhing limbs and held them down to stop himself from getting kicked. Peering over at Deli he then offered a sly smirk as he sensed that something was going on within that mind of hers. Drift held his position and waited to see, feeling Perceptor fighting against him all the while. The red mech wheezed and tried to catch his breath, frustrated all over again.  **"I swear if I get my servos on you, Drift, I'll... I'll... nrgh!"**

The femme shifted a bit and looked towards the white mech with a chuckle when Perceptor tried to threaten him. She shifted her gaze back to the other mech whilst moving and sitting closer to the both of them. Deli’s idea if it was to work would need the both of them riled up, so she could enjoy a night between the both of them in a couple of ways.

Drift soon sat himself on Perceptor's limbs, edging himself up them with a leg on either side of the red mech and Deli.  **"Can I have my kiss now? I'm sure Percy doesn't mind waiting."** The samurai purred as he tilted his helm to the side, rubbing his servos against the red mech's thighs as he teased him. Huffs and grunts slipped from Perceptor as he was touched, still unable to move during that time.

Deli smirked at the grunts slipping from Perceptor before leaning over to Drift, aiming to set her lips on his for the next few moments. Her engine purred softly and honestly, a bit eagerly since this was now working in her favor. The sounds slipping from Perceptor was heating up her frame, though she kept a lot of it under wraps so neither noticed. If they did, well, it could be a different night than she expected.

Drift was far more intent on devouring her lips, still tasting the lingering traces of the other mech upon her. He reached a servo up to caress her side, tracing seams with a digit and trying to find her most sensitive spots. He wouldn't be happy until he got to swallow down her moans. Perceptor was still making noises, though not all of them were angry or disgruntled considering the show happening on his lap.

Deli shivered softly as the seams of her armor were traced, shifting and shuddering a bit. It didn’t take long to find one of the said spots, it made her gasp and twitch. She flexed her pedes as a response to try and keep herself from moving so much, despite failing so she settled with one of her servos on Perceptor’s thigh and the other on Drift’s chest plating. A moderate balance considered the position she was in.

Drift continued his work before abruptly stopping when he heard a distinct click noise. Drawing away from the kiss he then peered past and looked at Perceptor, who by this stage was looking sheepish and embarrassed. Trailing his gaze down he then saw the pressurised cable standing to attention.  **"Someone's eager."** Drift snorted before he moved to nip at Deli's neck cables, resuming his teasing and touching of her.

Deli let out a somewhat needy whine when her neck cables were messed with, tilting her helm to the side to better expose the sensitive cables better. At the mention of someone being eager, she could only guess that Perceptor had done something behind her. She dug her digits slightly into both mechs to keep herself still, though it was failing because of the teasing she was receiving.

Deciding to show Perceptor a little mercy Drift began to shift himself forward, trying to push Deli backwards towards the naughty cable behind her. Perhaps a tantalising lap dance would appease the trapped mech and make him stop grumbling. The white mech selected a particular cable and began to suck hard upon it, flexing his denta around it so he could leave a mark.

Deli was pushed backwards, mostly because she was distracted by Drift and his teasing. Though, once she felt the cable against her aft, she suddenly put two and two together and why he had mentioned someone being eager. A smirk filled her face whilst she let out a moan from the cable being ducked on, curling her digits against him.

Drift continued to ease her onto Percy's spike until he was sure that it had been pinned beneath her before stopping his advance. Using his servos to grip her sides he played with the seams and gaps of her armour whilst aiming to make her rock back and forth, in theory letting her grind on the red mech's array. Needless to say he could hear Percy enjoying himself so he spared a glance over at the red mech and saw him with shuttered optics and biting his bottom lip in a vain attempt to stay quiet. Pleased that everyone was in position and having fun he returned to suckling on Deli's neck cables, moving between different ones as he slathered her slowly in oral fluids.

Deli began to happily grind away on the mech below her’s array, trembling as different seams and gaps were harassed by the other in front of her. Needless today, everyone got themself a bit of her during this exchange. A fair exchange in her mind if she pleased the both of them. An array of sinful noises began to escape from her as he focused on her neck cables, making her shiver and tremble enjoyably against both of her msgs.

Perceptor moaned and whined as he was ridden, his cable trapped between his plating and Deli's aft. The pleasure was eagerly greeted by the mech, his reluctant patience paying off he supposed despite feeling guilty about being the first to get his gear out. Though that guilt was already beginning to ebb as he was stimulated and driven wild.   


Drift soon parted from Deli's neck cables, a thin strand of oral fluid still connecting his glossa to them though. He had a bit of a slutty smile at that moment as he looked at the femme, a soft chuckle escaping him.  **"Mmm... maybe you should get on your servos and knees and I'll mount you with poor Percy under us. Make him watch me ravage you."** He purred in a sadistic manner and earning whines of protest from the red mech.

Deli smirked a bit at the mention of being mounted and to have Perceptor watch, though she had other ideas in mind. **“Maybe tomorrow he can watch you have your way with me.”** She hummed in response, continuing to grind her way against the mech... at least until there was a click from her array, suddenly flushing with heat as she was usual better at keeping it closed in times like this.

Drift raised a brow ridge and leaned back with surprise and confusion flashing in his optics. It was not the reply that he had expected, and when he heard the click he glanced down and caught a glimpse of her exposed array. The samurai was silent at that moment as he tried to figure out what was happening, or what she had planned.   


A loud laugh escaped Perceptor as he watched and listened to proceedings, feeling that sudden heat radiating against his aching spike.  **"Ha! She's going to ride me whilst you watch!"** He taunted at Drift, suddenly thinking that he had victory. Cheekily he bucked his hips upwards as far as he could get them.

Deli cast a glance over her shoulder at Perceptor, her smirk remaining except for a faint falter when he bucked up into her array. She shuddered a bit at the feeling, before shifting her gaze back to Drift.  **"Wrong you are, Percy. I want to do something a bit... different."** She admitted whilst she stilled her grinding against the red mech's cable, trying to think of how well her idea would work between the three of them.

**"Different?"** The two mechs echoed in unison, the both of them pausing their activities as they both stared at their mate. Though Percy was soon left trembling and moaning as the grinding started up again, panting hard. Drift on the other servo was simply sat there watching.  **"Just what are you planning?"** He queried as he rotated his helm from side to side as he stared at her in a questioning manner, currently the only one out of the three who had not opened his panels yet.

**“You’ll see.”** Deli smirked a bit whilst she continued on Percy for a few moments.  She simply turned around and began her work on the mech below her, her valve beginning to leak lubricant as she enjoyed the trembling below her. Honestly it was more to get him to do something, but she wanted to get all three of them together in one bang.    


Perceptor gazed up at Deli when she turned around and he finally got to see her elegant facial features again. He began to thrust his hips, poking her but missing his mark with his spike. Drift meanwhile watched the spectacle before he decided to offer some sympathy by reaching forward to grab Percy's appendage, giving it a couple strokes before aiming to guide it home into Deli's leaking valve. He then opened up his own panel at last, stroking himself with his other servo as he got himself worked up.

Deli shivered slightly when she finally felt Perceptor's spike enter her valve, well there was part one of her idea. She just needed Drift to get himself up to a point she had both of them heated up as well as she was. Though Perceptor was probably the most heated up out of all three of them due to the teasing he had dealt with earlier, since she had given attention to Drift first.

Perceptor wasted no time in thrusting his hips as he tried to frag Deli now that he was in, panting lightly as he worked away from below. Drift left him to it at first but he soon began to have similar plans to that of Deli, but he wasn't about to go diving into it. Crawling in closer he then used one servo to slow Percy down to a slower, shallower thrusting pace whilst he used his other servo to stroke at Deli's valve lips. Collecting the lubricant onto his digits he then began to slide two digits inside of her alongside Perceptor's spike, beginning to finger her as he eased her open. **"Someone is going to get a right filling tonight."**

Deli let out a shallow chuckle when she heard Drift speaking before letting a deep moan slip out of her when she felt the white mech's digits intrude into her valve next to Perceptor's spike. She leaned forward a bit, setting her servos along Perceptor's chest after she curled them into fists. Attempting to make sure she didn't tighten against the mech's digits she then flexed her pedes slightly against the berth from the feeling she had.

Drift soon enough eased that key third digit inside and he worked on loosening up the femme further, stretching her and ensuring that she would be ready for him. Withdrawing his digits he then sidled up and held his spike at the ready, slapping it against her aft cheekily before lining himself up. A smooth roll of the hips followed as he used Perceptor's own spike as a guide for his own, pressing his cable firmly against the tender lips of Deli's entrance. The white mech bit his bottom lip as he eased himself in slowly and he paused once he had the tip inside. He paused there before he hunched over the femme, wrapping his arms around her waist securely before continuing to push inside.

Deli had perked up slightly when he had slapped his spike against her aft, glancing over her shoulder briefly at him until he began to push inside of her valve. Her optics shuttered and she lowered her helm with a subtle gasp, curling her servos into Perceptor's chest as she avoided scratching him accidentally. Once happened, never again, she had to keep her digit-tips filed down from their usual sharpness so she didn't accidentally hurt either of her mates. The femme halted her own movement, except for the occasional tremble that slipped through her.

Perceptor focused intently on the situation, his internal workings thrumming louder as he felt Drift's spike glide against his own within the now rather tight space they found themselves buried inside. He rolled his hips forward and soon enough they were as hilted as they could manage. Both mechs were trembling, and they both wanted to start fragging into their beloved femme, but despite their hunger to let loose they remained stationary.  **"A-are you alright?"** Perceptor asked the question as he looked at her with some concern, worried that perhaps taking them both was too much.

Deli had remained silent for the moment, besides for getting ventfuls of air through her systems so she didn't up losing herself due to the fact of being stretched so much. Though after a few moments, she offered a reassuring grin as she was enjoying the fact of being stuck between both of the mechs.  **"I-i'm fine."** She assured whilst letting out a deep exhale from her vents eagerly.

Perceptor and Drift felt reassured and they began to move their hips, initially not in sync and they were both rather random in their pace as they worked their way in and out of the femme trapped between them. But soon enough they found a shared pattern and they began to thrust into her at the same time, pounding Deli's valve in tandem. Drift pressed his helm into the back of Deli's neck as he grunted and growled into her, setting an increasing pace. Perceptor whined and moaned softly under them, thrusting his hips and following Drift's more dominating lead. Though he wished he could touch them, but he was still restrained and frustrated because of it.

Deli had began to gasp when they began to thrust at the same time, lowering her helm a bit farther and exposing her neck cables better. Moans began to slip from their place in her lips, a melody being caught by the two mechs eagerly. The sound of Drift's growling was beginning to drive her wild, as well as Percy's whines and moans beneath of her. Seemingly caught between them was the best idea that could have been done, rather than one than the other. This was a better frag, after all.

It didn't take Drift long before he saw the exposed neck cables on Deli and with an even louder more dominating growl he strained forward to lock his denta around her throat, holding her as he continued the rapid pace as he claimed her. He shifted his servos to hold onto her hip plating, digging his digits into gaps in her armour as he tried to solidify his grip upon her during the increasingly rough frag.   
  
Perceptor was struggling to keep up with Drift's pace it was showing on his face as he winced and whimpered, his legs hurting as he grew exhausted. But then again he didn't exactly have an easy job considering he had the two of them on top and he couldn't use his arms to help either. He fell out of sync and he was rapidly left behind by the other mech, his poor cable soon getting pummelled when Drift didn't let up.  **"Ah-! You're giving my spike friction burn!"** He finally called out, hoping for a bit of mercy but one look at Drift showed that the white mech was long gone and definitely not listening.

Deli heard Perceptor call out, noticing him wince when Drift set out with a rough pace. It was almost hard to hear him over the white mech’s growling, it making a shiver travel up her spinal strut. She attempted to speak but all that slid out of her was a sharp gasp whilst Drift dug into the gaps in her armor. Hitting several hidden wires made her tremble with delight as she was fragged, although worried about the red mech since he had stopped.

Perceptor squeezed his optics shut as he was made to suffer, the underside of his cable getting a rough rubbing and making him ache. He gritted his denta and he began to pull at the cuffs with all the strength he could muster, the links finally breaking after a bit of effort. Opening his optics in a blaze of determination he reached up and wrapped them around his two mates whilst bunching his legs up before jumping back into the thrusting race now that he was in a better position to do so. Leaning in to the other side of Deli's neck he then aimed to land his own bite, huffing and panting hard against her.

**“F-fraaag!”** Deli wheezed through a gasp as Perceptor joined back in, squeezing her optics shut in bliss. She knew one thing was for sure, she was going to be sore in the morning and luckily the bar was going to be closed for the day. A faint twinge in her tanks alerted her that she was was getting closer to her overload, and she might end up dragging the mechs with her into it. Her servos clenched onto his chest plating as the both of them thrusted into her, her trembling increasing whilst she was fragged by the both of them.

A clanging noise began to ring into the air as the two mechs worked hard to hilt themselves within the femme but of course ended up striking their crotch plating together. Drift tightened his hold on Deli's hips further and he tried to push her down upon the two spikes as they vigorously claimed and filled her, working the tight inner walls in tandem and leaving not a single bit of her internals untouched. Perceptor was whining loudly in an almost feminine manner, whilst Drift was growling like a beast; the two lovers quite different in their attitudes. Drift was definitely close to his own peak, whereas Percy was lagging behind due to the earlier troubles but in a twist of fate the aching pain affecting the underside of his spike was beginning to feel strangely pleasant in a twisted sense.

Deli panted heavily between the two mechs, her frame heating up heavily between the both of them as she drew closer to her peak. Her denta gritted together after a few moments as a high-pitch moan escaped from her lips, flexing her pedes against the berth. The places where she were bit on her neck began to throb and she could feel it, enjoying the sounds between both Drift and Perceptor.

Drift suddenly let slip a vicious snarl as he bit the femme even harder, his spike twitching and beginning to leak inside of her. His thrusts slowed but became much more forceful, his whole frame moving with every buck of his hips. At least the slower pace favoured Perceptor's needs and he continued to sync with the other mech, joining him in the new full body thrusting as they continued to ravage their favourite femme.

Deli couldn’t believe the pace that was being set out, letting her glossa hang out for a moment as she tried to do something so she didn’t hit her overload hard. But with how her internals were being ravaged and the fact that she was between the both of them was exhilarating, the snarl drew her out of her thoughts as well as the bite. Well, that’s one place that will definitely hurt in the morning. Thanks to Drift and his more... beast-like nature with her internals as well as Percy continuing to sync with him was what pushed her over, optics shuttering tightly together as her entire frame trembled during her hard overload.

As Deli hit her overload both mechs let out yelps of surprise as everything tightened around their cables, crushing them together and making moving very difficult. Much to Drift's surprise it was Percy who led the final charge, the red mech gripping onto them tightly before he fragged wildly into Deli's heat. Needy whines sang out from him as he neared his peak. Drift tried to keep pace now since he was the one getting the friction burn, growling loudly through his vocals and engine before letting go of Deli's neck and throwing his helm back as he roared his overload, unloading his transfluid into her deepest reaches. Perceptor wasn't far behind as he chased the building charge welling up his lower regions, still fragging forcefully and forcing the white mech to keep going despite Drift looking half dead at that moment. At least the scientist was more regal in announcing his peak, making the most beautiful moans to ever grace one's audios. Even his overload face was elegant and stunning, and he let his transfluid jet into the femme and mix with that of Drift's own. With both of them now sated the thrusting stopped and they remained buried inside, venting hard as they tried to recover their processors from the intensity of the event.

The femme between them panted and continued to tremble, her frame much too heated for her liking. She rested her helm on the red mech’s shoulder as she worked on cooling herself down from the rather large peak between the three of them. One thing was for certain... they would have to do this again sometime, but she would not be in the middle again. At least not without warning, her hips were aching as well as her valve by this point. But it was more of a pleasant ache, having been able to sate both of the mechs with one simple idea that they caught onto.

Drift was the first to eventually move, lifting his weight off Deli's back and easing himself out of her valve but drawing a shiver and whine of discomfort from Perceptor on account of the minor friction wounds. The white mech was soon freed and he crawled off to the side before flopping on his side and looking utterly knackered, his optics dim and not focused.   
  
Perceptor however remained inside and he instead stole the opportunity to have Deli to himself for a little bit. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her lovingly, humming softly whilst he kissed at the two bite sites and whispered sweet remarks into her audios as he told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was to him. In all honestly he wouldn't be opposed to being the one in the middle if they tried this again, provided that Drift was tied down beforehand so he couldn't get bitten or fragged to oblivion.

Deli shivered when the bite sites were kissed, glad to be free of being between the both of them. As he whispered to her, she couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her faceplates before slipping to wrap her arms around him as best she could. Happily giving a soft purr from her she then cuddled into him, inhaling deeply before letting out a soft exhale from her vents.

Perceptor tightened his hold upon her before gently rolling them both over so Deli could lay between him and Drift. It also gave him a chance to pull out from the femme's valve with a soft gasp. **"Ow..."** He whined, his joints and spike beginning to ache in protest to the movements. Glancing down between them he then held his spike by the tip as he moved it so he could have a look at the underside, the soft exterior scuffed and raw looking with streaks of white paint standing against his silver and reds.  **"That's going to need numbing cream."** He wasn’t pleased about it. 

**“Should be in the drawer in the berthside table.”** Deli yawned a bit from the fact that the exhaustion of being fragged was kicking in. Well, there goes another day without having to need a draining. She winced as her valve throbbed a bit from no longer having either of the mechs inside of her, letting out a pleased sigh after a moment.  **“Though, if we ever do this again, I’m not in the middle.. I don’t think I’ll be walking straight.”**

Perceptor managed to roll over to retrieve the tube before rolling back over to Deli. Squeezing some of the gel onto his palm he then stroked his aching cable, the numbing gel working rather swiftly to ease him of his pains. Once it was suitably numb he managed to get it to retract so he could at last close his panels. He then looked at Deli.  **"Are you needing any?"**

Deli glanced at Perceptor and winced as she shifted,  **“Y-yeah.. probably..”** She huffed lightly and rubbed at where Drift had bit down on her neck cables, it hurting a bit more. Though her valve felt pretty rough, she was sure she’d be fine tomorrow.

Perceptor put some more of the gel on his digits before reaching over to dab it around the bite wound on her neck, he could certainly see the marks that the other had left behind.  **"I think we should really muzzle him to avoid injuries like this. Remember how he bit my aft last week and drew energon?"** He knew the guy had a bad habit of getting carried away.

**“Maybe muzzling him would be a good idea. Don’t need injuries..”** Deli sighed and was glad that the gel was beginning to work after it was used. She relaxed a bit before closing her panels, shifting to lay on her back instead of her side.  **“Thank you, though, for remembering about the gel.”**

Perceptor smiled and nodded before he snuggled into her side as he simmered down to sleep. Despite some of the issues of the evening it had been very pleasing indeed.

Deli smiled softly and curled an arm around him, purring softly before settling in for the evening. Not long after that, she did manage to fall into recharge blissfully.


	9. Kenus and Kodachi: Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Novarians stranded on Cybertron, having left their home to be lovers of their own accord. Yet- in order to couple, seemed they had waited long enough with the turbofox being somewhat of a bother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novarians (aka citizens from the Novar System) are from another set of Cybertronian subspecies. One I created, matter of fact. Kenus is a planeswalker, meaning she has an ability over whatever element she was given. Kodachi is a hunter, similar to a bounty hunter or a stereotypical hunter from World of Warcraft. Pet and wielding quite a weapon.

They had finally, somehow, managed to settle themselves down on Cybertron. After escaping from Becypso and Asyus, they had settled down on the origin planet for their forefathers. Though, finding a place is not without its difficulties. Finding resources was the most difficult part of living on Cybertron, due to the fact that they had to readapt their systems to energon. Poor Planeswalker had a hell of a time getting through it, mostly due to her nature and what plane she walked.    
  
But now... it was home. Specifically a set of ruins was home for her, her lover and his companion.  Things were settling after managing to hide from those who were hunting them down, and things were turning quiet. Though, poor couple hadn’t been able to truly interact as lovers should at least once. Mostly because of an odd fear of Balto accidentally wanting to join in and causing some... odd sensations. For now, she rested against the familiar Hunter who she had travelled with for too long to ever forget his name. If he did forget her own, she’d just have to remind him a few odd little ways.    
  
Light pink optics turned online in the faint and familiar small off-shoot room, the femme stretching out against Kodachi. Kenus let out a peaceful sigh and rubbed a servo against her main intake tube, still trying to get used to the fact of speaking. That was one thing she had yet to completely get used to, though it didn’t help her dream-state had gotten her a bit aroused. Nonetheless, she rested her chin on her mech’s chest as she pursed her lips.

Kodachi had always been a bit of a light sleeper, but considering his life as a Hunter he had to be ready at any moment. Even though he was now far from the home that he had once known he had never rid himself of his natures and habits. He would always be a stalker of environments and predator to any quarry he desired. But even now he did find great uses in the ability; especially as the light weight upon his chest roused him from his recharge.   
  
His optics came on slowly but did not brighten fully, but the smile appearing upon his features was likely enough to keep his face bright. " **Kenus... morning already?"** It was hard to tell sometimes since they lurked in the darkness of the ruins, using only glowing moss to illuminate their usual routes and room of choice. Though he could already hear the beasts of the abyss moving around beyond their personal quarters. Rolling his helm to the side he then checked on Balto, but the turbofox was still sprawled out and deep in sleep. It made his smile grow ever more since he could perhaps get a short cuddle with his lover, not really thinking of things getting further than that.

“ **Indeed it is, Kodachi.”** Kenus hummed quietly peacefully as she moved her helm to lay on its side, smiling softly. She shifted a bit and aimed to wrap one of her arms around him as well as to bring him close. The sounds that came from around them could not compare to those between them, they never could to hear. Leaning up she then aimed to press her lips to her lover’s, in order to start some sort of interaction between them.    
  
She hoped she could get them farther than a cuddle, and that Balto wouldn’t join them. That would be quite an interaction if he did, and quite the awkward morning. Hopefully this could get started.

As lips pressed against his own Kodachi knew that she was after some affection and attention, something he would happily provide. Softly he aimed to kiss her back, intending to keep their lips locked for a little bit as he shifted himself so he could lay on his side facing her, with his back facing Balto. He moved to wrap his arms around her as he aimed to pull her into a firm, secure embrace against his frame. His systems hummed softly as they stirred gently to life and built up a little bit of heat within him.

Kenus let out a soft purr from her systems as she leaned into his touch, smiling into their kiss. She happily aimed to wrap her others arm round him as well, shifting to lean into his hold rather greedily. Her digits aimed to dig into his frame a bit so she didn’t have to go let him go If unneeded. It was attention and affection that she wanted, amongst other things, but that was the most of what she wanted .

Kodachi soon became a little more forceful with the kiss, aiming to nip and suck at her bottom lip as he got a little more frisky during that moment. It was mostly in response to the feel of her digits digging into gaps in his plating and the rather tight embrace between the pair of them, sharing their heat between their frames. Gently he tried to coax a leg between her own, offering up his thigh to her if she wished to grind on it.

Kenus shifted lightly and aimed to grind into his thigh faintly, goodness he was just getting her riled up at that moment. Well... she already was, but it was her own fault anyways. She shifted her servos away from the gaps into his plating, resting them on his chest in a bit of glee. Though as the heat began to increase the both of them, she couldn’t help the faint shudder that went through her.

Kodachi kept his leg steady as it was made use of by the femme, and it was then that he realised that perhaps this wasn't sticking to just a heated cuddle. Were... were they really going to try and go further? The thought genuinely excited him and made his spark race within the confines of his chest. But what if he was simply reading the situation wrong? It all seemed rather unclear to him and he was scared to jump to assumptions. He began to run his servos up and down her sides, tracing the curves and angles of her plating with his digits.

Kenus shuddered softly as she used his leg to please herself eagerly, though remained at a mildly slow pace. She leaned into his servos, eagerly wanting him to continue with tracing her frame. Gently pulling away from their kiss, she aimed to rest her forehead on his gleefully.  **“K-Kodachi... I want to go further than we usually do...”** She spoke up in admission, looking up at the face of the mech while waiting for his response.

Kodachi reluctantly let those sweet lips escape him and he leaned into the contact between their helms, venting a little more heavily than what he had expected. But it was then that everything was finally made clear and his optics brightened with surprise.  **"Are you sure? Is that what you really want?"** He whispered back, making sure not to let his voice climb too high in volume since he didn't want to risk waking his companion. But if this was indeed true then he was more than willing to go further with her.

Kenus offered a loving smile to him, happily listening to his venting as she laid there with him.  **“Yes I’m sure... I wouldn’t have said so otherwise.”** She purred softly as her optics glowed softly down at him. A bit reluctantly she then stopped grinding against his thigh, aiming to press a kiss to his lips briefly.  **“But... only if you want to as well...”** She added on after a few moments, not to quite wanting to accidentally drive him away.

Kodachi let a quiet laugh escape him as he looked at her endearingly.  **"I want this, yes. I have for some time in fact."** He replied, admitting that this had been on his mind for a little while. But opportunity had not really given them much chance before. He resumed stroking her sides as he leaned in to trail kisses along her jawline, humming softly as he let heat rush through his frame. Though he steadily worked one servo down her body before tentatively groping her aft.

Kenus looked at him happily as she got her response, smiling faintly. She resumed her grinding against his thigh until he groped her aft, which in turn made her shudder. Her frame began to heat up as she eagerly halted her grinding, slightly digging her digits into the gaps in his plating again.

A soft ‘ _ eep _ ' slipped from him as the digits dug into sensitive spots within his seams, his body going rigid as a result. But he continued to grope and rub at her aft, cradling it in the palm of his servo and working it firmly. Leaning his helm down further he then toyed with her neck cables by lightly trailing his glossa across them, pausing to occasionally suck on one.

Listening to the sounds between the both of them made her frame push her aft slightly into his servo. A soft moan slipped from her lips as she felt one of her cables being sucked on, it causing her helm to roll back a bit. Her grip loosened, despite wanting to tighten further and bring out any number of notices from him.

Kodachi hummed and moaned softly as he continued to work her neck, but he withdrew his leg from between her legs. Abandoning her aft he then brought his servo round to grope at her crotch instead, pawing at the panels and giving them a good rub as he tried to excite her further. But something else began to nag at his mind; did she still have her seals? He pretty much doubted that she had been with anyone before, but yet... what was her current condition?

Kenus let out a soft whine when his leg was removed, though the whine faded as her panels were rubbed at. She moaned softly as she trembled under his work, holding onto his frame to keep herself somewhat stable. She let out a pleased and breathy sigh out of her intakes, not worrying about seals. Mostly because she had broken hers through a bit of an... unconventional way.

Kodachi listened to her beautiful sounds as he continued to rub and massage at the panel, keeping his face close to her neck as he exhaled upon the cables. He swallowed after a moment as he suppressed a needy moan from escaping from him, turning his head so he could check on Balto. And the turbofox was still asleep, thankfully.

Kenus shifted a bit, trying not to squirm under her lover’s touch as he continued to mess with her panel. Similar to him, she took a glance towards the turbofox out of a bit of wariness. No need for him to join them, almost like the first time they tried to interact in such a way.

Kodachi returned his focus to Kenus and he aimed to kiss her before he attempted to tease her panels open. Meanwhile his own slid open with a soft click and he let his spike slowly pressurise into life.

Kenus leaned up into the lips that caught her own in a kiss, shuddering softly. Only several moments passed whilst Kodachi teased at the panel’s seams and edges, her panels sliding open almost silently. Small benefit to being the Planeswalker of silence.

Kodachi tentatively touched around the exposed array, mapping it out with the tips of his digits. Eventually he homed in on her external node and he began to circle a digit over it slowly, pausing every so often just so he could give it a flick as he tried to flare up sharp and sudden stimulation before rubbing it softly again.

Kenus trembled under his touch and arched her spinal strut when her external node was flicked. She bit down on her glossa to keep herself from getting too vocal, knowing for a fact she had a habit of doing so from her self-service experience. Her digits dug slightly into where her servos rested on his frame, a heated exhale slipping from her vents.

Kodachi continued his work on the node, alternating between flicking and rubbing as he tried to help build up her charge. Eventually he left it alone and he moved to stroke the lips of her valve before pushing a digit inside, checking for a seal but also to begin the process of easing her open. The mech moved to brush his nose against her own, his optics watching her as he tried to make sure that he wasn't hurting her or causing discomfort.

Kenus let out a breath of relief as her node was soon left alone, before attempting to resist the urge to squirm as the presence of his digit in her valve made its way known. She wasn’t in discomfort or in pain, just rather eager and excited with a mild charge beginning to build up. The femme kept her grasp on his frame, rolling her hips slightly before settling herself.

Kodachi felt encouraged and he continued to work his digit in and out of her, gently easing her up before worming a second digit inside. He pushed them in deep and stroked at her inner walls, trying to please her. Though admittedly he was inexperienced in this department, Kenus was his first partner and he was just going by what he had done to himself during lonely nights out in the wilderness.

Kenus shivered softly as his second digit was introduced, rolling her helm back. The heels of her pedes dug back into the ground as she tried to resist squirming but she didn’t know how much longer she’d last if he kept up with her array. A heavy exhale left her intake as she tried to keep herself from making too much noise, a soft and needy whimper slipping out from behind closed lips.

A third finger soon found its way inside and he gave her the final bit of stretching needed before the official union. Kodachi had to admit that he was feeling rather needy too by this point, the smell of Kenus haunting his senses and riling him up. After a few more thrusts with his servo he then withdrew his digits and moved to wipe the excess lubricants over his spike. " **Are... are you ready?"** Kodachi then asked, holding himself still whilst waiting for her to settle into a position that she would find the most comfortable.

Slowly shifting into a better position Kenus then rested her helm back into its normal position. She focused her optics on Kodachi, in a bit of a light daze from her eagerness. An endearing smile filled her face whilst moving one of her servos to rest on his shoulder plating. “ **I’m more than ready...”**

Kodachi offered her a smile as he nodded in response to her words and he moved to settle himself over her. Gently he shifted himself into position and he lined himself up, holding his spike steady as he rubbed the tip against the lips of her valve before rolling his hips forward as he aimed to ease himself into her heat. A shiver traveled right through him and he let slip a louder than expected moan.

Kenus shivered as she felt the tip of his spike against the lips of her valve, shuttering her optics tightly. She let slip a bit of a gasp whilst they laid there, eagerly keeping herself still. The tips of her digits and kept herself from maneuvering too much.

Gently and slowly he pressed himself in until he was fully sheathed inside his lover, his entire frame quivering as he savoured the feel of being inside of her... being part of her. Kodachi aimed to wrap his arms around her as he tried to hold her close, attempting to kiss her in the process. All the time spent waiting and putting off the chance to interface, now here they were together enjoying the long awaited chance, and he was loving it.

The femme trembled beneath him as she laid there, leaning into his touch eagerly. Finally, all the waiting was paying off as she was able to feel her lover in a more intimate way than what had been. Kenus leaned into the kiss happily, shifting her free servo to rest on his opposing shoulder plate to where her other was on.

Shifting his servos down her back he then gripped her hips and aft in a cradle-like pose as he tried to lift her rear off the floor. " **Wrap your legs around my hips."** He requested during a brief pause in their kiss, mostly just wanting to get her lower body off the ground to aid a... quieter frag. He did feel a little exposed with being on top after all.

She gladly obliged, lifting a single leg up at a time to wrap them around his waist. Though, once her rear was off the floor, it did feel a bit odd to her but that was mostly because she was used to the floor during their cuddling... that or him. Her servos aimed to paw slightly at his shoulders, being carefully with her sharp digits to not scratch him too much.

Kodachi remained stationary as she got into position and he let a low purr escape his systems as he readied himself to begin moving. Slowly he rolled his hips back before thrusting forward in a downwards motion, keeping a firm grip on her hips to stop her from scraping on the ground. Confident that he had the positions sorted he began to pick up speed, fragging her with silent and muffled grunts and moans. Kodachi was aware of the sharp digits that his mate had but he wouldn't be fazed if he ended up scratched, if anything he would likely view them as little trophies of their special morning.

Kenus had to bite her glossa sharply to keep herself quiet so she didn’t wake Balto accidentally, scratching at his shoulder plating lightly. Her vents exhaled heatedly, soft gasps slipping from her as she struggled with being quiet. She shuttered her optics tightly as she kept a bit of a grip on his shoulders, rocking slightly in his grasp from his thrusts.

The mech resorted to burying his face into the side of her neck as he strained to keep quiet, though he occasionally let out a squeaky moan and whimper as his frame began to heat up. Kodachi began to thrust faster and with more force as he aimed to work himself in deeper, trying to find a sensitive spot within her that he could target.

Her grip tightened as he began to thrust deeper into her, having to move one of servos to cover her mouth as biting her glossa was a bit painful. Though the dull throb was worth it as she kept a grip on his shoulder with the other servo. After several long moments, he hit an internal node that made Kenus’ entire frame quiver and tremble beneath him, the femme having to bite down on the soft palm of her servo so she didn’t whine loudly.

Kodachi whined against her neck as he continued to frag her, ensuring that he maintained the correct angle to strike the particular node in question. However he soon slowed and he shifted to wedge his knees and thighs under her to keep her lower half elevated off the ground, and he moved to rest his servos on the middle of her back before attempting to hoist her up against his frame as he leaned up. From there he aimed to frag up into her, his grunts getting louder as he tossed caution to the wind. At least like this neither of them were exposed if Balto woke up.

Kenus was in a similar position as Kodachi, tossing caution to the wind as her charge continued to build up heavily. Her frame heated up exponentially as their position was switched, panting softly into her servo as he continued to frag her. Her valve tightened around the intriguing cable slightly, removing her servo from covering her mouth and letting slip an array of sinful melodies.

The mech listened to her sounds and he was practically singing along with her, moaning loudly and crying out her name as he continued to ravage her beautiful valve. His spike was already leaking out of sheer excitement as he plunged into her tightening warmth.  **"I love you... I love you... I love you!"** Kodachi whined as he slowed his pace but increased the strength of each thrust up into her, clearly nearing his peak. He held onto her securely, scared of dropping her now or losing the close contact.

Her grip tightened on his shoulders as she aimed to not let go of him, venting heavily as she neared her peak as well. Pink lubricants dribbled out of her valve, tilting her helm to better look at him. Kenus aimed to grab his chin in one of her servos as she let go of his shoulder, tilting his helm up before sipping hers down to catch his lips in a kiss.

Kodachi was easy to manipulate and he eagerly leaned into the kiss, letting his moans slip into her mouth as he worked towards his overload. Gripping her more tightly he then continued to slow before he worked a couple rapid thrusts and then stopping whilst buried deep. A loud groan escaped him as he finally overloaded, decorating her internals with his transfluid.

Kenus eagerly swallowed down every sound that slipped out of him, shuddering softly at the new sensation and pressure at her insides. She trembled against his frame as she overloaded, moaning loudly into their shared kiss. Lubricants gushed out of her port, her grip tight on his shoulder and scratching at the plating a bit.

Kodachi whimpered softly and was trembling like a leaf as he held onto his mate, his spike twitching away within her as he savoured the feel of her overload happening. Gently he leaned forward as he aimed to settle Kenus back down on the blankets on the ground, no longer able to support them both in their original position. Besides, it was much easier to cuddle when laying down. " **Did... did we really just interface? Sweet Primus..."**

Kenus vented heavily as she worked on cooling her systems down a bit, a bit of a small grin on her face. Once she was able to find her words, she couldn’t help the small chuckle that slipped out of her. “ **We... we did..”** A blissful sigh left her lips as she basked in the afterglow of their overloads. “ **Sweet Primus... the wait was worth it.”** The femme added on before focusing her optics as best she could and looking at her lover with a blissful smile.

" **Yes, yes it was."** Kodachi added with a chuckle before he heaved his hips back so he could ease his spike out of her valve before flopping down next to her. He moved to wrap his arms around her again before noticing something important; Balto was missing. The mech tensed up as he glanced around them before finding the turbofox sitting off to the side staring at them.

Kenus noticed him tense up, shifting and squeezing her legs together as she lost that feeling of fullness. Biting back a whine she then buried her face in his chest plate. She soon managed focus her optics with a posed sigh.

Kodachi continued to keep his sights on Balto when the turbofox began to whine and shuffle his forepaws. The fox soon got up and approached them slowly with wide optics as he sought the chance to join them. Kodachi rested a servo on the back of Kenus' helm as he held her close, though he kept his sights on his pet as he tried to see what he'd do, unsure of Balto's own mood. The fox soon settled directly behind him and the feel of a wet glossa lapping at his thighs caused the mech to jolt with surprise. " **Ah-! For frag's sake, Balto!"**

Kenus bit back a chuckle and shifted to lay her helm on its side on his chest, her optics glowing dimly. She felt Kodachi jolt and glanced up towards him, only assuming the fox was wanting to join them. Though, she couldn’t help the small smirk on her face as she shifted and aimed to wrap her arms around her mate happily. It was finally peaceful, at least it was for her, having received a good amount of enjoyment and bliss throughout their morning. 

Kodachi pulled a face as he was forced to endure the glossa cleaning his thighs, and after a moment of contemplation he soon lifted a leg up and gave Balto more access. He supposed a free cleaning service wasn't... that bad. Provided that the fox didn't get any ideas. Sure enough the fox wormed in and began to lick his master's array clean, taking keen interested in the spike. Though the fox soon turned his attention to Kenus and he attempted to nose at her thighs next, trying to urge them apart.

Kenus eyed Balto slightly before sighing silently and giving in, spreading her thighs a bit. She had a feeling she was still overly sensitive, and thus just hoped she didn’t overload a second time. Not that she was against it, no, but it was probably enough to make her want to recharge a second time. In spite of a just in case, she bit the inside of her lip whilst she laid there

Balto shuffled straight in, not even caring that Kodachi was resting a leg across his back. Eagerly the fox began to tend to his master's mate, lapping up the lubricants down her thighs with rapid movements of his glossa. Though once he finished with that he then moved to her valve, his glossa now lapping at the lips and external node with slower, long laps.

Kenus bit harder down on the inside of her lip once she felt the fox’s glossa on her valve. She squirmed lightly at the feeling, unused to it and trying to remain still for the most part. She dug one of her pedes into the ground whilst tightening her hold on Kodachi, more than shocked at the feel.

" **If you want him to stop just kick him."** Kodachi spoke up, not overly sure if his mate felt comfortable about letting the pet do his thing. Balto on the other hand was still eagerly lapping up the lubricants and soon enough was moving to ease his long glossa inside of her, the appendage flicking in and out of her at a rapid pace whilst leaving no part of her interior untouched.

Kenus was able to endure it for a bit before she began to attempt to nudge Balto away with a pede. She didn’t want to kick the fox, though she did aim to give him a rather hard nudge into his side. Her valve was sore, overly sensitive and it ached, but it aches in a lovely way since she had been claimed by her mate finally.

Balto let out a long whine as he was urged away and to stop. The fox wriggled free from between Kodachi's legs and then proceeded to wedge himself between the two lovers, panting hard and letting his glossa hang out in a pleased manner. Kodachi heaved a long sigh as he was forced to extend an arm over Balto in order to stroke Kenus' side. " **Well, that solves the clean up hassle. And at least neither of us got mounted by Balto."** Small mercies he supposed.

Kenus aimed to pet Balto on his head before glancing towards Kodachi with a soft chuckle. “ **Both good things. I wasn’t sure what to expect since I didn’t see him after we laid down.”** She shrugged her shoulder plating softly with a faint smile.

**"He's probably been pacing around us for a couple minutes. I suppose with us being in our original position it stopped him from jumping in."** Kodachi replied, pleased that his plan had worked. Using his other servo he then had a reach under Balto before flinching back.  **"Clearly seeing us has left him in the mood too. Hopefully a walk will ease his charge..."** He groaned with an increasing air of embarrassment before feeling Balto moving again, the fox soon rolling onto his back and giving them both a flash. Now Kodachi was truly looking flushed with a deepening blush.  **"For frag's sake Balto...!"**

Kenus flushed with a bright blush as she got flashed, before settling her face in her free servo with a groan. The femme wanted to roll onto her back and away, but at the same time, she didn’t want to accidentally get pounced on from by the fox. “ **Well... at least he’s not hopping on either of us. That would be a bit awkward.”** She couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out of her, no longer petting the fox.

**"It would be. I'll take him out for a bit, get him tired out. You... stay and rest."** Kodachi replied as he reluctantly broke away from the cuddle pile. Standing himself up he then closed his panels and whistled for Balto to follow him out of the chamber. One day he'd figure out how to handle all of this, but it just wasn't happening today.

Kenus rolled her optics a bit at the mention of resting, she was doing that beforehand as well. But at least she would be able to close up herself in private as she well as make sure she was cleaned up. She situated herself on her side, making sure she closed her legs together to hide the sight of her valve. At least she was happily enjoying the feeling inside of her.

Kodachi moved off with Balto padding along beside him, the two of them easing through the gloom. Finding a stick he then at least managed to play a long game of fetch until he was sure that his companion was tuckered out and no longer bearing all.

Kenus managed to close her panels and curled up on the blankets, taking off the decorative helm on her head. She set it off to the side and ruffled herself a bit. She snuggled into the blankets happily and took a deep inhale, relaxing on it.

Kodachi eventually returned and the rather exhausted fox pushed past him and returned to his blanket to rest from the long play session. Meanwhile the mech skipped over to Kenus and ducked down to cuddle up to her now that everything was peaceful again.  **"How are you doing, love?"**

Kenus looked towards Kodachi with an endearing smile, before relaxing into the blankets below them.  **“I am amazing.... but that is only the easiest word to describe how I feel.”** She admitted with a soft chuckle, letting her frame sag a bit as she laid there. Closing her optics she then let her smile stay as she listened to the sounds around them.

**"Perhaps next time we decide to have some... physical union I ought to walk Balto first. But... I look forward to doing that again with you."** Kodachi purred as he aimed to nuzzle his face against her own, his servos reaching for her as he tried to finally have that much sought after cuddle.

“ **I believe we both look forward to doing that again.”** Kenus chuckled softly as she opened her optics again, looking towards him again. She purred softly as she was nuzzled before aiming to wrap her arms around him eagerly.

Kodachi let his engine purr playfully as he cuddled up with his mate, making himself comfortable as he decided that the patrol could be delayed for another hour.  **"I love you, Kenus."**

Kenus relaxed into his touch whilst listening to what he had said, a soft smile appearing instead of the endearing one.  **“I love you too, Kodachi.”** She aimed to muzzle into his neck a bit, purring her engine in response.


	10. Genesis and Pharma: Christmas Eve Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only do the mentioned two appear in this chapter, we also have: Soundwave, Cinnibar, Delirium, Drift, and Scorpid Sting.  
> Enjoy what happens during and after a Christmas Party with lustful medics.

Pharma strolled through the now crowded party hall filled with various individuals from the medical wards and friends of those folk, former patients, and just whoever else trawled into the affair. He was gleaming for the party of course and he had lined his winglets with red tinsel and sprinkled glitter down his back for that extra flare. But unbeknown to the crowds he was stowing a hidden extra onboard; in his valve to be precise. A hidden game, and a secretive bet. He had to keep his dirty smirk in check.  **"What a lovely party, the medical branches have really outdone themselves."** He remarked as he hung out by the bar that had been erected for the affair.

A familiar barkeep let out a soft chuckle,  **“That they have, Pharma.”** The femme crossed her arms, quirking one of her brows before uncrossing her arms after several moments. She had been with Rad on the idea that she needed to get out of her bar more, what better way than to run the bar at a party.  **“I spotted Genesis somewhere over... aha, the snakes caught her.”** Deli motioned over towards the familiar black and green femme.    


Indeed, the femme medic was rather stuck between two different individuals. One blue painted, one red, but yet completely identical. Two patients of hers, actually. There was even a bit of a height difference between the three, yet much like Pharma, Genesis was a bit decorated for the affair. Someone decided it would be funny to tie tinsel into the quills on her helm, though she wore no quills on her hips for once. How she removed them, some may never know, but instead a small bell hung there.

Pharma looked over and chuckled deeply, a broad smirk filling his face as he slid onto a bar stool and leaned against the counter to watch the scene from afar. He retrieved the little remote from the store port on his wrist and waited for the right moment before pressing the button to activate the particular device that it was synced to.  **"Let the party begin."** He purred before he looked at Deli.  **"I'll take a festive drink. Whatever the Tinsel Twister is."** **  
**

**"That can be arranged."** Drift hummed as he just seemed to manifest from beneath the counter. He started making something along the lines of a spritzer but melted down some candy canes and added it to the mix, which gave the whole thing a strange colouration and smell. He then set it down beside the medic. **"This was a brilliant idea, Deli."** He remarked as he looked at the femme with a smile. At the same time he did owe the medics for their... help. In the end he had resorted to calling for medical attention to assist with his injured... pride. Thankfully that was all in the past now.

Genesis was walking with the two femmes, talking until her frame suddenly jolted. She nearly fell over, had it not been for Quickdraw effectively latching her servos around the femme medic’s arm. Through all the talking, it was easy to hear the two serpentine femmes asking Genesis if she was alright, which the medic constantly nodded or said  **“of course”** while her optics searched for a familiar mech. Upon settling her optics Pharma, she narrowed them softly behind her visor and mouthed  _ ‘cheeky git’ _ .    


Deli chuckled softly as she looked over towards Drift with a subtle smirk,  **“It was a perfect idea for both of us. Getting you and I out of the bar.”** She hummed pleasantly before noticing that Genesis had nearly fallen over, quirking a brow before shifting her gaze to Pharma. She would question it later, medics had their games and she knew that. As far as she knew though, these two surprisingly got along better despite being complete aftholes at the office to each other.

Pharma could not keep his giggling quiet as he watched the scene with immense amusement. He put the remote away before he swivelled round so he could sample the strange looking drink that the samurai had whipped up for him. It was... interesting, to say the very least.

**"Indeed, love."** Drift replied with a chuckle before he sussed what was happening between Pharma and Genesis. An interesting game, but not one that matched into his personal tastes. But then again he wasn't one for toys, but he did like his bondage and sensory deprivation things.  **"How are stocks holding up? Need me to fetch anything from the storage van?"**

Genesis glared her optics over at her lover before composing herself. She would have to get him back when he would least expect it, luckily she had a couple of ideas. She turned her attention back to Twinfang and Quickdraw, acting like nothing had interrupted their conversation in the first place.    


**“So far everything is seeming good.”** Deli responded as she shook her helm at the medics, rolling her optics softly. Much to Genesis’s convincing after a long while, she didn’t wear the cover much over her other optic. Unlike the glimmering blue of one, the other was more of a pale color. Damage from her scientists days, and something she didn’t enjoy showing.    


Pharma had soon demolished the drink and he moved to leave the bar, instead beginning to explore what else was on offer at the party. Eventually he settled himself among the group of his peers from his ward and began passing jokes among them, laughing merrily away to their own private jokes.

**"Great to hear. At least it's nice to treat the ones that save lives. Though I do worry as to what will happen if they get too drunk."** Drift pulled a face and crossed his arms over his chest plating as he glanced around.

Genesis had made her way over to the bar, alone and without the company of the twin femmes. Mostly because Quickdraw began to mutter something and Twinfang had to pull her out of sight to most likely have a scolding with her. Making her way to sit on a stool, she waved faintly at both Drift and Deli.  **“A Tinsel Twister, please.”**

**“And that’s why I will keep watch to see who tends to get too drunk. Some have visited my bar whilst others haven’t.”** Deli responded with a chuckle as she happily got Genesis’s drink ready. She set down the glass before looking around with a relaxed sigh. 

Drift turned and he looked at Genesis, a light chuckle escaping him.  **"Heh, so you and Pharma have similar tastes then? So, what little game are you two playing anyway, if you don't mind me inquiring."** He queried as he leaned against the counter and gazed at the femme. Though he glanced off to the side to monitor Pharma still mingling with his other friends.

**“A dangerous one, though it’s quite amusing.”** Genesis chuckled a bit at the mention of Pharma and herself having similar tastes before glancing back towards the mech medic. Much like he did, she slipped out a small remote from a panel in her arm whilst waiting for a couple of seconds. Taking a sip of the drink, she gingerly pressed the button to the device she had.  **“Though it’s not harmful, no. Just very much teasing.”** She added on as she set down the glass. 

Drift stared over at Pharma and watched as the calm mech suddenly stumbled and whimpered loudly. A smirk of amusement crossed the swordsmech's features as he watched the other struggle to compose himself after that little jolt.  **"Now that does look devilishly fun."** He commented with a snickered before he made up another drink and set it down in front of Genesis. **"Ah, you medics and your little games."**   


Pharma had been taken entirely off guard and he struggled to hide his sudden... distress. His colleagues flocked to his side in concern and eased him down onto a chair, one even trying to check him over.  **"N-no... I'm fine. Just... twinged a wire, yeah, a wire in my side. Just need a moment."**   


Genesis slipped the small remote back into the panel on her arm, offering a smile.  **“Simply getting him back for nearly making me fall over while with the twin femmes, Twinfang and Quickdraw. As for little games, it’s just one of many.”** The femme medic hummed peacefully, shrugging her shoulders peacefully as she picked up the glass and swiveled around on the stool to watch the fun and games.    


Deli had watched from the sidelines since someone had come over and asked for a drink, barely able to compose her laughter and hand the mech their drink. Poor mech seemed a bit confused as he took the drink with a shrug, the barkeep letting an amused smile fill her features.    


**"One of many? Heh, remind me to avoid your private house parties."** Drift could barely stop his faceplates from heating up as his mind rushed with thoughts. Nervously coughing he then moved over to Deli with a permanent look of shock on his face, reaching under the counter for some soft energon to sip on.   


Pharma soon managed to dismiss the others and the fussing over his 'injury' soon dissipated, much to his relief. But he knew he would have to get Gen back for that dirty little trick. Huffing lightly he left the group and returned to the bar so he could sit next to the femme, idly rolling the remote between his digits as he threatened to press the button.  **"I refuse to let you win."**   


Deli glanced at Drift and rolled her optics subtlety with a faint smirk. **“Get a shock out of the femme medic?”** She teased lightly, crossing her arms over chest before settling a bit. “ **Another reason I never left the bar, I knew Gen had odd tricks and treats stowed away.”** She shuddered at her first time meeting the medic, which had oddly been before the war. Poor scientist had managed to make a mess of her internals, mostly because she was a guinea pig for one of the other’s experiments. 

**“Much like I refuse to let you win as well. Though I was simply only getting payback for nearly falling on my face.”** Genesis retorted, eyeing the remote between his digits before taking a sip from her drink again. She settled in her stool, crossing one leg over the other whilst she anxiously awaited another jolt. Goodness, she didn’t want to dump the drink over herself so she set it back on the counter.  **“I don’t think I’ll allow you to win, you win most of the time anyways.”** **  
**

**"I got a shock out of both of them if I'm honest. They make a right pair, but let me assure you right now that we are not copying their games."** Drift was making that clear immediately. At the same time he doubted they could run a bar if they were busily zapping each other up the port. A bit of light slapping, maybe some bondage and that was all he could handle.  **"Lets ready some trays with drinks so these guests can help themselves. Might help the workload since I sense that things are stirring."**   


Pharma pulled a wicked grin as he leaned in close towards Gen's audios and exhaled softly against it, still toying with the remote but not pressing the button. He was biding his time and making her wait. **"We'll see. And since this is Xmas I'll gift you a little advantage. Get your remote out and clock it to setting '3'. That'll leave me... really aching."** He wasn't afraid of a little challenge.

**“Things are going to be stirring and getting up to high volume.”** Deli agreed with that before he mentioned not copying the medics’ games. With that she eagerly nodded her agreement once more,  **“I don’t think I could stand the game they are playing now.”** She admitted with a faint shudder, rolling her optics softly.    


Genesis shuddered softly when he exhaled against her audios, before glancing towards him out of the corner of her optics. She smirked faintly and chuckled a bit,  **“And yet leave me on a low setting? I don’t think so.”** She replied with a soft chuckle before turning around to face the counter again, picking up her drink and downing it easily.    


**"Indeed. Right, lets focus on work and leave these party guests to their own... things."** Drift tried to focus himself but he stupidly looked over at Pharma and Gen and caught a glance at their auras and it put him right back on edge. He softly whined before he focused on melting down more candy canes.   


Pharma leaned back and hitched his winglets up with a look of surprise.  **"Hrm...? Hungry for a little danger then? Goodness, I am learning more about you tonight."** He purred as he looked down at his remote and toyed with the settings as he boosted it to '3' before pressing the button, his optics greedily focused upon her.   


Deli caught ear of his whine and turned her helm towards Drift faintly, quirking a brow. She assumed he had glanced over at the medics, in which she avoided so she could actually work. She worked on making the actual drinks, leaving the swordsmech to enjoy mixing the candy canes in. 

Genesis was about to speak before her doorwings flared a bit at the sudden jolt through her system. She had to bite one of her digits to keep herself quiet, trying to recompose herself from sudden flare of pleasure through her systems. Goodness, it even made her temperature faintly rise but she took several deep ventfuls of air to focus as well as calm herself down.    


Drift kept pace with the drinks as he added the flourish and flares to make them special for Xmas. It did help to calm and compose him and he was soon smiling again as he set the completed drinks on the available trays upon the counter.  **"There we go, that'll keep the guests topped up and merry."**

Pharma watched her and he visibly gasped with delight, savouring the sight. Now he was regretting being stuck here at the party since he just wanted to take her home and torment her with sinful games and toys.  **"Now that was a sight that I won't forget anytime soon."** He remarked with glee, toying with the idea of giving her another jolt but ultimately stowing the device away for now.

**“R-remember it..”** Genesis managed to get out after a moment, finally composing herself to a good level.  **“Because next time I won’t play fair.”** She warned with a smirk, pulling out her own small remote and boosting it to ‘3’ before stowing it away. She shuddered lightly as she ran a servo through the quills on her helm, muttering a soft ‘wow’ under her venting.    


" **Heh! Well, have yourself some fun then. I'm off to hit the dance floor for a little bit, the DJ has just arrived and I wish to flaunt everything I've got."** Pharma hummed merrily as he left the counter and sauntered towards the dance floor, picking himself a suitable spot among the crowds.   


Genesis chuckled softly as she remained at the bar, relaxing as she leaned slightly against the counter. She took another drink from the tray and stole a sip from it.    


Soundwave closed his faceplating and lowered his visor when Cinnibar took her leave from the dance floor, his partner for the evening now lost. He merely offered a wave before he turned around in search for a new partner, and he didn't have long to wait as Pharma made himself known. The tinsel and glitter covered mech was already grinding against him and putting on quite the show, one that even Soundwave could not ignore or resist.   


Genesis had finished the drink she had taken and moved over to where Cinnibar had taken a seat. The smaller femme had to look away from the two mechs, since Pharma was a bit too much for her own watching. She was gently pat by the femme medic, a small remote being twisted in the digits of her servo. The Insecticon covered her face with her servos and shook her helm. 

Pharma chuckled merrily to himself as Soundwave showed no resistance to his cheeky advances. So he made full use of the taller mech as a grinding pole for his needs, perhaps a little more surprised to find that the other mech was keeping up so well with him in fact. And to think he had written him off as some office nerd, but instead he found a mech taller than him holding him with such security and composure that it nearly sent a shiver up his spinal strut. He soon found himself being spun around by the tall blue mech.   


Genesis carefully waited until that final moment when he was being spun, before pressing the button. She smirked softly and wrapped an arm around Cinnibar, pulling the young Insecticon closer before getting up from the seat. She trailed herself and the younger femme off into the crowd so they wouldn’t be spotted, returning the remote back to its hiding place. After all, he had said he was going to flaunt himself, what better way than to have a little help?

Pharma was in his element as he danced with Soundwave. That is until a horribly familiar flash of pleasure surged through his valve and brought his perfect little world crashing down in an instantly. He didn't even get a chance to cover his mouth when the howl of lust escaped his vocals and he went entirely limp in the other's hold, writhing and bucking his hips for a moment before it all died down. Needless to say but the spectacle had Soundwave... blushing behind his faceplates. There was no denying what that had been, no pawning it off as a moment of injury. Pharma even stank of filthy desire and frustration. As casually as he could Soundwave hauled Pharma off the dance floor and sat him down in the first available chair so he could compose himself.

Genesis chuckled softly as she heard the howl, perking up her doorwings curiously. She knew she’d be getting payback from him eventually, but she just saw an opportunity and took it eagerly. Time would change and things would different during the time. She lowered her doorwings back to their previous position as she walked with Cinnibar, humming innocently as she soon found another empty table. At least it was empty until a familiar large mech sat down with a candy cane hanging out of the side of his mouth whilst his four optics looked around. 

**"Are you alright?"** Soundwave queried as he looked at Pharma, tilting his helm to one side. The medic looked mildly alarmed before he crossed his legs and glanced away from the younger mech.  **"It's... it's a game me and my lover are playing."** He admitted since he suspected that the other likely would not swallow a lie, and probably had heard the damned vibrator too. Soundwave offered an understanding look, well, he tried to offer one. Frankly the revelation was shocking and his... inexperience wasn't helping. Still a total virgin.  **"Um... what-... what should I do?"** He sounded horribly awkward as he spluttered the question and he felt immediately unsettled when he saw the menacing grin on Pharma's face. The medic leaned in close and whispered something to him which made his wings hitch up instantly.

A soft chuckle slipped from Cinnibar as she noticed Scorpid and stole Genesis’s servo, eagerly introducing the mech to the femme. Genesis seemed intimidated by the titanic mech, while on the opposite end, Scorpid was more than eager to have the two sit with him. Cinnibar sat the two beside each other whilst she made her way over to the bar to go get a drink for the two more adultish Cybertronians. 

Soundwave whined as a sprig of mistletoe was attached to a wire to his helm, and he just looked horribly awkward as he was incorporated into Pharma's devious plans. Once prepped he was hauled to his pedes and urged off towards Gen and Scorpid. Soundwave sighed as he shuffled over until he was stood next to Gen.  **"Uh... hello."** He greeted, of course being subjected to the age old mistletoe ruling. Pharma lingered nearby and watched.

Genesis glanced up towards Soundwave before noticing the mistletoe attached to his helm. She quirked a brow under her visor and chuckled as she got up out of her chair.  **“Either someone put you up to this or you’re being paid to do this.”** She murmured to herself before glancing around to see if there was a lurking and upset Pharma nearby, to which she didn’t spot him.  **“Hello.”** She finally spoke up.

**"Pharma."** Soundwave replied bluntly, knowing the name alone would explain it all. He looked bemused but retracted his faceplates anyway and he awkwardly bent down so he was closer to her height.  **"He said it's bad luck to ignore the rules of mistletoe."** He grumbled, clearly not wanting to do this. Meanwhile Pharma prepared the remote and he circled his thumb over the button as he waited for his moment.

**“Of course he did. I’m sorry for what you’re about to experience.”** Genesis rolled her optics softly before aiming to press her dermas to his slightly, though she knew what was coming. She had a feeling she was going to regret their little bet and boosting the remote a bit but she had little to no choice, she didn’t want to chicken out. Meanwhile Scorpid, on the other hand, had caught of Pharma lingering in the crowd and stared at him. One pair of optics squinted, the other in a glaring position.    


Soundwave had a funny feeling about this and he wasn't enjoying this game that he had been dragged into. He closed his optics and simply let fate take its course. Pharma hadn't even noticed Scorpid staring at him since he had been fully immersed in his mate and new plaything. He stifled a giggle before he of course pressed the button.

Genesis’s doorwings hiked up and she shuddered heavily against the kiss before pulling back from him, most of her vocals being caught against Soundwave so she wasn’t as loud as her lover had been. Her frame trembled heavily before, luckily for herself, Scorpid purposely pushed the femme gently back into her seat. It took several moments for the femme to compose herself, frame twitching before she simply covered her face with her servos. Her doorwings twitched and flicked continuously as she sat there, trying to stuff down the surge of pleasure in her system. 

Meanwhile Cinnibar had came back over and migrated to stand next to Soundwave, “ **Er... something happened and I missed it, didn’t I?”** She asked more to no one, though earned a slight chuckle from Scorpid.    


Soundwave swallowed down the noises that Gen made with a shudder of disgust. Such an act should be conducted between lovers, not strangers. But he did want to help muffle the noises, and in a way he really wanted to help Gen win the game. Pharma was a prick in his mind and deserved to lose. Leaning back he then closed his faceplates as he hid his expression, though he offered Scorpid a nod of thanks but also of greeting. It had been a while since he had last seen his old friend. When Cinnibar arrived he turned and looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest.  **"It was probably for the best. Either way I am not enjoying being caught up in the middle of the game being played."** He replied as he reached up and yanked the mistletoe off his helm to avoid needing to kiss any others.   


Pharma was in hysterics as he watched from afar. He was having a real hoot of a time, though he was annoyed that they were still no closer to deciding a victor. Well, he had been the loudest thus far so technically he was losing. Then a devious plan came to mind as he moved to press the button again, intending to catch her whilst still sensitive from the last buzz.   


Genesis was trying to cool herself down, not expecting another buzz. If he was going to do it, might as well catch her off guard and make her scream. At least, probably scream, who knew? She wasn’t that vocal in bed when she was needy. Her frame was heated up entirely but only a couple of her cooling fans had kicked on, due to the necessary systems getting abnormally high in temperature. 

**“Yeesh, it’s one of those kinds of games, isn’t it?”** Cinnibar muttered bitterly and shuddered, having never been a fan nor really taught so far about experience, so she was in a similar boat to Soundwave. She leaned over towards the tall mech she considered a friend and muttered something along the lines of ‘I hope she wins’ before relaxing back on the flats of her pedes. Scorpid, in the meantime, offered Soundwave a friendly smile before going to find the medic a drink to cool her down.    


**"It sure is."** Soundwave sighed as he shook his helm, though he was honestly surprised that Cinnibar was... aware of the type of game. Then again with roughly a 1000 siblings surely at least one of them was bound to be into similar kinks. Question being which one. Hearing the cooling fans from the other femme he then realised that Pharma was likely still tormenting her.  **"How are we going to beat that slimy git? We need to help Gen win this."** He would willingly do anything at this stage.

Pharma snickered lightly as he aimed to press the button again, keeping it held down as he intended to give Gen a frustratingly long buzz before releasing. With a purr he then sidled away and moved to the bar to retrieve a drink from one of the trays.

**“I don’t know. Maybe find the frequency the things are on and boost his up a lot?”** Cinnibar shrugged before seeing Genesis’s optics flare a bit. The moth sprung forward and clamped all four of her servos over the larger femme’s mouth, muffling a scream and the poor medic was left writhing and trembling. When the older femme was simply left in such a way, the Insecticon removed her servos and had one set on her hip plating while the others were crossed.  **“Either that or someone stays with her and tries to found someway to muffle the noise.”**

Genesis gulped in ventfuls of air, not expecting the longer buzz than the simple teasing ones they had done. It brought a couple tears to her optics, mostly because she never realized how needy she was. She spared a nod of thanks at Cinnibar’s quick thinking with covering her mouth, otherwise she would have been losing. Scorpid shot a glance over at Pharma, having a couple of drinks before making his way past the blue and red medic.    


**"Sound frequency manipulation is what I'm an expect in. We could very well leave the bastard utterly legless and pining for the nearest cable."** Soundwave highlighted, and after seeing Genesis in such a state he felt even more determined to do just that. Approaching the older femme he then knelt down in front of her and he held out his servo to her. **"Give me the remote. We're winning this game."** He sounded rather serious, but he was also eager see just how much Pharma could even take.   


Pharma leaned against the bar and he sipped at the strange cocktail treat, licking his lip components in a devilish way. He did noticed Scorpid however, and he watched the mech with care when he wandered past.

Genesis shifted her gaze to Soundwave, narrowing her optics under his visor before retracting it. She rubbed at her optics with a servo before retrieving it from its compartment, rolling it in her digits.  **“Be gentle with him, he’s still my lover, not my mortal enemy.”** She sternly spoke before aiming to hand the remote to the large and young mech. 

Soundwave didn't make any verbal promises. Quite frankly he'd rather leave Pharma's reputation in tatters in front of his peers by leaving him a mewling wreck on the floor, but he supposed that was going too far. But then again perhaps it would boost Pharma's reputation considering that this was not the only couple getting up to mischief from what he could tell. Dirty smirks, trembling frames, and the occasional whine of cooling fans seemed to dot the entire party space. He pushed it from his mind as he accepted the remote and he began to hack the settings, boosting things past the third level. Once he was content that he had found the right level he then turned and looked over in Pharma's direction. Politely, he waited until the medic had set his empty glass down before pressing the button and holding it down.

Pharma raised a brow ridge when he was winked at. He chortled lightly to himself before setting the glass down, but then he felt it... he clamped a servo over his mouth and slumped against the bar in a helpless ragdoll way, his legs trembling visibly as his valve was ravaged mercilessly. When it didn't let up he realised that he was in dire trouble and his systems were struggling with the stimulation. It was driving him insane because he needed to overload, but the vibrator wasn't cutting it but also because he couldn't just have one in the middle of the room. With a muffled whine of submission he managed to raise his other servo up and he made a gesture which signalled his non-verbal defeat. Though unfortunately for him it wasn't Gen holding the reigns.   


Scorpid chuckled lightly as he made his way back to the table where his ‘guests’ were, setting down the glasses for himself and the femme medic. Genesis took the glass, not noticing Pharma making a gesture at all due to having turned her attention away.  **“Soundwave, if he makes a gesture, let him go to make it easier for him. No overloading in the middle of a party room.”** Genesis warmed from her seat, finally able to soothe her systems out a bit.

Soundwave heard Genesis mention something about a gesture but he kept his digit on the button a while longer to really run the message home before finally releasing Pharma from the grips of his pleasurable torture.  **"I think we've won then. He looks like he's finally had enough."** He remarked with a chuckle before he shifted his attention to the group.  **"So, Scorpid, what have you been up to lately? It has been a while since I last saw you."**

Pharma whimpered and writhed against the bar as he was left to struggle with the afterglow from the blast of pleasure harassing his systems. Once he calmed himself enough he limped hurriedly towards the nearest washroom before locking himself inside to tend to his needs. In a moment of desperation he then opened comms to Genesis.  **"Gen... I need to overload, real bad! I'm alone so feel free to hit that button... I need a release."** He whined in a pleading voice, driven mad by it all.   


Genesis smirked smugly as she received a comm, maybe allowing the kid to take over was a good idea. She held out a servo to servo, silently asking for the remote back as she responded to Pharma.  **“Is that so? Hm, but should I give it to you?”** It was honestly to just tease him while she waited to get the remote back.

Pharma lowered himself onto his knees upon the floor and he slipped his panel open to tend to himself with one servo whilst keeping the comms open with his partner. Of course she would make him beg. Normally he'd resist but right now he was utterly desperate.  **"Please Gen, my sweet honest Gen. Show me mercy and let me overload, let me stain this floor. I need it bad. Let this loser gain some relief."**   


**“Hm... very well, my dearest Pharma. But don’t consider yourself a loser, you’re not the one stuck on the opposing end of a beautiful time feeling quite needy.”** Genesis chuckled softly as she toyed with the remote in her servos, getting up from her seat. She nodded a brief thank you to Soundwave before migrating away from the table and gently holding down the button on the remote.  **“Enjoy yourself, handsome.”**

**"You could always just come here and frag me in the washroom."** Pharma offered with a huff, but he then howled as the buzzing started up and left him slumped on the floor of the room. He was a shivering mess and he strained to push the vibrator deeper into himself as he chased that much needed overload. He didn't shut off the comms either, instead opting to let her hear his every filthy moan and pleading whimper.

**"I'm one for private fragging, I wouldn't enjoy someone walking into the washroom and hearing the both of us."** Genesis chuckled softly as she listened to him eagerly and almost hungrily, flicking back down her visor so her face couldn't be read properly. She shifted and leaned on the wall next to the entrance of the extravagant room, waiting for Pharma to overload or beg her to come frag him instead. Either way, she didn't mind waiting.

**"It has** **_ah_ ** **a lock... but you can ravage me when we** **_mmmm!_ ** **get home. You won, so you get the nice present. And I lost, so I get the naughty one-mmmm!"** Pharma replied between his throes of passion on the washroom floor, looking like quite the sight. With digits keeping the vibrator pressed in deep he then used his thumb to rub his external node to  get him over the final hurdle and well into sensory relief. A pitiful whine escaped him as he stained the floor beneath his frame.  **"Oh Gen..."** He purred as he slumped down to relax, letting the vibrator slide out.

**"That's if I have the energy to do it when we get home."** Genesis chuckled softly before hungrily listening to him whine and purr, smiling faintly as she remained by the entrance of the building.  **"Feel better, my love?"** She chimed happily as she leaned on the wall, clamping her valve down on the vibrator though it was doing nothing. Rather it was her feeling a need to since listening to him was getting her more and more eager to finish off herself.

**"Much better."** Pharma hummed in reply as he heaved himself up and set to work on cleaning himself, the vibrator and the floor up. Closing his panels and stowing the toy away in his subspace he then unlocked the door and pranced out the washroom with a rather obvious spring in his step. It didn't take him long to catch up to Gen and he instantly moved in to give the side of her neck a rough, dominating nuzzle. **"Lets head home. Time to open the presents."**

Genesis tilted her helm to the side a bit when he nuzzled the side of her neck roughly, chuckling softly up at Pharma.  **"Open presents, huh? What else do you have or is it more opening me up?"** She teased lightly before happily moving to wrap an arm around him, more than happy to leave the area. She shuddered faintly but let out an excited sigh.

**"A little of both. I did mention that I would be getting the naughty gift. So first you get to hear me whimper as I'm... opened up a little, then I intend to give your valve a proper festive treat."** Pharma purred in reply, being his typical kinky self.  **"Either way that vibrator is going to be a distant, sad memory."** He chuckled as he began to escort her away rather eagerly.

**"Good, because you had me scream and tremble in my seat."** Genesis smiled softly as she followed alongside eagerly, chuckling softly as she twitched her doorwings in anxiousness.  **"I do hope you enjoy every sound that comes out of me, just like I did with you."** She added on, a delighted tone in her voice.

**"I love hearing the noises you make. It'll certainly make my Xmas hearing them tonight."** Pharma snickered as his pace quickened, now desperate to reach the apartment. Already he was rooting for his card key so they could get inside promptly without delay.  **"Either way I imagine we'll be singing together and making all sorts of sinful racket."**

**“Oh, most definitely. Hopefully no complaints will go out or that would be quite the eventful morning.”** Genesis chuckled as she walked, keeping up with him rather easily. She smirked faintly as her doorwings twitched with every step, more than eager to get things going for the both of them.

Pharma merely offered a deep laugh before he focused on the door as they finally reached it. Getting in was no hassle at all and he aimed to usher Genesis inside first.  **"Go settle yourself on the berth and work that pesky vibrator out of your valve. I'll grab the things I need for my little spot of fun."** He purred as he dashed off towards the metal tree to retrieve the necessary box that he required.

Genesis chuckled softly before heading off towards their shared berth, glad to be finally getting the darn vibrator out of her valve. Though, she had to admit, she was curious about what Pharma planned for her. She paid it no heed as she settled herself on the berth, opening up her panels gladly though the chilly air made her shudder.

Pharma soon enough arrived in the berth room and he sat himself on the corner of the berth where he opened up the box and retrieved the contents. A bottle of lube, and something that looked like... a long flexible tube of unusual design. Popping his panels open he then coaxed his cable out and began to coat the end in the lube, paying extra attention to the slit.  **"One of the main drawbacks of fragging is that we're always limited on the amount of transfluid we get to spill, and the fact we need to overload to do so. So, because I want a bit of a 'white Xmas' I'm going to bypass all the hindrances."** He idly explained as he began coating the tubing next.  **"Had it made to measure. Tip of my cable to my transfluid tank. It's going to spread me open and keep me open."** He explained as he brought the end of the tube to his cable and worked it inside with a long whimpered moan as his tight hole was stretched and forced to swallow down the tube. He was already shivering under the odd sensation, his winglets visibly trembling as he was penetrated deeper and deeper, the tube itself getting wider as he approached the other end. Fluttering moans and whines slipped from him as he struggled to work the last segment in where it was widest and designed to really stretch the opening of his spike.  **"G-Gen... might need a little help taming my... tight little hole."** He panted hard, the tip of his digit teasing the inside of the tube as he stopped it from slipping out.

Genesis had sat there for a few moments as he worked on getting the odd tubing down his cable and to his tanks. She managed to get the vibrator out, and she had simply sat there and listened to him hungrily. At the mention of needing help, a faint smirk split apart her face and she quirked a brow before flicking up her visor eagerly.  **“Oh? You’re needing help?”** She teased lightly but it was more light than anything, flaring her doorwings out a bit curiously. She moved forward and gently aimed to assist him getting the widest segment into the opening of his spike. When he mentioned ‘white Xmas’ she had chuckled and definitely had not been expecting this.

Pharma huffed lightly in response to her tone and words, but he was soon subdued by a desperate gasp as he shifted where he sat and caused the tubing to graze a sensitive internal point.  **"Frag..."** He whispered huskily before he aimed to guide Gen's servos to his cable, urging her to push the tubing in whilst he held his appendage steady. He was cycling air rapidly through his system and he was helplessly squirming on the spot. Once it slid into place, the wider segment rooting it in position and forcing his hole to gape, he let out a particularly loud yelp.

Gen was more than glad to assist him with the tubing and getting it into place. Once it had slid into place, she backed off with touching his cable. His yelp made her look up towards him, unsure if it would be a good idea to continue with this plan. Though, they were both medics, they knew the limits but it still didn’t help that she was unsure about the idea.

Pharma leaned back and panted hard, recovering himself from the bizarre mixture of pain and pleasure which mixed with the odd sensations. He was no stranger to using sounding rods, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Once he was composed again he looked down at his cable and began to touch around the tip in a delicate manner.  **"Never knew... it could stretch that much."** He whispered as he dipped the tip of his smallest digit into the hole, moaning softly in response to the sensations that it stirred up.  **"Heh! You could easily fill this greedy hole with your transfluid."** He suggested in a joking manner as he laid back on the berth, keeping his cable held upright to avoid any accidental spillages.

Genesis chuckled softly at both remarks, shifting to look at him better.  **“As for stretching that much, it’s not supposed to.”** She shook her helm at the remark of filling the whole with her transfluid, definitely not going to mix them despite the curiosity of what could happen.

Pharma sighed softly before he lifted his helm to look at her.  **"Well, enough of abusing my poor hole, I believe you have one that needs some real attention."** He highlighted with a purr, a wicked smirk filling his features. He then beckoned for her to come closer for a kiss.

Genesis let out a soft chuckle, before gladly shifting from sitting on the edge of the berth. She moved her way to come closer to him, leaning towards him so their lips could connect. Despite the party, she was more than eager to continue events at home.

The mech purred into the kiss and he greedily snogged her and sucked at her bottom lip. All the while he was slyly reaching a servo out to caressing her chest plating, working it further down as he touched her belly plating before aiming to slip his digits over her intimate array so he could begin to tease her. He looked forward to pleasing her, and he was admittedly eager to make a real mess.

The femme let out a pleased hum when her plating was touched, leaning more into the kiss. She purred her engine softly whilst she moved to rest her servos on his shoulder plating, more than eager to continue their night of fun. When his digits grazed over her array, she shuddered faintly into his touch and let out a deep huff from her vents since her mouth was a bit preoccupied.

Pharma snickered lightly as he heard her vents exhaling and he knew that he was getting things heated up for sure. Eagerly he continued to kiss her, aiming to slip his glossa into her mouth so he could get more intimate and frisky with his mate. Meanwhile he focused on rubbing at the outer lips of her valve, spreading them apart without penetrating, and of course rubbing lazy circles over her outer node with his thumb.

Genesis gladly opened her mouth a bit for his glossa, shuddering softly as he teased her the outer parts of her valve whilst she gripped slightly onto his shoulder plating. She was eager to continue past the simple teasing but didn't mind it, it would get her heated back up in time for their fun a bit better. She was needy, she would admit, but she had been like that since the party.

Pharma moved to dominate the kiss, exploring her oral cavity whilst his digits continued their work. But soon enough even he could no longer wait and he began to shift himself in a slow and careful manner until he was on his knees. Breaking the kiss and abandoning her valve he then began to stroke his cable.  **"Bend over."** He practically demanded it, and he was eager to test the new element of berthroom fun.

Genesis quirked a brow at the demand, though she expected nothing more as she eagerly complied to bending over for him. Her valve twitched faintly without contact or something inside of it, due to it having been like that most of the evening. And frankly, she was more than ready for their fun and games.

Once Gen was bent over, the mech shifted himself behind her and he admired the rather sinful sight of her eager looking valve. He revved his engine loudly in a dominating manner as he lined himself up before he pressed his cable against her valve, his frame trembling as his sensitive and stretched hole was grazed against the folds of her heat.  **"Oh Gen...!"** He breathed huskily as he glided himself in deeper and deeper, soon burying himself fully within her. He gave himself a moment to compose his mind before he lifted his body up slowly and tilted his hips forward whilst leaning his servos against Gen's shoulders for balance, his entire body shivering as he felt the first trickle of transfluid travelling through the tube and depositing itself into his partner.

The femme’s frame shuddered as she finally got the first bit of what she wanted, honestly craving a good frag though she had patience enough. She purred her engine softly as she let out a shaky exhale, trying to keep herself somewhat composed and not turning into a berthroom slut. She had done that once, quite needy, but preferred to maintain her mostly calm demeanor.

Pharma groaned and adjusted his position as he got himself comfortable, bunching his legs underneath himself whilst he wrapped his arms around Gen's waist in a firm embrace to avoid any accidental slip ups. He then aimed to nuzzle and lick the back of her neck before he bit down and began to thrust at a frightful starting speed, each push forward of his hips spilling more transfluid into her warm insides and painting the walls of her valve.

A low gasp slipped from Genesis as he bit down, shuddering as he thrusted at a speed she was unused to at a start. Though, it did partially remind her of the time with the spheres and sounding rod, how fierce he had thrusted then. Then again, she had better preparation then, settling into her position as he thrusted into her valve. Several moans escaped from her lips, eager to escape and enjoy more of him.

Pharma didn't slow or let up in his pace, grunting in an almost feral way as he ravaged her valve and pretty much laid full claim to it. He strangely found it easy maintain the speed partly due to the lack of friction, something that had been eased greatly by the presence of his own fluids from the get-go. Biting down hard he then tilted his hips even further and began to let his internal tank empty into her, giving her every damned drop of transfluid that he had stowed away. He could feel it all splashing around with every move they made.

Genesis didn’t flinch when he bit down harder, shuddering at the feeling of his transfluid inside of her valve. The presence was almost overwhelming and she was a bit shocked by it, but she didn’t let up on her array of noises that slipped out of her. She dug her digits into the berth a bit and lowered her helm as she panted a bit from the pace he was keeping.

The mech grunted and growled, his pace slowing but remaining quite strong as he put a fair amount of energy into every thrust forward. Releasing his bite he then sucked at the wound whilst moving to rub a servo over her abdominal plating.  **"I bet you're feeling rather full right now. Heavy with my essence."** He purred deeply as he aimed to apply pressure to the area with his servo so he could slosh the fluids about internally.  **"Once I'm done I should shove a plug in you and force you to keep it all inside. Then once I've replenished my reserves top you off further until you're unable to take another drop."** Pharma whispered as he trailed his glossa up the side of her helm, teasing the spines in the process.

The femme trembled slightly as he applied pressure to her abdominal plating, a whimper worming out of her lips as she glanced towards him. When he teased the spines on her helm, it made her tremble further and want to push her hips slightly back into him. She couldn’t even form a bit of words besides shuddering eagerly as she dealt with the teasing. Though she didn’t move, more so she didn’t cause any slip ups.

Pharma listened and felt her minor movements and it encouraged him to keep fragging into her, reaching his servo further down so he could pinch and rub at her external node. He continued to lick at her spines, whispering sinful things into her audios every so often as he began to chase his overload. Though granted he wasn't sure how that was going to feel considering that his tanks were already empty of fluids. Despite his vigorous fragging he was also taking care to keep Gen's hips elevated.

Genesis let out a minor moan as he teased at her external node, shuddering back into him as he whispered into her audios every now and then. She was approaching her overload rather swiftly thanks to his change in pace from the normality of their fragging. Her valve clenched faintly around him, shuttering her optics tightly when her spines were thoroughly licked and teased. Goodness, she hadn't realized how fragging sensitive those things were, at most their were just a basic sensitivity.

Pharma altered his angle of thrust as he worked on grinding against her inner walls, really giving them a good rub with his cable and smearing the transfluid against literally everything. He continued to tease and work the external node, pinching and twisting, even giving it a little tug as he tried to drive her over the edge. His engines whined loudly as he began to grow increasingly hotter and he struggled to cool down, not that he was particularly caring about cooling down at that moment. With a devilish smirk he then aimed to bite at the spines.

The bite is what lurched Genesis over the edge, optics flaring open and brightening immensely as she hit her overload, hard. She let a cry slip out of her lips as she was heated up both due to their friction and their fragging, her engine rumbling lowly before shifting into a faint whine that was hard to hear after she let slip a good array of sinful noises. She trembled underneath him, doorwings twitching as a fact of some sort of writhing.

Pharma was promptly dragged into his own overload, however rather than joining his mate in making sinful noises he instead let out a strangled cry of confused pain and pleasure as his cable strained with the tube inside him. He held onto the femme for security as he bucked his hips weakly into her tight heat before finally stilling. Softly he whimpered before he quietened down and focused on hugging her instead.

Genesis took several moments to quiet down, panting heavily for a few moments as she stilled herself and tried to keep herself from overheating too much. She shifted on one of her arms and gently moved to set her servo on one of his that held her waist, rubbing her thumb against it gently. Goodness, she felt overfilled but that was partially the high grade talking.

Feeling the servo upon his own Pharma let out a pleased hum in reply, turning his servo over so he could hold her own for a moment. Slowly he slipped himself free from her valve and he moved himself round her frame as he aimed to get in front of her. Once there he laid down and rolled onto his back before scooting under her until his face was between her knees.  **"Take a seat."** He purred the instruction, licking his lips with sudden eagerness.

The femme's gaze shifted to follow his movement for several moments, though she shivered faintly when his cable left her valve. She clamped it tightly, until she received the new instruction, in which she shifted her gaze to look down at him. Genesis slowly shifted, more for herself so she didn't just fall over, before happily obliging to the command.

Pharma hummed gleefully as he leaned up to greet his mate, immediately moving to lap at the glistening lips of her valve before pushing his glossa fully inside as he tried to urge her to just... let go. He knew it was going to be messy, but he was kinda counting on it. All the while he writhed on the berth beneath her, spreading his legs and leaving himself exposed.

Genesis flared her doorwings slightly as he pushed his glossa inside of her valve, a shaky moan slipping from her lips. She shifted her servos from where they rested, digging them into the berthsheets as she did just intentionally that. Though wanting to remain clamped tightly, she let herself loosen up.

Pharma didn't have to wait long before he got a taste of his own transfluid upon his glossa. Reaching his servos up he then gripped at her hips and he really buried his mouth into her valve, making some rather loud slurping and sucking noises and feeling no shame in doing so. He was having too much fun to really care and he was focused on devouring her.

Genesis shuddered a bit with a soft chuckle, shaking her helm a bit before trailing one of her servos down into his thigh and hip plating. She looked for an area of where it split before aiming to dig the tip of one of her digits in, aiming to tease the hidden wires inside whilst making sure she remained somewhat balanced with her other servo.

Pharma's filthy noises were interrupted by moans as he felt those digits teasing hidden wires in his hips and it made him flex his legs. Suddenly needing a gasp of air he stupidly removed his face from her valve and it caused some of the transfluid to come gushing out and he got quite the messy facial and he was forced to shutter his optics in order to protect them. Gasping, he then moved to plug her up again with his mouth, lapping up the fresh mess.

Genesis continued to tease the hidden wires, twisting them fainting and rubbing them with her digits. She shifted for her other servo to do the same on the other side of his hips while she arched her spinal struts into the air slightly.

Pharma whined loudly into her valve and he squirmed and shivered under her ministrations, his core temperature climbing again. He decided to get a little revenge and he turned his helm a little and aimed to nip at the outer lips of her valve.

Genesis whined a bit when he nipped at the lips of her valve, one servo retreating from teasing the hidden wires. She simply placed it on his thigh while her remaining digits gently tugged on one of the hidden wires, much like he had done when messing with the joints of her doorwings.

The tugging drew a loud cry from the mech as he struggled beneath her, trembling and moaning as he was assaulted with the sensory stimulation. Pharma whined softly as he returned to eating her out, clawing his digits down her sides and hips as he did so.

Her frame shivered as the mech clawed down her sides and hips, moaning loudly and struggling against him a bit. Genesis removed her digits gently from the internal workings of his hips, panting slightly in eagerness. Goodness, she couldn’t tell if she was enjoying herself more or just on a roll from the evening.

Pharma was finally able to compose himself as she ceased harassing his hidden wires. He continued to lap and suck before finally coming to a stop as he reached his limit on what he could consume. Leaning his helm back he then panted hard. **"I'm full..."** He whined in a defeated tone, his face completely smeared in the fluids of their love making.

**“I bet...”** Genesis chuckled softly as she shifted a bit to look at him, tilting her helm to the side.  **“You look like a mess.”** She teased lightly though she knew how he felt, Primus he damned, he filled her full of transfluid after all. She gently rubbed one of his thighs while faintly shaking her helm, though she thoroughly enjoyed the night between the two of them.

**"I feel like a mess."** Pharma groaned as he continued to lay there whilst rubbing his stomach plating with his servos. He really did feel rather full and he was beginning to feel sympathetic towards his partner now, and unlike her he hadn't managed to consume every drop.  **"That was... interesting, to say the least."** He leaned his helm up and stared down at his cable where it was laying lazily against his thigh and noticed that it was leaking transfluid again, somehow against the odds.  **"Guess my tank must be refilling already."**

Genesis glanced towards his cable and quirked a brow, “ **Please tell me you won’t fill me up like that again tonight, added pressure made my internals hurt.”** She admitted with a soft whine before moving a bit to simply relax and tried to get used to the feeling of not having as much fluid inside of her valve as previously when he applied a bit of pressure.    


**"I don't even have the energy to thrust, so I assure you that you are safe from another stuffing. And considering how full my intakes are right now I'd be concerned about being sick if I even tried. But it might be an idea to get the tube out, or insert the plug to stop me leaking everywhere."** Pharma replied with a groan as he rubbed his stomach again. Though he could not stop that look of bliss from crossing his features as the cable leaked in a pleasurable manner.

**“I think getting the tube out would be a better idea. Don’t need it accidentally getting stuck.”** Genesis glanced back towards him before she closed up her panels and shifted off to the side, wincing as she felt where he had clawed her just moments beforehand. She rubbed at one of her sides with a servo, sitting down next to him on a berth.

**"Might already be stuck..."** Pharma mumbled quietly before he adjusted himself on the berth, remaining on his back with his legs spread apart. Gripping his cable firmly in one servo he then worked his smallest digit down into the tube before trying to pry it out past the now puffy, swollen entrance of his cable. Grunts of discomfort slipped from him as he struggled to get it to budge.  **"Serves me right, not practising or prepping properly..."** He huffed bitterly, though he let out a surprised yelp when the tip of the tube finally breached free. Taking a breather he then turned his helm and looked at Gen.  **"Care to do the honours of pulling it out?"** He offered, the hard part now over... at least until they reached the other end where it got wide again.

Genesis looked over at Pharma after he managed to get the tip of the tip free from his cable whilst she still rubbed at her side where he clawed her. A simple shrug of her shoulder plating was her response before she shifted to gently maneuver the tubing out of her lover’s cable. A soft hum was her vocal response as she slowly worked the tubing out, making sure to be gentle with it.

Pharma closed his optics and shivered as the tubing was gently pulled out, the sensation being far more pleasing than what he had expected. It mimicked the feeling of expelling transfluid, a generally pleasant experience in itself. Moaning softly he then gripped his cable a little firmer before sucking on his bottom lip. Eventually the other end slipped free with a loud 'pop' and it was all over. The mech lay there trembling on the berth, his temperature picking up again as a dull ache pulsed from his spike. Idly he touched at the tip with a digit and visibly jolted each time, but he persistently refused to stop.

Genesis glanced at him as he jolted from touching the tip of his spike before rolling her optics faintly. She winced as a sudden pain grew from the side of her helm, rubbing at her spines which she could feel a couple of dents in.  **“Yeesh, how hard did you bite down?”** She muttered whilst going to put the tubing and lube away.

**"Harder than intended. I just got... really carried away. Sorry."** Pharma replied before he rolled himself over onto his front and trapping his cable underneath his frame as a way of forcing himself to stop playing with it. Though he was beginning to feel quite exhausted now and his winglets drooped.  **"I think there's still some numbing gel left in the drawer by the berth if you need it."**

**“I think I’ll be alright, just you left dents.”** Genesis chuckled softly as she glanced back at him, rolling her optics softly. **“Let’s get some rest, I’m sure we’re both exhausted after what just happened.”** She pointed out whilst returning to the berth.

**"Good idea. I'm exhausted and sore. I'll worry about washing in the morning."** Pharma had no quarrels about slumbering in their filth, in fact considering their track record he was rather used to doing just that and even found the strong aromas rather soothing for his psyche.  **"Happy Xmas, love you Gen."**

**“Happy Xmas, Pharma. I love you too.”** Gen purred her engine happily as she relaxed on the berth, though she nodded at mentioning soreness. She knew that much, rubbing her stomach lightly with one of her servos. Goodness, she couldn’t have asked for a better year.

Pharma dozed off rather swiftly and his gentle snores soon filled the room as he laid face-down on the berth. It had been a good year indeed, but right now he was literally fragged out.

Gen soon dozed off after him, relaxing on her back so she didn’t have pain in her front. She slept silently, except for the small murmur that escaped her lips from time to time but thus, they were fragged out with a probable gift in the making.


	11. Fortess Maximus, Sixshot and Swarm: An Accident Waiting to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after a tough day at work, coming back to your mates in a good mood is always one of the best things. Especially if it's time for the fabled date night.

**"Max... is that too many petals?"** Sixshot hummed as he rubbed his faceplate as he stood before the berth, his gaze shifting to the other large mech in the room. Fort Max finished setting the bottles of lube out on the berthside table before he turned to examine Sixshot's work, a frown finding his features instantly. **"Uh... yeah, that's a bit much. Look, just go get the music going and ensure that the energon is set out on the table. She'll be home soon. I'll deal with... this."** He instructed before looking at the pile of petals that had been made by the six phaser. Sixshot nodded before doing as he was told, playing the music on the player and then setting the energon wine out on the table along with some energon treats. Meanwhile Fort Max took the excess petals and began to scatter them through the house leading between the berthroom and the front door. Once done he went to join Sixshot as they waited for their love to arrive.

Swarm had been, admittedly slowly, getting re-adapted to society and the fact that both of her mechs were encouraging that just reassured her in bits. The only problem with getting re-adapted to society was a large problem by the name of Athena, admittedly her ex that she continued to have problems with. Sadly, today was one of those days where the big femme had showed up in the middle of Swarm’s work shift and a mild spew out was caused. Well... mild is putting the issue nicely. Athena had walloped Swarm around until Swarm’s coworkers managed to get the larger femme away, with only some minor damaging and bruising done to combiner’s frame. This time, one of her coworkers had been nice enough to escort her back home, the femme soon arriving at the front door of the home. She turned around and offered the mech a smile, **“Thank you, Heliforce.”** The blue-based helicopter simply offered the femme a grin before he turned, transforming and heading off. With that out of the way, Swarm slumped her shoulders with a tired sigh and rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she opened the door quietly.

The two mechs waited patiently... for the most part. In fact they had descended into playing games on their datapads and were working hard to destroy their digital forts as they battled for victory. In the end it was draw after draw, their strategies being too similar in nature. However it was Sixshot who heard the door open and he sat bolt upright. The datapads were stowed away in a flash and Fort Max reached for the bottle so he could pour the drinks in a glass whilst Sixshot prepared his best slutty pose against the kitchen's door-frame. Now they waited, unaware of the tough day that their partner had experienced.

Swarm opened her optics again after several moments, catching sight of the petals curiously. A soft chirp slipped from her as she knelt down, picking a couple of petals up in her digits with a tilt of her helm. She twirled the soft fiber between her sharp digits before looking up from her focus point. It was then that her curiosity got to her as she stepped forward and looking around. Her name optics soon settled on Sixshot’s frame as she caught sight of him, and she quirked a brow curiously. There’s one, now where was the other she asked herself? Though she dropped the petals that were between her digits back to the ground, eyeing the six-phaser a bit.

 **"Welcome home, honeybee."** Sixshot purred with delight as he pushed himself away from the door-frame so he could approach her. He was intending to give her a little display but it was when he got closer that he saw the injuries received from her day and it brought his actions to a sudden stop. **"What happened to you?!"** He blurted out loudly with sudden shock as he reached his servos forward so he could hold her by the shoulders.

 **“H-hey, easy.”** Swarm was a bit startled at his sudden blurt, shifting a bit on her pedes nervously. **“Just more... Athena issues. She showed up while I was working my shift.”** She explained, though not going into far too much detail because she didn’t need an upset mech on her hands. Two of them would be worse to handle, she shifting and settling with a sigh. **“I’m fine though, not much of an issue having getting her out of there.”**

 **"Swarm, this can't keep happening."** Sixshot let his shoulders lower in a miserable way. He didn't like the fact that Athena kept having moments like this against Swarm, and it was upsetting for him since he couldn't do much to help. **"You should just press charges, let the cops arrest her and be done with it. Heck, get a restraining order if you have to."** He suggested, though he kept his voice lowered so Fort Max wouldn't wig in on things.

 **“I know, I know...”** Swarm sighed before shaking her helm slightly, **“I’ll take care of it tomorrow, for now I’m just glad to be home with my favorite mechs.”** She hummed peacefully at remembering she was home, a place she didn’t have to worry about the other femme. Though, her curiosity soon got to her and she glanced at Sixshot, tilting her helm to the side. **“Where’s Max?”** Usually the mechs were good enough in a pair, and usually both to greet her instead of just one of them.

Sixshot guessed that there was no use dwelling on the affair, not when it was meant to be a special night. At the inquiry about the location of the other mech he then pointed back at the kitchen. **"In there running himself off his pedes I reckon."** He replied before he retracted his faceplates and smiled at the femme. Leaning in towards her he searched for a kiss from her.

Swarm chuckled softly at the mention of the other mech doing such a thing, shaking her helm softly. Noticing him leaning towards her, she smiled softly before leaning forward herself to briefly kiss him. Keeping their lips together for several moments she then relaxed back on her pedes happily. **“So just what do you two have planned for tonight?”** She chuckled a bit after she pulled back from the kiss, shifting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sixshot let his engine purr as he got the kiss that he had been craving and he moved to rest his servos on her hips so he could pull her close against his frame. Though he was partly blocked from doing so when she crossed her arms. **"A fun night for our special femme. And... perhaps its time you and Max finally... you know, fused at the hips."** He wasn't sure whether the two had ever actually interfaced before, he certainly hadn't seen any evidence of them having a spot of fun.

Swarm shifted and uncrossed her arms, resting her arms at his side and clasping her servos behind him. At the mention of her and Max interfacing she then was unsure how to respond, having a bit of a questioning expression. Though it faded after several moments when she finally focused in, out of her scattered thoughts from the remark. **“You do have a point there.”** She hummed in agreement with a soft nod.

 **"Poor guy must be getting tired of watching us go at it whilst he sits on the sidelines."** Sixshot added on with a chuckle as he rubbed at her sides before peering over his shoulder so he could look back at the kitchen. **"Lets not keep him waiting then. He's been busy all day planning an evening for you."** He aimed to guide her towards the doorway so things could begin.

Swarm chuckled a bit at hearing that Max had been planning all day for this evening, shaking her helm softly. She gladly followed alongside his guidance, smirking softly as she was eager to see how the evening would end up. Hopefully with her not having to work tomorrow- which luckily she had the day off anyways but sometimes she got called in because of being short staffed. Glancing towards the kitchen, she began to see if she could peak in at Fort Max curiously.

Fort Max was busily fussing over the glasses, ensuring that each one was filled equally and was sat perfectly upon the table. But a cough from Sixshot made the large mech flinch like a startled deer, springing back from the table with a startled expression. Straightening himself up he tried to play off his... moment. **"Welcome home, Swarm."** He spoke up as he squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest plating.

 **"You can relax, ya know."** Sixshot snorted with amusement as he stared at the other mech. He then urged Swarm towards the table so she could sit down for a little bit to enjoy the wine and goodies.

Swarm snickered between the two of them, shaking her helm softly with a faint smile. She went towards the table, taking her usual seat and settling herself comfortably. Home, with her mechs and not truly having a worry in the world... for the moment. A relaxed sigh slipped from her as she sat there, crossing her pedes and glancing towards the mechs as she waited for them to join her. Having watched Fort Max react the way he did was a bit amusing, so the day was slowly making its way up for her.

Sixshot took his usual seat as well, smirking with growing amusement as he watched Fort Max and noticed that the poor guy was still tense and jumpy. Though the large blue and grey mech focused on handing the glasses out between the three of them before he sat himself down, his blue optics focused on the femme in particular. Raising his glass up high he then offered a smile. **"To date night."** He spoke up, and Sixshot rapidly echoed him whilst raising his own glass.

Swarm raised her glass as well, soon echoing the both of them with a smile in return. **“To date night.”** She spoke lightly, hopefully things would continue to mellow out the further they went into the evening. She took a light sip from her drink before leaning back into her seat instead of hunching forward. Inhaling deeply she then let it out slowly and quietly, occasionally tapping one of her pedes against the floor.

The two mechs sipped from their respective glasses before setting them down. It was then that Fort Max picked up a set of chopsticks, fumbled them awkwardly into position before he tentatively used them to pick up one of the little energon goodies from the bowl sat in the middle of the table. He then held it out towards Swarm as he tried to feed her, clearly using all his concentration to avoid dropping the treat, or the sticks for that matter. All Sixshot could do was watch with growing fascination, sipping at his energon.

Swarm eyed the treat with a growing smirk before she took the small goodie between her denta, sitting back. Though she slipped her glossa out and wrapped it around the cube before closing her mouth, letting out a peaceful hum. More than likely she didn’t lost the damn thing nor Fort Max lose his concentration on the chopsticks. Besides, she took a glance towards Sixshot with a quirked brow, before shifting her gaze away once more.

Fort Max watched her actions and he couldn't stop himself from swallowing hard as he felt an air of lust swelling within him. With the treat seemingly safe in the femme's mouth he then withdrew the chopsticks and lowered them. **"How does it taste?"** He went on to inquire, eager to see if his efforts at making these had passed the mark. Sixshot snickered lightly before he reached over to take a treat for himself, not even bothering with the chopsticks or with being fancy and sexy.

Swarm was quiet for a few moments as she enjoyed the treat, finishing it off with ease. **“I think it tastes great.”** She admitted with a soft shrug, grabbing her glass again and sipping at her energon eagerly. It passed her marks at least, then again, she also was a bit of a non-sweet eater some of the time.

 **"Yeah, I agree there."** Sixshot pitched in as he grabbed himself a proper handful and began to eat them with gusto. Fort Max felt his face heating up and he smiled in a shy way. **"Thank you. I made them myself."** He shared before he used the sticks to get one for himself, but before he could get it to his mouth the chopsticks slipped and the treat dropped down into his wine glass and splashed him with the contents.

Swarm smiled in approval before beginning to chuckle a bit when she noticed the treat drop away from the mech. She couldn’t help the small smirk that she swiftly hid behind another drink of her glass. Her optics squinted a bit because of a small grin splitting her face, she leaning forward slightly and setting down her glass.

Fort Max retrieved a napkin and he dabbed his face clean before staring at his drink where the energon treat fizzed and slowly dissolved. **"That... did not go according to plan."** He sighed with growing embarrassment. **"Should just use yer digits, less hassle."** Sixshot chimed in with a growing grin as he shook his helm. **"Just stop trying to show off, Max."**

Swarm picked up another treat whilst setting down her glass, eagerly eating another with a smile. At the mention of showing off, she couldn’t hold the soft snicker that slipped out of her. **“Yet you always try to show off as well.”** She remarked softly, rolling her optics faintly.

 **"Well... yeah, but... um... hm."** Sixshot had been thoroughly shot down in his argument and he knew it, but it did cause both mechs to suddenly burst into a small bout of shared laughter. Sighing lightly the six phaser sat up straight before he downed the last of his glass. **"It feels good having the three of us in the house at one time. You two work too much, ya know."** In the end the former Decepticon had been left without work, his... incident with the cafe leaving him less appealing with local recruiters. He might have been cleared in the eye of the law, but he hadn't when it came to the general public.

Swarm smiled lightly as she heard the both of them laugh, but then Sixshot brought up the hard truth. They did work too much, especially Fort Max in her opinion. She glanced down at her drink and downed the rest of it immediately, before setting it back down. She was already beginning to regret it at feeling the burn on her intake chip. **“Well...”** She was going to say something but lost her voice, unable to finish her sentence from having lost it.

 **"Top up?"** Fort Max pitched in as he tried to guess what Swarm was going to say before being cut off. He picked up the bottle and gave it a little wave in offering, and sure enough Sixshot was holding his glass forward for a top up. Max filled the glass before he turned to look at Swarm to see if she wanted some more. Though he did glance back at Sixshot. **"Guess you must be getting stir-crazy being stuck in the house."** Fort Max had a huge amount of sympathy for the other mech.

Swarm held her glass up for a top up, may as well since she had lost her words for the moment. Being stuck in the house was never good, especially for so long. She knew that for a fact from staying in the Hydracon base for so long after the war without contact except for trying to find Sixshot. Crossing her pedes under the table, she rested the tip of one against the ground whilst she thought for a moment.

Fort Max happily obliged and topped up her glass before setting the bottle back down again. Sighing softly he then returned to his own glass now that the energon treat had dissolved. Taking a sip he suddenly made a noise of thrilled surprise. **"Ooo! That's nice!"** He remarked as he took a bigger swig of the adapted wine. Sixshot tilted his helm to the side before pouting. **"Give me a sip!"** He whined, soon having the glass passed to him to sample. His reaction was much the same and he then handed it to Swarm. **"I think we're onto a winner there."**

Swarm set down her glass and retrieved the glass from Sixshot, quirking a brow at the mention of a winner. She took a sip, then was honestly stuck in the position of debating; did she even want to give it back? Deciding on yes, she offered Fort Max his drink back... after another sip. **“I do agree, with both of your remarks.”** She hummed as she looked between the both of them with a slight smile. **“Nice little mix.”** She added on, shifting her gaze to the goodies briefly before back to her favorite mechs.

 **"A happy accident."** Fort Max confirmed as he took the glass back so he could finish it before anyone could take it anyway from him. Though little did he know but this wouldn't be the only happy accident of the evening. Sixshot took one of the sweets and plopped it into his own drink so he could repeat the process of improvement. **"So... any other plans beyond boozing and stuffing our faces?"** Sixshot queried curiously as he waited for the sweet to dissolve. Fort Max looked like a rabbit in headlights now. **"Uh... I fear I may have... forgotten about things."**

Swarm quirked a brow as she noticed Fort Max’s expression change, **“Things?”** She inquired as she grabbed one of the sweets for herself and her wine, doing the same as Sixshot. Now you seemed to have caught her attention, since booze and eating were good. But what else did those two have planned? Or at least, what did Fort Max have planned? Hopefully something that would end with the three of them together in a berth, whether it be intimately or not she didn’t care.

 **"I was going to organise some games, maybe a movie. But in my scattered haste I haven't even organised such things. The only thing I did was... well..."** Fort Max lowered his helm and mumbled something under his breath. Sixshot leaned forward and quirked a brow as his interest grew. " **Sorry, what was that? Speak up."** He urged. The cop groaned as he covered his face with a servo, still sheepish about sharing what he had done. **"I... got the rest of the upgrade."** He finally admitted after a fair amount of squirming.

Swarm had a bit of a perplexed expression for several moments and repeated in a low tone, **“Upgrade ?”** She glanced towards Sixshot before turning her gaze back to the other mech. The reaction seemed to be reminiscent of when they saved Sixshot, sheepish and nervous. It was only then it clicked and she stared at the blue and grey mech, a sudden smirk overlapping her smile. Though, she didn’t say a fragging word, just kept that smile there.

Sixshot was slower on the uptake but it soon ticked over and his optics widened as he gawked at Fort Max. **"Wait-! As in... everything matches now?"** He queried, soon receiving a nod of confirmation from the cop. **"Well... I'll be darned. Come on, lets see it! You can't just tell us and not give us a look!"** He was eager now to have a light show. Fort Max groaned and clamped his legs together. **"I'm not whipping it out in the kitchen!"**

Swarm couldn’t help the laughter that slipped out of her, picking up her glass. She took a sip from her glass after she managed to keep herself level before she sighed peacefully. **“Then lets take this to the berthroom.”** She suggested with a chuckle, leaning back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other. The phrase of whipping it out made her snicker a bit, though she waited a response from the two of them.

 **"Heh! No complaints from me. I wanna see it so badly!"** Sixshot chuckled as he began to stand up, taking his glass with him as he disappeared off towards the berthroom. Fort Max swallowed hard as he poured himself another glass and added a sweet before standing up. But he paused and offered his free servo to Swarm since he wanted to be a gentlemech and help her stand.

Swarm uncrossed her legs and taking Fort Max’s servo, getting up from the seat. She picked up her glass in her other servo, offering a small smile with a chuckle. **“Should’ve waited a few moments, then said that you finished that upgrade.”** A soft shrug came from her shoulders before she motioned for him to lead the way, more so she can enjoy the time.

 **"I suppose so. But... no time like the present, as they say."** Max replied with a low chuckle before he began following the petals through the house to the berthroom. Stepping inside he noticed that Sixshot was sat in the cushioned armchair and surprisingly was not on the berth. Though he supposed that it was his way of saying that tonight was more for Max and Swarm to enjoy. The cop approached the berthside table and he set down his glass next to the bottle of lube. After that he sat himself down on the edge of the berth.

Swarm followed alongside Max as he walked, looking around eagerly and smirking lightly. She let her smirk fade as she noticed Sixshot sitting off to the side. She took another drink from her glass, moving to set it down next to his. Well, time for something a bit different for the evening, though she only believed that Sixshot was keeping to what he said earlier. May as well have her and Max join at the hips, as the phase sixer said previously.

 **"Come on, don't keep us waiting!"** Sixshot called out from across the room, frantic now to see the finished work on the other mech. Fort Max still looking nervous, clearly still not entirely comfortable about being the centre of attention, but he supposed that he'd just have to get used to it. Breathing in deeply he then popped open his panels and revealed his rather eye catching array. And sure enough his spike now matched the glow and trailing lights of his valve, and it was already standing proud between his legs. **"Th-there. Been hard hiding this from you both, just got it finished a few days ago."**

Swarm was quiet whilst she inspected with her optics, shifting lightly on her pedes whilst trailing the design faintly. **“I can see why it’s been difficult hiding it from the both of us.”** She chuckled a bit whilst she shifted back a step to rest her servos along her hip plating. **“It’s a nice addition and finish to what was already done.”** She complimented with a soft hum of approvals, unable to help herself from making the comment. She already had a feeling she’d be sore the following morning, but it’d be worth it.

 **"Thank you."** Fort Max did seem to relax at that moment and he leaned back on his servos whilst spreading his legs a little further apart. **"Um... you can touch it, if you want."** He offered, at this stage rather eager to feel servos that were not his own upon his array. Apart from light pawing from Sixshot during days off he hadn't actually experienced anything direct since the day they had rescued the mech from the wilderness. And well, this was technically a brand new spike, so it needed breaking in.

Swarm shifted her servos off of her hip plating, stepping closer instead of just standing back. Despite knowing Sixshot was there as well, she gently traced her digits along his spike whilst waiting for a reaction. It was a different touch than her usual, being careful with her claws so she didn’t cause accidental pain. Her optics trailed back to Fort Max’s helm to see what expressions and noises she could draw from the mech.

Thus far Fort Max was utterly silent, but he was biting his bottom lip as he was touched and he was staring down to watch the events occurring. The colour of the spike changed in the places where he was touched, the lights following the femme's digits like little stars trailing across an evening sky. So at least it confirmed that the glow and lights were working in the way that they should. Sixshot leaned forward in his seat as he watched with immense fascination, clearly fighting his desire to just join in.

Swarm continued to gently trace her digits along the mech’s spike, soon increasing from her gentle touch to fully touch the appendage. Her warm palm rubbed slowly at the tip, carefully grazing it over. Her gaze shifted away as her optics traced the lights along his spike curiously. Though it didn’t help the fact that she was beginning to get eager herself, trying not to rush things.

Under the further touches the mech finally broke and let a long shuddering moan escape him with a minor buck of his hips. Fort Max couldn't deny that it felt nice, but he did suddenly find himself wanting Sixshot involved too. Though it was also because he found the idea of being watched from afar a little disturbing. Lifting a servo up he then gestured for the six phaser to come over. Sixshot didn't even resist and he sprang from the chair and rushed over to the berth, crawling up beside the other large mech. Max gripped Sixshot by the chin and he forced him into a rather sloppy snog.

Swarm smirked faintly as she noticed Sixshot briefly when he crawled up onto the berth, which just left her standing. Honestly, not something she minded as long as she wasn’t purposely yanked off her pedes. The femme continued with her light touches against Max’s array, though left his valve alone for the moment. She’d get to that later if she wasn’t stopped, continuing to dance her digits along his cable as well as gently palming the tip.

Fort Max moaned directly into Sixshot's mouth as their glossas danced... or fought, depending on how one wanted to view things, his engine beginning to rev lightly as he became increasingly more relied up. Sixshot palmed and rubbed at the other mech's treads as he tried to seek out his most sensitive areas, though when he didn't get much response there he moved to stroke and pinch at the helm fins on the cop. A muffled scream slipped from the blue and grey mech and he squirmed where he sat, prefluid now beading at the tip of his spike. The appendage began to twitch and throb under the attention, the lights becoming brighter under Swarm's touches.

The femme looked towards the two mechs as she continued with her ministrations, ending up having a soft smirk. She gently smeared around the fluids around the tip of his spike, shifting to use both servos instead of just a singular one. One stroked along his spike whilst the other teased the tip, letting out a peaceful hum as she listened to the both of them.

Sixshot gently eased Fort Max down on his back upon the berth and he broke off the snog so he could nip and suck on one of the helm fins, and with the cop's mouth no longer busy there was nothing to stop him from moaning and gasping loudly. Sixshot slid a servo down the front of Fort Max's body before pressing down hard upon the lower abdomen as he pinned the mech down. The cries and noise only got louder as his spike was worked with two servos, more prefluid beginning to seep free along with the first sign of lubricant from his valve which now stained the lips. At this rate he wasn't sure he'd last much longer.

Shifting faintly on her pedes Swarm then shifted one of her servos lower and gently rubbed at the lips of his valve, continuing to rub along the appendage in her grasp. The servo along his spike rubbed at the tip for a bit longer before dropping lower and stroking along the shaft, deciding to leave the edge alone for now. Besides, with the throb against the palm of her servo just made her shudder with eagerness, a low purr rumbling from her. Just listening to the cop was enough to start to get her riled up, though her panels remained shut for the moment.

The mech jolted as he felt the digits upon his valve's lips, clearly a little sensitive in that region. Then again considering that the simple act of slapping him there had made him peak last time it was of little surprise. A soft whine escaped him as he tried to squirm but remained pinned there, his valve lighting up like a Xmas tree. Sixshot leaned up and licked his lips with delight as he admired the look of tormented bliss on the other mech's face. **"Aww... I think he's going to overload soon."** He teasingly remarked, pinching the tip of one of Max's helm fins and making him howl in pained pleasure.

Swarm continued to gently rub her digits along the lips of the valve, chuckling softly. Honestly, rather amusing to watch him try to squirm and the noises that slipped out of him. The lights along the valve were enjoyable as well, since it just meant they were doing fair enough with the mech between the both of them.

Fort Max whined and whimpered, struggling by this point. Though Sixshot was never one for mercy when it came to the berth and intimate matters, and he was rather keen to wreck the normally stoic cop. He left the helm fins alone and instead moved further down the mech, switching the servos on the abdomen around so he could use the other to hook round the nearest thigh on the pinned mech before tugging the leg out to the side so he was forced to bear all. A gasp of surprise escaped Fort Max as he was left spread on the berth, but all vocal complaints melted away in an instant when he felt Sixshot's glossa swiping eagerly over the head of his spike. **"BASTARD!"** The word exploded from Max in a sudden splutter and he began to struggle as the growing pressure built up within him. It was a bit too quick for his liking.

Swarm had to bite back laughter at the sudden explosion from Max, optics glowing brightly in amusement. She smirked lightly and slipped back her touch from the mech’s spike, since seemingly Sixshot took over that part of the array. Sidling back from the two and pausing her touching, she observed the scene before her with eager intent as she licked her lips with delight. Maybe they should have gone easier on him, but there was no going back now.

When Swarm's servo withdrew from Max's spike Sixshot instantly sank his helm down, managing to swallow most of the length. Bobbing his helm up and down he began to suck off the other mech, curling his glossa around the shaft and using his denta to mercilessly stimulate the appendage. Abandoning Fort Max's thigh he then brought his servo up to the mech's valve, though he avoided the lips and instead went for the external node. He pinched it between his thumb and foredigit, squeezing it hard and earning a series of swears and screams from the cop. Fort Max was nearly in tears as he writhed under the rougher mech, the pleasure becoming nearly unbearable. Blindly he reached a servo out towards Swarm and he tried to get a hold of her, just anywhere on her frame.

Deciding to let Fort Max have a break from her torment, she eagerly continued to listen to the melody slipping from him with a smirk. Unlike Sixshot, she wasn’t rough with her love often, more of a gentler femme despite sometimes being told otherwise. Noticing his servo grabbing about in her direction Swarm then shifted closer so he could indeed grab at a portion of her frame. He managed to get a grip along her arm, in which she didn’t mind the grip.

Fort Max took a secure hold of her arm as he used her for some emotional support as he was ravaged by Sixshot's mouth and digits. He thought that perhaps he might last a little longer but sure enough the sly bugger had no intentions of letting Max regain any control. The six phaser gave the external node another squeeze before drawing away his servo and then raising it up high before shooting it back down to deliver a hard slap to the lips of the cop's valve. It was a good thing that they didn't have neighbours directly attached to their house considering the holler that came from the mech as he hit his overload, his valve spasming on nothing whilst his spike flooded Sixshot's intake. At least he got some revenge through the fact that the six phaser choked on his transfluid and ended up blowing some of it out through his nose. Sixshot drew off immediately and wheezed and spluttered loudly, transfluid streaming from his nasal passages.

Swarm shifted onto the berth, sitting on the other side of the cop with a smirk. She crossed one pede over the other whilst watching the two of them, even better now that she had truly shifted onto the berth. Watching Max overload was a true delight, even with a brief snicker as she noticed Sixshot choke on transfluid. Though wanting to make a comment, she kept it to herself with a smug smirk and chuckle. Gently patting the servo that held onto her arm with her own servo, she took a glance towards Max to check on him wordlessly.

Fort Max panted and wheezed as he recovered himself, closing his legs and hiding his swollen valve from view. Though he soon grinned and snorted a laugh as he watched Sixshot struggle with the clean up. **"Serves you right, bastard."** He remarked before he heaved himself up into a sitting position again. Surprisingly his cable was still fully pressurised and he felt ready for more, and he was keen to have his chance with Swarm. He reached a servo up to try and stroke her cheek and neck cables, looking at her in a dreamy manner. Sixshot shifted off further up the berth and he focused on tidying himself up, a little spiteful over his slip up.

Swarm kept her gaze on Sixshot for a couple of moments longer for sheer amusement before turning her gaze to the other mech. She offered Max an endearing smile as she kept her gaze on him instead. Shifting her other servo from simply resting at her side, she attempted to gasp his chin to hold his gaze at her. Her thumb aimed to gently slip over the mech’s lips before she leaned in towards him so she could catch a kiss eagerly. Though she having been enjoying the sound she surprisingly had not opened her panels up. A shock even to her, but this to expect from a former casual fragger.

Fort Max kept his helm still when she held his chin and he was more than happy to receive the kiss, his optics shuttering as he savoured the feel of her lips against his own. It was certainly more soft and gentle than what Sixshot offered. Easing his body closer to her he then moved to let his servos explore her frame, stroking her shoulders and sides, mapping out her every detail with his digits.

Swarm shuddered softly as her sides were stroked, wincing faintly as he digits touched bruised plating from her beat down. She just hoped he didn’t notice that bit, glad to at least have the majority of a cover-up done on the dents from that dastardly femme. Her optics shuttered after she had winced, praying that he hadn’t fragging noticed. At least Sixshot knew previously to this event, mostly since he had been the one who greeted her.

Fort Max was still partly dazed from his overload so he hadn't actually noticed the injuries on the femme, and Sixshot hadn't exactly made him aware either. At the same time there was just... something about the femme's scent that was making him feel riled up and needy for a frag. Sinking a servo lower he then aimed to cup her crotch plating, palming the metal and massaging the area. His optics remained shuttered as he continued to kiss her, not keen on parting from those delicious lips.

Swarm shivered lightly and spread her legs faintly, glad that he hadn’t notice her injuries. Pressing herself both into his servo and lips eagerly she then shifted her servos to rest along his neck cables, carefully stroking them with her digits. Her somewhat of a engine purred inside of her chest, rumbling lowly as she sat there and enjoyed the touch.

Light shivers traveled through the mech as his neck cables were stroked. He continued to stroke and squeeze at her crotch as he tried to get her excited, eager for the events to come. Carefully he attempted to ease her down against the berth, keen to get her under him.

The femme was easy to coax underneath him, a muffled moan slipping out of her lips due to him. Not much longer until her panels opened, a sudden spur of heat traveling through her frame. Though, the heat was from a mixture of embarrassment and desire to get fragged, embarrassment stemmed from opening up so quickly.

Fort Max purred as the panels slipped away and he finally had access to the wonders of the femme. Tentatively he moved to stroke at the lips of her valve, though he soon moved to insert his middle digit whilst using his thumb to rub at her external node. He then aimed to suck at her bottom lip playfully, eager to deepen their kiss. Compared to Sixshot he was rather gentle, but then again he didn't wish to hurt his lovers.

Swarm shivered eagerly as node was rubbed at, her valve clenching slightly around as his digit. She gladly opened her mouth briefly for him, another shudder traveling through her eagerly. It was a good difference for the femme, having one who was rough and one who was gentle.

As her mouth opened she eagerly moved to slip his glossa into her mouth so he could explore the interior of her mouth whilst his digit worked its way in and out of her valve, soon joined by a second one as he tried to ease her open. His other servo rubbed at her chest plating, caressing the curves as he settled himself between her legs. He was looking forward to interfacing, but he wasn't going to cut corners considering that, well, he wasn't small in the spike department.

A deep purr rumbled through her, easing herself and keeping herself from moving too much. She shuddered softly as a second digit joined the first one, stretching her slightly since time had passed from her last interface. After all, work got ahead of her and she wore out easily, so simple teasing is what she had been able to get for a set period of time. Now she was eager and looking forward to the next event, glad that Sixshot had put the image first inside of her processor.

A third digit was added and Fort Max worked them in and out of her, burying them right up to the knuckles as he ensured that she was thoroughly worked. Sure, he liked a tight hole, but he didn't want her under prepared. Rolling his hips forward he then aimed to hump her a little, grinding the underside of his spike against her external node. Meanwhile his glossa continued to explore, eventually moving to seek out her own glossa.

Swarm moaned into his oral cavity, curling her glossa upwards and brushing the odd center of hers against his own. She shuddered softly when he grinded against her external node, clenching around the intruding digits eagerly. Her frame heated up under his touch easily, having seen him get off earlier riled her up something fierce.

Fort Max onlined a single optic as he suddenly noticed that Swarm's glossa did not feel... normal. Curiously he began to interact with her own as he tried to build up an idea of its design, though he was still a little puzzled by it all, and if he was honest a little turned on by it too. He continued to thrust his hips, building up some heat in his array whilst his digits continued to give her a good fingering. Though he soon withdrew them and he seized a hold of his spike and then guided it to her valve. He stroked the head of his appendage against her valve's lips before easing his way inside, taking his dear sweet time to enter her and pausing whenever he encountered resistance.

Swarm tensed up a bit as Fort Max slid his digits out, already missing the feel of them until his spike began to slide in. She attempted to offer as little resistance as possible, digging the heels of her pedes into the berth slightly to attempt to remain from squirming. Her glossa curled into his lightly in eagerness, digging her digits slightly into his back plating. A shudder traveled through her frame, heat radiating from her essential core.

The large mech tensed up as the digits dug into his back, a shiver soon following as the light bit of pain turned into prickles of pleasure. Swallowing hard he continued to press deeper inside, a loud moan escaping him as he found himself buried up to the hilt. Unwillingly he broke the kiss and he leaned up a little so he could stare down at their bodily union. **"I... I'm up to the hilt?"** He genuinely sounded surprised, and excited as well.

Sixshot, who had been sat quietly off to the side stroking his panels, suddenly sat up a little and tilted his helm to the side. **"You... sound very surprised about that. Why? Did you think she was a femme with a shallow valve or something?"**

**"Er... no. It's just... I've never fully sheathed my spike inside, well, anyone. It feels... really nice."**

**"Guessing Prowl never bothered upgrading his then. Or bothered stretching."**

**"Pretty much... though I think he had a bit of a power kink for not letting big spiked partners hilt. He also had a thing for leashes and choke chains, and... he liked to double penetrate me with Jazz."**

**"Ouch! You poor bastard."**

The femme seemed less than intent on breaking the kiss, making a bit of a face with the tips of her glossa sticking out. At the mention of being up to the hilt, she couldn’t help the smirk on her face though it faded so it wouldn’t be noticed as much. That was something she would agree with though, it felt really nice... or well, fantastic to her. Mostly since there was the light feel of stretching, but it was enough to be pleasurable to her. At the mention of Prowl possibly having a power kink for such a thing, she kept that data of what she heard just so she could toss it at Deli when she went to her AA meetings- where the Barkeep was stuck talking in a group with Prowl.

Shifting his attention away from Sixshot, Max refocused on Swarm. He smiled down at her before moving to resume the kiss whilst he rolled his hips back to withdraw from her valve, and then gliding himself back in again. He kept everything slow and gentle, not rushing or being rough. It was... more loving if anything, and it helped to remind folk that beneath the hardaft cop that there was still a gentle giant. Though he was certainly making full use of the fact that he could get himself properly sheathed. He began angling his hip and skimming the head of his spike along her inner walls, exploring her valve and seeking out her most sensitive zones.

Swarm was more than welcoming to the change in pace from the difference between the two mechs, shuddering softly at the feel along her inner walls. She eagerly continued the kiss with the mech above her, purring her engine softly in bliss. To be full was a welcoming feeling for her, especially with the added bonus of she having not interfaced in some time due to work. Now it was just pure bliss and enjoyment that made a soft moan slip out from her.

Digging his knees into the berth he then began to thrust faster in short, shallow movements. Moans slipped from him as he felt the warm friction heat travelling through the shaft of his cable as he merrily fragged Swarm. Desiring to play with the femme's strange glossa again he opened his mouth and invited her to explore his mouth now, and as he did this he also moved to wrap his arms around her as he tried to pull her close against his frame.

She eagerly slipped her glossa into his oral cavity, easily being able to bring close to his frame due to her servos being against his back plating. Soft moans slipped from her, occasionally increasing in volume when he hit a certain node that made her briefly squirm. Beginning to explore the new domain with eager intent she then searched for brief gasps in his armor, aiming to slide her slender digits into them to bring further pleasure to the mech.

Fort Max reached his glossa forward as he aimed to tease and play with the one now intruding within his mouth, humming softly and revving his engine against her. Moving a servo to her cheek he gave it a gentle stroke before moving it behind her helm so he could keep her locked in the snog, caressing the metal softly with his thumb. However when her digits found one of his vital transformation seams he jolted and whimpered loudly into her mouth, his thrusts becoming erratic suddenly as he was thrown off his stride by the processor-blowing stimulation.

A smirk appeared across Swarm’s faceplate when she felt him jolt, removing her digit from the seam with a low purr from her engine. Not what she had expected, but a pleasant surprise to a simple touch. She left her servo in that spot, however, ready to cause another whimper with a smirk. Being locked in the snog wasn’t a bother, just made her more eager to see the both of them finish with the different thrusts into her just bringing pure enough pleasure.

As the digits withdrew the large mech was finally able to compose himself and he resumed a more concise thrusting, this time pushing himself more deeply and faster into her. He could feel the twinges of a charge beginning to build within him and he still found himself feeling rather intoxicated by her personal scent, something that made him feel ever more eager to breed her now that he had the chance. Closing his lips around the femme's glossa he then attempted to suck upon the appendage, a cheeky chuckle slipping from him.

The femme’s smirk faded and she let out a soft whimper of alarm when her glossa was caught between his lips, unable to move it. Her charge was building easily due to him beginning to hit constantly into a sensitive node, making her dig her digits into his back though avoided seams in order not to cause more trouble. Her hips squirmed faintly as she began to feel rather heated the quicker she approached her charge. 

Hearing the alarmed whimper the mech instantly released her glossa and reigned himself in a little. Meanwhile he shifted his legs as he tried to wedge his knees under her rear to help lift her hips into a new angle for him. Once done he began to thrust more firmly with solid movements with his hips, pounding in deeper and more forcefully as he tried to claim her deepest recesses. His arms wrapped around her waist in a secure hold and he began to frag her with sudden urgency as he chased his own peak, grunting loudly and in a possessive manner.

She was in bliss as she continued to listen and be fragged like this, from gentle to deep and forceful. The only reason she was startled when her glossa was caught was simply it was unusual, but she didn’t complain when it was let go either. If she was in her right state of mind, she would be glad she didn’t have her blades adorning her sides anymore. Her arms were wrapped around his chest whilst he continued to thrust into her, her array becoming more heated as she edged closer to her finale.

Fort Max steadily withdrew from her lips and instead shifted his helm so he could bury his nose into her neck cables, venting hard against them and letting the harder grunts and growls grow ever louder. The mech continued to frag fast and wild, aiming for a particular spot on each thrust inside. But then his breathing became ragged and his pace turned into frantic little bucks, pushing in deep and eventually holding him there before he unloaded himself within her. **"Frrrrr....!"** Was all he managed to say as he overloaded, his entire frame trembling as he held the femme tightly.

Swarm shuddered softly as he continued to let slip a chorus of blissful noise, arching her back into him slightly. At the feeling of his overload flooding her valve, she was sent into her own. The femme’s valve spasmed around his cable, digits digging faintly into his armored frame so she didn’t completely lose herself in bliss. A high-pitch moan slipped past her freed lips, venting pretty hard as well despite the one having been fragged.

As the valve spasmed around his cable the mech found himself being practically milked, his body managing another lazy dribble of transfluid into her internals. Fort Max slowly relaxed back down and he panted softly against her neck, content with climbing down from the peak in peace. But that wasn't going to happen, not when a third individual was craving a chance to join in, and the cop let slip a sharp gasp as digits hooked straight into his valve and began to burrow deep inside him. A couple firm thrusts later and they withdrew, though Sixshot used his thumbs to dip back inside before prying the lips of the mech's valve apart and forced him to gape in a rather lewd display. **"Now that's a sight. Sopping wet and begging for a filling."** The six phaser purred gleefully as he toyed with the notion of fragging the mech whilst he was still sheathed in the femme and spent from two overloads. **"Hey Swarm, think I should frag him? Or should I turf him off and give ya a bit of real spiking?"**

Swarm chuckled softly at the mention of Fort Max getting a frag, relaxing against both the berth and the mech that held her. She took a glance towards Fort Max to see if he’d need the break, knowing well enough she could go on herself. **“I think he should get a bit of a break, after all, he did overload twice.”** She couldn’t help the faint teasing tone that laced its way into her voice, unsure if Max could handle another overload. A small bit of caution since she knew what she and Sixshot were like, unsure how’d Max would feel getting spiked by the six phaser.

Fort Max managed to lift up his helm and he glanced back over his shoulder at Sixshot. **"Why are you asking her? Sod off, I need a break."** He huffed before kicking out a leg and forcing the six phaser to back off. If he hadn't been sucked off earlier he might have been more willing. Easing himself out of Swarm's valve he then moved to give her a quick kiss before crawling off to the side so he could lie down, rolling onto his side so he could at least enjoy the show. Sixshot chuckled lightly as he now set his sights on the femme. **"Guess that answers that, then. Get on your servos and knees, we're gonna get freaky."**

Swarm tilted her helm at the mention of getting freaky, quirking a brow. Though she didn’t let her smirk fade as she shifted from laying down, moving onto her servos and knees. _”Freaky?”_ She pondered to herself, cheekily presenting herself to the six phaser whilst waiting. Though realizing that Fort Max was going to watch made her heat up a bit eagerly, honestly a little bit turned on by the idea.

Sixshot grinned as he admired the sight before him, a deep chuckle rolling from him before he transformed. Switching between a couple modes he then finally settled into his wolf mode, his tail already beginning to wag as he made it clear what he had planned. Extending his glossa up he then aimed to trail a long lap over the femme's array before he mounted her, his forepaws hooking around her waist and pressing against her belly. Lining himself up he then pressed his crotch plating against her valve before opening the panel and letting his spike jut out into her heat, though not giving her the full length, at least not yet.

Swarm lowered her helm lightly, shivering at different feeling inside of her valve. From sudden emptiness to another spike, though she shifted herself faintly to make sure she was well enough balanced. She didn't want a repeat of gaining a broken hip, though it was inevitable if she fragged with Sixshot and he let himself go. Maybe having Max here would be a benefit to make sure she didn't end up with broken and cracked hip plating.

Fort Max had not expected... this. The mech pulled a face as he watched the events playing out before him, his optics wide as he studied the six phaser and femme. Sixshot opened his mouth and shuttered his optics as he began to move his hips, his movements frantic and eager as he worked his spike in and out of Swarm's valve, little spurts of prefluid already splashing her inner walls. A soft whine escaped him as he suddenly slowed up and pushed his hips forward, pressing the fat knot of his appendage against the lips as he tried to breach her with it.

The femme dug her digits into the berth, frame tensing slightly as she felt the knot against the lips of her valve. She bit at the inner part of her lower lip, trying to relax herself as much as she could so she could be breached. Instead of biting down at her lower lip, she shifted her faint bite onto her own glossa. Hopefully to cause less pain to herself, since she was pretty sure she would need a moment to recover once breached.

Sixshot growled lightly as he continued to push, his hind paws digging into the berth as he tried to work it inside. The entry and exit was always the worst part, well, the exit was probably the worst considering everything was tight and swollen. **"Come on babe, I know you can take it."** He commented as he tried to reassure her, but after a moment he leaned back and stopped pushing as he took a break. It was at this moment that Fort Max decided to provide some assistance. Reaching under Swarm he then moved to stroke her valve lips before using his digits to spread her open. Sixshot seized the chance and tried again, soon slipping inside with a shudder. Fort Max looked pale considering he had felt the knot go in, now relieved that he had not agreed to the frag himself. He was not ready for something like that, not yet at least. Whilst everything was stationary he made himself useful and aimed to rub at Swarm's external node as a way of easing the discomfort.

A soft huff had slipped from Swarm at the mention of knowing she could take it, just how long had it been since she and Sixshot interfaced together? A good chunk of time, as far as she recalled, because she sometimes just didn’t have to energy to do such a thing. A bit of a gasp had slipped from her as the knot slipped in, digging her pedes against the berth a bit in discomfort. With Fort Max rubbing at her external node, it slowly made her relax and get used to the knot inside of her. It felt great once she was comfortable again, a faint bit of light slipping from her mouth because of her glossa and the way it was.

Fort Max rubbed the external node a little longer before finally withdrawing from the couple, sitting back and giving himself a stroke as he became rather aroused by the sight. With the other mech out of the way and things seemingly settled Sixshot finally began to move, pushing his spike in deeper until his hips were completely flush with the femme's body. Then he tightened his hold and rested his chin on Swarm's back as he began to flat-out frag her, panting hard as he ravaged his favourite berth buddy.

Swarm arched her back slightly into Sixshot, enjoying being ravaged in such a way after the first with Max. It was good difference between the two mechs, one more gentle than the other. A moan slipped past her lips as she kept her helm lowered, a faint twinge appearing in her hip. Little to her realization, it was a bit of a crack appearing in her hip plating.

A howl escaped Sixshot as he became increasingly more excited, thrusting faster and harder as he claimed his mate. The knot of his spike throbbed and seemed to swell further in size, stretching and working the valve that was made to take it. He was unaware of the crack forming, and during that moment he didn't really care as he chased the pleasure from the frag.

Swarm dug her digits further into the berth, a low rumble of a purr slipping from her engine as she was further fragged. A new charge began to sprout and was increasingly getting closer and closer with every thrust, not that she minded. Not even she noticed the crack, just noticing an odd feeling in the general area- though only tossed it to being in pleasure.

Leaning further up Swarm's body the mech aimed to lock his jaws around the femme's neck as he aimed to frag her into the berth, putting his full weight into each and every thrust. Sixshot was certainly getting carried away as he interfaced with her, his spike pulsing and leaking within her as he grew ever more excited. Fort Max was still jerking himself off and watching, but he was beginning to grow increasingly worried when things seemed to get rather aggressive.

Now the femme had a brief concern when the sudden feeling in her hip increased, only having a brief suspicion of what it might be. Even worse that if she assumed and was correct about what it was, tomorrow morning was going to be absolute hell. Though the worry was soon, quite literally, pushed out of Swarm's mind as she was fragged into the berth due to his weight. A higher pitched moan slipped from her as she dug her digits into the berth further.

Sixshot huffed and growled, his engine almost deafening as it revved with lusty eagerness as he continued the brutal pace. Though things soon changed as he slowed but strengthened his thrusts, suddenly depositing his transfluid into her over the course of six powerful thrusts. Releasing her neck from his jaws he then laid there on top of her with a happy look across his face as he panted for air. **"Heh... that overload snuck up on me."**

Swarm panted a bit as well to catch air that had been pushed out of her vents, unable to help the chuckle that slipped out of her at the mention of the overload sneaking up on the mech on her. Though she had a mild charge built, she wouldn't mind being stuck without a second overload. Now, she hoped that things would go smoothly with trying to get the knot out of her.

Sixshot made no attempt at pulling out yet since he was content with resting, and partly because he was hoping that the swelling in the knot would lessen before the pull out time. But he had noticed that the femme had not overloaded with him. He now turned his focus towards Fort Max. **"The fine femme has not hit her peak. Think you can lend a hand?"** Fort Max stopped stroking himself and he moved to rejoin the pair, reaching under Swarm so he could tease her external node whilst she remained stretched around the other mech. He started off with rubbing it and giving it the occasional light pinch, but he soon began giving it hard flicks as he tried to build up her charge.

Swarm had shivered softly when Fort Max had began to rub and pinch at the external node, biting at her lower lip to suppress a whine. This definitely didn't help her situation, optics shuttered tightly as the sudden, reappearing charge. Damn it Sixshot, why did you have to notice?! Soon she couldn't keep her lower lip remained bitten on, beginning to pant rather heavily. Her valve clenched slightly around both the knot and the spike inside of her, making her shudder.

Sixshot hummed and moaned as he felt the valve clenching around his girth, now he was concerned about getting riled up again. He just needed to remain calm and resist. Fort Max continued his efforts, playing with the external node relentlessly as he tried to help her approach her peak. Then he decided to become extra brave as he laid himself down, rolled onto his back and eased under the pair so he could suck and lick at her node instead.

Swarm tensed up suddenly at the different feeling, not used to feeling a glossa along her array unless it was Sixshot's. And that was honestly saying something rather than just dealing with it. Her charge began to build up quickly again, nearing her peak as he continued to tease at her external node.

Fort Max hummed lightly as he suckled on the node, his nose pressing against the underside of the small portion of Sixshot's exposed spike. Swirling his glossa over the node he then aimed to nip it with his denta. Sixshot whined a little and gently began to buck his hips as he lightly fragged the femme, being mindful now to avoid any accidents that could result in injury to either partner beneath him.

Between the two of them, she hit her peak rather quickly when Sixshot began to buck into her. Swarm hit her peak hard, making her entire frame tense up whilst she had managed to muffle a scream of pleasure behind a quick servo movement. Her optics opened after several moments, they glowing brightly in the light of the room thanks to the pleasure flowing through her systems.

Sixshot and Fort Max seemed to chuckle at the same time as they succeeded in pleasing their mate. Fort Max pulled away and resumed stroking himself off, the need getting worse now that he had the taste of the femme on his glossa. Sixshot however began to roll his hips back as he strained to pull himself free from Swarm, his forepaws now pushing against her lower back as he tried to pop his knot out of her valve.

Swarm winced as he pushed against her lower back, but luckily thanks to the mixed fluids of the three of them, he managed to pull out with a rather sloppy pop. All she knew was that whatever strength she had left she was putting into keeping herself up. One mech was still underneath her after all, and she wasn't going to make an attempt to move from her position quite yet.

Sixshot stumbled backwards as he came free and he instantly flopped back on his haunches and began to lick himself clean. Fort Max snorted with amusement as he watched, though his attention now shifted to Swarm's valve and he instinctively licked his lips. Once again he abandoned his spike and he scooted further under the femme before reaching his servos up to touch her sides as he tried to coax her to sit on his face so he could give her a little clean with his glossa.

Swarm shifted, albeit slowly since she was losing her strength, taking a place on Fort Max's face gleefully. Honestly, though, this was probably one of the best frags she ever had, even considering what she would wake up with in the morning. Whether it be the unknown happy accident or the unknown broken hip, this was a perfect evening.

Fort Max merrily eased his glossa up into her valve and lapped greedily at the feast of fluids awaiting him, glad to get the chance to get it before Sixshot could. Tenderly he rubbed at her thighs as he worked on eating her out, humming blissfully into her folds as he consumed their combined essence. Though he got a bit of a shock as a flat long glossa started lapping at his spike, but it at least sated his need for some attention in that general area. Sixshot dragged his glossa from base to tip over and over again, pleasuring the mech whilst he in turn pleasured Swarm, a bit of a triangle going on.

Swarm rested her servos on her thighs, letting out a bliss-filled sigh even with still being a bit sensitive. At least her node was being left alone for the moment, and hopefully for the rest of the evening. It felt... good to be cleaned up a bit after a frag, even after the last time they were together when they had to call Moony. Hopefully that didn’t occur again.

Fort Max huffed lightly before offering a weak overload as he was finally goaded over the edge by Sixshot, his spike only offering a meagre dribble of transfluid which hardly took the six phaser long to lap up. The cop gave the femme's valve a final few licks before deciding that he wasn't going to get it much cleaner than that. As a signal that he needed free he gave her thigh a gentle tap. Sixshot switched back to his robot mode in the meantime.

Swarm happily shifted back and off of Fort Max, sitting off to the side. She looked between both mechs, offering a warm and loving smile after the interaction. It was a nice date night and something the three of them needed, but maybe next time get someone else with the two overloads and fills. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure what to say at the moment, not having any words.

Once free the blue and white mech sat up and began to close up his panels. After three overloads he was utterly spent and running empty. **"Happy date night everyone."** He spoke, just managing to get the words out before he collapsed backwards as he passed out. **"Dwaa... someone's gonna sleep well tonight."** Sixshot remarked teasingly.

Swarm chuckled a bit and rolled her optics faintly. **“I believe all of us are.”** She remarked with a smirk, before it shifted back into its smile happily. **“I don’t think this evening could have been any better, in all honesty.”** She added on as she leaned back into the wall next to the berth.

 **"True, true. I'm just glad it's gone so well."** Sixshot replied as he crawled over to cuddle up with the femme, eager to enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Swarm closed her panels up for the night before noticing the mech having made his way over, shifting slightly to offer more space at her side. **“I don’t think it could have gone wrong.”**

Sixshot sniggered at the remark as he made himself comfortable. **"Love ya, Swarm."** He whispered before snuggling down to sleep.

Swarm purred softly and snuggled down to sleep as well, **“Love you too, Sixxy.”** She hummed quietly before she happily drifted off.


End file.
